Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis
by Celgress
Summary: Darth Plagueis discovers the plan of Darth Sidious to assassinate him and kills his apprentice. What will this mean for the fate of the Galaxy and our favorite characters? What will change? What will remain the same?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode One

By

Celgress

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away._

32 BBY

Hego Damask, secretly known as the current reigning Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Plagueis, had just survived an assassination attempt by his traitorous apprentice Darth Sidious. If not for his superior foresight, granted by the Force, Darth Sidious would have succeeded in his quest to eliminate the elder Sith. Looking down at the burnt body with a mixture of disgust, regret and barely restrained rage Damask spat out the most profane curse the old Munn could think of in the ancient Sith language.

The Force had altered Plagueis to Sidious's attentions a week ago. It had provided him with a glimpse of his grizzly demise at the hands of the human. Rather than confront Sidious at the time Plagueis had played along pretending he was blissfully unaware of his underling's burgeoning betrayal.

While the two Sith Lords had celebrated the impending election of Palpatine as Supreme Chancellor, at Damask's penthouse, following the Blockade of Naboo by the Trade Federation, Palatine plied his Master with several bottles of alcohol. Using the Force Plagueis dispersed the substance harmlessly throughout his body, though he allowed Sidious to believe Sidious' plan was working by feigning drunkenness. When Plagueis appeared to lapse into unconsciousness on a nearby sofa Sidious lashed out with a torrent of Force Lightning. Plagueis absorbed several extremely painful jolts before convulsing his body then going still. A few moments later Sidious examined his apparently dead Master, noting that the Munn's three hearts had stopped beating, Sidious was taken completely unaware by Plagueis vicious, surprise attack. Lashing out with a specialized, intense, Force Wave, which he had been preparing for just such an occasion, the Munn actually willed the medicolorians within Sidious to turn on the younger Dark Lord, which they did. Sidious' connection with the Force now served, rendering the unruly apprentice momentarily powerless as a result, Sidious was helpless as Plagueis turned the tables frying his erstwhile apprentice to a crisp with a continuous shower of Force Lightning that lasted over half a minute.

"The timing is most, unfortunate" Plagueis muttered. If the Grand Plan was to work he still required a puppet Supreme Chancellor, at least for the time being. With Palpataine dead what was he to do? The solution hit him like a turbo laser, Force be praised! Donning his Sith robe he stepped on the small holopad he kept in his penthouse. Soon an image of the Kaminoan Prime minister appeared before the Sith Lord.

"Lord Plagueis to what do I owe this honor?" the Prime minister said bowing before the Sith Lord.

"Prime minister I require a cloning job done immediately. The job in question is a, rather delicate one, and of the outmost secrecy. No one, save the two of us, can be privy to the entire truth surrounding the job. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course Lord Plagueis."

"Excellent, now listen very carefully I shall not repeat myself."

Once Plagueis had ordered an ultra-accelerated growth clone of Senator Palpatine, with several major bio-cybernetic &amp; genetic modifications aimed at eliminating the possibility of future betrayal, after the Kaminoan Prime minister he called one of the best virtual game designing firms in the Inner Rim. Luckily Plagueis had heavily invested in the trans-system cooperation the firm was a part of decades before. Plagueis proceeded to order the creation of a sophisticated, interactive, holographic, program based upon Senator Palpatine. The basic prototype template of which, based around a modified version of Palpatine's prewritten acceptance speech for the position of Grand Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, was to be ready and in Plagueis' exclusive possession no later than tomorrow morning 10:00 hours Coruscant time. Plagueis' scheme being to use the program until the clone was ready in about four to six standard solar months, which was the absolute soonest the Kaminoans could have it fully functional working at break neck speed.

There was yet another pressing matter Plagueis would require a new apprentice. The Sidious trained assassin, the night brother, Darth Maul simply would not do. Sidious had never trained Maul as a true Sith Lord anyhow, only as a perpetual underling. A blunt tool that could be utilized, then put back away, as the situation warranted. However Plagueis wondered If not Maul than whom?

Casting his mind around in the Force, opening himself up to possibilities both in the current and future, Plagueis sensed a great disturbance in the Force. Focusing in on the disturbance Plagueis investigated its' nature most closely. He soon learned it revolved around the Planet Naboo, where the two Jedi were facing Maul and the forces of the Trade Federation, hmmm interesting. Wait, it was becoming clear the sense of bitter sadness of lose both from the Force and from individuals. Not only had Darth Maul been defeated before that Maul had slayed Jedi Master Qui-Gon! Somehow this would change everything! Even Plagueis, with his great gift foresight, wasn't sure of all the details only the grander strokes. During the following seconds he saw several rapidly images of the future. The Jedi Master Count Dooku bowing before him pledging his loyalty to the order of the Sith, a screaming Night Sister with twin crimson blades fighting two young Jedi, A four limbed large driod like creature with golden eyes slaying several Jedi then taking their sabers, a restored Darth Maul fighting a young bearded human Jedi, and finally a grown version of the former slave boy Anakin Skywalker his eyes Sith yellow marching on the Jedi Temple accompanied by a group of armored humanoids the Night Sister &amp; the Driod Creature by his side. Darth Plagueis had beheld the future and for the soon to be newly revived post rule of two Sith Order, the future was good indeed.

Recovering from the intensity of his vision, a grin spread beneath Plagueis' transpirator. He knew now what must be done. The first step was fully seducing Count Dooku to the Dark Side. A task Plagueis suspected would be far easier now that Dooku's beloved former apprentice Qui-Gon was no more. Eventually bringing the so called Jedi Chosen One Anakin Skywalker to the Dark Side, would also prove far easier now that the do-gooder influence of the meddlesome Gon had been removed. With a hearty laugh Plagueis made a mental note to recover Maul and fix him up ASAP as a thank you for the great service the young Sith assassin had provided for the future of the Order.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Two

By

Celgress

32 – 22.5 BBY

The decade following the Blockade of Naboo had proven a busy one for Hego Damask, aka Darth Plagueis Grand Master of the New Order of the Sith. Both the hologram as well as the clone of Palpatine had served their purposes. No one suspected anything was amiss. Not the weak minded fools in the Senate, not the mighty, defenders of democracy in the Jedi Order. The Palpatine Clone was elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic by a landslide.

One of Palpatine Clone's first act, after six months spent in seclusion recovering from a rare, extremely contagious, illness brought about by a parasitic infection, was to seek ratification of Hego Damask as Co-Supreme Chancellor. An appointment first made at the conclusion of Palpatine's acceptance speech, made via holographic interface while convulsing. At first there had been skeptics. Those who felt the very idea of a Co-Supreme Chancellor was both unnecessary and undemocratic. However working tirelessly during his colleague's sickness, including through several minor upheavals, Damask had silenced the critics. By the time of Palpatine's recovery and the final ratification vote, demanded by the Constitution of the Republic, Damask's official campaign for Co-Supreme Chancellor garnered the support of over 90% of the Senate. The new status-quo was now firmly entrenched.

On a personal note Damask befriend the former human slave, current Jedi padawan, Anakin Skywalker. At first the old Munn's transpirator mask had frightened the boy. Recognizing the impediment to their potential relationship Damask had undergone cutting edge, cloning based, facial reconstruction surgery on Kamino late in his first year as Co-Supreme Chancellor. Thanks in part to some help from the Dark Side of the Force, following the procedure Damask looked like his old self again. Crediting the importance of aesthetic appeal in politics for his decision to repair his damaged face while noting the health risk which had been involved, Damask was more popular with the masses than ever before. Most importantly during the following nine years he became a wise, jovial, grandfatherly figure to Anakin. Slowly, yet persistently, Damask planted the seeds of darkness within the boy. Seeds which would one day bring a great harvest.

Still determined to abandon the rule of two, in spite of the earlier actions of his now deceased, disloyal apprentice Darth Sidious, the Munn sought out Jedi Master Count Dooku and turned him to the Dark Side. Turning Dooku had proven even easier than Plagueis had first suspected. The untimely death of Dooku's former padawan, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, had merely been the last in a long line of occurrences that had disillusioned Dooku with both the tenants of the Jedi Order and the power structure of the Republic. With only the slightest encouragement from Plagueis the newly minted Darth Tyranus had slayed Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas in cold blood. With Dyas removed no one, save Plagueis himself, Dooku &amp; the Prime minister of Kamino, knew the sinister truth about the Clone Army which was being breed for the future defense of the Republic on Kamino.

Meanwhile Plagueis had retrieved Darth Maul from Naboo shortly after the latter's defeat at the blade of the then padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Though it sickened Plagueis that Maul had been so easily defeated, the Force told him it still had some use for the fallen night brother. Plagueis had Maul fit with the finest cybernetic legs credits could buy. Plagueis then instructed the fallen warrior to retool his combat style to something both more refined and less overly aggressive. The result being that over the succeeding years Maul became one of the most balanced swordsmen in the Galaxy, trading in Juyo for a combined style made up of elements of Soresu &amp; Djem So. Within five short years of the disaster on Naboo Maul had fully recovered. In fact Maul was even more powerful than before.

With both Maul &amp; Tyranus firmly on the Dark Side the Sith began spreading rumors of new draconian policies that would soon be introduced to the worlds of the Republic so that order would be maintained. These 'revelations' only acted to further stoke the fires of rebellion which had been smoldering since both the Yinchorri Uprising and Naboo Crisis. Soon all out civil war would plunge the Galaxy into the most terrible catastrophe it had faced in centuries. Everything was evolving as Plagueis had foreseen.

To Be Continue in my next, full length, chapter my AU version - Attack of the Clones!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Three – Attack of the Clones Part 1

By

Celgress

"I can promise you paradise. No need to serve on your knees. And when you're lost in the darkest of hours take a moment and tell me who you see."

Shepherd of Fire (2013) Avenged Sevenfold

22 BBY - Coruscant

The galactic capital was in a state of total disarray. Co-Supreme Chancellor of the Republic Palpatine had been assassinated while delivering a speech in the rotunda of the Senate. Luckily Co-Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask had been away from Coruscant on pressing financial business when the surprise attack occurred. While the loss of Palpatine was a terrible blow the death of both Co-Supreme Chancellors would all but certainly have crippled the government.

How such a brazen daylight attack had succeeded was a matter of deep debate and speculation, both on the part of governmental officials as well as that of the populace. In the days which followed the attack the finger of blame was quickly pointed at the defenders of the Republic, the much vaunted Jedi Order. Jedi detractors accused the order of everything from incompetence to ignoring intelligence which indicated an attack was imminent. Even traditional supporters of the Order contended the Jedi had been spread too thin while dealing with the pressure brought about by mounting galactic unrest in the decade following the Naboo Crisis. The now sole Supreme Chancellor of the Republic Hego Damask fell into the latter camp.

Meanwhile the investigation into the circumstances surrounding the attack continued. It soon became clear that the group which had committed the terrible atrocity against democracy was made up of specialized assassin driods sent by renegade Jedi Master Count Dooku. The entire group save for the leader, actual murderer of Palpatine, a male Gen'Dai bounty hunter named Durge had escaped. The Jedi Order vowed to bring both Durge and his benefactor Count Dooku swiftly to justice.

Jedi Temple

"Locate this Durge we must" Jedi Grandmaster Yoda announced from his seat in the council chamber.

"I agree" Mace Windu said. "The people are losing faith in the ability of the Order to protect them the longer the assassin remains at large and unpunished the greater this loss of faith will become. When we do locate this Durge who should be sent to deal with him?"

"The situation is exceedingly delicate" Ki-Adi Mundi said. "Whomever we send must be able to handle any diplomatic complications which may arise, particularly if Durge has taken refuge with Count Dooku as we fear."

"I feel Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi would be a good choice for this mission" Shaak Ti said. "They have proven themselves both individually and as team while defusing delicate situations in the past."

"Siri and Obi-Wan also have experience dealing with assassination plots" Kit Fisto said, recalling the Blackwater Systems Incident.

"I move that we put the matter to a formal vote" Plo Koon proposed. The vote was unanimous.

Later that day Obi-Wan and Siri were called before the Council. The two knights accepted their assignment with only a few questions. They then departed the Council Chamber.

Geonosis

Count Dooku kneeled before the larger than life hologram of his Sith Master Darth Plagueis. By Dooku's side stood the stoic figure of bounty hunter Durge. Durge's metallic helmet glittered in the low light of the darkened chamber. His arms folded across his broad chest.

"What is you bidding my master?" Dooku asked the holographic image.

"The Jedi Council has assigned Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi the task of locating and eliminating you both" said the hologram. A soft, yet menacing, voice resonated from deep within the dark confines of the black hooded robe.

"I assure you they will never find us here Master Plagueis" Durge snorted. "We are quite safe."

"Your arrogance blinds you my minion" Plagueis scoffed waving a gloved hand dismissively at the Gen'Dai. "Do not underestimate the intelligence of the Jedi Durge, or risk your own destruction."

"I fear no Jedi Master Plagueis" Durge said almost defiantly. "Let them come, I am more than ready."

"Perhaps" Plagueis said before turning his attention back towards Count Dooku. "Lord Tyranus contact Jango Fett on Kamino. Tell him to expect some company."

"Master?" Dooku said in obvious confusion.

"I will direct the Jedi team there."

"May I ask why?"

"So that they will discover the secret Clone Army which is in the final stages of being created on Kamino, once the existence of the army is public knowledge the next moves in the grand game can finally be made. Prepare Lord Tyranus, hunter Durge, once the Jedi team discover the truth of Kamino they will no doubt learn of your location. Be sure a suitable welcome awaits them, farewell."

"Thy will be done my master." Count Dooku said as Durge took a quick bow.

Coruscant several days later

"But Master why can't I go with you?" Anakin whined while Obi-wan packed for his mission.

"Because Anakin this is a two Jedi mission the Council has already decided which two Jedi are best suited, and you are not amongst them my young padawan."

"I still wish I could go" Anakin grumbled. "It isn't fair you get to have all the fun."

"Anakin please, you are behaving like a spoiled child. You are not alone Siri's padawan Olin isn't going either. Unlike you Anakin he hasn't been nearly as vocal about his displeasure with the situation" Obi-wan said with a groan. "Besides my absence will give you a chance to brush up on your defensive lightsaber skills, which frankly need some work."

"Ha my dueling skills are second only to Master Yoda's" Anakin joked.

"In your dreams my very young, inexperienced padawan" Obi-wan joked back, "now Anakin do try to stay out of trouble until my return."

"Don't worry, you know me master" Anakin replied with a lopsided grin.

"That is what frightens me" Obi-wan said with a barely supressed shuddered.

The Office of the Supreme Chancellor a few hours later

Anakin sat in front of Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask venting his frustrations with Obi-wan and the Jedi Council. There were times, more often than he'd admit, that Anakin thought the kindly old Munn was the only person in the entire galaxy who truly understood him. Damask had taken Anakin under his wing nearly from the moment the former slave had first set foot on Coruscant. Unlike those in the Jedi order Damask had never once done anything to upset Anakin. The padawan shared secrets with Damask that he'd never dare tell his fellow Jedi, including his own master Obi-wan.

"They tell my I'm the 'Chosen One' yet they treat me with disrespect every chance they get. They doubt me so much that I'm starting to doubt myself."

"I hate seeing you like this Anakin, you are a good boy". Damask said soothingly. "It is most unfortunate your fellow Jedi treat you as a pariah, when you have done nothing but what they have demanded of you. Perhaps they are envious of your raw potential?"

"I suspect as much, but Obi-wan says I'm being paranoid. He says that if I'm handed everything in life on a silver platter that I'll never learn, I'll never grow into my full potential."

"While Obi-wan does have a point, I feel a little recognition every now and then never hurt anyone. You are special my boy, a rare talent, the Jedi admit as much themselves. You shouldn't be held back unnecessarily. Why should you be treated like everyone else when they most certainly are not your equals? You didn't ask for greatness, no Anakin greatness was thrust upon you. No being should be punished for being exceptional. Exceptionalism should be venerated, not condemned."

Anakin smiled at Damask who smiled back. Anakin enjoyed his little meetings with Damask. The Munn always knew how to make Anakin feel better.

"Anakin how would you like to accompany me to supper this evening?" Damask said stroking his long chin thoughtfully. "The Jedi Council insist I require a bodyguard in light of recent events. Though I disagree if I must be guarded by a Jedi, I cannot think of a better candidate than you my boy."

"I'm honor sir, but in light of what has happened I don't think the Council would approve of a mere padawan guarding the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic." Anakin said sheepishly.

"Rubbish, I'm in charge of my own security detail and I say you are ready" Damask retorted. "I have full faith in your abilities Anakin. If the Council has any objects they can lodge them with my secretaries, now let's go it is getting rather late."

Soon Damask and Anakin were seated at a booth in one of the finest restaurants the galactic capital had to offer. The two continued making small talk until Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo entered the establishment. Damask at once noticed Anakin's gaze falling upon the young human female. Instantly Damask's mind was engulfed in an intense vision.

"_I will do whatever you ask, my master. Please save my children" said __an adult Anakin kneeling before Darth_ _Plagueis in the office of the Supreme Chancellor. Tears ran down Anakin's cheeks. "I don't care if Padme refuses your help. My children have no choice in matter; they shouldn't die because of her stubbornness."_

"_I do not care what the Jedi Code states, I love Anakin" said a kneeling adolescent __Togruta female by Anakin's side who Damask didn't recognize. __"I will do whatever you want__ master, if it means Anakin and I can finally be together."_

"_Good, the Force is __strong with you both. Powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth you shall be known as__….."_

Abruptly as it came the premonition left him. Damask found himself staring into the smiling face of Padme Amidala. Both the Senator and Anakin were looking at him as if something were amiss. Regaining his composure Damask asked.

"Pardon me Senator, was there something you wanted?"

"Yes Supreme Chancellor, I wish to talk with you about the controversial proposal that is currently circulating in the Senate as I already said a few moments ago."

"You must forgive an old being Senator Amidala, my mind was wondering. Ah you must mean the Emergency Powers Provision Bill proposed by Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan? Though I must say it is the first time I've heard it referred to as 'controversial'. What is you specific objection, or objections, to the bill Senator?"

"It is too wide in scope. The powers it would grant you, with all due respect Supreme Chancellor, are both unnecessary and frankly potentially dangerous."

"Really Senator, tell me how so?" Damask asked, folding his hands together. Anakin fidgeted nervously in his corner of the booth clearly uncomfortable with the impromptu political exchange.

"Take the position of Commander and Chief of the Armed Forces it would grant you for explain" Padme said plowing ahead. "The armed forces of the Republic only consist of the Jedi Order and the individual planetary defence forces, must of which are basic in scoop. The Jedi have their own internal command structure, one I doubt they'd let any politician meddle with. My fear is either you, or a future supreme chancellor, could use this proviso to greatly expand the military of the Republic perhaps laying the foundations of a police state."

"Preposterous" Damask retorted. "Senator Amidala I think you of all people should appreciate the volatile situation the Republic currently finds itself in. After all my late Co- Supreme Chancellor was the former Senator of your own world."

"No one is denying the seriousness of the situation or that what happened to Co- Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was a terrible tragedy" Padme continued unabated. "We can't allow the recent attack to blind us toward the bigger issues here, if we win the struggle with the burgeoning Separatist Movement by weakening, or even worse, destroying the sacred tenants of our democracy than we everyone losses."

Clapping his hands enthusiastically Damask said "If only we had more Senators like you Senator Amidala, perhaps the Republic wouldn't be facing the difficult choices it is. I applaud your optimism. I only hope you can hold onto it as you age. Life has a way of changing us all, for good or for ill."

"Supreme Chancellor please promise me you will not accept any emergency powers the Senator grants you because of the current crisis" Padme asked her eyes full of hope.

"If the Senate grants me emergency powers, it would be a slap in their collective face if I rejected any such powers" Damask said after considering the point for several moments. "I will promise you this Senator I will not publically endorse the bill. It will be carried or rejected on its' own merits."

"Thank you Supreme Chancellor" Padme said. "I must be going, goodbye." She then left completely ignoring the presence of the smitten Anakin.

"What a charming young lady" Damask said.

"Indeed she is" Anakin said with a dreamy look in his eyes, unnoticed by Anakin Damask's flat lips curled up into a sinister smile.

An Unknown Planet sometime later

"Arise Lord Maul" the hologram of Darth Plagueis commanded the lesser Sith. "Your new mission is the attempted assassination of Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. I do not want the girl permanently damaged nor the padawan I foresee the Jedi Council will appoint as her would be protector, understand?"

"I understand my master" Darth Maul said with a nod. "I will leave for Coruscant immediately."

"Good, farewell Lord Maul" Darth Plagueis said disconnecting his holographic communication unit which was located in a secret room of his penthouse on Coruscant. Everything was progressing according to his design.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Four – Attack of the Clones Part 2

By

Celgress

Kamino

"You say the poison used to assassinate Co-Supreme Chancellor Palpatine originated here on Kamino?" the Kaminoan Prime Minister asked Jedi Knights Obi-wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi.

"That is correct" Obi-wan replied.

"Republican Intelligence has discovered not only was the poison manufactured here on Kamino, the darts used as the delivery device we also produced here" Siri further elaborated.

"Your revelations are most, disturbing" the Kaminoan Prime Minister said shaking his head. "When you requested an audience I had assumed you were interested in a progress report on the Clone Army, not…"

"Wait a minute" Obi-wan said interrupting the Prime Minister, "progress report on the 'Clone Army', what Clone Army?"

"The one the Jedi Order commissioned be created to protect the Republic" the Kaminoan Prime Minister replied without hesitation.

"What are you talking about Prime Minister?" Siri said in confusion. "I've never heard of such a project, have you Obi-wan?" Obi-wan just shook his head.

"The arrangements were all made by a Jedi Master one Sifo-Dyas, a decade ago following the Naboo Crisis" the Kaminoan Prime Minister said. "He ordered us to keep Clone Army existence a closely guarded secret. Perhaps this is why neither of you are aware of the project? Could it be you lack the security clearances required? If so, I humbly apologize regarding this breach of security."

"We should contact the Council at once before we proceed any further" Siri said Obi-wan nodded in agreement.

Coruscant – Jedi Temple, Council Room

"Troubling this news is" Jedi Grand Master Yoda said, "hmmm, Master Sifo-Dyas he spoke of yes?"

"Yes Master Yoda he stated Master Sifo-Dyas was the figure behind the creation of the Clone Army" the hologram of Obi-wan answered a hologram of Siri by his side.

"Know nothing of this the Council does, most strange this is" Yoda mused.

"Masters how should we proceed?" the hologram of Siri asked. "Should we continue our original investigation into the connection between Kamino and the assassination of Co-Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, or should we instead concentrate on discovering the truth about the Clone Army?"

"Unless anyone objects I think you Siri should investigate the Clone Army while Obi-wan looks into the assassination plot" Mace Windu answered, no one objected thus the motion was carried. "Contact us once you have learned more about either subject, may the Force by with you both."

Kamino – A Secret Room

In a small, dark chamber the Kaminoan Prime Minister and infamous Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett stood before the holographic image of Count Dooku. "What is your bidding Lord Tyranus?" Jango Fett asked the image while kneeling on one knee.

"Two Jedi Knights have recently arrived on Kamino. They are on the cusp of learning the truth about both the Clone Army and our involvement in the assassination of Co-Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Jango you must eliminate these Jedi before they discover the truth, now leave my presence."

"At once my lord, they will be done" Jango Fett said before getting up and leaving the chamber via a hidden exit.

The image of Count Dooku turned its' attention toward the Kaminoan Prime Minister. "Prime Minister it is imperative that no one especially the Jedi, are made aware of Orders 66 &amp; 72."

"Do not worry my lord I assure you the hidden protocols built into the Clone Army will remain secret" The Kaminoan Prime Minister said. "You have my word they will never be uncovered."

"For both your sake and that of your world, I hope you're right" The image of Count Dooku blinked out of existence. The Kaminoan Prime Minister felt a lump forming in his long throat, as a chill ran down his body.

Coruscant – Upscale Restaurant

Supreme Chancellor of the Republic Hego Damask was having supper with Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala in one of the finniest eateries on the galactic capital. It had been three standard solar days since the political discussion between Damask and Amidala had taken place at the very same booth where the party was now seated. Anakin was shyly stealing glances at the Senator while trying hard not to blush. If Padme noticed his interest she gave no outward indications. Padme for her part was more interested in chatting with the Supreme Chancellor than flirting with a young Jedi, which she was vaguely aware was forbidden anyhow.

"Thank you for inviting me to dine with you this evening Supreme Chancellor Damask" Padme said.

"Please child no need to stand on ceremony, call me Hego" Damask said with a disarming smile, glancing at Anakin. "All my friends do."

"I'd rather not sir" Padme said tersely, her eyes darting around nervously.

"If you insist Senator Amidala" Damask said with a shrug, continuing in his grandfatherly like way "Tell me what is on your mind this evening my dear?"

"Have you given any further consideration to my proposal Supreme Chancellor?" Padme asked

"Which was?"

"Refusing any emergency powers the Senator may grant you as a result of the current crisis."

"Oh now I recall. I'm afraid my answer remains unchanged Senator. If I did what you propose it would undoubtedly lead to political breakdown within the Republic, which I cannot allow under any circumstances. You are aware the vote in favor of the bill must be a two-thirds supermajority of the sitting Senate or the extra powers will not be conferred?"

"I am Supreme Chancellor."

"Senator you must also be aware of the possible negative effects my rejection of the overwhelming majority opinion of the Senate would have, in the current galactic-political environment we find ourselves in?"

"Supreme Chancellor while I am painfully aware of…." Padme never got a chance to finish her sentence.

On the other side of the ornate dining room the massive bay viewing port exploded inward. A figure clad entirely in black, including a black face mask devoid of eye holes, leapt towards the party's booth while drawing a single bladed, blood red, light saber. The mysterious figure swung his blade at Padme, who screamed in terror.

It was only the timely intervention of Anakin which prevented catastrophe. Anakin leapt in front of the assailant, his own light saber drawn. Blue met red as the two blades clashed. The blades remained locked together for several seconds before the Mysterious Figure skillfully disengaged his light saber from Anakin's. The two then circled each while patrons screamed and scurried away from the scene of battle.

No matter what move Anakin attempted the Mysterious Figure swiftly countered. More often than not the Mysterious Figure simply sidestepped Anakin's saber strikes at the last possible instant. The Mysterious Figure's body swayed left and right back and forth with a smooth, liquid grace that was beguiling. On the rare occasions their blades did meet Anakin found no matter what he tried he couldn't penetrate his opponent's defence, worse yet when the Mysterious Figure began pressing the advantage Anakin quickly found himself overwhelmed.

Anakin had been backed into a corner was barely holding his own against an intense barrage of rapid saber blows when Jedi Masters Kit Fisto and Plo Koon entered the dining room, followed by several security agents. Seeing he would soon be outnumbered the Mysterious Figure disengaged from the weary Anakin and using the Force threw several tables at the group entering the restaurant before beating a hasty retreat out the same broken window through which he had entered.

Jedi Temple, Council Room

"A Sith" Mace Windu uttered with a mixture of astonishment and trepidation, "Are you certain of this?"

"The assailant used a red bladed light saber" Plo Koon said from the middle of the chamber where he, fellow Master Kit Fisto and Padawan Anakin Skywalker stood facing the seated council members. "Furthermore there was a darkness about the assailant one deeper than any I have ever sensed before."

"I concur" Kit Fisto said. "The assailant was not only well trained in both light saber combat and the use of the Force the assailant also reeked of the Dark Side."

"What to say about this have you Padawan Skywalker?" Yoda asked.

"The assailant was powerful, as good as any duelist I've trained with here at the Temple. The assailant was able to dodge several of my quickest light saber strikes with ease. It took everything I could muster just to hold the assailant off. This was without him resorting to the use of Force powers."

"Find this assailant, learn the truth we must" Yoda said.

"Masters Fisto and Koon will lead the investigation into the possible motivate and identity of this assailant" Mace Windu said. "Until the assailant has been neutralized Senator Amidala will required protection, as will Supreme Chancellor Damask. While the Supreme Chancellor assures us he is fine the Senator has decided to take us up on our offer of protection. Padawan Skywalker your actions must have made quite an impression on Senator Amidala as she has personally requested you be her bodyguard. Under normal circumstances the Jedi would appoint a knight or even a master to such a position. However in light of the fact Senator Amidala has made it abundantly clear she only feels comfortable with a Jedi she has already met being her bodyguard, consider the assignment yours Padawan Skywalker. With the condition if you feel you are in over your head at any time contact the council at once, understood?"

"Understood?" Anakin said, barely containing his excitement.

Kamino

"Impressive" Siri Tachi said observing the production of thousands of Cone Troopers. "May I ask who the template is?"

"The template is renowned Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett" a Kaminoan scientist, a member of the group who was giving Siri a guided tour of the facility, answered.

"A Mandalorian, Jango Fett" Siri repeated. "Aren't Mandalorians warriors typically extremely aggressive?"

"There is no need for concern Jedi Knight Siri" another Kaminoan scientist informed Siri. "We have altered the genetic makeup of the clones so that there natural aggressive tendencies will be more manageable. It wouldn't do to have soldiers which cannot follow orders because of extreme aggression."

"Tell me how was this Jango Fett compensated for the use of his genome as template for the Clone Army" Siri asked. "What did you give him in return, credits?"

"In return for the use of his genome Jango Fett was given several million credits and one unaltered clone which he is currently raising as a son" a third Kaminoan scientist stated. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious" Siri replied. "Tell me do you know where Jango Fett and his 'son' can be found?"

"They currently reside in housing block three sub-section twelve of this facility" The first Kaminoan scientist answered.

At this revelation Siri excused herself from the tour. Soon as she was away from the prying eyes of the Kaminoans she contacted Obi-wan. "Obi-wan this is Siri come in." There was no answer. "Obi-wan this is Siri respond." Still there was nothing. "Obi-wan this is Siri please respond."

Outside on the landing platform of the massive ocean born facility Obi-wan was in no condition to respond. Mere moments ago Obi-wan had been outside checking the Jedi star fighter that had brought the knights to Kamino when he had received an urgent message from Coruscant Intelligence Services informing him that the darts used by Durge to assassinate Co-Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had been a modified version of the standard weapons used by Mandalorians. Obi-wan didn't have time for this to fully register before he was blind sighted by Jango Fett, in full blue &amp; gray Mandalorian battle armor.

Obi-wan quickly recovered from the sneak attack, and soon was deflecting blaster blots with his light saber. Jango Fett and Obi-wan tangled with each other atop the wave washed platforms neither maintaining an advantage until Jango Fett activated his rocket pack. Taking to the air Jango Fett used one of his gauntlet mounted grappling ropes to ensnare Obi-wan. Warpping the wire tightly around the Jedi's body Jango Fett flung Obi-wan into the depths of the turbulent ocean which surrounded the facility on all sides, where Obi-wan subsequently lost his light saber. Again and again Jango Fett dunked the helpless Obi-wan into the monstrous waves, until the poor man was half drowned. Pulling the hapless Jedi back onto the platform Jango Fett deactivated his jetpack. Landing on the platform in front of his prospective prey Jango Fett spoke in a cold voice.

"I was killing your kind when being a Jedi Knight meant something" Jango Fett leveled his blaster rifle with Obi-wan's head.

"Over here!" Siri yelled from behind Jango Fett.

Jango Fett whirled around firing several blind shots at the second Jedi. Siri easily deflected them all and cut Jango Fett's blaster rifle in half with another swing of her purple blade. Jango Fett attempted to go airborne, but Siri was one step ahead of him. She used the Force to send a small speeder which was parked nearby into a mid-air collision with the bounty hunter. Even before he got back to his feet Jango Fett fired his second wrist mounted grappling hook at the Jedi. Aided by the Force Siri proved too fast for him however, before Jango Fett could pull himself free Siri decapitated him with a powerful two handed swing of her light saber.

With Jango Fett taken care of Siri turned her attention to the injured Obi-wan, however before Obi-wan could fully recover a small ship whizzed by overhead shooting a volley of laser blasts at the two Jedi. Who were forced to jump into the ocean of Kamino or face certain death. The ship was Slave I, it was piloted by Boba Fett the 'son' of Jango Fett. Slave I raced toward the horizon leaving Kamino behind.

Coruscant

Darth Plagueis had just experienced another premonition, his most important yet. In it Plagueis found himself on the arid desert world of Tatooine. While rays of the twin suns had beat down relentlessly upon him the Chosen One of the Jedi Anakin Skywalker had come before him carrying his dead mother. The middle aged woman had been killed by Tusken Raiders. There amongst the lonely sands of that Force forsaken world young Anakin would enter into a Faustian pact with the current grandmaster of the Sith Order. An agreement would be struck which would taint the soul of the Chosen One forever. At the behest of Plagueis Anakin would offer him the lives of the Tusken Raider tribe, including their women and children, who had killed his mother if Plagueis would return her to life. Within a few short days the fate of the Chosen One would be linked to his own forever. Darth Plagueis smiled the Dark Side was indeed generous.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Five – Attack of the Clones Part 3

By

Celgress

Coruscant – Senators' Residential Block

Senator Padme Amidala was furious. Following the recent attempt on her life by the still at large and unidentified assailant she was being recalled to Naboo. The governing body of her home world feared the possible loss of two leading politic figures in as many weeks might not only cause panic in the streets but also weaken the influence of the planet in galactic affairs. Padme had protested the discussion vehemently to no avail.

"They have no right" Padme fumed hastily packing her personal carry-on. "My place is here in the Senate. They don't appreciate how important the upcoming vote is."

When Padme was in such a mood her entourage knew better than to antagonize her. Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker however had no such compunctions. "Milady they are only concerned for your safety. I agree with them a possible Sith assassin is nothing to fool around with."

"Who asked you" Padme snapped. "You're only here because both the Jedi Council and Supreme Chancellor Damask insist that I need extra security. Frankly I feel all of this fuss is unnecessary."

Anakin was shocked a Padme's response. His mouth opened and closed on its' own. He felt like asking her where she got off treating him so rudely, but thought better of it. "I apologize milady if I overstepped my boundaries. Your security is my only concern." Anakin finished with a quick bow.

If Padme accepted Anakin's apology she made no indication of it. Padme continued to pack without so much as a glance in Anakin's direction. When finished she left the room not even bothering to gesture for him to follow. Supressing a groan Anakin stomped after her.

Jedi Temple

"A search of Jango Fett's quarters by the Kaminoan Security Forces has revealed he was in touch with both Durge and Count Dooku during the past three months" The hologram of Jedi Knight Siri Tachi reported to the Jedi Council. "The Kaminoans suspect Count Dooku may have bribed Fett not only to provide assistances with the assassination of Co- Supreme Chancellor Palpatine but also to sabotage the Clone Army at some future date."

"The boy Boba Fett who escaped, do you know where is he headed?" Plo Koon asked.

"Yes we do, Kaminoan Flight Control was told by Jango Fett before his demise that he and his son were going to Geonosis for a holiday."

"Geonosis has been a member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems for nearly two years now" Shaak Ti said. "Why didn't Jango Fett's flight plan raise any suspicion with the Kaminoan authorities?"

"It did, they were about to send a security detail to confront Jango Fett when I engaged him in combat after his unprovoked assault on Obi-wan" Siri explained. "All evidence considered I strongly suspect Durge is hiding on Geonosis. Count Dooku could even be there with him."

"What is the condition of Obi-wan?" Depa Billaba asked.

"He is still recovering under the care of the Kaminoans" Siri reported. "During the battle with Jango Fett he inhaled a great amount of sea water. The Kaminoans doctors assure me he'll make a full recovery. However they estimate it might take several days."

"We can't wait that long to act" Mace Windu said. "By then Force knows where Durge will be."

"What should we do?" Shaak Ti asked.

"I suggest we utilize the Clone Army recently discovered on Kamino" Mace Windu answered.

"By the Force Mace why would you suggest we take such an extreme step?" Depa Billaba stuttered in shock. "Surely there must be another course of action open to us?"

"Granted, my suggestion may be extreme however these are dangerous times" Mace Windu explained. "The Republic is under greater threat that it has been in a thousand years. We cannot ignore the facts."

"Are you suggesting we launch an all-out unprovoked, assault on Geonosis?" Ki-Adi-Mundi said in alarm. "Such an attack would be considered an attack of war."

"It isn't unprovoked" Kit Fisto state, "assuming the population of the planet is harboring those responsible for both the assassination of Co- Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and the attack on Obi-wan and Siri. They may even be connected with the would-be assailant who attacked Senator Amidala."

"To a dark place this line of reasoning will led us" Yoda said shaking his head in sadness. "Careful must we be. Clouded the future is. The Dark Side is at work here, of this I doubt not. Contact the Senate we must, learn what think they is the best course of action."

An Abandoned Warehouse

Darth Maul knelt before his Master the Grandmaster of the Sith Darth Plagueis. "You have done well my disciple, arise Lord Maul." The lesser Sith Lord got to his feet still facing his master.

"What is your bidding my Master?"

"Return to your training. Prepare, the time of your public return to the arena of galactic affairs draws near. Soon the Great War with begin. Within a few short years from now the Jedi Order will be no more. Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy" Darth Plagueis said.

"Good, what of my vengeance against Kenobi master?" Maul said, his yellow eyes glittering with a combination of malice and pent up frustration.

"Patience Lord Maul vengeance shall be yours, eventually. This I promise you"

"Thank you my master."

"Depart I will contact you again once the need arises."

A Nubian Star Cruiser in transit between Coruscant and Naboo several hours later

"Senator Amidala we've received news" one of the Officers told Padme. "The Senate has granted Supreme Chancellor Damask emergency powers, the vote was unanimous. Additionally Supreme Chancellor Damask has authorized the use of force against the planet Geonosis, where the Jedi Council suspect assassin Durge is hiding along with the Separatist Leader Count Dooku."

"This is terrible news" Padme said.

"I disagree Senator" Anakin said immediately regretting he had when Padme turned her withering gaze upon him.

"Please explain your position to us Padawan" Padme demanded raising an eyebrow. The Senator's entourage sat silently.

"Um, well, er, Supreme Chancellor Damask is a great being I'm sure he'll handle this situation properly."

"How?"

"Excuse me Senator?"

"How, tell us how Supreme Chancellor Damask will handle the situation properly? Do you have any idea how volatile the situation truly is Padawan?"

"If Supreme Chancellor Damask uses military force now he can stop the Separatist Movement with only a little bloodshed. Even we Jedi believe in battling our enemies, if we are left with no other choice."

"You think there is no other choice left but the military option?"

"They've already attacked us, it is self-defence now. All I'm saying is we should take the chance well have right now to end the Separatist Movement before things get further out of control."

"What about peace? Shouldn't we give peace a chance?"

"We Jedi have a saying you can't negotiate with a saber at your throat. Supreme Chancellor Damask is doing what he must to restore peace. I can't fault him for that."

"I hope you're right, I truly do. There is an old Naboo saying, an eye for an eye leaves everyone blind."

Coruscant three days later

Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask along with a delegation from the Senate, several Jedi Masters, and a group of holo-net journalists stood on the freshly installed massive landing pads which held several newly constructed battle cruiser starships. Ranks of thousands of identically armored Clone Troops stood at attention. They were the first of many more to come from the labs of Kamino.

"Today I inaugurate the new Grand Army of the Republic" Hego Damask announced via the microphones built into the podium on which he stood. "The first mission of our brave Clone Troopers, under the command of the Jedi Council, will be to bring justice to the assassin harboring Separatist planet of Geonosis. We seek not vengeance only justice. Long live the Republic!"

Nearby Jedi Grandmaster Yoda felt a shiver run through his diminutive form. "A dark place this will take us I fear." Yoda said to Mace Windu who stood by his side.

"I fear you're right" Mace replied, his expression more sour than usual as Supreme Chancellor Damask cut the symbolic ribbon signifying the official launch of the Grand Army.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Six – Attack of the Clones Part 4

By

Celgress

"I am starting to realize that I can do nothing on my own. Everything that I start to build crumbles into nothing! It's safe to say that no matter what I try I fall so short. This unrelenting pride continues to widen the space between you and I."

"Is there any point in trying to change? No matter I do it always stays the same."

The Valleys (2011) Close Your Eyes

Geonosis

The young Boba Fett stood before Count Dooku, Durge and Archduke Poggle the lesser of Geonosis. "Lord Tyranus my Father Jango Fett has been slain by the Jedi. No doubt they will soon by on their way here."

"This is a disaster" Poggle chattered. "Our newly minted driod army is not yet fully operational. Count Dooku you promised us Geonosis would never be attacked by the Republic. What are your plans for the defence of the planet and system?"

"Rest easy Archduke" Dooku said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I am more than ready for the Jedi as well as their Clone Army. Geonosis will be the graveyard of the Jedi Order." At Dooku's side Durge nodded in agreement.

"I wish I shared your optimism" Poggle chattered. "I fear you may be over confident Count Dooku."

"Rubbish" Dooku snorted. "All is progressing as planned. Soon Archduke you shall behold the error of your words."

"Let the scum come" Durge said menacingly. "I will teach them all a lesson in humility."

"Lord Tyranus with my father gone I formally request to be trained as one of your personal assassins" Boba Fett said kneeling before Dooku.

"Hmmm, I can always use a Mandalorian amongst my acolytes" Dooku said stroking his well-trimmed beard thoughtfully. "Very well Boba you may join the ranks of my assassins, as a trainee. Be well advised the life you chose will not be an easy one. I demand perfection from myself and expect nothing less of those under my patronage."

"I will not disappoint you my new master" Boba Fett said bowing his head in an act of submission.

Naboo

"Naboo is truly beautiful this time of year" Senator Padme Amidala said as she and Jedia Padawan Anakin Skywalker strolled through the grounds surrounding her ancestral home. "Sometimes I wish I could remain here, live a life of indulgence." Padme finished while sniffing a freshly bloomed flower.

"It is lovely" Anakin said taking in the sights. "It is very different from Tatooine."

"Tatooine that is the planet you grew up on? Isn't it a desert world?"

"Yes and yes, Tatooine is truly a miserable place. I honestly don't miss it much. If it wasn't for the people I left behind there, like my mother, I wouldn't even think about the place."

"I remember your mother" Padme said a smile coming to her face. "She was a nice woman. You both had so little, yet she shared what she had with us a group of stranded travelers. I wonder how she is? Do you ever visit her?"

"No" Anakin answered his expression turning sad. "The Jedi Order doesn't believe in attachment of any kind. Once a being becomes a Jedi learner, a Padawan like me, they must give up all attachments."

"Including family?" Padme asked.

"Especially family" Anakin replied. "Most Jedi never see their family members or other loved ones again after joining the Order. On the rare occasions they do a Jedi is instructed to avoid any direct contact with the person or persons at all costs."

"Pardon me, but those rules sound monstrous" Padme said with a gasp putting her hand over her mouth.

"It is done to keep emotions under control, so that passions are reigned in" Anakin continued his explanation. "The Jedi Order believes even seemingly positive emotions can lead to negative behavior, love to jealousy, jealousy to obsession for example."

"A life without passion" Padme said with a loud sigh. "Isn't the kind of life I could live. I don't know how you Jedi do it."

"It isn't easy. It is at times a difficult path" Anakin said. "Nothing worth having is easy I suppose. In every class of padawans there are always several that fail to reach the rank of Jedi Knight, usually because of uncontrolled emotions."

"Hard to believe we first met ten years ago during the Trade Federation Blockade of Naboo. I remember when you first saw me you thought I was an 'angel'" Padme said with a grin as the pair continued their stroll through the gardens.

"I was only a boy then" Anakin said in his defense trying hard not to blush. "I didn't know any better."

"Really, what do you think I am now Padawan Skywalker?" Padme said playfully.

"A beautiful, intelligent woman" Anakin said after gulping down the lump in his throat, unable to prevent himself from blushing.

"You're kind of cute when you blush" Padme said with a chuckle.

Anakin froze, looking embarrassed. "I,I,I'm s-sorry if I am making you, you feel uncomfortable Senator?" He straightened up trying to avoid making further eye contact with her.

"No need to apologize, like I said I find it kind of cute" Padme replied with a grin. "We should head back it'll soon be time for supper."

Anakin and Padme ate supper alone, for the most part, that evening as they would all of their evenings spent that week on Naboo. Padme had granted the members of her entourage leave to spend the time with their loved ones. Padme's family was away in the capital Theed, along with all the other prominent Naboo families, preparing for the state funeral of Co-Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Thus other than a few security agents the pair had the large house to themselves.

During the days the pair frolicked in the gardens. During the evenings they took supper by the pool. Over time the two young people grew closer, though neither consciously noticed. Their time spent on Naboo was peaceful, only the nights were filled with distress.

Late each night Padme had been awaken by a sudden noise. Investigating the source of the disturbances she would inevitably discover Anakin standing by the pool looking up at the starry night sky. His brow wet with perspiration. His chest heaving as he gulped down air. The first few nights Padme ignored this strange spectacle, until the night following Palpatine's funeral.

The day had dawned hot and hazy. By noon the weather was already oppressive. By the time Padme's Party reached the capital the traffic, both speeder and foot, was at a standstill. Soon Padme's Party was swamped by autograph seekers and holonet reports. Padme never knew if it was the stress, the heat, the claustrophobic environment, the night terrors or a combination of all four. Whatever caused it Anakin appeared to snap drawing his lightsaber on the crowd. The panicked crowd quickly parted before Padme's Party. Anakin's actions assured they were not bothered for the remainder of the day. The funeral of Palpatine, while long, was otherwise uneventful. Padme was furious at Anakin's concerning his actions though she held her tongue until she discovered him once again in a disheveled state sobbing by the pool late that night.

"Anakin, what is it? What is wrong?" Padme asked the distraught young Jedi.

"Its' nothing" Anakin lied, staring into the star filled night.

"You're lying, we both know it. Something has been bothering you since our first night on Naboo" Padme said placing her hand on Anakin's damp shoulder. "Your clothing is soaked with sweat. You've been having nightmares, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Padme."

"Please Anakin, lie to yourself if you must but don't lie to me. I thought you respect me? Aren't we friends now?"

Turning around to face her Anakin looked directly into Padme's eyes before answering. "Its' my Mother, I've been having dreams about her being in terrible danger since before we arrived here on Naboo. I would have told somebody at the Temple about my dreams but they would only have told me the same thing they always do when I mention my Mother."

"Which is?" Padme asked.

"I must let go of those I care about. Fear of losing them is the shadow of greed, a pathway to the Dark Side it represents" Anakin said choking back tears as he repeated by rote the mantra he had heard many times before. "I know their right. I know I should listen. I'm just so worried about my Mother. I should never have left her back on Tatooine."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Anakin. You were only a child. There was nothing you could have done. Her fate was out of your hands."

"I should have tried Padme. I'm supposed to be the Chosen One of the Force or so says the Order. What good is all the power in the universe if I cannot even protect those I care about? Some great warrior I am."

"Anakin we can't always prevent bad things from happening to good people, even those we care about. Bad things are going to occur unfortunately it is the nature of the Universe."

"Maybe it is, but it shouldn't have to be. If I'm half as powerful as the Jedi claim why can't I stop it?"

"Perhaps because it is the will of the Force, it is meant to be. I do not fully understand the nature of the Force. However isn't it conceivable there are things meant to happen, even bad things?"

Why than is the Force sending me visions? It must want these events prevented. Otherwise why warn me about them?"

"Anakin are you certain that is what is happening?" Padme asked softly. "Is it not possible you are having these dreams, these nightmares, about your mother because of talks you've had about Jedi rules against attachment?"

"I'm certain these are not merely dreams Padme" Anakin said appalled by the very notion. "They are so vivid, seem so real they cannot be mere dreams."

"Alright, what should we do about them?"

"We shouldn't do anything about my, visions" Anakin said straightening up and brushing her hand off his shoulder. "I will be leaving for Tatooine, at first light."

"Oh no you won't, not without me you aren't" Padme declared a look of determination etched on her face. "You're my bodyguard remember? If you go I go."

"Padme Tatooine is a dangerous place" Anakin began to argue. "It is full of gangsters, slave traders, the scum of a thousand systems."

"I know, I've been there remember?" Padme countered.

"There isn't any way I can talk you out of this, is there?" Anakin said with a groan.

"Nope, so let's pack." Padme said with a wink and a smile. Anakin smiled back in spite of himself.

Tatooine

It had taken the sleek, Nubian Star Cruiser little more than a standard solar day to reach the desert planet. Even from orbit Tatooine was a nasty, arid, little world. If not for the fact several Hutts, including Gardulla the Elder and Jabba, had chosen Tatoonie as their base of criminal operations likely no one outsider of the Outer Rim would ever have heard of the world.

Upon landing the first thing Padme noticed was the insufferable, burning heat. Squinting overhead she noted the twin suns were near apogee. Pulling the hood of her robe up for protection from the harmful rays she followed Anakin, her security detail had remained on the ship, into the winding streets of Mos Espa. It wasn't long before she and Anakin reached the shop of Watto, the Toydarian junk dealer, Anakin's former home.

"Hello anything catch your interest?" Watto said buzzing around the pair as they approached the front door. "We have a special on this week only! A two for one sale! Buy any one item get the second half price, some restrictions apply."

"We are interested in a slave woman by the name of Shmi, Shmi Skywalker. We know she belongs to you" Anakin said ignoring the Toydarian's annoying sales pitch. "We would like to purchase her."

"Sorry no can do friend" Watto said a hint of regret in his voice. "I already sold her a few years back."

"May we ask who the buyer was?" Padme asked stepping forward.

"Hey, you look familiar" Watto said eyeing Padme closely. "I never forget a face, even a human one. Haven't we met somewhere before?"

"We have" Padme confirmed. "About ten years ago my Nubian Star Cruiser broke down on this planet. I was accompanied by two Jedi at the time."

"Ah, yes now I remember you. I see you still keep the same company" Watto said eyeing the lightsaber on Anakin's belt. "Wait a minute I think I recognize you to. You are little Ani all grown up, aren't you boy? It is you boy! How have you been? You're a Jedi now, huh?"

"Where is my mother?!" Anakin shouted losing his patience with the Toydarian junk dealer.

Taken aback by the intensity of Anakin's outburst Watto sputtered, "I sold her to a moister farmer named Cliegg Lars has a homestead out on the far range. The guy also bought that busted up protocol driod you pieced together, C3PO. I heard Lars freed your mother and then married her of all things. Would you believe that, ha." By now Watto had regained his composure. "Sure I can't interest you in anything? We have…."

"We are not interested" Anakin said before leaving Padme in tow.

"Wait, what about my information exchange fee!" Watto grunted. Padme threw a few credit chips his way, which he greedily picked up.

Finding the specific moister farm they were looking for took several hours. The problem was the deserts of Tatooine were dotted with dozens of such operations. Locating the right one was more a game of trail &amp; error than anything else. By the time the Nubian Space Cruiser found the correct farm and dropped Anakin &amp; Padme nearby it was dusk.

Walking up to the homestead it wasn't long before the pair was greeted by a young couple Owen Lars and his girlfriend Beru Whitesun. After exchanging pleasantries and learning Anakin's identity. Owen &amp; Beru took the pair to see Owen's father Cliegg Lars. Anakin was reunited with C3PO along the way. Sitting around the modest dinner table Cliegg Lars introduced himself to Anakin &amp; Padme. When asked by Anakin were his mother Shmi was Cliegg Lars recounted a tale of woe.

"Tusken Raiders abducted your mother one evening while she was collecting mushrooms from one of the vaporators about a month ago" Cliegg explained, a pained look on his face. "I told her time and again not to go out after dark without a weapon. She never listened Shmi always saw the good in all creatures. We raised a search party of twenty-nine other farmers &amp; farm hands later that same night. I lead the group myself. We caught up with part of the Tusken Tribe who had taken Shmi. I tell you they are more like animals that thinking beings. The brutes did this when they briefly captured me." Cliegg indicates the bandaged stump where his right leg once was. "Of the twenty-nine in our search party I was one of the lucky ones. I came back alive. Not including myself only two others did the same. Soon as I heal, I'll be back out there. Trust me you can count on it."

"Excuse me, sir" Anakin said getting up from the dinner table and leaving the room. Padme excused herself before following him outside into the surprisingly cold night.

"I'm so sorry Anakin" Padme said giving him a hug.

Shrugging out of Padme's embrace Anakin said. "I want you to stay here until I return Padme. These are good people, they'll look after you. I should be back by dawn, at the latest."

"Anakin what are you going to do?"

"I have to know for sure if my mother is alive or dead. I'm going to find the answer, out there."

"The desert is huge you'll never find her, especially not at night."

"I have the Force as my guide. I will find her" Anakin turned around, jumped on a nearby speeder and took off into the night. "Tell Cliegg I'll have his speeder back by morning, hopefully sooner."

"Anakin, come back Anakin!" Padme shouted after him waving her arms, until realizing it was pointless.

Anakin flew over countless dunes before he spotted the Tusken Camp in question. Anakin knew it was the right camp because the Force practically sung from the moment the cluster of tents came into view. Hiding his borrowed speeder behind a dune Anakin stealthily approached the tent with the strongest resonance in the Force. After dispatching the two guards there with his lightsaber Anakin's eyes fell upon the battered, bruised &amp; bloodied form of his beloved mother Shmi Skywalker. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and picked up his limp semi-conscious mother. Gently cradling Shim in his arms he took her from the camp, laying her down near the speeder.

"Mom" Anakin with tears welling up in his eyes, "Mom, speak to me Mom. Mother I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should have come back, freed you before this happened. It is all my fault."

"Ani" Shim whimpered her voice cracking, her eyes barely able to open. "Is it really you, my brave little Ani grown up?"

"Yes it is me mother. It is Ani I've come back for you" Anakin said the tears falling freely.

"You became a Jedi Ani?"

"Yes, I became a Jedi just like I promised you."

"I am proud you my son…", Those where the last words of Shmi Skywalker-Lars before death took her from this life.

"No, No, No, Force, No" Anakin cried holding the limp, broken body of his mother tightly against his frame. "She suffered so much during her life. Why, why, why must she die? Why must it be like this?"

"It needn't be this way" said a low voice.

Still holding the body of his dead mother Anakin looked up. There standing before him was a tall hooded, black robed, black gloved figure.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"I am Darth Plagueis, grandmaster of the Sith Order."

Dropping his mother's body Anakin leapt back igniting his lightsaber. Darth Plagueis merely chuckled gesturing towards the lightsaber with a gloved hand. In an instant the blue blade drew back into the hilt which was torn from Anakin's grip ending up in the hand of the dark lord. After inspecting the weapon Darth Plagueis casually tossed it back to Anakin. From deep within the shadowy confines of his deep hood Darth Plagueis again spoke.

"A good faith demonstration of my power" Darth Plagueis wavered his gloved hand in the direct of Shmi's body. Sickly green, glowing, vapours energy flowed from his palm and finger tips into the dead woman. With a wrenching convulsion Shmi's eyes opened and she gasped for breath. Ignoring Darth Plagueis for the moment Anakin fell by his mother's side. Taking her hands in his Anakin asked.

"Mother are you alright?"

"Why yes dear. Where am I?" Shmi asked apparently blissfully unaware of her recent ordeal.

"Mom tell me what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was collecting mushrooms from the vaporator. Cliegg loves them. Wait Anakin, what are you doing here shouldn't you be on Coruscant in the Jedi Temple?" Shmi asked pushing herself up on her elbows.

Anakin looked at his mother in awe. Not only was she alive, but several of her bruises and burns had faded away. Thank the Force surely it was a miracle. However before he could celebrate Shmi's completion turn ashen, her eyes rolled up into her head and she convulsed several times before falling to the ground once again dead.

"No, no, please not again!" Anakin cried looking down at the body of his mother. "Bring her back!" He screamed with all his might at Darth Plagueis.

"It isn't so simple" Darth Plagueis said. "The Force is the glue which holds nature together. It demands balance in all things. I possess the ability by which to permanently resurrect your dear, departed mother for a price."

"Then do it!" Anakin demanded without a second of hesitation. "I will pay any price."

"Life must be sacrificed. I can only transfer enough energy into your mother's midi-chlorians if I take the energy from the midi-chlorians of other beings. If you truly desire her resurrection you will kill the Tribe of Tusken Raiders who killed her. Their deaths will allow my technique to grant her new life."

"I cannot do what you ask" Anakin said tears once again filling his eyes. "It is cold blooded murder."

"It is, as was what they did to your mother" Darth Plagueis said. "What they will continue to do. How many lives will you save by destroying them, dozens, hundreds, perhaps thousands? Tell me do they not deserve death young Jedi? Have they not earned it, several times over by now? Would the galaxy not be better off without them in it? They are filthy animals, nothing more."

"I, I, I'm unsure I do not know."

"Very well I will not pressure you further young Jedi" Darth Plagueis cooed seductively turning his back on Anakin as if to leave. "I see you are unable to make the difficult choices, no wonder you failed her."

Looking down at his dead mother then at the departing Darth Plagueis, at his dead mother then back at Darth Plagueis again Anakin made a fateful decision. "Please wait, I will do what you ask if you return my mother to life and perfect health."

"I will" Darth Plagueis said turning back around. "Now go use your anger, your hate do what must be done."

Activating his lightsaber Anakin stocked away into the Tusken Raider's camp. At first he planned only on killing the warriors that changed the moment the first group of Tusken Raiders attacked him. His rage boiling over Anakin descended into a frenzy of aggression. By the time he had finished there wasn't a Tusken alive in the camp, man, woman, or child.

All across the galaxy Jedi felt a shadow pass over their hearts as Anakin committed his terrible deed. Though none could put their finger on the source all perceived the subtle shift in the Force toward favoring the Dark Side. Yoda &amp; Mace Windu both felt it while on route to Geonosis, Siri Tachi felt it on Kamino as did the still bedridden Obi-wan Kenobi.

Returning to Darth Plagueis Anakin was forced to give an account of his actions in excruciating detail. Once Darth Plagueis was satisfied with Anakin's recounting the mysterious figure performed the ritual. Following Anakin's heartfelt reunion with his restored mother Darth Plagueis called him aside as Shmi dozed.

"A word of advice young Jedi, if the Council of your Order ever learns what has transpired between us here tonight you will be expelled if not executed. Having traded with the Dark Side of the Force in such a manner they will perceive you as a grave threat. If you desire survival you best heed my warning, farewell." With that a sudden mini-sand storm kicked up between Anakin and Darth Plagueis. When it cleared a few moments later Darth Plagueis was gone, having vanished as completely as if he had never been there at all.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Seven – Attack of the Clones Part 5

By

Celgress

Geonosis

"Remain here until needed you will" Yoda said to the newly minted clone commandoes as he, fellow Master Mace Windu and Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Siri Tachi exited the drop ship.

Shaking his head Yoda looked at Obi-wan with concern. The young knight did not look at all well. In spite of his poor health Obi-wan had insisted upon being part of the mission to Geonosis the moment he had awakened from his medically induced coma. Against their better judgement Yoda and Windu had consented to the request stopping by Kamino to pick the two knights up.

"Yes Sir" the Clone Commander replied saluting the diminutive Jedi Grandmaster. "I await your commands."

"What do you make of the fact we met no orbital resistance?" Mace Windu asked Yoda.

"Strange it is, afoot some plot is I do think."

"I agree this doesn't feel right" Mace Windu said. "The entire world seems shrouded in the Dark Side. We had best be on our toes."

Making their way through the deserted streets of the capital the four Jedi came to a large structure of some type. Inside they could hear the murmur of what sounded like a huge crowd. Entering the structure the four Jedi found themselves at the base of a gigantic coliseum. The stands above them were filled to overflowing with Geonosians.

"Welcome Jedi" boomed the voice of Count Dooku from the royal box. Archduke Poggle the lesser stood to the right of the Count while Durge stood to his left. Behind Dooku was the boy Boba Fett, Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation, Passel Argente the Magistrate of the Cooperate Alliance, along with several lesser dignitaries such as Wat Tambor, Tikkes and Shu Mai "You should not have come here. Your mistake has sealed your fates. May your deaths be entertaining ones, release the beasts!"

The Geonosians cheered as six vicious alien creatures entered the arena. The cheers of the Geonosians didn't last long however as the four Jedi made quick work of the six creatures. Yoda &amp; Mac Windu each slayed two of the beasts while Siri &amp; Obi-wan slayed one apiece. Durge then propelled down into the arena using his jetpack. The arena then filled with a swarm of B2 super battle driods!

"Perhaps these opponents will present more of a challenge" Count Dooku laughed overhead.

"Prepare to meet the Force Jedi scum" Durge bellowed at Mace Windu activating his two forearm mounted mini-energy shields.

Mace Windu struck again and again at Durge's defensive shields. Durge shot a stream of fire from one of his wrist gauntlets that Windu barely deflected with the Force. Windu then used the Force to crush the flamethrower rendering it useless. Durge roared with anger rapidly firing a series of small pointed projectiles at Windu from his undamaged wrist gauntlet. Once again Windu deflected the projectiles with the Force and then used it to crush Durge's wrist gauntlet. Durge pulled twin blasters from holsters on his belt and fired wildly at the Jedi Master. Windu had enough force pulling Durge towards him he slipped his purple blade unearthing the forearm shields amputating both of Durge's arms just below the elbows in one fluid motion. To Windu's surprise Durge just laughed. Pink and blue tentacles shot out of Durge's stumps and wrapped around Windu. One set encircled Windu's throat &amp; chest while the other wrapped around the arm which held his light saber. If not for the timely intervention of Siri and Obi-wan, who stabbed Durge through the chest and decapitated him respectively from behind, Windu would surely have perished. The instant Durge's head left his shoulders the tentacles lost their previously relentless grip. Durge's body toppled backwards onto the ground. His head rolled several feet away in the opposite direction.

The three Jedi did not have time to celebrate their victory. There was still a small army of B2 super battle driods to deal with. While Windu had been sparring with Durge the other Jedi had been fending off the attacking driods. Yoda had continued to do so providing cover while Siri &amp; Obi-wan went to Windu's assistance. About half the driods had been destroyed, mostly by Yoda before Windu used the Force to crush the control units in half of their remaining number. Above in the stands the Geonosians voiced their collective displeasure as the four Jedi rapidly gained the upper hand. It wasn't long before all the driods were destroyed. However before the Jedi could relax Windu was sucker punched by a revived, and reintegrated, Durge!

"Impossible!" Windu said in awe getting to his feet. "We dismembered you! How could you have recovered?"

"Jedi fool" Durge grunted. "I've had myself genetically and cybernetically re-engineered so that I cannot be destroyed. My regenerative abilities are so advanced that as long as a piece of me survives it will eventually rebuild the whole. You will never overcome me! Once I've decorated my home with your bones I think I'll make soup out of your little friend." Durge then hurdled himself towards Windu.

Exchanging a look Windu and Yoda used the Force to catch the jumping Durge in mid-air. The two Jedi masters then Force crushed Durge's armored suite until it was compacted into the size of a large ball, trapping the bounty hunter within it. The Geonosians booed and hissed loudly at the fall of their champion. In the royal box Poggle demanded Dooku do something at once.

"Kill them!" Dooku ordered.

Hundreds of standard battle driods filled the arena followed by thousands of Geonosians who jumped out of the stands. While the four Jedi were busy dealing with this new wave of combatants Dooku and his entourage had beaten a hasty retreat. By the time the clone troops had arrived, following Yoda's call for assistance, there was no trace of Dooku or the other Separatist leaders. Destroying the battle driods and subduing the Geonosians who hadn't fled following the arrival of the clone troops the Jedi collected the imprisoned Durge and left Geonosis.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Eight – Attack of the Clones Part 6

By

Celgress

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

Saint Bernard of Clairvaux, c.1150 C.E.

Coruscant – one week after the events on Geonosis

By the time Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-wan Kenobi &amp; Siri Tachi returned to the capital planet the entire Republic had been convulsed by several days of renewed crisis. Following what Republican Loyalists were calling the Battle of Geonosis, Sepertists referred to the happening as the Massacre on Geonosis, footage had surfaced on the holonet purporting to show the four Jedi along with the new Clone commandoes slaughtering unarmed Geonosians civilians! In short order several alleged 'survivors' of the terrible event came forward. The most memorable being a young Geonosian who claimed his entire direct hive line had been wiped out by the Jedi and their troops. The youngster went on to say that his carefree existence had been shattered and he now hated all Jedi. Outraged by the reports citizens were demanding answers. In spite of efforts by Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask and the Senate to defuse the situation tension continued to mount. Upon the return of the party from Geonosis even some senators were calling for a full blown investigation into the incident and possible direct governmental regulation of the Jedi Order.

Following an emergency meeting of the Jedi Council during which it was decided that the best course of action the Order could pursue was one of transparency. The 'Jedi Four', as they were being called on the holonet, offered to testify before a special subcommittee of the Senate which was investigating what happened on Geonosis. On the first day Yoda was called to testify. The Grand Master was grilled relentlessly by several senators. Yoda reminded the irate senators that the leader of the Separatists, Count Dooku himself, was a rogue Jedi.

That very evening, as if to counter Yoda's testimony, Count Dooku appeared on the holonet news having consented to do a sit down interview from an undisclosed location. When asked about his past affiliation with the Jedi Order Dooku stated he was no longer a Jedi. That he had abandoned the 'corrupt', 'politically motivated', 'dogmatic' sect in favor of a 'more open minded', 'freedom oriented', 'politically egalitarian' one. Dooku proudly proclaimed he was no longer a Jedi he was now a Sith. The reporter a bit taken aback by Dooku's declaration asked the Count if all Sith were evil like the Jedi and Republican government had claimed for generations. Dooku just laughed at the allegation labelling it propaganda perpetuated by successive generations of Jedi and their equally power hungry politicians allies so that they could insulate themselves from the possibility of losing their ill-gotten gain. Dooku went on to tell how the Sith had been unfairly demonized over the centuries by inaccurate portraits of both their techniques and their motives. Dooku promised a big surprise for the holonet viewers tomorrow night. A surprise which Dooku claimed would further cement his argument about the true nature of the relationship between certain members of the Republican Senate and the Jedi Order.

The next day Mace Windu testified before the subcommittee. Maddeningly for Windu most of the questions he was asked had nothing to do with the events on Geonosis, rather they concerned the allegations Dooku had made during the interview last night. Windu nearly lost his temper several times with the senators. By the end of the daily session nothing had been resolved.

As he promised that evening Dooku delivered an unforgettable surprise. The surprise came in the form of one Darth Maul! The Dathomirian Night Brother explained both how he had courageously survived his brutal duel with then Padawan Obi-wan &amp; Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and how he had discovered a secret plot by the Jedi Council to steal the profits from Naboo's massive plasma reserves. Maul explained how former Supreme Chancellor Valorum had been pressured by the Jedi Council into forcing the Trade Federation to blockade Naboo by enacting laws against trade conglomerates. The true reason for the free trade act was so that the Republic and the Jedi Order would have a pretense for weakening the Trade Federation and while no one was looking obtain the profits for themselves. Maul contended this was because the Republic, along with the Jedi Order it financed, was on the verge of bankruptcy before the Naboo Crisis due to lavish overspending. In short both entities desperately needed those credits. Maul even produced clips from a holographic recording which he claimed was of a meeting between Valorum and several members of the Jedi Council, including Yoda, Windu &amp; Qui-Gon, during which the scheme was hatched.

If the first part of Dooku's interview had been a fiasco for the Republican leadership than the second was a catastrophe. With Valorum having been dead for several years there was no way to counter the allegations other than more ineffective Jedi denials. In the days following Maul's revelations rioting broke out on several key Republic worlds, including on Coruscant itself. A third of the Worlds in the Republic took the opportunity to join the Separatist cause. Which Dooku had reorganized into the Confederacy of Independent Systems or CIS following the events on Geonosis. A failed coup had also been attempted on Muunilinst, home planet of Supreme Chancellor Damask, led by San Hill chairman of the InterGalactic Banking Clan. While the coup had been defeated the majority of the coup plotters had escaped, including San Hill who had absconded with over half of of the vast wealth the planet possessed! Against such a backdrop Supreme Chancellor Damask had no choice but to declare martial law on the worlds still under his jurisdiction using several newly arrived shipments of Clone troops fresh from Kamino to quell the violence. This was the setting into which Senator Padme Amidala and Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker returned to after being away from Coruscant nearly a standard month. However while at times peaceful their absence had been anything but restful.

When Anakin had brought his mother Shmi Skywalker-Lars back to the Lars farm alive and seemingly unscathed the morning after he went searching for her, everyone in the tightly knit Moisture Farmer community had felt it was a miracle. During the next few days everybody kept asking Anakin to provide more details of the daring singlehanded rescue. Oddly Anakin was reluctant to do so. The usually boisterous Jedi in training was surprisingly tight lipped about the whole ordeal. Other than saying he had used the Force to locate his mother and that he had dispatched the two Tuskens guarding her he provided few details about what happened.

Observing Anakin and his mother that week Padme would often smile. Padme could tell how much the young man cared about his mother. There was a special bond there that was unlike anything Padme had ever seen before. No doubt it was caused, at least in part, by the unique circumstances surrounding Anakin's supposed virgin birth.

By the time the two travelers left Tatooine the Lars Clan, not to mention the entire Moisture Farmer community, had accepted the pair as their own. Both Anakin and Padme truly regretted that they had to leave. Following a round of heartfelt goodbyes, including Shmi &amp; Cliegg telling Anakin to be a great Jedi and to stay in touch, Padme and Anakin left returning to Naboo the next day.

The following night Padme was shocked to wake up only to find Anakin once again sobbing softly by the pool. "Anakin what is it, what is wrong? Don't tell me you've had another dream about the future?" Padme asked worried what the answer might be.

"No, not this time" Anakin said turning around to face her.

"Than what is it? Why are you crying again?"

"They think I'm something I'm not, everyone does."

"What do you mean?"

"The people back on Tatooine, my fellow Jedi, even you. You think I'm a hero but you're wrong."

"Anakin why would you say such a thing? You saved your mother from Tusken Raiders all by yourself. That is pretty brave in my book."

"You don't understand Padme, I'm not the Jedi I should be I can see that now perhaps I never will be. I did something I know was wrong, but I don't regret it. If I had the chance I'd do it again even though it isn't the Jedi way" Anakin said with a strange gleam in his eye.

"Anakin you're frightening me" Padme said a confused look on her face. "What did you do?"

"First promise me you will not tell another member of the Jedi Order what I'm about to tell you. Please Padme I have to tell somebody what happened."

"Anakin why can't I tell the other Jedi what you did? By the Force Anakin did you hurt someone, maybe by accident?"

"Promise me you will not tell the Jedi, please."

"Alright" Padme finally said against her better judgement. "I promise I will never let another Jedi know what you have done."

"Thank you Padme, you do not know how much this means to me" Anakin said with the slightest sign of relief.

"What happened on Tatooine?"

"I killed them Padme. I killed them all" Anakin blurted.

"Who, who did you kill?" Padme asked softly, her voice trembling.

"The Tusken Raiders who took my mother. I killed them all, not just the warriors the women and children too."

Padme gasped at this revelation fighting to control her initial sense of revulsion. "Things got out of hand that is, understandable Anakin."

"You don't understand I killed them to save my mother" Anakin sobbed. "When I arrived it was too late she was near death. She died in my arms Padme. Her last words were telling me how proud she was of the Jedi I had become."

"I don't understand Shmi is not only alive, but in good health" Padme said trying to reconcile the images she remembered of the happy, vigorous, older woman with the story Anakin was relating. "How could she have died?"

"After my mother spoke her last words a man appeared his face covered. He was clocked all in black" Anakin explained. "He told me he was a Sith Lord and he then showed me he could restore my mother to life and perfect health for a price."

"The price being the lives of the Tuskens, oh Anakin" Padme reasoned aloud, "what have you done?" Padme said her expression an odd mixture of pity and disgust.

"I didn't have any choice I did what he asked. I exchanged their lives for that of my mother's" Anakin said wiping the tears from his eyes. "I just kept thinking how unfair it was that my mother finally found happiness with Cliegg Lars only to die a brutal death not long afterwards. I thought of all her years spent as a slave, my inability to help her. She deserved better than what happened Padme."

Padme didn't know how she should respond. Anakin started crying again. Not knowing what else to do Padme embraced him and started crying herself. She knew she should be repulsed by his actions. That she should break her word and turn him into the Jedi Council for his crime, but she couldn't. There was something about Anakin which drew Padme to him, like a mouth to a flame. She knew he was unstable and even potentially dangerous still she couldn't turn her back on him. Before morning dawned the pair found themselves in Padme's bed making love.

By the time the pair left Naboo nearly a week later they had become lovers and were secretly engaged. Anakin had wanted to marry before they left for the galactic capital. Padme decided they were not ready for that step. Both knew the risk they were taking, that their relationship was forbidden by both the Jedi code and the rules of the Senate, still neither cared. The impact on galactic history their forbidden love would have was staggering.

To Be Continued, next up my rendition of the Clone Wars!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Nine – Clones Wars Prologue

By

Celgress

Following the controversy surrounding the events on Geonosis the Confederacy of Independent Systems or CIS, with Sith Lord Tyranus aka Count Dooku as head of state alongside his enforcer the cruel Darth Maul, formally declared war on the Republic thus initiating the most widespread and destructive conflict the galaxy had known in over a millennium. The driod armies of the Confederacy, led by the mysterious &amp; ruthless, force sensitive, cyborg, General Darth Grievous and the beautiful but deadly Darth Avengia (Asajj Ventress), wreaked havoc upon many worlds which had remained loyal to the Republic. Within less than a standard solar year, or by 21 BBY, nearly half the former worlds of the Republic had joined the Confederacy.

The stunning recruitment success of the Confederacy owed much to the concentrated propaganda campaign launched by Lords Tyranus &amp; Maul against the Republic in general and the Jedi Order in particular. A strategy which had turned the populations of many worlds against both the Order and the Republic, by the second year of the Clone Wars the Sith unveiled their latest master stroke in their war of words against the Jedi. Tyranus granted yet another interview along with him was his new apprentice Darth Avengia. Tyranus went on to explain how the Sith Order was ethically superior to the Jedi in that they did not recruit children. Tyranus and Avengia went on to tell how they both had been recruited into the Jedi Order as younglings. How devastated they were at the loss of their respective families. How they were forcibly indoctrinated into the dogmatic galactic view of the Jedi Order. How the Order sometimes callously abandoned those in has no further use for. Finally the two told how the Jedi turned their collective back on members who became physically or especially mentally ill, using the excuse that the members in question had 'fallen' to the Dark Side. Furthermore the functioning members of the Jedi Order were then obligated to hunt down and slaughter like animals those so called 'fallen Jedi' so the Order was protected from their 'pollution'.

After the interview aired several well-meaning, but misguided, civilian action groups started up a campaign denouncing the Jedi recruitment of younglings. A group of senators forced a vote to place a moratorium on the further recruitment of children under the age of legal maturity into the Jedi order until the Clone Wars ended. The vote passed but was suspended from taking effect until the current conflict was concluded by Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask, using the emergency powers which had been granted to his office following the assassination of Co- Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, much to the chagrin of the Senate as a whole. Once again it was a public relations disaster for the Republic causing the secession of several more worlds.

A further propaganda blow was struck by the Confederacy when General Darth Grievous announced he would be returning the crystals from the lightsabers of each Jedi he slayed in battle to the nearest inhabited world to where the crystal originated. Dooku, who accompanied Grievous while the latter made his announcement, used the opportunity to point out that the Sith only used synthesized red crystals in their own lightsabers. Dooku &amp; Grievous both went on to accuse the Jedi of for centuries looting the crystals they used and as a result causing the chronic impoverishment of several star systems.

Meanwhile every month more and more clone troops were pumped out of the breeding facilities on Kamino. Soon even relatively peaceful worlds of the Republic possessed large standing garrisons. While the military presence was so high on worlds that had experienced unrest, such as Alderaan, Mygeeto the home world of the Supreme Chancellor and even the galactic capital itself Coruscant, they resembled occupied planets. Many political leaders, secretly including several members of the Jedi Council, feared their beloved Republic was rapidly slipping towards naked authoritarianism.

This is where galactic events currently stand in the closing months of 21 BBY. Jedi Knights Obi-wan Kenobi, Siri Tachi, Anakin Skywalker along with Skywalker's newly assigned Padawan Ahsoka Tano are about to be sent on an important mission by the Council. Their secret objective is to shut down, by any means necessary, the primary driod factory on Geonosis.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Nine – Clones Wars Part 1 Driod Factory

By

Celgress

Geonosis

"The Jedi are sending a strike team to destroy your factory Archduke" the holographic image of Darth Plagueis said simply. "Furthermore the four person team will be arriving within less than half a standard solar day."

"This is terrible news. We must not lose our primary driod production facility. Such a loss might very well cripple our military!" Poggle the Lesser chattered. "I fear I do not possess the forces required to repel such an attack. Is there anything that can be done?"

"Have no fear Archduke I will handle the Jedi slime" said the towering form of General Grievous. Stepping out of the shadows the General unfurled his gray clock. Along the cyborg's waist were four, long hilted, lightsabers. "I will enjoy recycling more Jedi lightsabers."

"Ah I see my agent has arrived" said the hologram of Darth Plagueis. "Never fear Archduke the General will protect you and your factory from harm. Remember your orders General." The hologram of Darth Plagueis continued turning it's hooded gaze towards Grievous. "You may freely slay Kenobi and Tachi if you wish, however Skywalker and his Padawan Tano you must not slay or maim in anyway. One day I foresee they will make powerful allies. Always remember General the force powers you possess are an added bonus of your transformation due solely to my generosity, do not make me regret bestowing these gifts upon you. Do I make myself clear!?"

"I understand my Lord" Grievous said bowing low before the hologram. "Rest assured I will under no circumstances permanently injure either Skywalker or Tano."

"Good, now go defend the factory" ordered the hologram of Darth Plagueis before blinking out of existence.

"Come Archduke" Grievous gestured. "Show me what defenses this complex has. Hurry our time grows short." After a long moment of hesitation, which earned the Archduke a stare which could freeze the glaciers of Hoth from the cyborg, Poggle followed Grievous out of the control room

Ahsoka Tano was excited. It was her first off world mission. She had dreamt about leaving Crousant ever since she was a youngling. Finally her dream had become a reality. Ahsoka was well aware that being sent on such an important mission while still a padawan learner was a great honor, one which the Council seldom bestowed. Ahsoka thanked the Force that she was one of the lucky ones. She only hoped the mission would present her with an opportunity by which she could impress her new master, Anakin Skywalker.

Ashoka was painfully aware that Anakin had not chosen her as his padawan. Anakin felt as a one year knight he was not yet ready for an apprentice, Grand Master Yoda however felt differently. It was Yoda who assigned Ahsoka to Anakin. In spite of Yoda's best intentions so far Ahsoka was miserable. Her new master ignored her for the most part preferring the company of other full rank Jedi, such as his own former Master Obi-wan Kenobi, which greatly annoyed the Togruta girl. The only bit of attention Anakin had showed Ahsoka had been maddening in its' own way. Her master had recently given her the unwanted nickname of Snips! Anakin called her it every chance he got. Ahsoka for her part absolutely despised the name. She made no bones about her displeasure at the new moniker which only seemed to egg Anakin on.

The four Jedi had been dropped about two km away from their target by a small stealth ship. Carefully the four made their way to the factory. Upon dispatching a half dozen automated sentry platforms the four made their way into the primary structure. After disabling several commando driods Obi-wan ran down the plan of attack.

"Using the blueprints provide by the Crousant Intelligence Service, Anakin and I will go after the control room while you Siri and Ahsoka will disable the generator plant. We will rendezvous back here in four hours. Please synchronize your chronometers." The two groups then went their separate ones.

Over an hour later Siri and Ahsoka were still navigating their way through the massive production plant. Everywhere around them machines clanked and banged as km long conveyor belts turned out an endless supply of battle driods. The two were carefully picking their way between the equipment and newly constructed driods when a familiar shape loomed up before them. The two Jedi instinctively activated their lightsabers and feel into defensive stance.

"Is the mighty Republic running low on Jedi? Perhaps my comrades and I have slain more of your friends than I realized, mmmm Jedi filth?" Grievous mocked. "Why else would they send a child to destroy such an important facility?" Grievous pointed at Ahsoka with one of his skeletal figures before laughing.

The Togruta girl growled raising her lightsaber defiantly. "Don't" Siri warned physically inserting herself between Grievous and Ahsoka. "I shall deal with him, you complete the mission go now!" Reluctantly Ahsoka did as she was told.

Grievous barely activated one of his blood red lightsabers in time to meet the determined strikes of Siri's violet blade. Exchanging a series of rapid, yet savage, blows the two warriors circled each other neither backing down. Grievous suddenly lunged forward tossing his lightsaber into his free hand while doing so slashing upward in a wide arch. Siri leapt over and landed behind Grievous. The upper body of Grievous rotated around pivoting on his waist. Siri almost didn't parry the incoming strike in time. Wobbling on her feet Siri was now on the defense as Grievous slashed and stabbed at her in an erratic but high velocity fashion. Siri found it increasingly difficult to counter Grievous' latest flurry of unpredictable offense. Slowly backing away from the cyborg the Jedi knight was painfully aware of losing more ground every second. Grievous continued his random hacking, slashing attack, every now and then tossing his lightsaber back and forth between his hands further randomizing the angle of his thrusts. Noticing he had nicked Siri's robe not once but two, Grievous ceased his assault.

"You should surrender Jedi. Do so I will slay you mercifully with a single, clean, blow. If not I will take you apart, a piece at a time. The choice is yours, die a slow, painful death or die a quick, easy one. Which will it be Jedi?"

"A death with honor" Siri said with a battle cry she jumped forward swing her purple blade.

"So be it Jedi fool" Grievous said easily blocking Siri's latest attack. "I will take great pleasure in recycling your lightsaber after I display it on the holonet so the entire galaxy can witness my latest triumphant."

Siri knew Grievous was likely the best duelist in terms of blade work the Sith had. The fact that thus far Grievous had refrained from utilizing two, or more, blades didn't bode well for her immediate future. It was painfully obvious that the cyborg didn't see her as a real threat. If anything he had been toying with her during the first round of their 'duel'. Armed with this knowledge Siri knew there was only one course of action still open to her. She must trip Grievous up using the Force.

Leaping away from her opponent onto one of the huge conveyor belts Siri waited for Grievous to give chase which he did. The instant Grievous' metallic toes touched the belt Siri used the Force to throw a large number of half constructed super battle driods at Grievous. Using his own force powers Grievous was able to deflect the barrage away from himself. By the time the driods had been displaced Siri had vanished! Grievous bellowed in rage, releasing a force wave that destroyed dozen of driods around him as well as damaging the section of the production line he currently occupied. Surveying the extensive damage around him Grievous knew both Grand Master Plagueis and Archduke Poggle the Lesser would be most unhappy with him.

Elsewhere near the control room, Obi-wan and Anakin were facing their own challenges. The two Jedi knights had fallen into a trap set earlier by Grievous and Poggle. They were trapped in an otherwise empty, medium sized, room filled with two dozen IG-100 MagnaGuards! It was the first time either had faced the MagnaGuards in battle. Neither was having an easy time dealing with the MagnaGuards' electrostaffs. Both had been shocked several times before landing a blow on the specialized driods.

"I swear master these things are tougher than droidekas" Anakin groaned parrying yet another blow from an electrostaff.

"While I wouldn't go that far, I do agree they certainly are difficult enemies" Obi-wan said cutting one of the MagnaGuards in half, "until one gets the hang of dealing with them."

"Master" Anakin said with a frown decapitating one MagnaGuard while slicing the legs out from under another. "Sometimes I think you enjoy life threatening challenges, the harder the better."

"Anakin, Anakin, Anakin" Obi-wan said while dispatching two more of the mechanical menaces. "Haven't I taught you anything? While I do not as you put it 'enjoy life threatening challenges' I do recognize that as Jedi we always face unforeseen dangers. One must simply be ever vigilant."

Rallying themselves it wasn't long before the pair had dispatched the MagnaGuards and entered the control room. Surprisingly the control room appeared both undefended and abandoned. Searching the room pair found nothing.

"Something is wrong here" Obi-wan said examining the control readouts.

It was then that both Jedi saw it. On one of the monitors was a scene that made their blood run cold. Ahsoka was sneaking towards the generator plant when the padawan found herself in the iron grip of General Grievous! The two watched in horror as Grievous lifted Ahsoka off the floor by her throat. In a flash the two were gone from the control room.

Outside the generator plant Grievous gloated over his prize. "What do we have here, hmmm? A Jedi youngling poking around where she doesn't belong, didn't anyone ever tell you how dangerous unbridled curiosity can be?" Grievous ignited one of his lightsabers. The crimson blade mere inches from the girl's terrified face.

"Let her go monster!" yelled Siri. "Face me, or are you a coward afraid of a real challenge!?"

Grievous whirled around flinging Ahsoka aside. "Ha a 'real challenge' that wouldn't be you."

Once more the two engaged in combat. Grievous' red blade answering Siri's purple blade strike for strike, parry for parry. With renewed vigor Siri fought against her relentless challenger. Over time an odd thing occurred Grievous started losing ground. At first Siri feared it was a trick. When Grievous activated a second lightsaber and engaged in duel blade fencing her doubts were erased. Grievous wasn't feigning disadvantage he really was feeling the pressure of her new attacks. Her confidence boosted by this knowledge Siri redoubled her efforts, pressing home the advantage. Without warning Grievous' upper body, minus his head and neck, started rotating around in a counter clockwise motion. Faster and faster Grievous' upper body spun. The result being his blades turned into a horizontal wall of blinding, deadly, fiery light. Siri tried her best to defend herself from this new maneuver. Within seconds her lightsaber was knocked from her hand and she was sitting on her butt, starring death in the face. Siri closed her eyes the whirring sound of the buzz saw of light approaching her. It never reached her.

The giant spinning top that was Grievous went off careening into the far wall courtesy of Anakin and Obi-wan. "Are you alright Siri?" Obi-wan asked helping her up off the floor concerned evident in his eyes.

"I'm fine Obi-wan" Siri answered. "If you two hadn't shown up when you did, I doubt I would have been for much longer."

"Where is Ahsoka?" Anakin asked looking around for his padawan.

"Right here" came the chipper response of Ahsoka. All eyes turned towards the generator plant. Ahsoka walked out of the structure toward the group. "The charges are in place. I suggest we get out of here now."

"Not so fast Jedi scum" Grievous said getting back to his feet. He was still brandishing his two crimson sabers.

"You can't possibly expect to defeat us all General?" Obi-wan said in disbelief.

"We'll see" Grievous answered with a roar his arms spilt in two. The Jedi looked with a combination of stunned amazement and abject horror. Grievous was now armed with four red lightsabers!

All four Jedi simultaneously activated their lightsabers. Within moments the chamber was aglow with the clash of lightsabers upon lightsabers. In spite of their superior numbers and varying techniques Grievous was able to stale mate the Jedi. The group only managed to escape by using their combined force power to push Grievous clear into the generator plant, where he got tangled in a patch of high voltage cables which temporarily shorted out his primary motivator.

Having dealt with Grievous the four Jedi made their escape. Poggle observing what was happening from the relative safety of a hidden secondary control room activated all the driods which were already assembled. Poggle's action made the Jedi's escape anything but easy. Cutting and smashing their way through the legions of driods the Jedi eventually made their way back to the surface. Once at a safe distance from the factory Anakin did the honors and setoff the high yield explosive charges Ahsoka had planted. The factory shook as it was rocked by a series of explosions pillars of black smoke billowed from the shattered structure into the night sky.

"You did good Snips" Anakin said smiling at Ahsoka.

"So did you Skyguy" Ahsoka said beaming a thousand watt smile back at her master.

"Hey wait a minute" Anakin began to protest.

"It is only fair master, you gave me a nickname and I give you one" Ahsoka said with a wink.

"She has a point Anakin" Siri said leaning against Obi-wan for support.

"Indeed she does" Obi-wan said in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess" Anakin grumbled causing the others to burst into laughter.

It took General Grievous three days to climb his way out of the remnants of the driod factory. Grievous vowed no matter what may happened he'd get his revenge on the four Jedi who had humiliated him. He didn't care if it took years. He didn't care what Plagueis allowed or didn't allow. Someday he would make those four Jedi grovel at his feet!

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Eleven – Clones Wars Part 2 Shadow of the Past

By

Celgress

"Sometimes tears say all there is to say. Sometimes your first scars won't ever fade away."

"Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes."

End Where I Begin (2014) – The Script

Dooku's Lair

"What!?" roared the holographic image of Darth Plagueis. Count Dooku shrunk back. Dooku had never seen his usually calm and calculating master so upset. Plagueis' furry was indeed a terrible sight to be behold. "Lord Tyranus how did this happen!?" The hologram of Plagueis demanded as it paced both and forth.

"San Hill was returning from a CIS sponsored financial conference on the remote world of Cydos III when his transport was intercepted by a Republican battle cruiser" Dooku explained with a gulp.

"Why wasn't the transport provided with adequate security against such an attack. Why was it plying contest space unescorted?" the hologram of Plagueis asked.

"I apologize for my oversight master. I truly believed such precautions were unwarranted. The flight plan of the transport was through an area of little strategic value. The probability of it encountering any enemy vessels seemed remote, at best" Dooku explained bowing low before the hologram of the supreme dark lord.

"Obviously your assumptions were incorrect Tyranus" the holographic Plagueis chided. "Fortunately I have recently learned where the Republican forces are holding San Hill until such time as he can safely be shipped to Coruscant for trial."

"Wonderful my master" Dooku said clasping his hands together. "I will send Avengia (Ventress). Her training could use more hands on experience."

"No you must send Maul" the hologram of Plagueis retorted.

"Master I object. Maul's behavior has been extremely erratic as of late. Is he really the best candidate?"

"How dare you question my decisions Tyranus! Need I remind you why I am the Grand Master of our Order!?"

"A thousand pardons my master" Dooku said bowing even lower, if possible, before the image of Plagueis. "I simply cannot fathom why Maul is the best candidate for this mission. His unfocused rage has already cost our cause dearly. His last four independent missions were all failures. His obsession with obtaining revenge against Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi has blinded him."

"I knew Tyranus, which is precisely why Maul is perfect for this mission. Obi-wan Kenobi along with Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, even as we speak are being sent to help secure San Hill at the Republic detention facility in the upper atmosphere of Bespin, order Maul there immediately."

"What mission objectives should I give him master?"

"Evade the Republican forces, retrieve San Hill by any means necessary. Failing a successful retrieval terminate San Hill. No matter what happens San Hill cannot be permitted to stand trial before a Republican court, he knows far too much."

"Thy will be done my master" Dooku said as the hologram vanished. Getting up from his kneeling position Dooku frowned. He certainly did not relish the prospect of passing Plagueis's orders onto the night brother. Maul had become increasingly belligerent in recent months.

Darth Maul sat on the floor mediating in his small private chamber. It was one of the few luxuries Maul allowed himself. Although he could have just about any room he desired here in Tyranus' compound on the moon Kohlma, he chose the smallest one available. Aside for a sleeping mat &amp; pajamas, which was currently rolled up and leaning against a corner, the room was devoid of personals belongings. Maul preferred the minimalist approach. Feeling a familiar presence in the Force Maul broke his light trance. Opening his Sith yellow eyes he looked towards the non-automated door.

"Enter."

Opening the door Dooku stood in the entryway. The older Sith made no attempt to enter Maul's inner sanctum. "Lord Maul I trust you are well?"

Maul dismissively waved a black gloved hand at Dooku.

Ignoring the flippant gesture Dooku continued. "San Hill has been captured by the Republic. He is being held in a Republic detention facility in the upper atmosphere of Bespin. Master Plagueis has assigned you to retrieve, or failing that, terminate San Hill."

"I will depart for Bespin immediately. I will not fail Master Plagueis" Maul declared snapping to his feet.

"One last thing Master Plagueis felt you should be made aware of Lord Maul."

"What would that be Lord Tyranus?"

"Obi-wan Kenobi has been assigned by the Republic…."

"Kenobi will be there?!" Mauled screamed. His outburst reverberated through the Force causing the entire structure to briefly shake. Cracks snaked through the walls of the chamber.

"Yes he will, along with Skywalker and Tano" Dooku confirmed brushing a thin layer of dust &amp; debris off his cape covered shoulders. "No doubt Kenobi's presence is why Master Plagueis picked you for this assignment. Master Plagueis is giving you a great gift an opportunity few receive, the possibility of achieving vengeance. Cherish this event Lord Maul. It is one few beings ever experience. You may kill Kenobi as you wish, but remember Skywalker &amp; Tano must remain unmolested. Our master has plans for them both, great plans. Angering him by permanently damaging, or worse yet slaying either, would prove most unwise. "

"I do not care about Tano or Skywalker, or even the personal welfare of San Hill" Maul said his face contoured with anger. "All I care about is repaying Kenobi. I want to make him suffer, as I have suffered! Only then will I consider granting him the sweet release of death."

"Vengeance is a fine goal. However do not allow the pursuit of it to cloud your judgement Lord Maul. Remember one of the key tenants of our Order; _'a __true Sith controls his or her anger is not be controlled by it."_ Do not allow your vendetta against Kenobi to overwhelm you, or suffer the fate of the fallen you will."

"Kenobi will not best me. I will die before I let that happen again Lord Tyranus."

"The true question you must answer is, will you best yourself?"

Bespin several days later

Obi-wan, Anakin &amp; Ahsoka had arrived at the Republican detention facility without incident. The clone commander Spencer who was in charge of facility security was convinced CIS forces would attempt retrieval of San Hill at any moment. As a result of the commander's attitude the entire staff of the facility was on edge.

For his part San Hill was completely uncooperative. The Muun refused to answer even the most basic questions. He wouldn't even confirm his identity! About the only time he would become talkative was during meals. The Muun often complained about both the nature and selection of the cuisine. Sand Hill stated his sensitive digestive system was being impacted adversely by the low quality of the food. At one point he even accused the Republic chefs of committing war crimes by serving their prisoners such 'substandard sustenance'. It was only the timely intervention of Obi-wan and Anakin which prevented Spencer from physically assaulting the unruly prisoner.

After nearly a standard week spent guarding the Muun Jedi Master Mace Windu informed the three Jedi that San Hill would be transferred to Crousant. There the he would stand trial before the full Senate. A Republican cruiser would transport San Hill and the three Jedi to Crousant. Barring anything unforeseen the cruiser should arrive within the next five standard solar days. The next two days passed peacefully, aside from San Hill's incessant complaining about food quality.

The three Jedi were resting in their assigned communal quarters where Spencer informed them an unidentified stealth craft of some sort had docked with the station. Spencer suspected it was part of his long feared Separatist attack to free San Hill. Obi-wan was off his bunk and out the door before Ahsoka and Anakin had fully stirred. By the time the Jedi had reached the control room main power had failed. Using the Force to open the now unresponsive automated doors the Jedi found the control room in a state of panic.

"Commander Spencer what is the situation?" Obi-wan asked.

"General Kenobi someone or something has infiltrated the facility via the secondary airlock" explained the frantic Spencer. "I've lost contact with the group of troopers I sent to investigate. I'm going down there myself."

"Is that wise Commander Spencer? If something happens to you who will be in charge of station security?" Anakin asked from where he stood by Ahsoka. His arms crossed over his chest.

"It is a risk I'm willing to take" Spencer retorted. "The security of this station is my primary responsibility. I must stop this intruder from breaching the dentition block. Knight Skywalker this is a minor holding facility. We are no equipped to handle such a security breach. The only reason a high profile prisoner like San Hill was placed here is because Bespin happened to be the closest planet to where he was captured which has a holding area of any sort. With all due respect Knight Skywalker if the matter concerns you so much you are welcome to take responsibility for the security in my absence if you wish." Spencer along with the other remaining clone troops then followed Obi-wan out of the detention block leaving a speechless Anakin and a snickering Ahsoka behind.

"Its' been awhile Kenobi" Darth Maul said after using the Force to knock out the clone troops, including Spencer, by slamming them hard against walls of the corridor outside the secondary docking bay.

"Indeed it has" Obi-wan said sizing up his opponent. "I was surprised when I learned you survived our duel on Naboo."

"Unlike your Master Qui-Gon Jinn" Maul said with a chuckle. "Tell me Kenobi how did it feel?"

"How did what feel?" Obi-wan asked squeezing his hands into fists, knowing full well what Maul meant.

"When I killed your Master right in front of your eyes, knowing there was nothing you could do to stop me."

Releasing his anger into the Force Obi-wan decided what his best course of action would be. "No doubt the same way you felt when I chopped you in half" Obi-wan replied with a smile.

"Arrrrgh!" screamed Maul igniting his single crimson lightsaber. He lunged towards Obi-wan his eyes filled with murderous intent.

Obi-wan leapt forward blocking Maul's vicious flurry of attacks with his own freshly activated lightsaber. Obi-wan grudgingly admitted that Maul's saber technique had vastly improved since their last meeting. While powerful and unpredictable before Maul's style had been erratic and unpolished. Now Maul's style while still power based was far more focused and disciplined.

Back and forth, up and down the corridor the two combatants went. Maul was determined he'd defeat Obi-wan no matter what it might take. When Obi-wan began pressing the advantage Maul actually started flinging the unconscious bodies of the clone troops at Obi-wan! This tactic had the desired effect knocking Obi-wan off his game. Soon Maul was pressing his newly acquired advantage home.

"Once I cripple you, as you crippled me, Kenobi. I will take care of your Jedi cohorts. Imagine how you'll feel after I kill your precious former padawan Skywalker and his own padawan Tano knowing there is nothing you can do to prevent it, just like when I slaughtered your beloved Master" Maul taunted Obi-wan leaning in close as their blades locked.

"Never" Obi-wan said defiantly. "I will never let you harm them!" Obi-wan kicked Maul in the stomach breaking the blade lock.

The two then engaged in another flurry of lightsaber combat. Obi-wan fought with a furry he didn't know he possessed. Maul's threat against Anakin and Ahsoka galvanized Obi-wan's resistance. Neither combatant noticed that the clone commander Spencer had recovered somewhat. Propping himself up on one elbow Spencer took aim. Maul and Obi-wan had locked blades again each pushing for advantage neither willing to concede the advantage to the other, when a shot rang out. Maul's yellow eyes rolled back into his head. His strength suddenly slackened. Maul fell backwards a large, smoking hole in the middle of his chest. Recovering from his initial state of shock at the sudden, unexpected demise of his adversary Obi-wan rushed to Spencer's side.

"M-Make s-sure the prisoner reaches, reaches Coruscant, promise me" Spencer sputtered out gripping Obi-wan's robe. "Promise me General Kenobi."

"I promise you Spencer. I will make sure San Hill stands trial for his crimes."

"T-Thank y,,, you" Spencer said releasing his grip on Obi-wan's robe before sinking to the floor dead.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" laughed the sinister voice of Dart Maul. "You think you've won, you haven't."

Obi-wan turned glaring at the critically injured Sith Lord who was now slumped against the adjacent wall. Using the Force to prolong his ebbing life Maul grinned at his hated enemy. "Before I came on this mission I implanted a powerful explosive device into my artificial lower half. The triggering mechanism is synchronised with my vitals. Once I die the device activates, then you all die. Farwell Obi-wan, I'll save a seat for you in Hell!"

Using the Force Obi-wan dashed down the corridor in record time. He tore into the detention block, his face pale with dread. Anakin and Ahsoka eyed the older jedi with concern.

"Master Obi-wan what is wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"Get to the fighter, we are leaving now!" Obi-wan yelled.

"Why Master, what has happened what is wrong?" Anakin demanded.

"There is no time follow my orders, go now!"

"What about him?" Ahsoka asked thumbing at San Hill.

"Does anyone know the security code?" Anakin said.

Obi-wan ran over and shorted out the control panel with his lightsaber which knocked down the security field immediately. Obi-wan then grabbed San Hill, amongst protests from the latter. All three Jedi raced down the hallway.

Meanwhile inside the station Darth Maul's laughter resounded through the deserted hallways even as the shadows engulfed him forever. "To the last, I grapple with thee Kenobi. From Hell's heart I stab at thee. With my final breath I spit in thee face, for hate's sake."

Reaching their star fighter the three the Jedi disengaged the docking ring and escaped the station just as it was rocked by a massive explosion! The small vessel was caught in the shockwave like leaf in a gale. The star fighter was tossed this way and that. The destruction of the station had caused a chain reaction which had ignited the atmosphere of Bespin! The firestorm damaged the hyperdrive of the star fighter. The crippled craft slowly limped away from the gas giant sending out a distress call on all frequencies.

Two days out of Bespin the star fighter was intercepted by another, much larger, vessel unfortunately for the Jedi it wasn't a Republican ship. In the cockpit of the damaged star fighter loomed the massive underbelly of the CIS flagship _Malevolence!_ Before the Jedi could take any action the star fighter was caught in a powerful tractor beam. The evil countenance of General Grievous then filled their view screen.

"General Kenobi fancy meeting you out here."

"General Grievous to what do I owe the pleasure?" Obi-wan asked sarcastically.

"Surrender San Hill to us immediately or die, the choice is yours' Jedi slime. I await your answer."

After discussing their options, which were non-existence, with his comrades Obi-wan reluctantly released San Hill into the custody of Grievous. "Thank you for your cooperation Jedi filth." Grievous said with a mock bow. The _Malevolence_ then shot several turbo laser blasts across the bow of the star fighter further damaging the already impaired vessel, much to the chagrin of Obi-wan, before entering hyperspace.

"Just one of those weeks, huh master?" Anakin said patting Obi-wan on the shoulder.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Twelve – Clones Wars Part 3 Jedi Desires

By

Celgress

Crousant

On the roof of an abandoned warehouse, which was slated for demolition, Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano sat. The two watched the sunset over the upper reaches of the Republican Capital. Master and student often came to this spot for relaxation when they found themselves back home between missions. It was one of the few activities they did alone. No one else was aware of their special spot. When they were together watching the sky nothing else mattered, nothing else existed. Both Jedi were lost in their thoughts. Silently they watched thousands of aerial vehicles move across the invisible sky lanes in never ending streams, like currents in a river. They certainly would miss the view from this place when it was eventually torn down.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Ahsoka asked keeping her eyes on the setting sun. "Maybe you can instruct me in chaining force abilities into duels Sky Guy? I'm still having some trouble with execution."

"It'll have to wait Snips" Anakin answered not looking at Ahsoka. "I plan on spending tomorrow with Senator Amidala. We haven't seen each other in months. You know she is my best friend."

A pained look briefly flashed across Ahsoka's face. "I wish I had a best friend."

"Isn't Barriss your best friend?" Anakin said turning his attention towards Ahsoka. "Can't you two do something together tomorrow?"

"I guess" Ahsoka said half heatedly offering Anakin a weak smile. "I just thought…"

"Snips I might not have a chance to see Padme again for Force knows how longer, surely your combat exercises can wait a bit?"

"I…"

"That's' my girl" Anakin said giving Ahsoka a hug. "You're a real lifesaver Snips." Ahsoka chewed her lower lip a conflicted expression on her face.

The Senate, the following day

Senator Padme Amidala starred out the large window in her private quarters. Padme was nervous it had been three months since she'd last seen her secret fiancé Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Sometimes Padme could hardly believe she and Anakin were betrothed. Everything had happened so fast. She and Anakin had only known each other for about a month when they first made love. A short time later they were engaged. While Padme did love Anakin there were times when she feared it would not be enough. Anakin was such a combustible personality. In spite of his best intentions he often did reckless, stupid things. Their personalities were so different she was calm &amp; collected while he was passionate and impulsive. Would a marriage between the two of them work? There was also the Jedi Code to consider. Padme knew if their relationship was ever exposed Anakin's career as a Jedi would mostly certainly be over. How long could they keep their relationship secret? Would their relationship survived being revealed and the consequences such a revelation would entail for them both?

"Guess who" said a cheerful voice as two strong hands gently covered her eyes.

"Anakin" Padme said happily. The hands were removed from her eyes. Padme turned around facing smiling her fiancé. "It has been forever. I'm so happy to see you. I've been so worried." Padme said as she and Anakin embraced.

"Sorry I didn't contact you my angel" Anakin said holding Padme close. "Force I wanted to but the mission demanded we maintain radio silence. I hated every minute we were apart."

"You know what I hate Ani? I hate this damn war. I wish it would end."

"We all wish it would end angel" Anakin said drinking in the scent of Padme. "Peace will come once we've ground the Separatist forces into dust. Like Supreme Chancellor Damask says once they know they're beat there will be peace."

Anakin felt Padme's body tense against him. "Ani surely you don't believe Supreme Chancellor Damask is right, do you?" Padme asked breaking their embrace.

"Of course I do. The Supreme Chancellor is a great being" Anakin said defending his mentor. "If it wasn't for his tough policies even more worlds would have joined the CIS by now. Damask is a hero."

"I know Damask is your unofficial mentor, and a good friend, still I can't believe what I'm hearing. Anakin the Supreme Chancellor is stoking the fires of conflict. Do you know that he refuses to negotiate with the Separatists in any way, shape or form?"

"If he negotiates with them it'll confer legitimacy upon their cause, legitimacy which their illegal and immoral insurgency doesn't deserve. Such an action could even cause undecided worlds to join the CIS. Is that what you want Padme? Because it certainly isn't what I want." Anakin said folding his arms across his chest.

"Of course I don't want that. Anakin listen to yourself. You sound just like Damask."

"You say that like it is a bad thing."

"Why are you so certain it isn't? Damask is acting more like a de-facto monarch than the duly elected head of the Senate."

"We need him Padme. The galaxy needs strong leadership, a clear vision in this time of crisis. If it wasn't for his steady hand guiding the ship of state, I have no doubt things would be even worse than they currently are."

"What about democracy? What about the collective will of the majority?"

"All fine words, when peace holds sway. In these trying times such concepts can be very dangerous in practice."

"What do you mean?"

"The Separatists rebelled because they desired to impose their collective will upon the rest of us. See because the overall collective will of the Senate ran counter to that of the Separatists they formed their own organization. Padme If there had only been one will, one voice, one vision in the Republic not a million competing ones than this war never would have happened."

"Anakin you're describing a dictatorship" Padme concluded a bit taken aback.

"What if I am?" Anakin said throwing his arms up in the air. "If the majority of ordinary people are happy, and it works than would a dictatorship truly be so bad?"

"How could you even ask such a question? Of course it would be that bad. The majority would have little or no say."

Anakin shrugged. "Perhaps they don't deserve a say. Look at the fine mess they've already caused, the system is broken Padme. All Damask is trying to do is fix it."

"Ani lets agree to disagree, alright?" Padme offered. "We've been apart so very long. I do not want political differences to dominate our time together."

"I agree" said Anakin the two embraced again their lips locked in a passionate kiss, Padme guided Anakin towards her bed chambers.

Jedi Temple, three days later

"Anakin are you all right?" Obi-wan asked his former padawan as the two Jedi knights walked down the main corridor of the Temple. Something seemed to have been troubling the young man ever seen he returned from seeing Senator Amidala two days before.

"Yes master I'm fine" Anakin began then cocked his head to one side. "Actually no, no I'm not fine. Is there some place we can talk, in private?"

Taken aback by Anakin's frankness Obi-wan was momentarily at a loss. Noticing the evident distress of his former master Anakin reconsidered his actions. "I'm sorry master it is nothing. I'll see you around."

"No Anakin wait!" Obi-wan shouted after the swiftly departing Anakin. "I believe the Room of One Thousand Fountains is free."

Several minutes later the two Jedi were sitting at a bench in the immense vaulted chamber. All around them water cascade and plants waved in the artificial breeze. "Master, Obi-wan there is no easy way to say this. I'm in love with Senator Amidala. We've been engaged for over a year and we want to get married soon." Anakin blurted out all at once.

Rendered momentarily speechless Obi-wan simply looked at Anakin, a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Anakin you know such a relationship is against the Jedi Code."

"Which is why I wish to talk with you master. I think the Jedi Code is wrong, that it is outdated."

"Maybe so, but that isn't for us to decide Anakin"

"Why not master?"

"Because the Council makes the Code, any modification would have to be approved by them."

"The Council members are to set in their ways. They'll never approve such changes."

"Perhaps" Obi-wan said stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Still attachments especially of a romantic nature can prove, problematic. Anakin how could you allow this to happen, didn't I teach you better?"

"With all due respect master, it just kind of happened. Besides you can't tell me you've never had romantic feelings for anyone" Anakin said with a sly grin. "I see the way you look at Knight Tachi."

The older man's face flushed his demeanor becoming flustered. "Anakin my feelings are not the issue here. Besides even if I do feel a romantic inclination towards Siri, I can't act upon it. Such feelings would be my personal failing I would never force them upon another Jedi. I will not disgrace myself or another in such a manner. I will not discuss this matter any further with you."

"I'm sorry master. I was only trying to make you understand" Anakin casting his eyes downward in shame.

"Anakin you must end your relationship with Padme at once. It is the only way."

"Don't ask me to end it, because I will never do so. I love Padme. I will not give her up for anyone or anything, not for the Jedi Order, not even for you" Anakin said once again meeting Obi-wan's gaze.

"Oh Anakin, you'll be the death of me yet" Obi-wan said laying his hand upon the shoulder of his friend. "We'll talk about this again in the morning." The pair then left the Room of a One Thousand Fountains.

Unbeknownst to either of them a lone figure had been watching their conversation. Siri Tachi emerged from behind a group of ferns. She had come looking for solitude. When she had seen the room was already occupied by Obi-wan and Anakin she had turned to leave. Anakin's allegation of Obi-wan's true feelings followed by Obi-wan's reaction had stopped her dead in her tracks. Ducking behind the stand of ferns she had listen to the rest of the conversation unfold.

"Obi-wan loves me" Siri repeated to herself shaken by the unwanted knowledge. The important question was did she feel the same way about Obi-wan? For the first time in her life Jedi Knight Siri Tachi was unsure of herself.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Thirteen – Clones Wars Part 4 The Unthinkable

By

Celgress

"I'm frightened by what I see. But somehow I know that there's much more to come. Immobilized by my fear and soon to be blinded by tears."

Whisper (2003) – Evanescence

Crousant

After a long, arduous journey the star fighters containing Jedi knights Obi-wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker along with their padawans Ahsoka Tano &amp; Katooni was approaching the Republican Capital. Glancing over at his new charge Obi-wan questioned if he was truly ready to take on another padawan, especially one so young. After all in his mind Obi-wan hadn't done such a stellar job training Anakin. If Obi-wan had provided a better example than no doubt the young man wouldn't be in his current predicament. Six months had elapsed since Anakin told Obi-wan about the former's secret relationship with Senator Padme Amidala. Obi-wan was no closer to resolving the matter than he had been the day of the revelation. Part of Obi-wan, the strict Jedi, told him that he should turn Anakin in regardless of the consequences. While another part, the part which saw Anakin as a brother or even a son, argued for understanding and clemency. In his conflicted stated Obi-wan had no idea how to proceed.

Worse yet there was literally nobody in the entire galaxy, or so it seemed, he could turn to for help. Obi-wan was painfully aware the other Jedi would all but certainly condemn Anakin out of hand. About the only person Obi-wan felt might understand, his best friend in the order, fellow Jedi knight Siri Tachi seemed to be avoiding him lately. Obi-wan had no idea why. All he knew was that every time he tried getting Siri alone she'd make some excuse why she had to leave. Perplexingly Siri seemed uncomfortable around Obi-wan. Obi-wan feared he was losing her friendship, and he had no idea why.

"Something is wrong master" the voice of Anakin crackled over Obi-wan's com unit. "Air Traffic Control should have contacted us by now. My scanners aren't picking up any incoming or outgoing vessels. Crousant space lanes are never this dead."

"Come in Knights Kenobi and Skywalker this is Commander Rex speaking" the voice of the clone trooper cut into their conversation.

"Rex what is going on?" Anakin's voice asked. "Why are you doing Traffic Control duty? I thought it was still a civilian department?"

"I'll address all your questions once you've lander sir. Please enter a geosynchronous orbit and await landing instructions."

"There is something you're not telling us commander" Obi-wan said cold fear suddenly gripped his heart. "What is the situation Rex?"

A long pause followed. "There has been a,, incident sir."

"What kind of incident Rex?" Obi-wan asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say. Everything will be explained once you have landed and been debriefed, my apologies sirs."

"Master Kenobi I'm frightened" Katooni said her bright blue eyes searching Obi-wan's face for reassurance.

"Don't worry my padawan. I'm sure everything will be alright" Obi-wan said soothingly. Obi-wan didn't know it at the time but he couldn't have been more wrong.

Several hours later the four Jedi stood at the bottom of the massive steps which ran in front of the Jedi Temple. It was dusk when they arrived and the bombarded structure was still smoking. Hundreds of clone troops were everywhere. After climbing the steps a group of clone troops met the bewildered Jedi at the front gate.

"Trust me you don't want to see what is in there sir" A clone trooper said raising his hand when Obi-wan tried to bypass the clones. "None of you do." The clone trooper finished looking at Obi-wan's companions.

"What exactly happened?" Anakin asked the clones his voice cracking. "We were told by Commander Rex there had been some sort of attack on the temple."

The group of clones looked one to another before the lead clone trooper answered. "Somehow, we're still not sure exactly how, a small Separatist strike force lead by General Grievous and Avengia (Ventress) breach our orbital defences and lunched a surprise attack on the Jedi Temple. Half the Council and many of the knights, such as yourselves, were away on various off world missions at the time. First the Separatist force bombarded the structure from above then they lunch their ground assault. Using some type of Force sensitivity deadening gas to lessen resistance the Separatist force then killed nearly ever Jedi in the Temple at the time. After looting several holocrons they escaped before we could apprehend them. I'm sorry."

"No" Ahsoka whispered, burying her hand in her hands. Anakin instinctively put his arm around his distraught padawan.

"Ssssh it'll be okay Snips"

"How can you say that!?" Ahsoka said pushing Anakin away. "How will it ever be okay again!? This is the worse that has happened to the Order in a thousand years!"

"Ahsoka please calm down" Obi-wan said firmly. "Your behavior isn't helping." Obi-wan gestured towards Katooni who wore a blank look on her young face.

Regaining control Ahsoka's expression became one of guilt and shame. "Sorry master Obi-wan. I don't know what came over me."

"Stand back everyone!" ordered one of the clones. "They're about to bring out more bodies."

"Sirs I do not think the padawans should be here when the bodies are brought out" the Lead Clone suggested.

"Quit right" Obi-wan agreed with a nod. "Come along everyone."

The group hurried away from the battered Temple. Katooni couldn't help but steal one last glance at the entry way. Katooni would spend the rest of her life wishing she hadn't. The little Jedi recognized two of the bodies the clones were removing from the Temple. They were her friends Petro and Ganodi!

From another group of clone troops near the Temple the four Jedi learned where the survivors of what was already being called the 'Great Jedi Massacre' were being treated. An hour later the four Jedi made their way to the military hospital in question. After proving their security clearance to the clone troops manning the front gate the four Jedi made their way to their fallen comrades. Along the way they learned masters Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin &amp; Agen Kolar along with archivist Jocasta Nu, amogst others, had all been killed by Grievous whereas Avengia (Ventress) had slain most of the two dozen knights who had also fallen. One of the few survivors was Knight Ferus Olin, though he had lost both an arm and a leg in the ordeal. When the four Jedi reached Olin's room they found Knight Siri Tachi by the bedside of her former padawan.

"Hello everybody" Ferus slurred when the group entered his room, "excuse me if I don't get up."

"What happened at the Temple?" Obi-wan whispered to Siri. Who was tightly clutching the hand of her one time student.

"Why are you asking her?" Ferus slurred. "She wasn't there. She was away protecting the Senate. I was there, ask me. Damn kiffars took us by surprise. They used Force robbing gas on us you know, Force robbing gas for kiff shake! We couldn't use the Force. We were helpless. I, I tried to protect the younglings I honestly did. There were too many of them. Magna Guards were everywhere. Grievous he, he, just laughed at us, I wanted to stop him. I kept fighting even after he took my arm. He killed them, the younglings. I, I, I oh Force. I've got to help them. Let me up!" Ferus screamed his eyes wild.

"Ferus please calm down" Siri said holding Ferus down by his shoulders. "Guards I need some help in here, now!"

"Is there anything we can do?" Obi-wan asked.

"Leave, please I can't deal with both you and Ferus right now. If you care about me you'll respect my wishes and go" Siri answered.

By now the clones had entered and were helping Siri restrain the delirious Ferus. Obi-wan taken aback by the vehemence of Siri's demand escorted his group out of the room. Obi-wan was both confused and a bit hurt by Siri's actions. He couldn't understand for the life of him why She'd reacted the way she had it seemed completely out of character.

"Force I forgot to call Padme, tell her I'm safe" Anakin said slapping a palm against his forehead.

"Go, do what you must" Obi-wan said with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks master" Anakin said before running off.

"Hey wait for me Sky Guy" Ahsoka said following him.

"What about us master?" Katooni asked looking up at Obi-wan with sad eyes.

"How about we get some food young one? I know a great little bistro. I only hope it is open."

Over the course of the next two months much happened. With nearly a third of the total Jedi order gone and the High Council decimated the remaining members decided new blood was badly needed. Both Obi-wan and Siri were each elevated to the rank of master and given seats on the Council, although neither sought the positions both Siri and Obi-wan had no choice but to accept the appointments. With traditional Jedi recruitment of children at an all-time low, due in large part to the Sith's propaganda campaign, the Order was forced to use new recruitment strategies. The more force talented members of the AgriCorps, who were usually considered too weak in the Force for continued Jedi training, were offered reintegration into the Order if they passed a series of skill tests. Additionally the Order began searching far across the galaxy for force sensitive beings which might have slipped through the normal detection net. The results being that several otherwise undiscovered adolescent and adult force users were convinced to join the Order.

On the political front Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask and his supporters used, some critics such as Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo would say skillfully exploited, the 'Great Jedi Massacre' to not only suspend the upcoming election but also to ram through a vote which extended Damask's emergency powers until the end of the War. Increasing numbers of senators feared this was just the beginning, amongst the most vocal was Bail Organa of Alderaan. Their fears were proven correct when less than a month later Damask using one of his emergency powers, executive privilege, unilaterally ordered a threefold increase in clone trooper production along with the creation of an extensive intelligence network, critics termed it a spy network of the emerging police state, and a specialized battalion of purple armored, specialized clones to serve as senatorial guards. The office of Supreme Chancellor justified these moves by playing on the fears of the Senate by claiming that only a traitor, or a nest of traitors, could have been behind the security breach which precipitated the attack on the Jedi Order. Now armed with the proper tools Damask and his inner circle boldly vowed to weed out all traitors, much to the chagrin of critics like Padme.

The repaired Jedi Temple

Obi-wan sat meditating in his private chambers which he shared with his new padawan Katooni. Obi-wan was reflecting on the massive changes the Order was undergoing when a knock came at his door. Having sent Katooni to practice her saber work with the other younger padwans Obi-wan was alone.

"Enter." Obi-wan was surprised to see fellow master Siri enter his chambers shutting the door behind her. "Master Tachi to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"We need to talk Obi-wan" Siri said after taking a deep breath. "Force I've be dreading this moment."

"Why, what is it?" Obi-wan asked concern evident in his expression as he got to feet.

"There is no easy way to say this. Obi-wan I overheard your conversation with Anakin in the room of One Thousand Fountains eight months ago."

Obi-wan froze. "Siri I know what Anakin is doing is considered wrong by the Jedi Code." Obi-wan said misreading the situation.

"I'm not here because of Anakin" Siri said putting up her hand up indicating for Obi-wan to cease his speech. "I'm here because of, us. This is harder than I thought. Obi-wan I heard what Anakin asked you about me and I heard your reaction. I saw everything Obi-wan. Now I have a very important question for you. Jedi Code aside, what are your true feelings towards me. Please Obi-wan I beg you, be honest for both our shakes" Siri said her body visibly trembling.

"Siri I, I', can't" Obi-wan stammered looking away.

"Please Obi-wan, I must know the truth" Siri pleaded.

Turning his attention fully towards the female Jedi "I,,,, love you Siri" Obi-wan finally said. It was as if time stood still neither said a word minutes passed between the two in utter silence. The only sounds were the ticking of Obi-wan's antique grandfather style chrono, which he had inherited from the late Qui-Gon Jinn, and the thanks to their Jedi senses the beating of their hearts.

"I fear, I, feel,,, the same way" Siri managed to spit out. "I've tried to deny it, but I can't. The true question is now that our feelings are out in the opening. What are we going to do about them?"

"If our feelings become public knowledge we'll be expelled from the Order, along with Anakin. Ahsoka and Katooni will likely lose their positions as padawans due to my and Anakin's 'tainted teachings', through no fault of their own." Obi-wan said gravely. "Right now the Order can ill afford the loss of any more members. I see only one alternative."

"Keep everything secret" Siri whispered. "While I agree with you Obi-wan on basic principle, I hate hiding my feelings."

"I know" Obi-wan said. "I feel the same way."

"Obi-wan this is going to be so, difficult"

"I know" Obi-wan said as the two embraced. The two Jedi held each other for a long time.

The next shoe to drop was an unexpected Separatist raid on the seemingly insignificant planet of Tatooine. Perhaps the most dire consequence of the raid, though few knew it at the time, was the deaths of a middle aged moisture farming couple named Cliegg Lars and Shmi Skywalker-Lars. While mutual recriminations rang through the Senate Anakin was beside himself with grief. It was touch and go for a while. Many including Obi-wan, Siri, Ahsoka and even Grand Master Yoda, feared Anakin would abandon the Jedi Order.

Two weeks later Obi-wan and Siri, whom Obi-wan had informed Anakin knew about their secrets, were unexpectedly invited to a discreet, private ceremony. There in a small chapel Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala were wed. The only witnesses to this galaxy shaping event were Jedi Masters Obi-wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi along with the droids Artoo Detoo and, newly arrived from Tatooine, C-3PO.

Padme and Anakin were snuggling in bed bashing in the afterglow of their first marital love making when something on the holonet console, which they had forgot to turn off in their haste, caught their attention. It was a breaking news report. The presenter announced that the enemy double agent responsible for the recent spate of security breaches had been apprehended. Neither Anakin nor Padme could have been anymore shocked if the image before them was Yoda. There being hustled into a waiting security vehicle by a group of heavily armed clone commandoes was Senator Bail Prestor Organa!

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Fourteen – Clones Wars Part 5 The Trial of Bail Organa

By

Celgress

The Bridge of the _Malevolence_, somewhere in interstellar space

The Sith cyborg General Darth Grievous, supreme commander of the droid arms of the Confederacy, knelt down on one knee before a hologram of the Grandmaster of his Order Darth Plagueis. Grievous' amber eyes gleamed in anticipation of new orders, praise or both. Plagueis hadn't directly contacted Grievous since ordering the raid on the Jedi Temple. Kneeling besides the General was fellow Sith Darth Avengia, aka Asajj Ventress, her trademarked sour look plastered across her otherwise attractive features.

"What is your bidding master?" the two Sith asked in near perfect unison.

"Lord General Grievous and Lady Avengia I was most pleased with the outcome of your previous mission" said the hooded visage of Plagueis. The two lesser Sith beaming at the compliment they received from Plagueis. "In spite of my own and Lord Tyranus' best efforts there are still those in the Republican Senate who inexplicably believe in the innocence of disgraced Senator Bail Organa, chief amongst these is Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. These stubborn detractors are doing everything in their power to slow down and otherwise obstruct both the investigation and the judicial progress. Organa's trial opens tomorrow thus the situation must be remedied at once."

"What do you propose master?" Avengia inquired.

"Yes merely tell us what must be done and we shall do it?" Grievous added.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm my disciples" the hologram of Plagueis said with a brief chuckle. "It is high time we gave the pesky Senator Amidala something else to worry about. General I want you to manage a surprise invasion followed by a short term occupation of the planet Naboo. Avengia I wanted you to command the ground forces. Besides securing the capital Theed your primary goal is the apprehension and subsequent detention of as many members of Senator Amidala's family as possible. Once your missions are completed the two of you will give a news interview outlining the demands of the CIS for the return of Naboo and the release of Senator Amidala's family to the Republic. You're only demand being the unconditional release of CIS spymaster Bail Organa into the custody of Count Dooku. The operation must be launched within the next three standard solar days. Do not disappoint me."

"Thy will be done master" said the lesser Sith bowing low. Without any sign of acknowledgement the hologram of Plagueis blinked out of existence.

Crousant

Newly minted Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi feared this was a bad idea. His current Padawan Katooni had begged him to let her attend the opening day of former Senator Bail Organa's high treason trial. In spite of his better judgement, after two weeks of Katooni's excessive cajoling, Obi-wan had relented in his objections to her being at the trial. Obi-wan was painfully aware his Padawan was having a very difficult time coming to grips both with the attack on the time and the resulting loss of her classmates. More than one night since the massacre Obi-wan had found himself consoling Katooni after a particularly vivid nightmare. Obi-wan feared Katooni would never emotionally re-center herself.

Thank the Force for Siri. If it wasn't for his love, yes his love, Obi-wan didn't know how he would have gotten through the past three months. Even though Obi-wan knew it was technically wrong, it was against the Jedi Code, still he had come to depend upon Siri. While the two hadn't yet been fully intimate, they had come close on several occasions. One time only being prevented from taking their relationship to the next level by one of Katooni's aforementioned, all too frequent, nightmares. Besides being Obi-wan's rock Siri had become a default mother figure to Katooni. A maternal influence the girl desperately needed.

The Jedi Order itself was changing. One of the side effects of the changes seemed sadly to be a lack of emotional control. Obi-wan had been shock when in a Council meeting, only his third, after Bail Organa's arrest the always cranky yet coldly logical Mace Windu briefly lost control of his own anger. Windu had violently argued that Organa should stand trial before the Jedi Council not the Senate. The crux of Windu's argument being it was the Order which had suffered the most from Organa's alleged treachery rather than the Republic as a whole. Shaak Ti disagreed contending that due process must run its' course. The one on one debate between the two ended with both getting out of their seats. It was only the intervention of Yoda which had prevented the situation from spiraling further out of control. Nerves were certainly raw that much was certain. Many of the new, physically older, recruits were very vocal at their displeasure and even distain for the strict rules of the Jedi Code. The no emotional attachments clause was especially decisive. Many of the new recruits had lovers, even in a few cases families, which they were unwilling to give up. While the Council hotly debated how exactly the situation should be handled many pre-existing Jedi, in particular the younger knights, were becoming increasingly envious of the new recruits' ability to freely pursue romantic and familial relationships without consequences. Obi-wan certainly wasn't looking forward to the eventual Council sessions where these matters would be resolved. The entire situation was a mess and it made Obi-wan feel like a galactic sized hypocrite.

"Hear ye, hear ye. The People of the Second Galactic Republic vs. Bail Prestor Organa of Alderaan on the charge of high treason against the state will now commence" announced the chief ceremonial officer of the Senate. A rotating post currently filled by a male Quarren. "Who speaks for the prosecution?"

"I do" said a green skinned male Twi'lek named Bib'Calmin rising from the prosecutor's box.

"Who speaks for the defense?" the Quarren asked.

"I do" said a female Rodian named Jetdowa who stood in the defendant box besides Bail Organa.

"Then I declare this trail has officially commenced" said the Quarren. "Chief Prosecutor Calmin you may now give your opening statement."

Seated in the special section reserved for Jedi Siri, who was sitting to his right, squeezed Obi-wan's hand. The Jedi masters exchanged quick looks at each other than two worried looks at Katooni, who was seated to Obi-wan's left, her attention riveted on the spectacle unfolding before them. Both Obi-wan &amp; Siri knew in the heart or hearts it was going to be a long, hard trial.

Nothing much happened the first day. The proceedings were filled by the opening arguments. By the end of the day things looked worse than ever for Bail Organa. The Prosecution stated it would enter into evidence clandestine holo recordings of the defendant meeting with top Separatists including Nute Gunray, General Grievous and even Count Dooku himself during which he passed on Republican top level defense secrets, along with hidden transfer of credits and resources from known CIS organizations into several shell companies belonging to the Organa Family.

That evening Obi-wan, Siri, Katooni, Anakin, Ahsoka and Padme all met for supper at their favorite bistro. The mood in the booth was rather somber. Everyone was enjoying each other's company, as much as possible, when Ahsoka spoke up.

"I think they should've let the Jedi Council deal with Organa, not the Senate. You know they'll let him off with a slap on the wrist. They always protect their own."

"Ahsoka" Siri gasped in shock.

"What is that supposed to mean Ahsoka?" Padme said obviously annoyed at the Padawan's comment.

"Look I like you Padme" Ahsoka began. "Even you must admit the Senate has a certain reputation when it comes to corruption. I'm just saying Organa should be tried by a less tainted body."

"Why so you can kill him?" Padme asked her brown eyes flashing with anger. "In spite of always preaching forgiveness the Jedi want revenge not justice, admit it!"

"If he did what he's accused of, yeah he should die" Ashoka said crossing her arms just below her chest. "Need I remind you Senator I lost my best friend Bariss, because of what that man did. Everyone at this table has lost people they cared about because of his actions."

"Snips that is enough!" Anakin said slamming his hand down hard on the middle of the table. Katooni flicked at Anakin's clear display of anger.

"I should've known you'd take the side of your 'best friend', the dear Senator my master" Ahsoka said glaring dangers at Anakin and Padme. "You always take her side. I'm your Padawan for Force shake, yet you choose her over me every time! I need some air. I'll be at the Temple if anyone needs me." Ahsoka got up and quickly left the restaurant.

"I want to go home master" Katooni said a mixture of fear and sadness in her young eyes. "I'd don't feel good."

"Oh Katooni" Obi-wan sighed. "I'm sorry, but we have to go. I hope we can do this some other time, hopefully with better results." Obi-wan said offering Padme &amp; Anakin a weak smile. Then he, Katooni &amp; Siri left.

"Nice meal" Anakin grumbled tossing aside a rolled up napkin.

The next day was filled by more opening arguments. The third day of the trail was to be the first day formal witnesses would be called however that never happened. Early in the day an emergency recess was called because of 'breaking news'. Arriving at the Jedi Council chamber Siri &amp; Obi-wan were shocked by what they learned.

"What you are about to see was broadcast mere moments ago on all major holo news outlets" Mace Windu said his expression, if possible, was more serious than usual.

In the center of the chamber an image of Grievous flickered into life. "Greetings citizens of the Republic I am General Grievous supreme commander of the Confederacy droid armies. The forces under my command have occupied the planet Naboo. I demand the immediate release of Bail Organa into the custody of Count Dooku. Unless my demands are met within the next two solar days I and my lovely colleague Avengia will began executing members of the ruling elite, starting with the immediate family of Naboo Senator Padme Amidala." Avengia stepped into the holographic image holding an ignited lightsaber in one arm and the terrified Ruwee Naberrie in the other. "Grievous out, end transmission."

"Can we get anyone there before the deadline?" Shaak Ti asked

"No too far away our closest agents are" Yoda said shaking his head sadly. "Give over Bail Organa we must."

"With all due respect Grandmaster, we cannot hand over this traitor to the Separatists. It would set a terrible precedent" said the usually jovial Kit Fisto.

"I agree" Windu said. "We must stand firm."

"And allow innocent people to die?" Siri said in disbelief. "Surely there must be another way?"

"Bail Organa must pay for his crimes" Windu retorted.

"At what cost?" Obi-wan countered.

The debate both between the Jedi and in the Senate went on long into the night. In the end however it was agreed by both bodies Bail Organa would be turned over to the Separatists in return for Naboo. The Senators for their part conceded so because mounting a full scale invasion of Naboo would be far too costly at the time, nearly the entire fleet having already been committed to operations in the mid and inner Rim. In spite of protests by Bail Organa himself the date, place and time of the exchange were quickly agreed upon. Even Organa's former staunch allies, like Padme, had now turned against him. The disgraced former Senator soon found himself aboard Dooku's personal command ship.

"Count Dooku" Bail said flanked by two electro-staff wielding MangaGuards on either side.

"Ah former Senator Organa it is wonderful to see you again. I do hope the Republican guards were gentle with you while in custody. I've heard rumors the clones can often get carried away when interrogating traitors" Dooku said with a knowing smile.

"You slim you framed me!" Bail snarled lunging forward only to be caught in the back by two electro-staffs. Bail fell before Dooku's feet in agony.

"Correct" Dooku said simply. "If you wish to survive I strongly suggest you embrace your new reputation. Think of it as life imitating art. Otherwise your new career shall be a short one. If such an eventually occurs who will safeguard the continued happiness of your loved ones, hmmm?" Laughter filled the room followed by the agonized shrieks of Bail Organa as Dooku unleashed a torrent of force lightning upon the helpless man.

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Fifteen – Clones Wars Part 6 The Road to Hell

By

Celgress

"Fools rush in where angels fear to tread."

Alexander Pope (1709)

Coruscant, the private office of the Supreme Chancellor

"Ah Ahsoka my dear to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask asked as the young Togruta female entered.

"I can see you're busy" Ashoka said eyeing the swarm of aids which milled about Damask. "I'll come back later." Ashoka rubbing one forearm against the other as if she were cold turned to depart the office.

"Gives us a few moments alone" Damask said gesturing for his aids to leave which they did, in spite of the annoyance evident on several of their faces. Once Damask and Ashoka were alone the former asked "Are you alright my dear, you seem troubled?"

"Its' my master Supreme Chancellor" Ashoka started.

"Ahsoka how many times must I tell you, please call my Hego or at the very least Damask" the old Muun said with a grandfatherly smile.

"I'm sorry sir" Ashoka sputtered. "I don't think it would be proper if I did."

"Ahsoka none of my close friends address me by my formal title. We are friends, are we not?" Damask said a slightly hurt expression on his face.

"Of course we are friends" Ashoka quickly replied feeling bad about hurting the feelings of the Supreme Chancellor. A being who had taken her under his wing from the moment he had met her several months before she had been assigned Anakin as a master.

Anakin her heart ached thinking about him. Anakin if only he wasn't so enamored with that Sith cursed Senator Amidala. Ahsoka had no idea why her master was so obsessed with Padme. Ahsoka only knew his obsession was getting in the way of his and Ahsoka's own relationship. Amongst the Jedi the relationship between a master and his or her padawan was sacred. It was supposed to come before all others.

Ahsoka thought back to how she and her master had spent many hours in this very office, as well as at several fine restaurants and the opera house, chatting with Damask. The Supreme Chancellor was like the grandfather the two Jedi never had. Both had grown very fond of the old being, even though they knew their fellow Jedi would find such an attachment both distasteful and inappropriate.

"A credit for your thoughts" Damask said warmly.

Shaking her head Ahsoka brought herself back to the here and now. "Sorry Sir"

"Sorry Hego or if you prefer Damask."

"Sorry Damask, guess I drifted off there for a second or two."

"Please Ahsoka tell me what is troubling you?" Damask asked with an air of genuine concern. "I know you came here for a reason. Please unburden yourself."

Taking a deep breath Ahsoka let it all come spilling out. "My master, Anakin always takes the side of his 'best friend' Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo over me no matter the situation. Right now Anakin won't speak to me because I blew up at Senator Amidala over her support for Bail Organa before General Grievous invaded Naboo to secure the traitor's release."

"I see" Damask said scratching his long chin with his equally long fingers. "Ahsoka my dear Anakin and the good Senator's relationship is, rather complicated."

"What do you me?" Ahsoka asked dumfounded.

"Their relationship isn't ordinary. It isn't based solely upon friendship. I can say no more without violating the trust Anakin has placed in me."

A few seconds later Ahsoka's eyes grew wide with understanding. "Anakin and Senator Amidala are romantically involved!?"

"I am afraid so" Damask sighed with resignation. "Considering you have pieced the clues together you are entitled to the entire truth. Anakin and Senator Amidala were wed some time ago, several months in fact. It happen following the Separatist raid on Tatooine during which Anakin's poor mother and stepfather perished. Dreadful business that entire episode was" Damask shook his head in sadness. "Please understand Ahsoka those deeply in love often times can see no one else save their lover. He, she, they or it will put the physical and emotional wellbeing of aforementioned lover above all others including other loved ones."

"I understand sir, ah Damask" Ahsoka said the revelation of her master's marital status only slowly sinking in. "Thank you for this talk. You made me feel better, like you always do." Ashoka then hugged Damask which was how they'd ended their meetings several times already. If present Anakin would usually give a chuckle, jokingly call Damask 'gramps' and Ahsoka a 'suck up'. Breaking the hug Ashoka went to leave the room when the sound of Damask loudly clearing his throat stopped her.

"Ashoka my dear I must ask you to please not tell Anakin I told you about his relationship with Senator Amidala. Your master is a very private individual. If he ever learned I violated his trust even accidentally, he'd be furious."

"Don't worry, Damask I won't tell him you told me" Ahsoka said.

"One last thing dear remember do not tell any of your fellow Jedi about Anakin's marriage. Your master is a wonderful knight. It would be beyond tragic if he were expelled from your fine Order over such a trivial matter as this."

"My lips are sealed" Ahsoka said leaving the office. She didn't notice the smirk which Damask now wore as he watched her go.

Jedi Temple

"Destroy General Grievous we must" Yoda said looking around at his fellow council members.

"Agreed" Mace Windu said lacing his fingers together, "Grievous has become a very grave threat. The sooner he is eliminated the better."

"Who should we send?" Kit Fisto wondered aloud.

"I think it is clear only a duelist and force user of the highest caliber can hope to overcome Grievous in battle" Shaak Ti mused.

"It is clear either Grandmaster Yoda or Master Windu are best suited for the task" Luminara Unduli, the most recent addition to the Council, said. "Sending another would clearly be a mistake."

"While I agree, surely we should assign some backup in case anything unforeseen occurs" Siri Tachi said.

"We should indeed send at least two individuals as backup along with whosoever is chosen for the mission" Obi-wan Kenobi added.

"Go I will" Yoda said.

"No Grandmaster I feel it is my place to go, not yours" Windu said almost cutting Yoda off.

"Why feel this way do you Master Windu?" Yoda inquired.

"I believe only my unique dueling style. My use of Vaapad coupled with the shatterpoint ability will neutralize Grievous."

"Very well, choose we shall" Yoda announced.

By the end of the session it was not only agreed upon that Windu would be sent to destroy Grievous but also who would be his backup on the dangerous mission. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano along with a contingent of clone commandoes would provide logistics and back up for Windu. Several days later Republican intelligence received a reliable, anonymous, tip that General Grievous would be returning to his personal castle on the third moon of the planet Vassek for general maintenance of his cybernetic body. The mission was a go.

Grievous' Castle the third moon of Vassek, three days later

"General I trust all is prepared?" the hologram of Darth Plagueis said.

"It is my master" Grievous said kneeling on one knee.

"I trust my special surprise is ready for use General?"

"Your special surprise is ready master. No doubt the Jedi scum will be most surprised indeed. It is unlikely they have ever encountered such a, novelty."

"True, General remember Anakin Skywalker and Ashoka Tano must remain unharmed. You shall not inflicted permanent damage upon either of them. Do what you wish with the rest of the Republican rabble, understand?"

"Of course I do my master."

"Very well make me proud General."

"Worry not master, I shall" Grievous said bowing low at the waist.

"Good, Plagueis out" the holographic image of Plagueis said before blinking away.

Deactivating the holo transmission at his end Grievous slowly stocked out of the control room. The mind of the cyborg Sith was carried back to his first in person meeting with his master, the incomparable Darth Plagueis. The meeting had taken place a mere two weeks after the shuttle crash which had ended his life as the fearless Kaleesh warrior Qymaen jai Sheelal.

_Geonosis, more than two years ago_

"_The medical experts have told you the dire condition of your body, have they not?" the hooded Darth Plagueis inquired of the broken being which floated aimlessly in the specialized bacta tank. By Plagueis' side stood his second in command Count Dooku, otherwise known as dark lord of the Sith Darth Tyranus._

"_Yes they have__" wheezed __Qymaen jai Sheelal through the heavy ventilator which covered most of his face. "What is it to you strangers? Why does my humble fate elicit concern from such powerful beings as the Sith?"_

"_Because we hate the Jedi as much, if not more, than do you"__ Plagueis answered._

"_I find that difficult to believe" wheezed Sheelal. "No being hates the Jedi as I do. They are a fraternity of self-righteous, self-serving__,__ hypocrites. Whose purposes are self-aggrandisement and the perpetuation of their deplorable Order. They pick galactic winners and losers, heroes and villains__,__ with all the care of a drunken Hutt on a gambling spree. I curse them all to the torments of the Seven Hells! My only regret is that I will soon die while so many Jedi yet live!" Sheelal__'s rant was followed by a fit of intense coughing. __Several medical droids busied themselves attending to the Kaleesh. Once Sheelal__'s condition stabilized Plagueis continued._

"_What if I told you I can make you stronger than nearly all Jedi, even the master__s amongst their ranks?"_

"_I'd say you are insane. What you propose, is impossible. Even before my body was destroyed I lacked any amount of Force sensitivity."_

"_For me, nothing is impossible" Plagueis proclaimed a sinister grin on the Muun's face. "All I ask in return is your service, you must become a Sith. Will you become one of our apprentices?" Plagueis gestured towards Dooku._

"_If you can do what you claim, I will gladly become your apprentice. I will dedicate myself to learning the ways of the Dark Side" Sheelal wheezed before another coughing fit wracked what remained of his body._

"_Good, good"__ Plagueis cooed. "I guarantee you shall not regret this decision Sheelal. _

"_Prep the subject for surgery!" Dooku ordered._

_A week later_

_In the same laboratory the newly finished cyborg knelt on one knee before the two dark lords. The creature was truly a work of art. The body was similar in coloration and basic design to that of a standard battle droid. Though that was where the similarities ended. At it's full height the creature stood well over six feet tall. It possessed arms which could split vertically into two separate and autonomous appendages. The durasteel plating which covered it's body was near impenetrable. It wore a simple dark-gray cloak pinned to it's shoulders. The most disconcerting thing about the creature was it's obviously organic, cat like, eyes._

_Late the previous night the two Sith lords had performed an arcane ritual upon the new cyborg. Over the past decade the two lords, guided by Plagueis__,__ had carefully, painstakingly extracted the majority of the midi-chlorians from the body of deceased Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. It had proven exceedingly difficult to keep the midi-chlorians viable. After much experimentation Plagueis managed to rewire the midi-chlorians in such a fashion so they became undifferentiated. Meaning they became freebooting, no longer linked to their original host. Using this monumental breakthrough in Force manipulation the two Sith had tried, and succeeded in implanting the new variant of midi-chlorians into a new, originally non-Force sensitive being which was once the Kaleesh Qymaen jai Sheelal__.__ The ritual proved a complete success the cyborg was granted Force potential equal to that of your average Jedi Master. _

"_The Force is now strong with you"__ Plagueis said placing his long fingers upon the cyborg's forehead. "A powerful Sith and legendary Jedi hunter you shall become." By Plagueis' side Dooku nodded in agreement. "Henceforth you shall be known as Darth, Grievous." Plagueis then removed his touch from the head of the newest member of the Sith Order._

"_Thank you my masters" Darth Grievous said bowing his head in submission._

"_Arise Lord Grievous" Dooku commanded. Grievous immediately came to his feet._

"_May these serve you well in battle Lord Grievous"__ Plagueis said gesturing towards the four long hilted, lightsabers in the case which Dooku just opened._

_Removing one of the weapons from the case Grievous activated it for the first time. With a snap-hiss a crimson blade sprang into being. "I am honored my masters. Worry not, I shall do you proud."_

"_Of that I have no doubt our new apprentice__" Plagueis said._

Grievous' Castle the third moon of Vassek, a week after the Jedi Council meeting

"Doesn't look to be anyone home" clone Commander Rex said as the drop ship hovered above Grievous' darkened Castle.

"He's here alright" Windu said narrowing his eyes. "I can sense him in the Force, a powerful dark presence. Skywalker, Tano your with me. Rex hold your men here in reserve, should we need them."

"Sir is that wise?" Rex asked.

"Need I remind you Commander, Grievous has already slaughtered hundreds perhaps thousands of clone troops. I seriously doubt your battalion would fare any better against him" Windu explained. "Tano, Skywalker let's go!"

The three Jedi descended into the Castle below. They met no resistance on the upper most floor. On the next floor down they were ambushed by thirty MagnaGuards. Following several minutes of intense dueling Windu dispatched ten of the advanced droids, followed by Anakin and Ahsoka who between them destroyed the remaining twenty.

"Stay focused people" Windu ordered. "There is no telling what other nasty surprises Grievous has waiting for us."

Entering the next floor the three Jedi searched each room. "There all empty" Anakin said

"Appearances can be deceiving Jedi filth" boomed the voice of General Grievous. The Sith cyborg was hanging by one arm from the ceiling directly behind the hapless Knight. Turning around Anakin received a handful of strange, glittering, neon-purple powder in his face curtsey of Grievous. Who had been holding the substance in his free hand. "Enjoy the gift of truth from the Sith Order, Jedi slime."

Both Windu and Ahsoka sprang into action. By the time they reached Anakin's position Grievous had already scrambled away, back through the open air duct from whence he came. Anakin was hunched over on the ground, clutching his head in agony.

"Master are you alright?" Ahsoka asked rushing to Anakin's side.

"Skywalker what is it? Are you in pain?" Windu asked kneeling down besides Anakin and Ahsoka.

Abruptly Anakin jumped to his feet. Looking Windu straight in the eye Anakin said. "Master Windu I formally apologize for my actions."

"What are you talking about Skywalker?" Windu asked he and Ahsoka both getting to their feet.

"I've broken the Jedi Code on at least two occasions" Anakin continued. "I've pursued a romantic relationship with …."

"Master don't!" Ahsoka tried to warn Anakin desperately trying to prevent her master from saying something he'd later regret. Windu shot her a withering look.

"Padawan Tano be quiet. I want to hear this" Windu commanded.

Ahsoka looked on helplessly as Anakin first spilled the details of his illegal marriage to possibly the worst person he could tell in the entire Jedi Order. Before Windu had time to recover from this revelation however Anakin dropped an even bigger bombshell. By comparison this made his marriage look like not. Anakin admitted to slaughtering the entire Tusken Raider tribe who had abducted his mother in return for an alleged dark lord of the Sith returning the dying woman to life! Ahsoka felt faint.

Shortly after finishing his second story Anakin got a dazed look on his face and shook his head several times. "Master Windu, Snips what happened? Last thing I remember is Grievous blowing some type of powder in my face."

Looking at Windu Anakin was shocked to see the older Jedi's face contorted with barely controlled rage. Anakin took a step away from Windu, never having seen the man look so angry before. "Is what you just told me true Skywalker?"

"Is what true Master Windu?" Anakin stammered, dreading Windu's words.

"The deal you made with a dark lord of the Sith for your mother's life, and your marriage to Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. Are either of these true? Don't even attempt to deceive me Skywalker."

"I don't know…"

"Tell me the truth Skywalker!"

"They are both,,, true. They both, happened" Anakin said his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"When we return to Coruscant I will personally see you are expelled from the Jedi Order" Windu exclaimed his dark eyes smoldering with rage. "Skywalker you are a disgrace to the Jedi." Windu started to walk away when Anakin got in his face.

"Please Master Windu don't tell the Council what I have done. Please I beg you. The only thing I've wanted to do with my life was become a Jedi."

"Out of my way Skywalker" Windu said grappling with the younger man. "I sensed the taint of the Dark Side in you from the beginning. You should never have been trained as a Jedi, regardless of what Qui-Gon Jinn thought. You are and always will be, a monster. Now get off me before I take matters into my own hands." With a mighty Force push Windu tossed Anakin aside like a ragdoll.

Finally shaken out of her stupor Ahsoka grabbed Windu's arm. "Please Master Windu reconsider. I beg you. I know my master has made some terrible mistakes, but he is still a Jedi at heart."

"Release me" Windu said shaking off Ahsoka's grip. "No doubt you are tainted by his corrupt teachings." Ahsoka landed on her ass and then skidded several feet away due to the power behind Windu's latest Force push.

"See here!" Anakin yelled once again getting in Windu's face. "You can't treat Ahsoka like that! My actions are not her responsibility!"

"I'm warning you Skywalker get out of my face or suffer the consequences!" Windu bellowed as he and Anakin again grappled neither willing to back down.

Unexpectedly their contest was ended by the snap-hiss sound of an activating lightsaber. A green hued blade exploded from the middle of Windu's chest. Both would be combatants looked down in awe temporarily mesmerized by the sight.

"Son of ah…." Windu said an instant before his eyes rolled up into his head. The saber being withdrawn as his body fell face first on the floor. His falling body revealed a shaking Ahsoka Tano, her bottom lip quivering, an ignited green lightsaber still in her left hand.

_On Coruscant Yoda felt a terrible dark tremor in the Force the likes of which he hadn't felt since the start of the Clone Wars. The other members of the Jedi Council felt it to Obi-wan Kenobi, Siri Tachi, Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto most prominently. In a flash it was gone, like a half forgotten nightmare upon the break of day. Secluded in his office Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask felt it to, a smile tugging at his lips. _

"Snips what have you done?!" Anakin cried looking down at the body of Mace Windu.

"I had no choice" Ahsoka blurted out tears now running down her face. "He was going to ruin your life master. We tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. I feared he might kill you. I couldn't allow it. I know you are with the Senator. I can't help the way I feel. You are all I have. I love you master. I love you Anakin."

"Don't say that" Anakin said swiping his hand through his unruly hair. "Don't ever say that, don't even think it."

"I'm sorry. I can't help myself. I love you Anakin. I'd do anything for you."

"That much is apparent" Anakin said with a deep sigh looking down at the slain Windu. "What in the name of Sith Hell are we going to do?"

"I don't know master" Ahsoka sniffed finally deactivating her death dealing lightsaber.

After taking a few minutes to compose himself Anakin reached a decision. The Jedi Knight was painfully aware what was at stake. If the truth came out Ahsoka, his Snips, would be expelled from the Jedi Order and either placed on regiment of Force suppressing drugs forever or worse yet executed. He couldn't allow either eventuality to happen. Ahsoka had only done what she did to protect him after all. He wouldn't abandon her. Galvanized Anakin formed a plan, the best he could under the circumstances.

"Snips give me your lightsaber."

"Why?"

"Don't ask, just give it."

Confused Ahsoka handed her lightsaber over to Anakin who promptly threw it away along with Windu's lightsaber. Which Anakin had removed from the dead man's belt. Hoisting Windu's heavy body over his shoulder Anakin and Ahsoka made their way back towards the waiting drop ship on the Castle's roof. Along the way Anakin told Ashoka their covered story.

"We'll say Grievous ambushed us. The lights were then cut. In the confusion Grievous managed a lucky strike on Master Windu. Grievous would have killed you next which is why your lightsaber is missing, had I not intervened. We then barely escaped with our lives, got it?"

"Yes master" Ahsoka answered her voice barely a whisper.

"Listen Snips you can never, I mean never tell anyone the truth unless I say it is okay understand?"

"Understood" Ahsoka mumbled holding back a fresh wave of tears.

The two remaining Jedi made it back to the drop ship without further incident. Their story was met by sadness and anger by the clones who wanted to bombard the Castle from orbit, an impulse which Anakin quickly restrained. The journey back to Republican space was uneventful.

Coruscant

The funeral of Jedi Master Mace Windu was the largest single funeral the capital had witnessed since the assassination of Co-Supreme Chancellor Palpatine before the outbreak of the Clone Wars. Thousands attended billions more watched on holonet. Jedi Grandmaster Yoda provided the eulogy while Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask was the master of ceremonies. The event was still remembered decades later as a true spectacle one befitting a, at that time, fallen hero of the Republic. It would be several years until the true circumstances of Windu's demise were made public. Until then the truth would remain a closely guarded secret known only by a select few.

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Sixteen – Revenge of the Sith Part 1 Fear The Future

By

Celgress

"Choices are the hinges of destiny."

Pythagoras (c.570 – c.495 B.C.E)

Coruscant

"_Why Anakin why?" Padme c__ried her face contorted in pain. Turbulent shadows swirled rapidly around the distressed young woman. Anakin could sense she was nearby. Not matter how hard Anakin tried he couldn't reach his beloved. The dark storm surrounding Padme was impenetrable. In spite of this Anakin valiantly struggled against the relentless maelstrom. No matter how hard he fought it always ended the same way. When Padme was almost within Anakin's reach she slipped away consumed completely by the darkness. Anakin knew without knowing how that Padme was now lost to him forever, that she was dead. In place of the tormented visage of his angel two new faces loomed out of the abyss, the faces of two monsters! Anakin could not tell if they were droids or cyborgs. One was totally black with a skull like face, empty eyes and a grill like mouth. The other was gray and black with horn like appendages, a vertical slit for eyes, it also sported a grill like mouth._

"_Who__ are you? What have you done with Padme?" Anakin would scream._

_The mechanically regulated breathing of the two creatures would give way to a bout of dreadful laughter. "You are the one responsible" the first creature informed the Chosen One. "You should have saved her__."_

"_It is you're doing" parroted the second creature. "You failed."_

"_Liars!" Anakin would accuse the creatures. "I would never allow Padme to be harmed! I would die first!" By way of reply the creatures would laugh as Anakin screamed in horror and frustration. The scene would then dissolve into nothingness._

Anakin awoke with a lurch. His side of the spacious bed was soaked by sweat, as was his leanly muscled frame. His breathing was erratic. His gaze darted around the room fitfully before settling on his slowly waking wife.

"Anakin was it the nightmare again?" Padme asked yawning.

"Yes."

"What is it now the third time this week?" Padme asked sitting up. "You can't go on like this Ani. You have to tell somebody about your nightmare."

"First of all it isn't a nightmare Padme. It is a vision. Like the one I had about my mother. We both know that" Anakin said getting up and pacing around the room. "Second who can I tell? Outside of you, Obi-wan, Siri, Ahsoka &amp; the Chancellor no one knows about us. Obi-wan &amp; Siri both have enough issues to deal with."

"Wait" Padme said with some concern. "Supreme Chancellor Damask knows about our marriage? Anakin I can understand telling Ahsoka, she is like your little sister, but why tell the Supreme Chancellor?"

"Because Padme he is one of my oldest and dearest friends. If Ahsoka is like my little sister and Obi-wan is like my big brother than Damask is the like grandfather I never had."

"Anakin does he know about the pregnancy, about the twins?" Padme asked in trepidation. She was well aware Damask, or his cronies, could use the information of her secret marriage to have her expelled from the Senate.

"He knows" Anakin confirmed Padme's greatest fear in an even tone betraying no emotion.

"Anakin how could you? The Supreme Chancellor is…"

"Is what Padme is what 'a bad man'? Is that what you were going to say huh, was it?" Anakin said his stare withering. "I see no evidence which supports your allegations against him."

"Anakin I don't want to have this conversation with you right now" Padme said shaking her head in dismay.

"Why because you know I'm right?"

"No, because my main concern right now is you. This reoccurring nightmare, vision or whatever it is can't go on. It is tearing you apart my love" Padme said her eyes filled with sadness.

"I know" Anakin sighed heavily sitting down besides his wife he placed his arm around her, holding her close.

"Anakin what if it is a vision? What I'm me or the twins are in some type of danger? Padme said leaning into her husband's frame for support. "What are we going to do?"

"Ssssh I'll think of something" Anakin said reassuringly. "I vow no matter what nothing bad will happen to you or our childern, nothing."

The next day Anakin sat in front of Grandmaster Yoda in one of the many private mediation chambers within the Jedi Temple. Anakin was still deeply trouble by his vision. The young Knight had been unable to shake the feeling of impending doom since he left Padme's senatorial apartment early that morning. Dread was now choking out all his other emotions like a vile weed.

"I sense much fear in you Knight Skywalker" Yoda said opening his eyes after a long silence. "What troubles you, hmmm?"

"I've been having visions again" Anakin confessed something about Yoda's placid, seldom blinking, gaze always made the younger Jedi vaguely uncomfortable. Often times Anakin would think Yoda could see into his very soul, laying all Anakin's terrible secrets bare, "like I had several years ago before my mother was kidnapped by the Tusken Raiders."

"What see you in these visions, hmmm?"

"Suffering, darkness the death of one I care about. Master Yoda I must stop these visions from becoming reality. How do I accomplish this? There must be a way" Anakin pleaded to the diminutive elder Jedi.

"Careful one must be when dealing with visions, premonitions of any type. In flux always the future is. The will of the Force your guide it is. What say the Force in your visions Knight Skywalker?"

"I don't know" Anakin confessed his face contorted in confusion. "All I do know is no matter how hard I try in the visions I fail. I cannot save the person I care about. It always ends the same way the person dies in front of me."

"Perhaps the Force is telling you saved this person cannot be?" Yoda postulated, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Their death the will of the Force it could be."

"No, I won't I can't accepted that" Anakin said raising his voice as he unexpectedly jumped to his feet. "This person is a good person who has harmed no one. Why would their death be the will of the Force? Why should this person suffer so unnecessarily?"

"You speak of material death as if the end it were" Yoda said shaking his head in disappointment at the now pacing Anakin. "Nothing have you learned from your teachings Knight Skywalker, hmmm? Those who shade their bodies to join the Force morn them we should not. Miss them we should not. They have completed the cycle, celebrate we should. You must learn to let go Knight Skywalker. Die all things do. Nature of the Universe it is. To terms with this ultimate reality you must reach or suffer eternally I fear you will. All deaths, most deaths, be prevented they cannot nor be prevented should they."

"But Master Yoda I care about this person. They are one of my dearest friends. Should I not try to help them?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"If prevent their death the Force willed show you how in your visions it would" Yoda argued once more shaking his head. "Death is natural fear it not you should. Remember Knight Skywalker fear of loss is the shadow of greed. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. A path to the Dark Side it is. Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose only then conquer fear you will. Now come let us continued our meditation together, yes?"

"I'll try Master Yoda" Anakin said with resignation setting down besides Yoda once more.

Anakin attempted to clear his mind, which was not an easy task. With the help of Yoda's calming influence in the Force slowly Anakin regained his equilibrium. Releasing his anxiety into the Force Anakin contemplated Yoda's words. Though part of him knew the Grand Master was right Anakin still could not bring himself to accept the seemingly inevitable loss of both his wife and unborn children. A galaxy without them was not one in which Anakin wanted to live. The thought of losing all three was almost overwhelming. Anakin knew he must prevent his vision from being fulfilled no matter the cost. He couldn't live without them.

Several days later Anakin found himself along with Ahsoka in the private office of Supreme Chancellor of the Second Galactic Republic Hego Damask. It was a personal visit. Damask having dismissed his guards and attendants, as he always did when the two young Jedi dropped by.

"Anakin, Ahsoka it is wonderful to see you" Damask beamed from behind his desk. "How are you both?"

"It is good to see you Damask" Anakin said, having already received multiple admonishments regarding the use of the terms 'sir' and 'Chancellor'.

"It is good to see you again Damask" Ahsoka said grinning happily.

"Anakin my boy you seem troubled" Damask said noting the frown on the face of the Jedi Knight.

"It is nothing" Anakin attempted to lie.

"Master please tell him" Ahsoka pleaded. "He is a great being and a dear friend. Who knows he might even know something that can help. He is very wise after all." Ahsoka's admiration of Damask was clear by her words and in her expression.

"Please Anakin if there is anything, anything at all I could possibly help you with my boy you need only ask" Damask coaxed.

Anakin slumped into a vacant chair. "I've had a repeating vision for the past several weeks of Padme dying, I think, in child birth. The dreams are the most vivid I've had since those involving my mother when she was abducted, brutalized and nearly killed by the Tusken Raiders. I don't know what to do about them. I consulted Grand Master Yoda seeking advice, but he only told me that her death was the 'will of the Force'." Anakin finished bitterly.

"I see" Damask said getting up from his seat behind the desk and moving over by Anakin's side. "Surely the Jedi are not taught to ignore premonitions? What is the good of Force granted foresight if it cannot be used?"

"Exactly" Ahsoka agreed now standing by Anakin's other side. "Sometimes I can't believe how insensitive the Jedi Code is. What is wrong with helping those you care about?"

"Ahsoka don't" Anakin warned giving his Padawan a stern look.

"Anakin can the Force not save your wife and unborn children? Remember what you told me the Dark Lord of Sith did for your mother on Tatooine" Damask said thoughtfully.

Anakin gave a dry laugh "even if such techniques could work they are of the Dark Side."

"Meaning?" Damask asked curiously.

"Meaning I cannot learn them at least not from another Jedi, all the remaining masters in the Order are far too orthodox for that." Anakin sighed heavily.

"Could you self-teach yourself master?" Ashoka asked.

"I don't know the first time about exactly what Darth Plagueis did, or more importantly how he did it. Only that it involved manipulating the midi-chlorians so they'd pass on their Force imbued, life giving energy from one life form to another." Anakin explained running his hands through his hair.

"Such mastery of the Force" Damask whispered. "Is truly awe inspiring."

"It is" Anakin agreed. "Darth Plagueis is perhaps the most powerful force user I've ever met. I think he may even be more powerful than Yoda." For a sometime no one spoke as the meaning of Anakin's words sunk in.

"Remarkable, truly remarkable" Damask said. "Sadly my young friends our time grows short. Duty calls, I must attend several Senate committee meetings. However before I go I have something special for the both of you" Damask went back around his desk. He produced two sealed envelopes each baring the insignia of the Chancellor's office. Damask handed one to Anakin the other to Ashoka. Their respective envelops each bore their name written across the front in the Damask's own hand.

"What are these?" Ashoka asked turning her envelop over in her hands. Both Jedi appeared puzzled by Damask's gifts.

"Official letters I've personally written for both you Ahsoka my dear and Anakin. The letter I wrote for Anakin recommends he be appointed my personal representative on the Jedi Council" the old Muun explained with a broad smile on his face. "Whereas your letter Ashoka recommends you be appointment to the rank of full Jedi Knight without undergoing the traditional trials in light of your proven prowess on the battlefield."

Ahsoka looked over at her master a goofy grin on her face. "I agree you've earned it Snips." Anakin said with a smile of his own.

Ahsoka squealed in delight practically jumping into Damask's arms. "Thank you so much Damask. You'll never know how much this means to me."

"No need to thank me. I believe it your abilities, you've earned this" Damask said as the two hugged. Once Ashoka extracted herself from Damask Anakin gave Damask a quick embrace of his own thanking Damask for Anakin's own appointment. The two then left the office happier than either had been in some time.

The following day Anakin and Ahsoka presented their letters to the members of the Jedi Council. After the Council members had each been given a chance to read Damask's letters their reaction was one neither Anakin nor Ahsoka predicted. Their close friend, and Anakin's former master, Obi-wan was the first who commented.

"Ahsoka, Anakin did either of you solicit these letters from the Supreme Chancellor?'

"No" both said.

"Appreciate this interference in Jedi affairs by the Supreme Chancellor the Council does not" Yoda said.

"What are you saying Master?" Anakin said stepping forward.

"Under no circumstances will we grant either of the Supreme Chancellor's requests" Shaak Ti announced.

"Why not?" Ahsoka blurted out.

"Because frankly neither of you are ready" Siri said from her position besides Obi-wan.

"This is an outrage" Ahsoka said before she could stop herself. "I have more real world experience than half of the new knights."

"Watch your tongue Padawan" Obi-wan snapped. He, Siri, Shaak Ti &amp; Yoda being the only masters physically present the others attending in holographic form.

Anakin put his arm out in front of Ahsoka motioning for her to stop. "Masters with all due respect Ahsoka is ready to be knighted as I'm ready to sit on the Council as a master. Why do you hold us back? Do you fear our growing power so much?" Anakin immediately regretted his last sentence.

"Your words betray you they do Knight Skywalker" Yoda said pointing his walking stick at Anakin. "Pride consumes both you and your Padawan it does. Leaving the Council with no choice you are. Suspended from the ranks of the Jedi until further notice you are Skywalker. In the meantime Padawan Tano assigned a news master you will be. Poisoned by the influence of the Supreme Chancellor we fear you both are."

Rapidly clenching and unclenching his fists Anakin left the Council chamber the moment he was dismissed, Ahsoka right behind him. Obi-wan excused himself from the gathering followed them. Catching the two by the main gate Obi-wan called out.

"Anakin, Ahsoka please wait!"

"We have nothing to say to you!" Anakin shouted back as he and Ahsoka descended the long stairway in front of the Jedi Temple.

"Please come back!" Obi-wan pleaded.

"Why so you can betray us again?" Ahsoka accused shooting a venomous look at Obi-wan. Soon Anakin and Ahsoka were out of sight.

"Well that went well" Siri said coming up behind Obi-wan.

Having nowhere else to go Anakin and Ahsoka made their way to the private office of the Supreme Chancellor. When they entered the inner room, using the security codes Damask himself had given them, they found the chamber was dark. Reaching for a light switch Anakin was stopped in his tracks by a sinisterly familiar voice, a voice from the past.

"Allow me." The overhead illumination seemingly activated of its' own accord. Ahsoka gasped in shocked. A tall, hooded, black robed figure dominated the middle of the room. The figure stood directly in front of the Supreme Chancellor's desk.

"Darth Plagueis what are you doing here?" Anakin demanded recognizing the intruder at once. Anakin's hand soon was upon the hilt of his lightsaber. "What have you done with Supreme Chancellor Damask? Answer me!"

With a snap-hiss both Jedi activated their lightsabers. In his right hand Anakin's blue blade shimmered while Ahsoka grasped each of her green blades in a reverse grip. The two Jedi slowly circled Plagueis seizing up their prospective opponent."

"There is no need for violence children" Darth Plagueis said calmly. "Please put those away." Passing his black gloved, long fingered, hand in front of himself the blades of Anakin and Ahsoka's lightsabers retreated into their hilts. The hilts were then ripped from their hands, in spite of how much they resisted, the hilts ending up in Plagueis' grip.

"Master what are we going to do?" Ahsoka said in panic.

"Talk my dear" Darth Plagueis said pocketing their lightsabers and then throwing back his hood.

"Supreme Chancellor Damask!" both Jedi proclaimed in utter shock.

"Guilty, I am Darth Plagueis Grandmaster of the Sith Order at your service" Darth Plagueis bowed at his waist. "Anakin, Ahsoka the two of you have shared your deepest, darkest secrets with me I only feel it is fair I honor our friendship by doing the same. Always remember the two of you are very dear to me, no matter what may happen."

"I can't believe this. You, you of all people are Darth Plagueis the head of the Sith Order. You started the war! You are responsible for everything!" Anakin said slumping against the nearest wall.

"Including saving your mother's life" Darth Plagueis reminded.

"Are you also responsible for her murder and that of her husband? Did you order the raid on Tatooine?" Anakin challenged.

"The raid in question was the doing of Lord Tyranus, not me" Darth Plagueis explained. "The Hutts used your family as human shields, along with the other moisture farmers, against the ground forces of the CIS. The Hutts are to blame for what happened, no one else. Join me and you can make them pay for their many crimes."

"I can't join you, you're evil!" Anakin said straightening himself up.

"Am I, or am I merely doing what must be done. The Senate, the Jedi, the Republic itself are all decadent, corrupt, weak. If our Galaxy is to have a brighter tomorrow these elements must be swept away. A new day must dawn under a new order. Please, Ahsoka, Anakin, help me usher in the new order."

"I'll help you" Ahsoka said unexpectedly.

"Ahsoka think of what you are doing. He is the primary Sith Lord" Anakin said his features contoured in abject horror.

"I don't care I trust him" Ahsoka said taking the hand Darth Plagueis offered. "He could have hurt us many times by now if he so desired. Besides he has been nothing but good to us both. I care about him unconditionally, like I do about you master, no matter what he is."

"Thank you Ahsoka" Darth Plagueis said. "I reward your faith. Do with these what you will, strike me down if you must." Ahsoka's lightsabers floated back into her hands reactivating with two sharp snap-hisses. Ahsoka looked at the ignited blades than at the unarmed Darth Plagueis before deactivating the lightsabers and clipping them to her belt, "a wise choice my child."

Anakin couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Out of my way Ahsoka, I'll handle him!"

"No Master don't!" Ahsoka shrieked as Anakin grabbed one of her lightsabers and placed the relit blade against Darth Plagueis' exposed throat.

"Strike me down, if you must Anakin. First know this unlike your Jedi masters I have the power to save your family, Padme and the twins. I will share this knowledge, along with all else I know of the Force, with you freely. Will the Jedi do the same? We both know the Jedi do not trust you or Ahsoka. With good reason, they fear what you may become if your power reaches it's full potential, unhindered by the narrow doctrine of the Jedi Order. As long as I have known you both you have sought lives greater than your average Jedi, through my teachings you can live such lives. You freely, openly love whom you desire hate whom you despise or remain emotionless automatons shackled by the Jedi Code. The choice is yours' to make."

Lowering the emerald blade Anakin peered deep into the eyes of the Sith Lord, "can you really save Padme and my children from death?"

"You need only ask" Darth Plagueis said with comforting smile.

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Seventeen – Revenge of the Sith Part 2 Shadows on the Wall

By

Celgress

"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, ends life, kills laughter."

"The answer is darkness."

Gollum - The Hobbit (1937)

Outside the N'Zoth System

The region of space beyond N'Zoth was only about one day travel from Coruscant. While in close proximity to the galactic capital the area was virtually untouched by civilization. This owed much to the fact N'Zoth bordered on a region dominated by a vast uncharted nebula. Being on the 'wrong side' of the galaxy, i.e. away from the main trade routes, helped maintain the isolation.

Inside a Jedi star fighter Master Luminara Unduli watched discreetly as Jedi Knight Ferus Olin maneuver the star fighter into the expansive, unnamed, nebula. Unduli took Ferus, who enjoyed piloting, out this way whenever possible. Unduli was well aware the trips had a calming effect on the troubled young Knight. In the year following the 'Jedi Massacre' Ferus had made a full recovery, at least physically. Psychologically however Ferus was still very fragile. So much so in fact that in spite of a pronounced shortage of Jedi Ferus was still barred from either active military operations or the instruction of padawans.

"How are you feeling Ferus?" Unduli asked

"Better" Ferus answered, not taking his eyes off the increasing murkiness as he piloted the star fighter deeper into the enormous stellar nursery. "Sometimes when I'm alone late at night in my room at the Temple, I can still hear their screams. The younglings pleading with Grievous to spare them, then he laughs the monster actually laughs before running each of them through with one of his blasted red blades. I can't do anything about it you know. I'm back lying on the floor helpless, watching it all unfold again. Once he finishes with the kids Grievous turns and he laughs, he laughs right in my face. He then leaves me there. I'm not even worth a second of his precious time, funny huh? I feel like such a total failure. I want to curl up in a ball and die. When will these memories go away Unduli?"

"In time" Unduli said. "In time the memories will fade. I strongly doubt they will ever completely vanish."

"Please recommend the mind wipe for me" Ferus said, checking the instrument panel. Most of the readouts had gone dead due to the gas cloud interfering with the systems of the ship. "It is the only way I will never have any lasting peace. We both know that."

"Ferus a mind wipe is an extremely dangerous, and delicate, procedure one which carries with a terrible degree of risk." Unduli said. "It is reserved for only the most extreme of circumstances."

"This is an extreme situation. I need help Unduli. I can't go on much longer" Ferus said flipping on the outside running lights of ship. Outside the vessel the nebula was now the constancy of pea soup.

"Ferus I cannot in good conscience recommend you undergo a mind wipe when…. What is going on?" The star fighter was abruptly and violently shook by some unseen force.

"I'm not sure" Ferus said checking then rechecking his readouts, "switching to visual now, oh kif."

Emerging from the fuzzy, darkness of the nebula were at least twenty attack cruisers sporting CIS colors. The nearest ships were firing upon the star fighter. Nimbly dodging the volleys the smaller, quicker craft turned away from the upcoming enemy armada.

"There is only one reason the Confederacy would hide this many ships so close to Coruscant" Unduli said.

"Do you think they're planning on launching an attack against the capital?" Ferus asked

"I'm certain of it" Unduli answered. "We must warn Coruscant!"

"Way ahead of you I'm already,,, kif!" Ferus swore hammering a sequence of buttons in quick succession.

"What is it Ferus?"

"They're jamming our transmission and they've caught us in a tractor beam."

"Can we break free?" Unduli said her face full of dread.

"No, the beam is to powerful. I'm sorry there is nothing I can do" Ferus said pounding the control console with his fist in frustration.

Soon the star fighter rocked again as it docked with one of the battle cruisers. Sparks flew from the rear cabin. Unlocking their safety harnesses the two Jedi prepared themselves for the coming onslaught. The rear docking port collapsed under the weight of a platoon of commando droids lead by four super battle droids. Ferus and Unduli fought well dispatching almost half the platoon along with two of the super battle droids before ten MangaGuards appeared overwhelming the pair.

Coruscant

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker practically dragged his secret wife Senator Padme Amidala into the private office of Republican Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask. Behind the pair strode Anakin's Padawan Ahsoka Tano. It was early in the evening and other than the presence of specialized blue armored clone troopers the governmental block was all but deserted.

"Ani why are we here?" Padme asked wincing slightly at the tightness of Anakin's grip. "Couldn't we have come tomorrow morning instead? It is so late."

"We have to do it now" Anakin said his face set in determination. "The Supreme Chancellor can save you and our twins Padme. He has the power to do so." Anakin entered the secret code which disarmed the security locks and provided accesses to Damask's inner sanctum.

"Anakin what are you talking about? How could the Supreme Chancellor save me and our babies? Even if he wields great political power he is only a mortal like the rest of us."

"He is far more than that" Ahsoka said almost pushing Padme into the darkened room, "so much more."

"Anakin, Ahsoka you are frightening me" Padme said. The door closed behind the trio.  
The overhead lights activated. Before them stood the Supreme Chancellor wearing a black, hooded robe reminiscent of those worn by the Jedi save the color. Anakin and Ashoka both looked upon the Muun with what could only be described as reverence. Padme couldn't help but laugh at the entire scene.

"Why are you dressed like this Supreme Chancellor? Considering joining the Jedi Order are you?" Padme giggled. "Anakin, Ahsoka have you both gone mad? If this is a joke it is in poor taste."

"Padme show some respect he can help you. He knows the true power of the Force" Anakin said.

"How does he know of the Force?" Padme asked

"Because I am Darth Plagueis Grand Master of the Sith Order" Darth Plagueis told Padme nonchalantly.

Padme's eyes grew wide with fear. "You are the Grand Master of the Sith?"

"I am" Plagueis smiled.

"If you're the Sith Master than the war, the war was only, you monster!" Padme screamed hurling herself at Plagueis. Padme futilely beat Plagueis' chest with her fits tears running down her face. "You murderer how could you. My people trusted you! When Damask Holdings invested in our world they saw you as their savior! You let the Trade Federation occupy us! How could you betray our trust! For Force shake they have a statue of you in Theed! Why, why did you do it tell me why!?"

"It was necessary" Damask said without a trace of emotion. "Senator Amidala many things considered distasteful are often needed."

"Anakin, Ahsoka help me we have to stop him" Padme said pleading for help from her companions. Neither moved an inch. "Anakin, Ahsoka don't just stand there do something. He is the one who ordered the strike on the Temple. He is responsible for the deaths of your friends. He sent Grievous and Avengia to murder the younglings, stop him now is your chance. Why are you just standing there?"

"Because only he can help us Padme" Anakin answered sharply. "Only Darth Plagueis possesses the knowledge I need to save you. He can't share it with me if he is in prison or worse yet executed by the Jedi."

"Beside he is right" Ahsoka proclaimed. "The Republic and the Order are corrupt. If both were gone the galaxy would be better off."

"Ahsoka how can you think that?" Padme said turning her attention towards the young Togruta female. "He killed Barriss, remember your best friend?"

"Avengia killed Barriss" Ahsoka retorted.

"He ordered Avengia and Grievous to attack the Temple! He is the one ultimately responsible!"

"Granted I don't like it, but it is war. People die in war, even good people. Anakin and I have killed our fair share on the other side. No doubt some of them were good people to. Do I regret my actions, no war is what it is" Ahsoka said crossing his arms in front of her chest.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. This entire situation is insane. I'm leaving" Padme pushed passed Ahsoka heading towards the doorway.

"Padme don't go" Anakin said grabbing her arm roughly. "You can't go. We still need his help."

"Let go of me!" Padme demanded struggling free of Anakin's loosening grip. "I wouldn't accept a drink of water from Darth Plagueis if I was dying of dehydration on Tatooine! Anakin I suggest you dissociate yourself from certain individuals" Padme's gaze fell on both Plagueis and Ahsoka, "while you still can before they drag you down with them, now out of my way!" Padme stormed out the door.

"That went rather well, wouldn't you agree?" Plagueis said drolly.

Ignoring Plagueis' comment Anakin turned to Ahsoka. "Go after her. Once she has calmed down take her back to her apartment. I'll be waiting for you both there, okay?"

"Is that really such a good idea" Ahsoka challenged. "You saw how she looked at me, right?"

"Snips please" Anakin said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Do it for me."

"Alright" Ahsoka grumbled leaving the office.

"Damask I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can" Anakin said to Plagueis who waved him off.

Once Anakin had left the room Plagueis shut all the windows, locked the door and dimed the overhead lights. Activating the heads up holograph display built into his desk. Plagueis sat behind it throwing the hood back up over his head. Slowly a miniature three dimensional image of a kneeling Lord Tyranus, aka Count Dooku, resolved in front of him.

"What is thy bidding my master?" the image inquired.

"Lord Tyranus our moment of ultimate triumph draws. I trust all is prepared?"

"It is my master" the image responded. "The order need only be given."

"How soon will the surprise arrive if the order is now given?" Plagueis asked slyly.

"Eighteen standard hours, not a second more shall elapse."

"Excellent" Plagueis said clapping his hands together with all the glee of a spoiled brat about to unwrap a long awaited but ill-deserved present. "Execute Operation, Sweepstakes."

"Thy will be done my master" the image of Tyranus bowed before vanishing.

By the time Ahsoka caught up with Padme the latter was inside the Jedi Temple telling masters Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto about Hego Damask being in secret Darth Plagueis. In her version of the story Padme however changed the details of why she was in Damask's office in the first place, so as not to incriminate herself, Anakin or Ahsoka. Ahsoka could hardly believe it the Senator had betrayed the old Muun! Upon hearing Shaak Ti say she would lead the party which would deal with Plagueis, because Yoda was away dealing with one of the many Outer Rim sieges, Ahsoka stealthily escaped the Temple. Ahsoka knew she must tell Anakin what was happening at once. If Master Ti and the others detained, or worse killed, Plagueis before he could share his knowledge with either young Jedi all was lost. Ahsoka silently cursed Padme for what the older woman had done while making her way back to the Senator's apartment where she knew Anakin awaited. Ahsoka only hoped she got there before Padme did.

Somehow Ahsoka arrived before Padme did. Nearly out of breath Ahsoka told Anakin what was happening all in one huge rush of information. Halfway through Anakin made her slow down and repeat what she had overheard at the Jedi Temple.

"I can't believe she betrayed Plagueis" Anakin said grimly. "He is the only thing that stands between her death and that of our children."

"Anakin Padme doesn't care about her death. She told us as much. She'll never accept Plagueis' help. I know Padme is your wife, but she is being a selfish kifer" Ahsoka said plowing on before the startled Anakin could admonish her. "Anakin those children are half yours Padme has no right to make unilateral decisions about their wellbeing. If they were are children I'd never do so. I'd do anything to protect them, to keep our family together even kill."

"I know you would Ahsoka" Anakin whispered looking into her eyes, painfully aware of the truth behind the depth of Ashoka's devotion recalling the fate of Mace Windu.

"I love you Anakin. I would never betray you like Padme" Ahsoka whispered back before the two kissed.

Darth Plagueis stood in front of his desk in his Sith robe head bowed. The era of momentous changes was fast approaching he could sense it. After all this time, all those centuries of careful planning by the Order of Bane the beginning of the end had finally arrived. Here comes the first moment in the sequence now. Jedi masters Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto and two nondescript Jedi knights strong armed their way into his private office.

"Hego Damask of Muunilinst Supreme Chancellor of the Second Galactic Republic and Grand Master of the Sith Order Darth Plagueis, by the authority invested in me by the Jedi Council you are under arrest" Shaak Ti announced all four Jedi activated their lightsabers and advanced towards Plagueis.

None of the Jedi were prepared for what happened next. Two lightsaber hilts slid out of Plagueis' shelves igniting in his hands. At the same time a Force wave of tremendous power pulsed forth from Plagueis smashing the stunned Jedi up against the wall on either side of the door, two on the right two on the left. Plagueis then threw his twin blades forward like javelins fatally impaling both knights through the chest. Quickly wrenching both sabers free with the Force Plagueis spun the crimson blade closest to Kit Fisto like a helicopter propeller. The blade cleanly slicked off Kit Fisto's head as it boomeranged, along with the other blade, back to Plagueis. Who deactivated it putting the hilt away. Three of the four Jedi who had entered the chamber less than ten seconds ago now lay dead. The remaining Jedi Shaak Ti found herself engulfed in an excruciating torrent of force lighting. Utilizing the stream of electricity Plagueis effortlessly pulled Shaak Ti from the wall where she had been struck slamming her convulsing body into the ceiling then into one wall then another at break neck speed before repeating the process several times over.

"It has been a long time since I watched a Jedi expirer from the ravages of force lightning" Plagueis mused to himself. His eyes now a fearsome yellow while a sinister grin spread across his face.

By the time Anakin and Ahsoka arrive ten minutes later Shaak Ti was long since dead. The two looked on in shock at the carnage before them and the black robed being who had caused it. Plagueis leaned casually against his desk, whistling an old tune to himself as if he didn't have a care in the universe.

"It certainly took you long each" Plagueis half joked half scolded. "Luckily I am more than capable of defending myself. I grow weary of this game. Do you want the power I offer or do you not?" Plagueis took several steps towards Anakin and Ahsoka who did the same.

"Exactly how powerful are you?" Anakin stammered looking at the mayhem strewn about.

"I am so powerful I have even successfully influenced the midi-chlorians to create, life" Plagueis said looking directly at Anakin.

"You mean…" Anakin said in disbelief.

"Yes Anakin, if the Force be your father than I am your Grandfather. I was the one who made the midi-chlorians create you. If you do not believe me when this is over you may read my private journal from the time before your birth."

Anakin was dumbfounded. "You created me?"

"Yes, and I have always watched over you. You are my own."

"What about me? Did you create me also?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not exactly, I did experiment upon you though. Upon your mother while you were still in the womb. I greatly enhanced your Force sensitivity. It was part of an experiment I did on Shili to see if I could generate force sensitivity in non-force sensitive beings, you were the first step in the process. See we are all connected, by the Dark Side. Never forget who you are, where you come from. Be proud of your true heritage, feel no shame only pride. You are the future rulers of this pathetic galaxy. Join me, my children." Falling to their knees Anakin and Ahsoka pledged themselves to the Dark Lord of the Sith just as Plagueis had foreseen several years before.

"I will do whatever you ask, my master. Please save my children" Anakin said kneeling before Darth Plagueis. Tears ran down Anakin's face. "I don't care if Padme refuses your help. My children have no choice in matter; they shouldn't die because of her stubbornness."

"I do not care what the Jedi Code states, I love Anakin" said the kneeling Ahsoka. "I will do whatever you want master, if it means Anakin and I can finally be together."

"Good, the Force is strong with you both. Powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth you shall be known as Darth Vader and Darth Cyrin (Sigh-Rein), arise." The new Sith did as their master instructed. Plagueis resumed his position seated behind his desk from which he produced two black robes.

"What now master?" Darth Vader asked putting on his robe.

"A Separatist invasion fleet under the command of Lord Tyranus will arrive here within little more than seventeen hours. Once the invasion has commenced we will deal with both the Jedi Order and the Senate. Those corrupt bodies will then be purged."

"I do not want Padme harmed until my children are safely born" Vader said firmly.

"Worry not Lord Vader. When the time of the Senatorial purge arrives we will make sure Padme is safe" Plagueis said soothingly. "You have my word. Do you doubt me Lord Vader?"

"Of course not master" Vader replied without hesitation.

"Good"

"How will we destroy both bodies master?" Darth Cyrin asked now wearing her own robe. "The Jedi will surely resist your forces."

"Lady Cyrin all will be revealed, in time" Plagueis smirked.

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Eighteen – Revenge of the Sith Part 3 Invasion

By

Celgress

"Behold a white horse and he that sat on him had a bow. And a crown was given unto him. And he went forth conquering, and to conquer."

The New Testament of the Christian Bible - Book of Revelations Chapter 6, Verse 2 (c.95 C.E.)

Mandalore

Grandmaster of the Jedi Order Yoda cringed. A wave of intense pain slowly passed through his aged body. The sensation was familiar and at the same time different. Yoda had experienced similar occurrences ten standard years before the Naboo Crisis, just before the outbreak of the current Clone Wars and a year ago during the death of Mace Windu at the hands of General Grievous. However it was different this time. The entire sensation was far more acute. It was also accompanied by a confusing vision, or more precisely a rapid montage of several visions.

"_The Force is strong with you both" said a menacing__ hooded figure. "Powerful Sith you will become."_

"_Please don't hurt us!" screamed a random senator as several other senators cowered in fear besides him._

"_No!" whined a Jedi youngling before being struck down by spinning blue lightsaber._

"_What have you done?" cried Senator Amidala backing away a look of abject horror on her face._

"_Don't push us" Obi-wan Kenobi said, Master Siri Tachi by his side both their lightsabers were ignited. _

"_I hate you!" bellowed a male voice from the whirling shadows._

"_You'll both pay dearly for this!" growled a female voice from the void._

Wincing from the sheer power of the visions Yoda dropped his walking stick. "Sir are you alright?" asked Commander Rex.

"Happen something terrible will" Yoda said, "return to Crousant at once I must."

"But sir if we leave now Mandalore will fall to the Separatists" Rex said gesturing at the battle between clones &amp; droids which was unfolding around them." Surely if we warn our forces on Crousant all will be okay?"

"Right I hope you are, for all our shakes" Yoda said picking up his walking stick. Though his mind was still clouded by his visions Yoda mentally prepared to engage the enemy.

Crousant, late morning

Obi-wan hadn't heard from Anakin or Ahsoka in nearly two days ever since the Council meeting during which Anakin had been suspended from the Order and Ahsoka was temporarily removed from Anakin's tutelage. Obi-wan had left multiple holographic and audio messages across a spectrum of devices for his erstwhile friends with no luck. How had things spiraled out of control so quickly? Anakin had always been overly prideful but to outright challenge the Council something had drastically changed in his old Padawan. Then there was Ahsoka's equally disrespectful behavior to consider. Obi-wan knew the girl was infatuated with Anakin. In part Obi-wan blamed himself perhaps if he had done a better job training Anakin, and then Anakin training Ahsoka, this wouldn't be happening now. Entering the Temple Obi-wan was immediately greeted by Siri who was accompanied by three knights.

"Good morning Master Tachi, everyone" Obi-wan said smiling.

"Obi-wan there is something you must see" Siri said her voice low. Following the group to the Astrometrics Lab Obi-wan frowned.

"Obi-wan we've lost contact with several of our listening posts at the edge of our system. At first we thought it might be a malfunction then Crousant Space Control received the following message. Half an hour ago a Corellian freighter sent out a general distress call from the edge of our system" Siri explained the expression on her face grave. "The Corellian freighter report contact with several CIS battleships. The transmission ended abruptly and they haven't been heard from since. Space Control suspects a CIS invasion force is lurking just beyond the edge of our system. The nearest Republican force of any significance is the Ninth Fleet. The Ninth Fleet has been recalled to Crocusant but it is three days travel time away. Preparation for the defense of this system and Crocusant itself falls on us."

"By the Force" Obi-wan said the color draining from his face.

"What is more masters Shaak Ti &amp; Kit Fisto have been missing since last night" Siri continued. "Along with two knights they went on some type of secret mission. They haven't been heard from since. All attempts to reach them have failed. With masters Kit and Ti missing in action and Grandmaster Yoda dealing with events on Mandalore, Obi-wan you are the current highest ranking member of the Council on world."

Gulping hard Obi-wan was all too aware what Siri's words meant. Organizing the defense of Crousant was his responsibility. Blast it why did he ever accept a Council position?

The Apartment of Senator Padme Amidala

The door of Padme's apartment slid open. "Thank the Force Obi-wan, Siri one of my messages finally got through" Padme said rushing to welcome her guests. "Did Master Ti secede in dealing with Darth Plagueis?"

"The traitors' assassination attempt failed. Our great leader still lives" The hooded Darth Vader said, his eyes a sickly yellow rather than their usual vibrant blue. "Commander Cody take Senator Amidala into custody on charges of high treason." Vader instructed the contingent of clones which accompanied him.

"Right away sir" Cody said.

"Anakin what are you doing?" Padme demanded.

"That name no longer holds any meaning for me" Vader retorted. "I am Darth Vader now. You may call me Lord Vader."

"Darth Vader, that is a Sith title" Padme said as two clones grabbed her by the arms. "What have you done?"

"What must be done. Unlike you my wife I actually care about our children" Vader berated Padme who was flabbergasted Anakin had just revealed their relationship status in front of the clones. "Our children, my children will live. They will live if I have to tear the universe itself asunder! If you wish to die, so be it. I will not permit you taking them away from me! Take her to the medical facility. Once she gives birth she'll pay for her crimes."

"At once my lord" Cody said.

"Let go of me" Padme demanded kicking and screaming as she was forcibly removed from the building by the clones and Vader.

The Senate Building

"In light of the presumed impending invasion of Crousant by the Confederacy of Independent Systems, by special executive order of Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask the Senator will be moved to a secure bunker in the lower levels of the planet" said a blue armored Senatorial Guard hovering upon a platform in the centre of the massive Senate chamber the hooded figure of Ahsoka Tano stood behind him her head bowed. "In addition by special executive order of Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask Jedi Ahsoka Tano is hereby appointed head of Senate Security Service until the crisis has passed."

"Gentle beings" Ashoka said stepping forward and raising her head. "We will all get through this current crisis safely and efficiently if we all work together. Now go and report back her in one standard hour for transport to the secure banker. Remember one hour, only bring essential items with you. Space in both the transport and the bunker is strictly limited. I'll see you all in one hour, and do not worry gentle beings dealing with you is my top priority." Ahsoka finished with a smile.

The bridge of the _Malevolence, _just outside the Crousant System

Grievous and Avengia (Ventress) stood by the lesser of their two masters Darth Tyranus. Long had the three awaited this momentous day. The end of the war and much more importantly for the Sith the destruction of their age old mortal enemy the vaunted Jedi Order was a hand. Victory would soon be theirs. The dream of all those who came before them plotting in the dark Darth Bane, Darth Zannah all the way down the line to Darth Tenebrous was almost a reality. The atmosphere on the bridge was one of excitement, anticipation and joy.

"My cohorts the time of fate has at long last arrived" said the hooded life sized holograph of Darth Plagueis which dominated the area directly in front of the subordinate Sith. "We Sith have toiled long for this ultimate destiny. Lord Tyranus give the order, let the invasion of Crousant commence!"

"You heard our Master" Tyranus said the instant the holographic image of Plagueis vanished. "All vessels launch the attack on this system!"

Crousant, an hour later

The sky over the usually peaceful galactic capital was filled with attacking CIS ships. The Confederate Fleet, numbering over two hundred battle cruisers in all, laid waste to everything in the system before reaching the planet itself. Once the military leadership of the CIS realized how poorly defended the planet truly was they order the deployment of occupation forces.

Over the next several hours all over Crousant thousands of clone troops lead by dozens of Jedi knights engaged tens of thousands of droids. In the face of hopeless odds the Jedi and clones fought heroically. At different places and at different times the forces of the Republic pulled off amazing victories. The overall flow battle however was against them.

In the secret underground bunker the senators and their families were settling in when Darth Cyrin and her clone commander assistant received a holographic message from Darth Plagueis on the commander's wrist mounted communicator. "Lady Cyrin, Commander are the senators and their families comfortable?" the hologram of Plagueis asked.

"Yes they are my liege" the Commander reported.

"Good, execute Order 72 purge the senators at once" Plagueis commanded before his hologram blinked away.

"Thy will be done master" Cyrin said activating her twin green blades with a snap-hiss. At a single from the Commander the other blue armored clones activated their weapons encircling the civilians.

"Please don't hurt us!" screamed a random senator as several other senators coweredin fear besides him. "At least let our families leave, especially the younglings. I beg you, have pity." Cyrin answered the plea by cutting him in half with one of her blades. The clones then opened fire.

Jedi Temple

While most of the what little remained of the Jedi Order on Crousant battled the droid armies of the Confederacy the Temple was left lightly guarded. A battalion of clone commandoes and MagnaGuards lead Vader who was flanked on his right by Grievous and on his left by Avengia marched up the Temple steps. Vader dispatched the two Temple guards with ease. Entering the ancient structure the small army viscously mowed down every Jedi in their path knights and padawans alike with a combination of blaster bolts, stabs from electrostaffs and cuts from lightsabers. Breaking away from his fellows Vader entered the Council Chamber.

"Master Skywalker there are too many of them" said a Young Boy as a group of younglings emerged from their hiding places behind several chairs.

"General Grievous is here what are we going to do?" asked a Young Girl. Vader answered by closing the door behind him with the Force. He then threw his blue lightsaber towards the startled younglings.

The Office of the Supreme Chancellor

Activating his holographic communicator once more Darth Plagueis gave the command that would forever alter the fate of the Galaxy. "My loyal clones the time has come execute Order 66. Seek out destroy all Jedi wherever they may be. Until further notice Order 66 is priority number one. All other standing orders are rescinded."

Plagueis steepled his long fingers together upon discontinuing the transmission, it was a good day to be the Dark Lord of the Sith. By the time tomorrow dawned on this miserable world he and his cohorts would be royalty of the new Galactic Empire. He of course would be Emperor. His every utterance law his displeasure certain death. He would control the lives of every being in the Galaxy. Once he was gone Vader, Cyrin or perhaps their offspring would rule in his stead. Long reign the new Order of the Sith!

To Be Continued


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Nineteen– Revenge of the Sith Part 4 The Great Jedi Purge

By

Celgress

"These are my people, the Dharma Initiative. They came here seeking harmony. But they couldn't even co-exist with the island's inhabitants. When it became clear that one side had to go, one side had to be purged, I did what I had to do."

Benjamin Linus – Lost, The Man Behind the Curtain (2007)

"Execute Order 66" rang out the voice of Darth Plagueis in the communicators of millions of clone troops. Throughout the galaxy thousands of Jedi were cut down by their once loyal companions. In most cases the Jedi were caught off guard between droids and clones. Within a matter of minutes the Jedi Order, the guardians of galactic peace for more than a millennium, were all but extinguished.

On Mandalore the clone troops under Commander Cody encircled Yoda. Their plan being to catch the Grandmaster off guard, they failed. Using a powerful force wave Yoda threw the clone troops, including Cody, back nearly a thousand feet shattering their bones and killing them instantly.

Surveying his situation Yoda realized there was only one group on Mandalore which could now help him. Yoda only hoped he caught their leadership in a cooperative mood. The fate of the Jedi Order and the entire Galaxy depended upon it.

Crousant

Jedi masters Obi-wan Kenobi, Siri Tachi, and Padawan Katooni along with a small group of clones were fighting off an entire squadron of super battle droids near an upper level landing platform. Unexpectedly a tantalizingly familiar voice called out to Obi-wan through the Force. "You are in danger. Flee my child. Take those you love. Flee while you still can."

In spite of not immediately recognizing the phantom voice Obi-wan felt the need to do as it requested. Turning towards Siri and Katooni Obi-wan pleaded. "We must leave this place now."

"What, but why we are winning" Siri replied confused. Katooni looked equally confused by her Master's order.

Noting they were near the edge of the landing platform Obi-wan said. "Do you trust me Siri?"

"With our lives" Siri answered without hesitation their eyes locking. Katooni merely nodded.

"Good, both of you follow my lead" Obi-wan said intertwining his right arm with Siri's left his left arm with Katooni's right. Obi-wan then took several steps backwards pulling Katooni &amp; Siri with him into the abyss. The three Jedi were not a moment too soon the instant the three fell off the platform the clone troops turned their fire in the direction of the Jedi.

A few hours later an abandoned warehouse in the Works hosted the first official post Clone Wars meeting of the New Sith Order. The hooded Grandmaster Darth Plagueis sat upon an ornate throne in one end of the cavernous room the intimidating General Grievous by his left side. In front of the pair stood Lord Tyranus &amp; Lady Avengia to their right while Lord Vader and Lady Cyrin occupied the position to their left all await the next set of commands.

"You have all done well my cohorts" Plagueis said. "Still only four full-fledged Sith can exist at any one time."

"What" exclaimed Avengia in shock. "Why did you not mention this 'rule' until now?"

"Watch your tongue Avengia or I'll cut it from your head" Plagueis said darkly. "It was a, surprise. While the war ranged it was necessary our numbers remain him. Now that peace has been restored as it has always been amongst us Sith only the strongest will survive. Tyranus you will face Vader. Avengia you will face Cyrin. Vader, Cyrin make me proud." Plagueis said leaving no doubt who he was pulling for in the unfolding contest.

Cyrin and Vader tossed aside their hooded robes and activated their lightsabers with snap-hisses. Tyranus and Avengia activated their own lightsabers. Vader circled Tyranus while Cyrin stalked Avengia. Grievous and Plagueis looked on with glee. The duels were face paced and intense. At first Cyrin could not penetrate Avengia's defense. The two duel blade duelists appeared evenly matched. Until Avengia began taunting the younger Sith.

"You'll never defeat me Skywalker's pet. I'm a seasoned Sith Lady, you're just a wane be former Jedi Padawan. You're training is incomplete" Avengia laughed. "You don't stand a chance, sweetie."

"I embraced the Dark Side out of lust for acceptance you embraced it out of a desire for vengeance. Your path has ended the Jedi are no more. My path has only begun" Cyrin said with deadly clam. "It is your understanding of the Dark Side which is incomplete, weak, tenuous."

Avengia roared the Night Sister threw herself against the Togruta usurper. The two Sith Ladies clashed in a swirling maelstrom of neon-green and bright crimson, a maelstrom which continued unabated for nearly five minutes. However when it was over Cyrin, though sweating profusely and panting heavily, emerged victorious. During the last few seconds Avengia had tired, becoming sloppy she had dropped her guard which proved a fatal mistake against her relentless opponent. Cyrin's left blade had smoothly punctured Avengia's mid-section. Droping her lightsabers and doubling over in excruciating pain Avengia looked up only to see Cyrin's right blade swinging towards her. The emerald lightsaber effortlessly separated Avengia's head from her shoulders. Ending the life of the poor tormented one time Dark Jedi, Plagueis and Grievous both clapped their approval as Cyrin performed a quick curtsey.

Tyranus had been defending himself well against the powerful, ceaseless onslaught of Vader when he saw his apprentice fall to Skywalker's own. The loss of Avengia in such a fashion seemed to weaken the Count's resolve. Dooku still couldn't believe have flippantly Plagueis had turned on them both. After everything the pair had done for the hidden Sith leader. They had dutifully kept his secret for years in the case of Dooku himself for well over a decade, and this was the thanks they received! Dooku wouldn't stand for it! Once he dispatched the pub Skywalker he'd take Plagueis' place as the rightful Grandmaster of the Sith Order.

"Careful Lord Tyranus your thoughts betray you" Vader taunted. "I can see right through you as easily as if you were glass."

Startled Tyranus reared back slightly. How was it possible? Could the new Sith Lord truly already be this powerful? Could be really breakdown the mental shields Tyranus had painstakingly crafted over decades with so little apparent effort? While Tyranus couldn't scan Vader's own mind no matter how head he tried.

"Answering your question yes, it is true" Vader said with a sinister grin. "I am your superior in nearly every way Lord Tyranus. In face you are only better at one thing."

"Oh, which is?" Tyranus asked vainly trying to conceal his dread at Vader's admission.

"You are better at dying" Vader said. In a flurry of motion the younger Sith bypassed Tyranus' guard and amputated Tryanus' right dueling hand just below the elbow. Losing his balance and falling backwards in disbelief Tyranus' head was served from his shoulders by Vader's boomeranging sapphire blade, before Tyranu's body impacted the floor. Vader then took a bow before his adoring audience. No one clapped louder or longer than Cyrin.

"General see to it that the loser bodies are, properly disposed of" Plagueis ordered. "Then assume personal control of all clone and droid forces throughout the Galaxy. Due to embedded instructions in the programing of both groups they should now recognize us all as their sole ultimate commanders, with you being their primary field commander. Once these tasks have been completed join me in the Senate immediately. We will soon make history together General." Plagueis concluded with a predatory smile.

"Thy will be done my master" Grievous said with a quick bow before scurrying off.

"What of us master?" Vader asked Cyrin by his side. "What is your bidding?"

"Go to the secret Confederate munitions dump on the former pleasure planet of Zeltros exterminate the Separatist Leaders and Council Members which are taking refuge there" Plagueis ordered. "Once you have done this return here immediately. Once more the Sith will rule the Galaxy, and eternal peace will reign. I will inform the Separatist Leadership to expect your, company. Go now my children do what must be done."

Mandalore

In the secret headquarters of the Mandalorian Terrorist group, a few hardliners would term them restoration movement, Death Watch an unlikely supplicant stood before Pre Vizsla. The Mandalorian warrior couldn't have been more surprised if his guest had been Republican Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask himself. Of all beings Jedi Grandmaster Yoda was amongst the last Pre Vizsla ever thought would pay him a visit.

"Tell me Master Yoda to what do I owe this honor?" Pre Vizsla said sarcastically. By his side his second in command, and lover, Bo-Katan Kryze snickered.

"Need the help of Death Watch I do" Yoda said ignoring the mocking of the Mandalorians.

"Why should we assist you? One of our most hated enemies, a Jedi" Pre Vizsla asked scornfully.

"Because a dark power now rises on Crousant, a power which desires to subjugate all including Mandalore. If help you do not then suffer the fate of servitude to this dark power you will" Yoda explained. "If believe me you do not then only check holonet news you must."

"Don't listen to him it is trick" Bo-Katan said. Her features contoured by hate. "He is Jedi they lie as easily as they breath."

"I'll humor him" Pre Vizsla said. "Be warned Jedi if this is an attempt at deception you will not leave here alive."

Pre Vizsla activated the holographic interface in the middle of the room. It didn't take long before Yoda's story was corroborated. The news networks were filled with a confusing array of reports which detailed the surprise Invasion of the Crousant System by a massive Confederate Fleet, the assassination of both Confederate Head of State Count Dooku &amp; his personal bodyguard Asajj Ventress by General Grievous who had switched his allegiance to the Republic, and the discovery of a coup plot by the Jedi Order and the Senate against the office of the Supreme Chancellor which resulted in the subsequent extermination of nearly all members of the two bodies. In light of the events Supreme Chancellor Damask was expected to assume full doctorial powers and place all Republican and Confederate Worlds under martial law until the crisis passed.

"This is a nightmare" Bo-Katan said in disbelief.

"Head of the Sith Order the Chancellor be" Yoda explained. "Stop him I must, all depends on it does. Now help me return to Crousant will you or will you not, hmmm?"

"Anything you want we'll give." Pre Vizsla said grimly. "This new Sith Empire is a threat to us all."

Crousant

Obi-wan, Siri &amp; Katooni picked their way through the smoking wreckage of the Jedi Temple. The mutilated bodies of their fallen comrades were strewn everywhere. Other than a few MagnaGuards, which they destroyed with little effort, the vast building was empty.

"Some of them were killed by lightsabers, not blasters or electrostaffs" Siri announced after kneeling to examine several bodies.

Making their way to the Council Room the three were shocked by what they saw. The bodies of twenty younglings lay slain. Each of the children bore at least one saber wound.

"Katooni wait outside" Obi-wan said not wanting his ward to see any more carnage than she already had.

"But master" Katooni protested.

"Katooni outside now, that is an order!" without further protest Katooni did as she was told shutting the door behind her.

Steadying himself Obi-wan activated the hologram generator via controls built into the wall of the chamber. The Temple had an extensive surveillance system. Playing back the last few hours Obi-wan and Siri beheld the horrible truth. Anakin had fallen to the Dark Side and became a Sith Lord named Darth Vader. Vader had led the march on the Temple and slain the twenty younglings hiding in the Council Chamber. Obi-wan thought he was going to be sick.

"Its' alright" Siri said soothingly. "We'll get through this, somehow."

"By the Force I hope you're right Siri" Obi-wan said holding onto Siri's arm for support. "We've got to find Padme she's in grave danger. I can sense it!"

Primary Military Medical Facility

"Senator Amidala you have visitors" a droid said. Looking up from where she sat on the bed in her makeshift cell Padme's eyes narrowed when Anakin and Ahsoka entered the room. Both were wearing their new Sith robes with the hoods up. They were followed by a detail of blue armored clones. "I have nothing to say to either of you." Padme said defiantly.

"You brought this upon yourself" Vader said. "Your own selfness destroyed our love. You cared more about your thrice cursed Republic than you did about us or our family Padme. Plagueis offered you salvation you rejected it, and me."

"That isn't entirely true" Padme said her expression one of deep sorrow. "I still love you Anakin."

"Liar" Vader said.

"Believe what you want, but I still do" Padme said. "I know there is good left in you, in you both. Stop this madness, please don't do this."

"It is too late" Vader whispered. "The die has been cast."

"It is never too late" Padme said her eyes wet with tears. "Anakin, Ahsoka please help me make things right."

"Never" Cyrin said. "You betrayed Vader you don't deserve him. I love him as you never could. If we go back I'll be left with less than nothing. You have no idea the things we've done. Padme, I'm sorry we can't go back."

"There is always hope Ahsoka" Padme said the tears falling freely now.

"Not for us" Cyrin said leaning into Vader, "not anymore."

"We are going to kill the Separatist Leadership and Council on Zeltros. Once we return you will cooperate with our master, or suffer" Vader promised before leaving with Cyrin and the clones.

"I'm already suffering" Padme whispered closing her eyes.

The Apartment of Senator Amidala

"Where is Padme?" Obi-wan asked See-Threepio and Artoo-Detoo as he, Siri and Katooni entered Padme's all but deserted apartment.

"Masters Kenobi, Siri and Padawan Katooni how wonderful to see you again" See-Threepio chattered. "This entire ordeal has been most dreadful, most dreadful indeed." Artoo-Detoo beeped in agreement.

"See-Threepio please" Siri pleaded. "We don't have much time. More guards could arrive any moment. Where is Padme?"

"Master Anakin and a group of clones arrested Mistress Padme on charges of high treason against the Republic last night. They said they were taking her to a medical facility until she gives birth." See-Threepio answered.

"Do you have any idea which one?" Obi-wan asked hoping against hope one of the two droids would know. Artoo-Detoo beeped several times indicating he thought it could be the main military hospital. Having no other leads the five beings left the apartment without hesitation.

It wasn;t long before Obi-wan and Siri rescued Padme, leaving the two droids and Katooni in their 'procured' vehicle. It turned out Artoo-Detoo's intuition had been correct. Padme was being held at the main military hospital.

"Siri, Obi-wan thank the Force" Padme exclaimed. "I never thought I'd see either of you again!"

"Padme we know what has happened to Anakin. Where is he now?" Obi-wan asked his expression unreadable.

"He and Ahsoka are headed to Zeltros" Padme answered.

"Wait Ahsoka is with him?" Siri said.

"Yes, I thought you knew. She has also turned to the Dark Side her Sith name is Cyrin. They are headed to Zeltros because the Separatist Leadership and Council are there. Darth Plagueis wants the Separatists dead."

"Wait 'Darth Plagueis?" Obi-wan said in confusion.

"You know him as Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask. He's really the Grandmaster of the Sith Order. He's been manipulating galactic events behind the scenes for decades now. He is the secret Sith Master we've all be searching for since the invasion of my home world by the Trade Federation" Padme explained.

"That would explain the clones turning on us" Siri said aloud.

"The clones turned on you?" Padme said in shock.

"On all Jedi" Obi-wan corrected, "we had best be leaving before long this place will be crawling with clones and droids."

Escaping the facility and piling into their waiting vessel the group took off into the evening sky. In large part because of the absence of other commercial traffic they didn't get far before being spotted by a military patrol. More unfortunately Grievous was with the patrol. Leaping from the patrol vessel, discarding his grey cape in the process, the cyborg Sith landed heavily on the back of the air taxi. Igniting two of his red lightsabers Grievous faced off with Obi-wan who had climbed out of the passenger compartment to confront the interloper.

"Kenobi I see you survived Order 66" Grievous laughed. "I am please. By the time I am done you'll wish the clones had finished you." Igniting his own blue lightsaber Obi-wan parried two near simultaneous blows.

"You wouldn't be recycling any of our lightsabers today General" Obi-wan declared. Grievous roared like an animal reigning down blow after blow, slash after stab on the Jedi Master. All the while the military patrol ship shot lasers at the civilian craft.

"We have to do something" Padme said inside the cabin. "We have to help Obi-wan somehow."

"I'm open to suggestions" Siri replied from the driver seat as she dodged enemy fire.

"Let me go" Katooni suggested. "I'm a Jedi Padawan, a warrior in training, a…."

"No way" Siri said shaking her head. "Obi-wan would kill me if I let anything happen to you Katooni."

"Well we have to do something" Padme said frantically looking back. "I think Obi-wan might be losing."

Considering Padme's words Siri scanned their surroundings. "I think I might see just the thing. Hold on everyone."

Outside Obi-wan was barely defending himself against Grievous' onslaught. The monstrosity truly was a master of saber combat Obi-wan would grant that. He must have some weakness, right? A sudden lurch under his feet nearly knocked Obi-wan over. Clearly the vehicle had changed directions, but why.

"Looks like I will be recycling your and your colleagues' lightsabers after all" Grievous laughed, not noticing they had evaded his patrol vessel. "A pity it must end, I was enjoying myself." Grievous redoubled his efforts to overwhelm Kenobi.

"_Obi-wan drop down and hold onto the roof of the ship, now_!" the voice of Siri spoke through their force bond, Obi-wan did exactly as he was told. Grievous however never saw it coming. The upper body of the cyborg Sith impacted, hard, with several closely bundle power conduits which ran across a narrow sky alley. Grievous not only was thrown clear of the sky taxi he was treated to several thousand amps of power that came with a hair's-breadth of permanently shorting out his motivator. Down, down into the lower levels of the massive city planet the sizzling, scorched form of Grievous fell until it was out of sight.

To Be Continued


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Twenty– Revenge of the Sith Part 5 Duels of Fate

By

Celgress

"In the middle of the journey of our life, I found myself within a dark forest where the straight path was lost."

Dante Alighieri – Inferno (c.1300 C.E.)

Crousant

Darth Plagueis could barely restrain his rage and disgust. Lying before him on the examination table was the broken, scorched body of General Grievous. If Plagueis didn't still require the services of the cyborg the Grandmaster of the Sith Order would have discarded the mangled hulk. It would serve as a fitting punishment for Grievous' latest spectacular failure, along with a deterrent against future stupidity amongst his cohorts &amp; various servants.

With a deep breath Plagueis verbalised his decision "I want him repaired immediately. Furthermore overhaul his entire construct. I wish to minimize the chances of a similar incident occurring in the future."

"Easier said than done my lord" Grievous' personal physician, and leader of the team of droids overseeing the General's repairs, the modified EV droid A4-D stated. "The damage is, most extensive."

"Credits are no object. I want him fully functional and modified to my specifications ASAP, understand doctor?" Plagueis said a deadly edge to his voice. All around the laboratory small objects slowly floated towards the ceiling. Plagueis' previously yellow eyes glowed an eerie blue-white as a continuous stream of small electrical charges emitted from the Sith. The atmosphere grew heavy; oppressive the artificial lights flickered and then dimmed.

If A4-D could have shivered he would have. Such was the wrath of the supreme Dark Lord. "Yes sire, I understand it shall be done."

Zeltros

"Welcome Lady Cyrin and Lord Vader we have been expecting you" Nute Gunray said shamelessly groveling before the two new Darths. "I trust your trip here was a pleasant one?"

"Is the entire Leadership of the Confederacy of Independent Systems accounted for?" Cyrin asked from deep within the recesses of her black hood. Her voice sounded oddly familiar to the Viceroy.

"Yes Lady Cyrin everyone, save Lord Tyranus and Lord General Grievous, are present. Why do you ask?"

"We merely want you all to receive your, just deserts" Lord Vader announced. His face also concealed within the shadows of his black hood.

"Very thoughtful of you both" Gunray squeaked in spite of himself. "Right this way my lord &amp; lady."

Cyrin and Vader followed Gunray into a large room. Around a circular table sat the Confederate leaders. Using the Force Vader and Cyrin sealed shut every exit without a hint of physical movement.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gunray demanded of Vader.

"Your demise" Vader answered activating his blue light saber is such a way that it's blade passed through the mid-section of the unlucky Viceroy, killing him instantly.

"Kill them all" Cyrin ordered the droid guards turning on those they formerly protected.

It was all over in less than a minute. The entire leadership of the CIS lay slain at Vader and Cyrin's feet. The commando droids had killed a third of the leaders while Cyrin and Vader had easily dispatched the remainder.

By the time Obi-wan's party arrived, in their second 'borrowed' ship, a few hours later the bodies of the Separatists had long since been disposed of by the commando droids. Before either Siri or Obi-wan could advise against it Padme was out the door and onto the landing platform. Scanning her surroundings the former Senator called out.

"Anakin, Ahsoka I know you are here! Please, come out. We need to talk!" Padme screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'm begging you both end this before it goes any further!"

"How did you escape the medical facility?" Vader asked coldly.

"Who brought you here?" Cyrin demand a hint of anger in her voice. The two Sith were accompanied by a platoon of commando droids.

"Anakin, Ahsoka thank the Force I found you" Padme said bounding towards Anakin when the snap-hiss Cyrin's activating right hand lightsaber stopped Padme dead in her tracks.

"Ahsoka what are you doing? It is me Padme."

"Not a step further" Cyrin warned pointing her lightsaber menacingly at Padme. "Vader is mine now, we belong to each other. I will not let you poison his mind against me."

"Poison his mind against you? What are you talking about Ahsoka? I'm Anakin's wife. I have every right to talk with him. I don't need your permission or anyone else's" Padme said bitterly. "Get out of my way."

Ahsoka took a step towards Padme. "I'm warning you. Leave us alone or I'll make you."

"Cyrin I can handle this myself" Vader said placing a hand on Cyrin's shoulder. Making eye contact Cyrin nodded deactivated her lightsaber, and stepped away.

"Thank you Anakin, I thought Ahsoka was going to actual hurt me" Padme began only for Vader to raise his hand signaling her to stop.

"You don't belong here. You are placing my unborn children needlessly in danger. Do you care about no one but yourself? Are you truly so conceited?" Vader sneered.

"Anakin you're breaking me heart. How can you say such hurtful things? I would die to protect our children" Padme said in disbelief.

"When they are born you shall" Vader spat. "I would have given you everything, but you rejected my gifts because of your damned Republic! Now it is no more. Your corrupt friends in the Senate are dead along with the traitorous Jedi, once this is over I'll send you to join them! Droids take the good Senator into custody!"

The commando droids scrambled to fulfil Vader's command. They were prevented from doing so by three neon blades of blue and purple. Obi-wan, Siri, and to a lesser degree Katooni made short work of the commando droids.

"You" Cyrin snorted her eyes locking on Padme. "You never intended to 'save us' at all. You brought them here to kill us!"

"No it isn't true, I hoped…" Padme never finished her sentence. She was lifted off her. Dangling in the air Padme kicked frantically. Soon Padme's hands were clawing at her throat which was constricting under relentless pressure from an unseen hand. Padme's gasped for air her pale skin turning blue.

"Release her Anakin!" Obi-wan demanded rightly guessing his old Padawan was behind the assault.

Vader stared hard at Obi-wan his yellow eyes seething with intense hatred. With a flip of his fingers Padme dropped to the landing platform unconscious. "You shouldn't have come. Now you will join your comrades in death my former master."

"Katooni take Padme back to the ship, wait there until we return" Obi-wan instructed never taking his eyes off Vader or Cyrin.

"But I…" Katooni started to protest.

"Do it now child!" Obi-wan shouted.

"Yes do as Obi-wan says, no arguments!" Siri chimed in. Katooni reluctantly did as she was told by her elders.

"Poor girl" Vader taunted. "You have trained your latest lapdog well Kenobi."

"Katooni already possesses more self-discipline than you ever did Anakin" Siri retorted, rising to the bait.

"It's Vader now."

"New name same old, arrogant package" Siri said contemptuously.

"You'll pay for mocking my beloved Jedi" Cyrin snarled.

"What do we have here a little girl playing house" Siri laughed. "A Sith harlot who stole another woman's man, I'm not impressed and certainly not intimidated by either of you."

"You will be" Vader warned. "We have become more powerful than any Jedi."

"We do not fear the Dark Side as you do" Cyrin said. "We embrace the totality of the Force."

"Return my unborn children or die" Anakin declared. "The choice is yours."

"So they can be raised as Sith" Obi-wan said, "never!"

Five light sabers, two green, two blue &amp; one purple, ignited. Four cloaks were tossed aside, two brown &amp; two black. The four warriors circled each other like praetors awaiting the perfect time to strike down their prey.

Crousant

"Grand Master Yoda you survived Order 66, I'm impressed" Plagueis said with a grin.

"Impressed not all Jedi die when you think they should, hmmm?" Yoda mocked. All around the two mighty force users lay the bodies of blue armored clones and the disassembled forms of MangaGuards. Upon his arrival Yoda used a powerful force wave to destroy the security group surrounding Plagueis. Yoda was aware the approaching battle would be an extremely trying one without the interference of the mindless drones.

"I'm equally impressed you tracked me here, to my old secret base in the Works" Plagueis said still reclining on his throne, "care for a beverage?" Plagueis floated a goblet towards Yoda which the latter swatted away.

"Suit yourself" Plagueis shrugged floating a goblet over to himself and taking a drink without ever using his hands. "Before we start I must ask. How would you prefer to die? Are you a fan of crushing, or electrocution, perhaps cardiac arrest?"

The sheer audacity of Plagueis' question galled the usually unflappable Yoda. "Master of pride you are. Over confidence in yourself a profound weakness it is."

"Master of foolishness you are" Plagueis retroted. "Now behold the depth of my power." Plagueis rose from his seat and began chanting. A strange translucent, green mist like energy emitted from his fingertips. Plagueis' yellow eyes now glowed the same shade of green. The tendrils wrapped around Yoda's small body.

Yoda felt his chest tighten. His head grow heavy. Inky blackness seeped into his vision. However the most disconcerting effect of Plagueis' attack was Yoda could feel the Force flee from him. Somehow the Sith Grandmaster was severing Yoda's very connection to the Force itself! Yoda had not thought such a thing were possible, until now. Mustering every ounce of Force power remaining to him Yoda concentrated on only one think maintaining his connection to the Force.

The battle of wills seesawed for several minutes neither combatant willing to concede defeat. Plagueis grudgingly admitted he was impressed by the tenacity of the Jedi Grandmaster. Never before Yoda had a target lasted so long against his midichlorian Force connection denial attack, little own resisted it! Slowly, inexorably the tide turned Plagueis prudently ceased the attack before suffering a potential backlash.

"Congratulations Grandmaster Yoda" Plagueis said slowly clapping his approval. "Never before has any being, no matter their Force sensitivity, overcome my midichlorian Force connection denial, technique. It would appear I must utilize more, conventional means."

Plagueis generated a ball of pure Dark Side energy he causally tossed it at Yoda. Who was barely able to scramble away before the ball impact with the floor resulting in a localized, yet devastating explosion. The attack had left a smoking, medium sized hole in the flooring. Plagueis tossed another ball of energy, then another at Yoda. Each time the Jedi avoided impact with the deadly orb by leaping away at the last possible second. Frustrated Plagueis shot twin torrents of force lighting at Yoda. Each chain of crackling, electricity came at Yoda from a different angle. Growing weary of trying to hit such a small, fast moving, target Plagueis briefly ceased his onslaught of force light unleashing instead a massive force wave which shook the very foundations of the building. Plagueis' latest effort had the desired effect. It knocked Yoda out of mid-air. Plagueis resumed pouring out force lightning pinning Yoda to the floor before the Jedi could regain his bearings.

"Death by electrocution it is, my favorite" Plagueis cackled his expression one of mirth.

Struggling to his feet Yoda slowly step by torturous step, made his way towards the Dark Lord. When he was only a few feet away from his target Yoda thrust out his hands redirecting Plagueis' force lightning back towards the Sith. The result being a continuous circuit of exchange between Yoda and Plagueis, both were wracked by utter agony. Having little choice Plagueis discontinued his attack.

Yoda produced and ignited his lightsaber. Plagueis eyed the short, emerald blade. "How barbaric, alas I see no alternative." Plagueis produced and ignited one of his own ruby blades.

Around the vast chamber the combatants clashed Yoda a whirling, ricocheting ball of energy, Plagueis a gliding, dodging elegant tower of calm. The old Muun's moments had all the grace and precision of the finest ballad dancer. Plagueis swayed back and forth easily side stepping every strike from Yoda which Plagueis couldn't outright parry. Unlike Yoda Plagueis' style was all about economy of movement. Plagueis always expended the minimum amount of energy required for any move or counter. While Plagueis couldn't break Yoda's defense Yoda was tiring at a far quicker rate than Plagueis. Aware of this Yoda redoubled his efforts to overwhelm his opponent with speed and power. When it seemed Yoda was gaining the upper hand Plagueis surprised the ancient Jedi by producing a second lightsaber! Plagueis began a vicious duel blade assault upon the unsuspecting Jedi taking the offensive advantage. If not for Yoda's small size Plagueis' latest strategy would likely have soon bore fruit.

At that instant Yoda was momentarily gripped by a fleeting vision of the future, one which predicted disaster if he should strike down Plagueis likely dying himself in the progress. He must assist in the training of Luke, Leia and the others who would follow over the next two decades. If he did play his vital role the Dark Side would be forever victorious.

Using his telekinetic abilities Yoda collapsed the floor beneath the pair. Plagueis tumbled out of sight. Yoda took advantage of this to escape. A few seconds later Plagueis levitated out of the hole. Noticing his quarry was gone Plagueis screamed through the Force in frustration blowing out the walls of room.

Zeltros

All around the munitions dump Zeltros had become the four duelists moved. Vader paired with Obi-wan while Siri took on Cyrin. The two interlocking duels were purely based upon blade work, all four combatants refraining from the use of force powers. Cyrin in spite of her reverse grip, duel blade style could not overcome Siri's single blade, athletic based style. Nor could Vader's aggressive sword play overcome Obi-wan defensive style. In essence both Jedi were employing rope a dope using the angry energy of the two young Sith against them. As the four entered the main munitions storage facility the patience of the two Jedi paid off.

"This is the end for you my former master" Vader yelled leaping high overhead.

Reluctantly Obi-wan took the opening his former Padwan gave him. Leaping in the air himself Obi-wan cleanly sliced off Vader's tucked in legs above the knees. Howling in a combination of pain and rage Vader fell to the floor dropping his lightsaber as he did so.

"Noooooo!" Cyrin shrieked flying towards Obi-wan her left hand blade angling for a death blow. Siri stepped in front of Obi-wan her purple blade cutting off Cyrin's left arm Obi-wan's blue blade then took off Cyrin's right leg causing the Sith to topple over backwards besides her comrade. Obi-wan picked up Anakin's lightsaber deactivating it, while Siri did the same with Ashoka's lost saber.

"I hate you!" Vader screamed at the Jedi as he slowly crawled towards them on his belly.

"You'll both pay dearly for this!" Cyrin threatened now also laying on her stomach.

Obi-wan noticed the sparks forming on the tips of Cyrin's and Vader's fingers. "Don't push us, or you'll lose more than you already have."

"You'll be the ones who lose" Vader said.

"You'll lose everything!" Cyrin finished her remaining right hand clasping Vader's left. Two roaring streams of force lightning poured out towards Siri and Obi-wan.

Using their lightsabers as grounding mechanisms the Jedi redirected the short, but intense, blasts of force lightning into the nearby piles of shells. The shells started beeping unceasingly. Obi-wan grabbed Siri and leapt out the door the group had entered through. They were less than one hundred yards away when the facility was engulfed in a tremendous ball of flames. A deafening explosion rocked the area knocking the Jedi off their feet.

"We heard a huge explosion what happened?" Katooni asked Obi-wan and Siri fifteen minutes later.

"Vader and Cyrin accidentally set off an explosion of ship shells while trying to defeat us" Siri explained. She and Obi-wan limped into the ship. "They probably died back there. Whatever the case we must leave here, before Plagueis wonders why his new apprentices haven't checked in."

"I'll tell R2 to get us out of here right away" Katooni said heading towards the cockpit. "Where are going?"

"Get us out of this system, then we'll pick a destination" Obi-wan said. Katooni nodded heading towards the cockpit.

"Master Kenobi sir" C3PO said approaching the Jedi. "Mistress Padme requires immediate medical attention. I have been unable to wake her since, the incident involving former Master Anakin. I am greatly concerned about her wellbeing and that of her unborn children."

Obi-wan sat down and put his head in his hands. Siri sat by his side gently rubbing his sore back. Several moments passed in silence. Neither Jedi masters knew what to do. When Obi-wan looked up again he saw his current Padawan standing before him.

"What is it Katooni?" Obi-wan asked with a weak smile.

"Master we're receiving a transmission from Grandmaster Yoda. He wants to talk you with and Master Siri at once." Katooni explained. Obi-wan and Siri exchanged a worried look before the two made their way into the cockpit, Katooni &amp; C3PO followed them.

"Masters Kenobi and Tachi happy you are alive I am" the small, flickering hologram of Yoda said. "Making my way to a secret Death Watch space station I am. Have Senator Padme Amidala abroad you do?"

"We do" Kenobi confirmed. "Master did you say Death Watch, as in the Mandalorian terrorist group?"

"Indeed I did. Formed an alliance with Death Watch directed against the emerging Empire we have. Rendezvous with us at the following coordinates you must."

Crousant

"Prepare my personal shuttle, along with two life support capsules, for immediate launch" Plagueis ordered one of his blue armored guards a troubled look on his face. "I sense Lord Vader and Lady Cyrin are in grave peril."

"What of the Jedi infiltrator sire?" asked one of the blue armored clones. "Should we continue the search in your absence?"

"Of course, once General Grievous has recovered from his little 'accident' he can coordinate the search until I return" Plagueis said leaving the clones to their work.

Secret Death Watch Space Station, exact location unknown

"Why Anakin why!? Padme cried out while the human and droid members alike of the medical term tried to console her. The birthing was proving far more difficult than it should have. Once each baby was born the nurse asked Padme what the child's name would be. Padme called the boy 'Luke' the girl 'Leia'. Her children safely born Padme's own grip on life flattered. No matter what the medical team did Padme's condition deteriorated. At last Padme asked to see Obi-wan and Siri alone.

"My last wish is that the two of you watch over my children. Promise me you'll raise and love them as if they were your own. Don't ever let Darth Plagueis, or his cohorts, anywhere near them. I never believed in pure evil until him." Padme whispered her usually pale completion an ashen-gray.

"Padme there is no need you…." Siri started then hesitated. "We will honor your requests. Won't we Obi-wan?"

"Yes we will" Obi-wan promised without hesitation.

"I know there is good left in Anakin and Ashoka. Help them if you can…."Padme Amidala, Senator and former Queen of Naboo was no more.

Crousant, the following day

Having retrieved the battered, crippled, badly burnt Cyrin and Vader from the ruins on Zeltros Darth Plagueis along with the reconstructed Grievous, whose new look consisted of dark gray armor, a black cape &amp; neon red, electronic, eyes, oversaw their resurrection. The two young Sith were given new robotic limps to replace their lost ones. Their scarred bodies were fully encased in gleaming, protective black and gray armor. Cyrin's new form looked like a modified version of the armor worn by the dark clone of Star Killer in another reality. While Vader's appearance varied little from the fearsome look he sported in the universe in which Sidious not Plagueis ruled, with the exception of obsidian chest plates replacing his torso mounted control panel. Cyrin was the first to awaken. Now she, Plagueis and Grievous clustered around the upright operating table upon which Vader reposed.

"Lord Vader can you hear us?" Plagueis asked the new cyborg.

"Yes my master" Vader answered. "Where are my children? Where is Padme? Are they safe?"

Plagueis hesitated for a moment deciding how best to approach the situation. "It appears Padme died on Zeltros as a result of your assault upon her person. Your children likewise apparently perished there."

"What?" Vader asked clearly in shock.

"They are dead Lord Vader" Plagueis slowly answered.

Pulling himself free from his restraints Vader looked down at his black gloved hands through his new, mechanically enhanced vision. This couldn't be happening, could it? He'd done everything Plagueis had asked, yet he'd in spite of it all he'd lost everything! His loving Wife, his dear children, his friends, his young, healthy, powerful body, even his freedom of choice all gone! Anguish built up in him until it came out in a powerful combination force wave/force scream which shattered the laboratory equipment around him and rattled his fellow Sith to their cores.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!" Vader screamed.

"It could be worse" Cyrin said, her voice sounding artificial and tinny. She places a spiked hand on Vader's arm. "We still have each other my love, and one day vengeance against those who did this."

"Promise?" Vader asked looking at Cyrin's new form for the first time. The question bore an undeniable childlike quality in spite of his booming voice.

"I promise, if we must chase them to the end of the Universe Obi-wan &amp; Siri will pay tenfold for everything they've taken from us" Cyrin said with grim determination.

Tatooine, one week later

Under assumed names Obi-wan and Siri were wed. They, the newborns, Katooni,C3PO, A2D2 and with much reluctance Yoda had settled on Tatoonie buying Owen Lars' Moisture Farm. After the death of his father and stepmother Owen had never felt the same about the place. Owen and his new wife Beru were happy to leave Tatooine behind. Thus ends the first half of our saga.

To Be Continued, next up chapter one of Star Wars Rebels stay tuned.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Twenty-One – Rebels Prologue: Tatooine Nights and Days

By

Celgress

14 BBY

Tatooine

The place of Zorba the Hutt was in the throes on a wild all night party. While this was not unusual the two cloaked beings that stood before the mighty Hutt lord and his infant grandson Rotta were. Zorba had inherited the majority of his son Jabba's vast holdings, including those in the Tatoo System with the proviso Zorba declare Jabba's son Rotta is primary heir, six years before when Jabba had perished as the result of a Separatist assassination squad unhappy with the Hutt's nominal loyalty to the Republic during the closing months of the Clone Wars.

"The all-powerful Zorba undisputed leader of the Desilijic Clan and defender of righteous will waive the outstanding debt on your moisture farm and pay you the additional sum of ten thousand Imperial credits if you agree to destroy the Besadii, may they be thrice cursed, controlled spice factories on Ylesia.", said a Sliver Protocol Droid translating the huge gangster's words into basic, while the Great Hutt stroked the long braids of his gray beard which matched those of his hairdo both in color &amp; configuration. "Do you accept his magnanimous offer?"

"Oh all-powerful Zorba" said one of the figures pulling his hood back revealing the bearded visage of Obi-wan Kenobi. "What of the slaves who mine and process the spice on Ylesia. What are your orders concerning their fate?"

"The all-powerful Zorba is not concerned with the slave laborers of Ylesia. You may do with them as you see fit. The all-powerful Zorba only wants the factories, and if possible the mines, destroyed", translated the Sliver Protocol Droid.

"We will take the job." Siri said throwing back her own hood. Her long blond hair tied in a tight ponytail. "Have the contract drawn up."

"The all-powerful Zorba is must pleased", translated the Sliver Protocol Droid.

While traveling home using one of the speeders from their farm Siri grumbled while tightening her grip on Obi-wan's waist. "I hate working for Hutts. They give me the creeps. Zorba was eyeing me like a piece a meat." In spite of the heat of the night a shiver ran through Siri's frame.

"Zorba is a pussycat compared to his son. Be thankful Jabba isn't still around. I doubt he'd ever have offered us such a potentially, lucrative deal. Besides you'd be fetching in dancing girl attire." Obi-wan chuckled while steering the speeder around obstacles such as sand dunes, and the occasional group of irritated Jawas.

"You know if you we were half as good at moisture farming as we are at being Jedi we wouldn't be in this mess." Siri teased her husband.

"True, in my defense moisture farming was never high on my list of careers choices. The Force has a strange sense of humor, does it not my dear?"

"Indeed it does my dear." Siri replied resting her head against the back of her husband's shoulder.

The pair of exiled Jedi masters made it back before the first of Tatooine's twin suns rose about the horizon. Already the lightening sky had turned a lovely shade of lavender. The day promised to be a typical scorcher. Parking the speeder alongside other vehicles and farm equipment in the large garage the couple made their way to the modest farmhouse.

"How were they?" Obi-wan asked Yoda while looking at the sleeping twins who were sprawled on the living room floor. Each was covered in a sheet and lay on another.

"Out of control they are." Yoda grunted getting up from his sitting position. "Terrible they act. Use their budding powers for mischief they do. Be taught more control they must."

"They are only five years old Yoda." Siri laughed. "What could they possibly have done?"

"Made a total mess of the house they did." Yoda answered pointing his walking stick at the sleeping children. "Dishes everywhere there were. Katooni and I had to put them back we did. Stole me walking stick at one point they did. Listen to me they would not for some time. Never before has training younglings proven as difficult as with these." Yoda shook his head in dismay.

"Yoda is right you know." The teenaged Katooni said leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom. "They are out of control. You two are spoiling them rotten."

"I think the problem stems from our different philosophical approaches." Obi-wan said. "Yoda you want Luke &amp; Leia trained traditionally as Jedi. Whereas Siri and I want them to decide on their own if being a Jedi is what they truly want. Forcing our views of what they should be upon the twins so early could prove disastrous. I feel it in my bones."

"I agree. The decision must be theirs and theirs alone." Siri added.

"If neither wants to be a Jedi, what then hmmm?" Yoda asked. "Let the Order become extinct we do?"

"If the Order is to survive and thrive it must change." Obi-wan said. This was an old argument between him, Siri &amp; the Grandmaster. "The inherent weaknesses in the original structure of the Order contributed significantly to Anakin's &amp; Ahsoka's fall. We can't merely replicate those same shortcomings and just hope for the best."

"Perhaps" Yoda muttered, "perhaps not. Tell us time will. Hope only do I right course we are taking. The fate of the Force itself hinge on our choices it may."

"They're still brats." Katooni huffed.

"Katooni" Siri said.

"Sorry mom" Katooni said. She'd be calling Siri mother and Obi-wan father as part of their family cover story ever since arriving on Tatooine. It had become such a habit neither Jedi master bothered correcting her anymore. "Luke and Leia can be a handful at times, but I love them all the same."

"That's my girl" Siri said with a smile which Katooni returned.

"Messed up this family is" Yoda grumbled unable to fully conceal a smile of his own. "What say the Hutt Lord did?"

"He'll forgive our loan and pay us the sum of ten thousand Imperial credits if we cripple the Besadii spice processing facilitates on Ylesia."

"Out to get Aruk I see Zorba still is. Revenge for Aruk's role in his son Jabba's death Zorba no doubt wants. Worthy cause this be, took the job you did?" Yoda inquired looking first at Obi-wan then at Siri.

"Yes" Siri simply said.

"Good, when do you depart?" Yoda asked.

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Twenty-Two – Rebels Prologue II: Imperium

By

Celgress

14 BBY

Imperial Center (formerly Coruscant)

Darth Vader dark lord of the Sith, second in command of the Empire and heir apparent to both the Imperial Throne &amp; leadership of the Sith Order was bored. Vader was dueling with his young apprentice, the twelve year old Pau'an, known as Darth Tropiheus (Trop-he-us). The boy was underperforming. Vader had enough, disarming Tropiheus with ease catching the youth's lost lightsaber with his free left hand.

"If you were dueling with a true opponent you'd already be dead. You're unworthy of my time. Improve your technique before we duel again boy, or next time I'll take one of your arms. I hope you understand?"

"Y-yes M-Master Vader. I will try better next time." Tropiheus stammered cradling his injured right arm with his left. A nasty slash ran diagonally across the middle of his forearm.

"Succeed or fail do not try! Your attitude disappoints me greatly Tropiheus! Get out of my sight, at once! Before I do something you'll regret." Vader ordered.

Tropiheus groveled shamelessly before the greater dark lord as he back out of the training chamber. Tropiheus didn't even request Vader to return his lost lightsaber. Vader grumbled something unintelligible handing Tropiheus' deactivated lightsaber to the nearest training droid while clipping his own deactivated lightsaber to his belt before departing the chamber.

Arriving at his private luxury apartment in 500 Republica Vader sighed beholding himself in the full length mirror in his specially designed bathroom. It had been a long day. In spite of being the second most powerful individual in the Galaxy, in terms of both political influence and Force ability, Vader was woefully unhappy. In fact at times he hated his life. When he looked at this reflection what looked back both frightened and disgusted him. Vader's outward appearance was a reflection of his inner darkness. A suit of black armor, a fearsome helmet with empty eyes he resembled an ancient Sith battle droid plucked out of the distant past.[1]

If not for the events on Zeltros things would be so different, for both himself and Darth Cyrin. Following their humiliating defeat at the hands of Obi-wan and Siri things were never the same. Being turned into cyborgs against their will was bad enough the situation was made worse by the fact their Master Darth Plagueis, could have healed them more fully if he had so desired. Plagueis instead decided to teach his headstrong pupils a lesson, as he'd stated several times over the past five years, by making them remain cyborgs for a minimum of ten years before he would even consider helping them heal. Vader still bitterly recalled General Grievous' smug laughter when Plagueis announced Vader's &amp; Cyrin's 'punishment' following their transformations. One day Vader vowed he'd make Grievous suffer.

Vader and Cyrin no longer cared for Plagueis, nor did they hold the old Muun in high regard. They had witnessed too much of his cruelty first hand. Vader longed for the day when he would overthrow Plagueis and assume the mantle of Sith Grand Master, that day couldn't come soon enough. When the time did come Vader, with Cyrin by his side, would sweep away the last trappings of democracy, such as the impotent Executive Council, and rule supreme. The thought of destroying the conniving Plagueis, and his lapdog the despicable Grievous, was one of the few things which brought him joy.

Later that day Vader, accompanied by his snivelling apprentice, attended a special meeting of the ineffective Executive Council chaired by the contemptible former senator Bail Organa, a man Vader despised. Plagueis had appointed Organa Chair of the Council officially because he was one of the few remaining senators who had secretly remained loyal to the now defunct Republic in the face of the Jedi/Senate Conspiracy. Only a few beings in the entire Galaxy knew the truth, Vader being one of them. Which was Plagueis had picked Organa because the man had been broken following several years of torturous 'conditioning' at the hands of the deceased Darth Tyranus. The experience left Organa little more than an empty shell an empty shell which could be filled by the will of another, in this case Plagueis'. The situation rendered the Council even more of a rubberstamp than it otherwise would have been. The rest of the councillors were a band of pathetic sycophants without an original thought between them, oh how Vader loathed the lot.

"I yield the floor to Lord Vader, heir designate of Empire Plagueis." Bail Organa said before returning to his seat.

"Thank you Chairman Organa. It is an honor to appear before this august body. Today our Galaxy is securer and more prosperous than any other time in history. Under the tutelage of the Sith Order this fine body has guided our Empire to ever greater heights. Our brave armies safeguard our worlds against threats both foreign and domestic. Vigilance is the price of freedom. Which is why I am proud this body has approved the final spending bill for the Death Star Project, once completed the Death Star will secure indefinably the future peace and prosperity of our glorious way of life. Long live the Sith! Long live the Empire!"

"Long live the Sith! Long live the Empire!" Parroted the councillors the chamber erupting into ruckus applause, as Vader knew it would because of the weak willed fools who sat before him.

Finishing with the Council Vader left Tropiheus behind, returning to his private residence Vader sensed a dark presence waited. Entering his sleep chamber Vader encounter the only person in the Galaxy, save Plagueis, who would dare enter his inner sanctum unbidden. The only person he still gave a damn about, his beloved Cyrin.

"I've missed you my dark lord." Cyrin cooed her electronically distorted voice had an odd seductive quality to it, which beguiled her frightful appearance. Or perhaps it was because Vader could see the soul inside. His little Snips the only person who had always stood by his side, the only person who had never, could never betray him, she loved Vader for what he was no need to pretend he was something he wasn't.

"I've missed you my dark lady." Vader replied running a gloved hand gently along the metallic surface of her mask. Both were now encased, trapped, in these unfeeling shells. Vader hated Plagueis for many things. The one however which infuriated him most was the choice the elder Sith had made for Cyrin and Vader himself. Reconstructing the pair as sensationless cyborgs without even consulting them first! Plagueis had purposefully robbed them of so much; feeling with their own hands, seeing with their own eyes, hearing with their own ears, tasting with their own mouths, smelling with their own noses and perhaps most galling of all experiencing physical intimacy of any kind. Plagueis would pay for everything who took away along with Obi-wan and his whore Siri. If not for the interference of the latter he and Cyrin would have their healthy, young bodies and be raising his children with Padme as if they were their own. The twins would be calling Cyrin mother and he father right now. They'd be a family, the kind he'd always dreamt of having while growing up. Who knows he and Cyrin might even have had their own biological offspring by now.

"How went your mission, my dark beauty?" Vader asked, using Cyrin's pet name.

"Don't call me that." Cyrin said cringing away from Vader's touch. "I'll never be beautiful again", she whispered.

Vader could feel the pain in her voice. "Nonsense, you're shell means nothing I speak of your true self. You will always be the most beautiful think in the universe to me. I love you with my entire being."

"I knew, I love you more than words can express." Cyrin said. "I just, sometimes I think, I deserve this suffering…" Cyrin looked down at her spiked hands in dismay. If she still possessed the ability to generate tears Vader knew she would cry. Vader hated what Siri, Obi-wan &amp; Plagueis had done to her, curse them!

"Never think such." Vader said folding his arms around Cyrin in a loving embrace. "The Jedi left us no other option. They betrayed us, we merely returned the favor. Besides Plagueis' intransigence I blame Obi-wan. He preached the virtues of the Jedi Code though he couldn't live by those rules, yet he condemned us for doing the same. Worry not my dark beauty when we rule the Galaxy I promise I will restore you no matter the cost. When we are whole once more the stars themselves will shudder with fear."

To Be Continued

[1]This version of Vader's armor is based off the design seen in the comic book Star Wars Infinities the Empire Strikes Back. The only different being a fully armored chest plate and the subsequent lack of an exposed chest mounted control panel.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Twenty-Three – Rebels Prologue III: Hutt Machinations

By

Celgress

14 BBY

Nal Hutta

The huge doors of Aruk the Hutt's Palace exploded inward. The Hutt's guards who dared resist the onslaught were quickly dispatched by a swarm of crimson blades. Breaking off from the group of elite, gray armored, Sith clones General Darth Grievous and his apprentice, the twenty-one year old female, Darth Lumiya approached the dais upon which Aruk and his young offspring Durga reclined. If Aruk was troubled by their presence he made no outward sign.

"You know why we are here Aruke, don't bother lying." Grievous said his electronically augmented, neon, red eyes fixed on the Hutt Lord. "Where are the plans your agents were paid to steal from the Imperial Dockyards on Raxus Prime?"

Aruk took several puffs on his hookah before summoning a small blue droid which passed him a data disk. "Here, take them. They've been more trouble than they're worth." Aruk muttered in broken basic.

Grievous nodded Lumiya retrieved the data disk. "Who hired your forces to steal the plans?" Grievous asked throwing back his grey cloak leaving his four lightsaber hilts visible.

The gravity of the silent threat wasn't lost on the old Hutt. "Pre Vizsla of Death Watch, his organization wants the Empire destroyed. Though I strongly suspect you are already aware of the last bit General."

"Quite" Grievous said turning to leave Lumiya following in his wake, while the elite clones fell in both in front and behind the pair. The elite clones were genetic copies of the late Darth Tyranus and Dark Avengia. Artificially aged to their respective primes, their brains had been partially replaced by sophisticated electronics minimizing the chance of rebellion.

"Aruk send the damage estimate to Death Watch." Grievous taunted while departing. "I'm sure they will compensate you handsomely."

Aruk watched the Imperials exit his wrecked Palace with more than a hint of anger on his face. How dare they violate the sanctity of his home! Belittle him in front of his own offspring! The indignity of it all! While he couldn't make the Imperials pay for the trespass. He most certainly could locate the traitor who had given him up and heap unimaginable suffer upon he, she or it.

"A message has just arrived from the magnificent Ziro the Hutt of the glorious Desilijic Clan, and Black Sun Vigo for Aruk leader of Besadii Clan", stated a bronze protocol droid entering the ruined chamber.

"Deliver the message, be done with it!" Aruk bellowed in no mood for any shenanigans.

"At once" said the Bronze Protocol Droid activating a hidden holographic projector in it's chest cavity. A half-life sized image of the flamboyant Ziro appeared.

"Greeting Aruk, I trust your evening has been a pleasant one?" Ziro snickered in his usual lisping tone. "If you're wondering who tipped off the Imperials concerning your oh so treacherous behavior, look no further it was moi. Next time you engage in the dirty business of galactic espionage be careful who you include in your circle of confidants. Your, now former, majordomo Ri truly despises you, bye bye."

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Aruk screamed in frustrated smashing the Bronze Protocol Droid to pieces with a mighty swing of his powerful tail. "Zorba, Ziro, Jiliac the whole rotten Desilijic Clan they are all dead, do you hear me dead! I should have destroyed them along with that vile excuse for a Hutt Jabba! I should have purged them entirely from our Nal Hutta when I had the chance!"

"Fear not father we'll be rid of Desilijic soon. I have faith in your leadership." Durga said beaming up at his parent.

"Thank you my son." Aruk said calming himself.

Aruk wished Durga had already reached the Hutt age of legal responsibility, that however was still a decade away. Aruk was painfully aware that because of Durga's unfortunate birthmark, a black splotch which dominated the right side of the young Hutt's face, Durga would have a difficult time assuming control of Besadii upon Aruk's own demise. When Durga, Aruk's sole offspring, had been born the elder Hutts in the clan had pronounced all manner of terrible prophecies of the doom which they warned would surely occur should Durga be permitted to live. Aruk had silenced the naysayers warning them to hold their tongues. Which was why it was so important Aruk eliminate his rivals in Desilijic, Zorba and his brothers would no doubt ruthlessly exploit Durga's birthmark to their fullest advantage.

Tatooine

Small holograms of his three surviving brothers Ziro, Jiliac &amp; Padza, who sported a long beard of his own, stood before Zorba the Hutt as he reclined, along with his grandson Rotta. "Tell me how did Aruk take the news of Ri's betrayal?" Zorba asked with a chuckle.

"Oh not well, not well at all brothers." Ziro related in theatrical fashion.

"Excellent" Zorba grinned while Jiliac &amp; Padza openly laughed.

"Brother now that he has been weakened, what should be our next move against Aruk?" Padza asked Zorba.

"Presently nothing, following the imminent attack on Ylesia all of Besadii will be on edge. No brothers we must wait until they drop their guard again, say in one or two standard years." Zorba replied thoughtfully.

"Then what brother?" Jiliac inquired.

"Then we cut off the head of the snake. We go after Aruk himself." Zorba said sinisterly.

"So we kill Aruk and his offspring Durga, is that what you're suggesting brother?" Padza said.

"In part, Aruk must die if we in Desilijic are to prosper. However it would be most advantageous if Durga remained unharmed." Zorba said stroking his beard.

"Why!?" both Ziro and Padza said in perfect unison, obviously confused by Zorba's apparent mercy.

"Because one Durga will still be underage, two Durga's birthmark will make him socially unacceptable as a leader to many members of Besadii." Jiliac explained counting off the reasons on his chubby fingers.

"Exactly, my brother we can use Besadii's own prejudices and superstitions against them. While they destroy their Clan from the inside we'll chip away at it from without, taking away business after business. Aruk and his Clan will pay dearly for his roles in the deaths of both my son and our father." Zorba stated pounding his fist on his dais to emphasis his point.

Ziro inwardly squirmed at Zorba's mention of their father's fate. Ziro hoped his role in the old Hutt's disappearance and eventual demise remained hidden. The facts being widely known would not do, not do at all. Ziro hadn't even shared his role in Papa's fate with Mamma, rest her soul, he certainly wasn't able to let his bloodthirsty brothers know.

"One question dear brother" Ziro said. "Who exactly will perform this, ahem, delicate job?"

"Don't worry brothers, I've already picked out the perfect candidates." Zorba said with another grin.

"Do tell" Jiliac said genuinely curious who Zorba found who was willing to assassinate a Hutt Lord, a clan leader no less. Most other beings would rather take out a contract on their own parent or parents than cross the Hutts.

"Two Jedi I know who are playing house out on a moisture farm. The same two took the Ylesia job." Zorba said.

"Will they agree? I've heard Jedi abhor murder." Padza said.

"These Jedi have three children; a teenage female and more importantly young twins. If they refuse the job I'll have their children taken, to be safely released upon the successful completion of their mission Aruk's assassination." Zorba told his brothers, his grin now wider than ever.

"You old devil you." Jiliac laughed. "You truly are the master of manipulation." Padza and Ziro voiced their agreement with Jiliac's assessment.

"Thank you, thank you all." Zorba said taken a mock bow.

To Be Continued.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Twenty-Three – Rebels Prologue IV: Imperial Agents

By

Celgress

13 BBY

Hoth

The blinding blizzard swirled around the ice caps. Only the hardiest of beings would dare tread the dreaded ice fields of Hoth alone. The eighteen year Boba Fett was one such being. Already a feared imperial agent by the tender age of fourteen Fett was a worthy successor to the mantel of his deceased blood thirsty 'father' Jango Fett. Dressed in modified grey Imperial guard battle armor behind a white fur cloak the young Fett carefully surveyed his surroundings through micro-binoculars build into his helmet, seeing nothing aside from the barren landscape Fett caste himself adrift in the Force.

His force sensitivity, with a potential equal to that of your average Jedi or Sith master, was a gift granted him, during the Clone Wars at the age of twelve, by his liege the glorious Darth Plagueis. Unlike many of his fellow recruits Fett preferred the role of Sith assassin to that of lord, and was trained accordingly. The thrill of combat was everything, nothing else mattered to Fett.

Fett detected a fast approaching weak presence in the Force. Ah there you are Fett thought smugly. Deciding to lull his adversary into a false sense of security Fett waited until the man in mandalorian armor was mere centimeters away. Lunging at Fett from behind with one of his vibroblades the man's strike found nothing but thin air, Fett having summersaulted behind the attacker.

"I'm disappointed in your skills." Fett taunted landing behind his would be killer. "I had expected more from the great Kro Lann. Perhaps I've overestimated you? Perhaps you surviving my initial assault when your two companions didn't was how they say, dumb luck."

"Die Sith monster!" Kro Lann yelled whirling around. Kro Lann was a blur of motion thrusting and slashing his vibroblades.

Fett avoided every blow with the grace of a dancer. Activating his left wrist mounted grappling line Fett soon had Kro Lann trapped by the neck. Quickly Fett hauled the frantic Death Watch member towards him. When the asphyxiating Kro Lann was within reach Fett activated the vibroblade mounted into his right wrist. Fett mercilessly plunged the projectile into Kro Lann's throat and twisted before withdrawing it and releasing the grappling line. Kro Lann his neck wound spurting blood like a fountain fell backwards onto the snowy surface which was soon stained crimson. Fett retrieved one of Kro Lann's vibroblades as a trophy of his latest conquest, picking it out of the snow Fett attached it to his belt.

Another day three more members of Death Watch eliminated Fett thought with grim satisfaction. All in all it had proven a productive mission. Though next time Fett hoped the targets picked a more pleasant place to hide. Activating his helmet's internal comlink Fett singled he was ready for retrieval.

Several hours later Fett found himself aboard a star destroyer under the command of some nondescript captain. Ignoring the thousands of white armored stormtroopers who scurried about Fett made his way to a holographic communication pad. Punching in his secret code Fett accessed the secure private frequency used exclusively by the Imperial Sith. Falling to one knee Fett soon found himself facing a hologram of the most powerful being in the Galaxy, head of his Order the Emperor Darth Plagueis.

"Ah Boba my boy, I trust the three Death Watch members hiding on Hoth have been taken care of?" The image of the Supreme Darth Lord asked his acolyte.

"They have my Master." Fett replied. "What is thy bidding my Master?" Fett inquired his voice low with reverence.

"Only that you may return to Imperial Center." The image of Plagueis instructed. "Once you've arrived we shall discuses a matter of some, delicacy."

"Thy will be done my Master." Fett said.

Imperial Center

Plagueis disconnected the transmission. Sitting back on his ornate throne, surrounded by his indisputably loyal imperial guards Plagueis felt nervous. The elder Sith could hardly believe what he had recently learned through his extensive spy network. Not only were Yoda, Obi-wan Kenobi, Siri Tachi and Kenobi's pesky Padawan Katooni all still alive but they were raising Vader's lost children as a family on Tatooine of all places! This couldn't do it couldn't do at all. Plagueis' hold over Vader and Cyrin was tenuous at the best of times. The pair had never really trusted him again following the unfortunate events on Zeltros. Plagueis had thought making the two defiant Sith remain cyborgs would toughen them however it only increased their defiance and frustration. Giving Vader an apprentice had proven equally disastrous. Plagueis didn't dare give the even more unstable Cyrin an apprentice of her own. He shuddered to think what might happen if he did. Now Vader's children reappear miraculously alive, six years later. Plagueis knew what must be done. There was in truth only one option left to the aging Grand Master's mind. If the house of cards he had built was to remain standing then Cyrin and especially Vader could never learn the children had survived. As long as the children remained they would always be a threat to Plagueis and the Empire. The Force had told him as much. There was no possible future in which the twins survived that Plagueis and the Empire prospered. There was only one viable option, the twins must die. Fett was the perfect instrument of Plagueis' will. The young assassin would take care of the threat with the discreteness the situation deserved.

A Star Destroyer, somewhere in transit between systems

"If she dies, you all die!" Darth Vader said ominously laying the unconscious body of Darth Cyrin on a medical bed. Cyrin's cybernetic midsection was badly burnt. Her terrible wound was still smoking slightly.

It should have been me Vader thought looking down at his seriously injured love. She jumped in front of the shower of blaster bolts meant for me. She saved me, yet again. I didn't pick up the intentions of the delegation through the Force, but Cyrin did. The Mon Calamaris will pay dearly for this betrayal! Vader would see their planet reduced to cinders!

"Sir there is nothing you can do for Lady Cyrin." A human medic said. "Please let us do our work sir. It is vital we stabilize her, so she'll make it to the nearest fully equipped medical base. We'll keep you posted on her condition."

Before the human medic could draw the curtain Vader gently took Cyrin's hands in his own. Kneeling he whispered as best he could in her nearest audio receptor. "Don't you dare die on my Snipes. Not after everything we've been through together." Then Vader said words the human medic could scarcely believe. "Remember, I love you." Vader then stormed out of the medical unit.

Vader retreated to the luxury Sith Suite which every star destroyer carried. Sitting on the plush bed Vader held his head in his hands. Vader had seldom felt this helpless. The only other times that sprang to mind was when he lost his mother (twice), when Padme rejected his offer of help saving her &amp; the twins with assistance from Plagueis and when he'd first awakened as a cyborg. What had he done to deserve this? A flood of memories suddenly washed over his mind.

"_Master Skywalker there are too many of them__.__" said a Young Boy as a group of younglings emerged from their hiding places behind several chairs._

"_General Grievous is here what are we going to do?" asked a Young Girl. Vader answered by closing the door behind him with the Force. Vader then threw his blue lightsaber towards the startled younglings cutting them down en masse__._

"Take me instead." Vader said pleading with the Force. "Let her live. I'm the one who deserves to die."

Darth Tropiheus, the now thirteen year old Pau'an, cautiously entered the quarters he would be sharing with his master Dark Vader. It had been a long day and Tropiheus just wanted to rest, however he was wary of further upsetting Vader. Tropiheus knew Vader was an emotional wreck following the Mon Calamari ambush. Vader was in such bad shape after Cyrin had fallen it was left up to the inexperienced Tropiheus to provide cover, along with the stormtroopers, while the party beat a hasty retreat. It hadn't been easy but Tropiheus had managed to deflect all of the remaining blast bolts, save a few.

Rubbing his burnt shoulder Tropiheus entered the suite. Hearing a disconcerting low wail Tropiheus paused. There it was again. What was it? Scanning the room with his eyes Tropiheus saw a sight he couldn't believe at first. There sitting in the middle of the main room on the queen sized bed hunched over was Vader, his head in his hands. What's more unless Tropiheus was mistaken the sounds emitting from Vader's helmet were deep sobs. Slowly Tropiheus approached. If Vader sensed Tropiheus' presence he gave no outward indication.

"Master Vader are you, crying?" Tropiheus asked now standing directly in front of Vader.

"Of course not, you're being ridiculous Tropiheus." Vader said his mechanically distorted voice seemed horse; Vader looked up waving a gloved hand dismissively at the youth.

Tropiheus sat down besides Vader. He didn't want to chance getting on his Master's bad side again. Tropiheus bore the saber scars which proved just how volatile Vader's temper could be. Though he feared he'd regret it later he said. "Lady Cyrin is a fighter Master she'll be okay."

In response Vader said nothing. Instead Vader reached out with his glove hand. Hesitatingly Tropiheus laced his fingers between Vader's own. The two Sith, master and apprentice sat together for a long time.

The next day they arrived at the nearest medical base, where Cyrin's wounds could be best treated. It was another day before Cyrin regained consciousness. Vader silently thanked the Force, then he went about exacting his legendary revenge on the Mon Calamaris. Vader ordered the entire planet devastated from orbit after the population had been sold into slavery. Vader along with Cyrin had taken tremendous glee in torturing and painfully killing the most prominent members of the ruling class. In decades to come the savaging of the Mon Calamari population would become a by word for excessive cruelty and a railing cry for the Rebellion.

To Be Continued


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Twenty-Five – Rebels Prologue V: Farewell to Tatooine

By

Celgress

13 BBY

Tatooine

Katooni hated watching the twins. Why couldn't Yoda do it, he was only off meditation in the deep desert. Something he did regularly. Surely he could take a break? All things considered Katooni would rather be in Mos Espa seeing what trouble she could get into. Here 'parents' didn't know it but Katooni had earned a reputation as a Sabacc shark, though she usually only played for fun giving away most of her winnings.

"Katooni I wanna go inside Leia used the Force to throw sand in my eyes again." Luke whined rubbing his blood shot eyes.

"Leia", Katooni sighed. "Don't use the Force to throw sand in Luke's eyes."

"It isn't my fault he's a big baby." Leia said sticking her tongue out at Luke.

"am not"

"are to"

"am not"

"are too"

"3-CPO can't you and R2-D2 help me control these two?" Katooni asked looking at the two droids who were standing nearby doing nothing.

"They are most dreadful mistress Katooni." 3-CPO said. "They do not follow my instructions. As a result I have given up attempting to correct their aberrant behavior mistress." R2-D2 beeped his agreement.

"You two are useless." Katooni said her face contorted in distain. "I'd rather be alone with the twins out here than have you two for 'help'."

"Hello" said an unfamiliar voice in basic.

Whirling around Katooni saw a man fully clad in modified imperial guard armor. The last rays of the setting suns gleamed off his polished gray &amp; black attire. Katooni noted the silver hilt of a lightsaber strapped to the right side of the figure's belt. In spite of the ever present heat of Tatooine Katooni's blood ran cold. The lightsaber could only mean one of two things; either the individual is an imperial guard of a type she's unfamiliar with or far worse he is a Sith.

"I am Boba Fett only son of Jango Fett, favorite Sith assassin of Emperor Darth Plagueis. My targets are the children. Step aside I won't harm you, resist me you shall die." Boba Fett said.

Katooni's own lightsaber levitated into her right hand. With a snap-hiss the sapphire blade sprang to life. Boba Fett did likewise, swinging his crimson blade around lazily.

"Could it be a worthy challenger at last?" Boba Fett said. "Are you a Jedi Knight, a Padawan perhaps, or a mere pretender?"

"3-CPO R2-D2 get the twins out of here, now!" Katooni ordered.

"At once Mistress Katooni", 3-CPO said. "Come along children."

"We don't want to go." Leia said.

"Let us stay we can help." Luke pleaded.

"You run" Katooni commanded. The droids herded the twins away while Katooni squared off with Boba Fett.

"It is admirable you are attempting to save the children." Boba Fett said. "You consider them your siblings no doubt. Think how they'll feel once I kill you. Your actions are causing them unwarranted pain."

"Shut up and fight." Katooni said through gritted teeth.

"Have it your way." Boba Fett said.

For the first time in six years the blades of a Jedi and a Sith clashed. The two teenagers dueled upon the outer sands of the Dune Sea. Obi-wan and Siri Tachi had taught Katooni well her style was based upon Soresu with a peppering of Ataru offensive elements. Boba Fett on the other hand learned from the best pure offensive duelist in the galaxy today, General Darth Grievous. Boba Fett's resulting style was a brutal hybrid of Juyo and Djem So with elements of Makashi for precision blade work. Around the immediate area the two fought until Boba Fett overwhelmed Katooni with a flurry of powerful, randomly angled strikes. Katooni lost her footing sliding down the dune they were on.

"You were a worthy opponent Jedi." Boba Fett said placing the tip of his red blade next to Katooni's throat. "Now you die."

Before Boba Fett could strike a massive wave of force energy smashed into him throwing the unsuspecting Sith several thousand feet away directly through a series of dunes leaving him embedded deep in the last one. Siri pulled Katooni to her feet hugging her. "Are you okay? Did he hurt?"

"I'm fine mom." Katooni said retrieving her lightsaber with the Force. "The Sith, Boba Fett, said he was here to hurt the twins."

"We have to get off the planet." Obi-Wan said. "Let's retrieve the twins and the droids."

"What about Yoda?" Siri asked, releasing Katooni.

"I'll try contacting him through the Force. If we can't find him I'll have to leave him a message somehow before we depart Tatooine."

The three Jedi jumped onto the two speeders and raced for home. Several hours later Obi-wan, Siri and their makeshift family, minus Yoda, stood before Zorba the Hutt. Obi-wan had hoped the Hutt Lord would help him and his wife get their family off planet. He was sadly mistaken.

"Lord Zorba we humbly request your assistance." Obi-wan said in Huttese.

"On one condition", Zorba said raising a stubby finger. "Assassinate Aruk the Hutt."

"We can't do that." Siri said in Huttese stepping forward.

"You have no choice." Zorba said narrowing his eyes, his booming voice lowered audibly. The room was filled with the sound of clicking. Dozens of weapons were aimed at the twins and Katooni. "Do as I command or I'll order your children executed."

Obi-wan and Siri knew there was nothing they could do. They couldn't risk a stray blaster bolt hitting the twins or Katooni. Struggling to contain his boiling rage Obi-wan restrained Siri with one hand while he pointed towards Zorba with the other.

"What exactly do you want Zorba?" Obi-wan said in a low voice. Zorba's henchmen grabbed the droids, the twins and Katooni. They took Katooni's lightsaber.

"Aruk dead do it and I'll help you leave Tatooine, fail your children die." Zorba said. "I think your eldest would look appealing in a dancer's outfit." Zorba said eyeing Katooni as he licked his fat lips. Katooni shudder in a combination of fear and revulsion.

Obi-wan leaned in close. "Listen carefully Zorba. Katooni and my other children will not be harm or interfered with in anyway. If they are I'll see that you suffer more than you can imagine."

"I can imagine an awful lot Jedi. How do you plan on making me suffer so?" Zorba laughed.

"It'll be a surprise, use your imagination Zorba." Obi-wan said never raising his voice. The look in Obi-wan's eyes bothered Zorba more than the Hutt Lord would dare show.

Obi-wan and Siri then told their children they loved them and to behave before receiving their instructions from the treacherous Hutt Lord. Siri shoot Zorba an icy stare before departing the palace. Once outside the pair stopped beside their speeders to talk.

"What are you thinking Obi-wan!?" Siri cried pounding her fists against her husband's chest her eyes full of tears. "We can't leave the children with Zorba and his hired army of scum."

"We aren't, I just need Zorba to think we are." Obi-wan said. "I managed to contact Yoda through the Force he's on his way once he arrives we'll get them out of there, I promise you."

Before dawn Yoda snuck into Zorba's palace along with Obi-wan and Siri. The three Jedi Masters killed most of Zorba's guards and guests before they awoke. Siri then retrieved the children and the droids.

"Walk up Zorba!" Obi-wan said holding his blue lightsaber in front of Zorba's massive, bearded face.

"You", Zorba said narrowing his eyes the moment they fluttered open. Sitting by his grandparent's tail Rotta squealed in distress.

"Me, I'm back Zorba don't bother calling for help your guards are dead. We are taking your space yacht off your greedy hands. Come after us at your own risk." Obi-wan said jumping over the Monster Pit Zorba opened in vain on Obi-wan's way out of the palace.

The family of Jedi then left the desert planet forever. Their adventures together were only just beginning. Where would they go? What would they do? Find out in the next chapter which will begin the saga before the final part of the main saga, Star Wars Rebels.

To Be Continued


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Twenty-Six – Rebels Part I: Frankenstein's Monster

By

Celgress

5 BBY

Imperial Center

General Darth Grievous enjoyed few things in life. Amongst the scope of his limited passions were military miniatures. The Sith General boasted the finest collection of historical battle dioramas in the known systems. Each individual piece had been painstakingly hand crafted by Grievous himself. Along with his Jedi lightsabers, he'd bought back the collection earlier donated for propaganda reasons after the war, his miniatures were the only things Grievous cared about. The cyborg virulently hated most sentient and non-sentient beings alike. Grievous was busily working on his masterpiece a detailed rendering in six interlocking stages of the Great Battle of Crousant when the holo admitter beeped loudly.

"Yes", Grievous said gruffly opening the communication channel.

"Sir Imperial Headquarters on Corellia has suffered a major terrorist attack." The small hologram of a flustered human officer said.

"What", Grievous said squeezing one of his miniature battle cruisers so hard it shattered into powder.

"We think the terrorists used a speeder mounted bomb sir." The hologram of the human officer continued. "There is more the security recordings indicate the involvement of several force sensitive individuals."

"Jedi", Grievous said his voice taking on a dangerous edge. His electronic, neon red eyes burned more intensely than ever.

The next day Grievous, Vader, Cyrin and several lesser Sith gathered before Darth Plagueis. The old Muun was enraged his first vacation since becoming Emperor had been cut short by this affront to Imperial rule. Fuming Plagueis' withering gaze passed over his ensemble underlings.

"I divert my focus one standard day, one standard day." Plagueis said. "Tell me brethren how should we deal with this dire infraction?"

"Exterminate the inhabitants of Corellia?" A life sized hologram of Sith assassin Boba Fett offered.

"Wrong", Plagueis said. "Doing so would only increase resentment amongst an already agitated Imperial population."

"Enslave the inhabitants instead?" Another life sized hologram, this one of the now young adult, Darth Tropiheus offered hands behind his back.

"Wrong", Plagueis sighed heavily. "Once again doing so would only turn substantial segments of the Imperial population against our rule. Doesn't anyone know the proper answer?"

"We turn the population against the terrorists by blaming increased security measures on them." Darth Cyrin stated.

"Expanding upon what Lady Cyrin said. We take away the terrorists' moral high ground by showing we are not the villains. We use a measured punishment and reward system; punishing disloyal systems while rewarding loyal ones." Darth Vader said picking up the line of reasoning.

"Once socially and politically isolated we then crush the terrorists in slow increments. We avoid any overwhelming uses of force that might cause massive civilian casualties." Grievous said finishing the idea.

"Congratulations my three primary colleagues. For proving you're not brain dead, like I feared." Plagueis snapped.

"Master should we handle the foiled attacks on the droid factories of Geonosis and the cloning facilities of Kamino in the same manner?" A third life sized hologram this time of Darth Lumiya asked.

"The terrorists who attacked Kamino are in your custody, correct?" Plagueis said.

"They are master." The hologram of Lumiya answered.

"Execute them, once they make full confessions. I want the names of their co-conspirators. The same applies to those apprehended on Geonosis Tropiheus, torture them until they break." Plagueis said. "Your collective incompetence sickens me! Now leave my presence at once!" In an instant the room was empty.

Rubbing his temples with long slender fingers Plagueis practically collapsed onto this throne. A pair of stoic, saber staff wielding, gray armored Imperial Guards, one male the other female, stood to each side of the ornate chair. Plagueis dropped the staff, he'd been using more often for walking that appearance in recent years, to the floor. Plagueis felt old terribly old. In spite of his repeated manipulations of the Midi-chlorians, or perhaps he feared because of them, the Force had become increasingly resistant to his continued manipulations. In truth he hadn't been able to bend the Midi-chlorians to his will in years. A fact his fellow Sith could never learn. Sith valued strength above all the moment his weakness became known Plagueis entertained no illusions about his ultimate fate. Old yes old and sick he'd become. Plagueis knew with dreadful certainty his time on the material plane had grown short.

Plagueis only hoped he could complete his masterpiece before the end came. Many decades ago he'd began collecting traces of life, mainly consisting of molecules and even atoms, which had inexplicably survived direct exposure to powerful force attacks. These mutant sub-microscopic scraps constituted a type of void in the Force based upon an Anti-Force energy if you will. Slowly, painstakingly via scientific means he'd nurtured this matter coaxing it to replicate, to grow in the direction he desired. A lifetime later his most secret of laboratories contained a vaguely humanoid embryo. He'd created a being not only naturally resistant to the Force but one that could also absorb the force powers of others. He'd dubbed his creation Negativius (Nega-tiv-e-us). Negativius would be his legacy. Through the creature born of his genius the Force itself would be bypassed, rendered obsolete. The birth of future forefuls would become irrelevant Negativius would crush each and every one Jedi and Sith alike. The exploits of Negativius would set the name of it's creator, his name, Darth Plagueis up above the gods! He would be forever remembered as the being that created a new order. The being who singlehandedly overcame the Force!

A spaceship speeding away from Corellia

"What have I gotten myself into?" Twenty-four year old Han Solo muttered under his breath.

He'd been dating a cute raven haired girl, leading her on really, who he'd thought was from a wealthy family. The ruggedly handsome space rouge had been playing one of his typical long cons when everything had gone south. It turned out the girl's family was a band of Jedi linked terrorists! That had been using him to gain access to Imperial Headquarters, where he worked as a storm trooper. Imagine that somebody conning him the master of the con! The indignity of it all! Now he was fleeing with the girl and her family from Corellia following the destruction of Imperial Headquarters.

"Don't feel bad." Leia teased. "You're not my type plus you're way too old for me anyway."

"I'm not that much older you're what sixteen almost seventeen?" Han asked.

"Nah I lied I'm fourteen." Leia said smiling. "Besides like I said you're not my type."

"What does that mean?" Han growled angrily.

"She means she doesn't date imps." Luke said sticking his head between the two.

"My bratty brother is right. I would never consider a real relationship with Imperial scum, sorry." Leia said pushing Luke back into his seat.

"Scum am I. I'll have you know I only joined up because of economic reasons. I'm no ideologue." Han said.

"I'd starve before I'd work for monsters like Darth Vader, Darth Cyrin and General Grievous." Leia said folding her arms across her chest.

"You ever been starving princess? I have, trust me it isn't fun." Han asked. "Don't be so quick to judge. Besides the three people you named aren't so bad, once you get to know them."

"I'll pass on that." Leia said crinkling her nose in disgust.

"Children I hope you are treating our guest kindly?" Obi-wan said entering the passenger section of the medium sized ship.

"Leia has been arguing with him, but he deserves it stinking imp." Luke said.

"I'm sorry father." Leia said down casting her eyes in shame. "In my defense he was saying Grievous, Cyrin &amp; Vader are nice people."

"If you give them half a chance you'd agree." Han said.

"Young man you are either incredibly naïve or a practiced liar." Obi-wan said. "I have encountered all three multiple times. I assure you they are anything but 'nice'."

"How long are you going to hold me here?" Han said unimpressed by Obi-wan's little speech.

"Once we reach Kashyyyk you're free to go wherever you wish." Obi-wan said.

"Not Kashyyyk", Han said slumping in his seat. "The place is full of stupid Wookiees! I hate Wookiees!"

"Hey Wookiees are cool." Luke said leaping to the defense of one of his favorite species.

"No they're not; they're stupid, they're clumsy, and they smell bad." Han said ticking off points on his fingers. "Additionally they shun most forms of technology. Do you know the entire planet of Kashyyyk doesn't have a single holo center or terminal gambling den? The place is a dump which is why the Empire doesn't waste a real garrison on it rather they use a contingent of battle droids supplemented by some MagnaGuards."

"Which is precisely why we're headed there", Obi-wan said smiling. "We must fly under the Empire's radar so to speak."

"Oh joy", Han groaned.

To Be Continued


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Twenty-Seven – Rebels Part II: Trouble Brewing on Kashyyyk

By

Celgress

5 BBY

Deep Space

The Imperial Star Destroyer _Conquering Light _limped through the vastness of interstellar space. An unexpected encounter with an intense ion storm two standard days before had seriously damaged the hyper driver complex. On the bridge Lt. General Kardue'sai'Malloc a battle hardened Devaronian asked his chief navigation officer, a Neimoidian, where the nearest layover site suitable for repairs was.

"The only planet within range that meets our criteria sir is Kashyyyk." The Neimoidian navigation reported.

"The Wookiee home world, how charming," The Pau'an Darth Tropiheus said arms behind his back.

Kardue'sai'Malloc considered growling at the young Sith's flippant remark, then thought better of it. "Open a subspace channel to the Imperial garrison stationed on Kashyyyk."

"At once sir, establishing contact now," a human communication officer announced.

Kardue'sai'Malloc was mildly disappointed but not overly surprised when the holographic image of an old T-series tactical droid flicked to life. He had thought the series retired at the end of the Clone Wars, apparently he'd been mistaken. "Greetings I am Lt. General Kardue'sai'Malloc of the Imperial Navy this is Darth Tropiheus lord of the Sith Order." Kardue'sai'Malloc said throwing back his cape and gesturing to his compaion. "May I speak with your commanding officer?"

"I am in command of the garrison." The life sized holographic image of the Tactical Droid said.

"Are there no organics stationed there with you?" Kardue'sai'Malloc asked.

"Negative sir, there are only droids currently stationed here on Kashyyyk. I am their commander." The hologram of the Tactical Droid answered. "How may we be of service?"

"The hyper drive complex of our Star Destroyer _Conquering Light _has received substantial damage as the result of an ion storm we encountered two standard days prior." Kardue'sai'Malloc. "We require a stable planetary system to orbit while repairs are made. Additionally our troops require shore leave during the layover period. Your system is the only suitable one within range."

"When can we expect your arrival?" The hologram of the Tactical Droid said seeming to tense at the suggestion.

"Within one standard week," Kardue'sai'Malloc said.

"Be advised sir our garrison headquarters are not equipped for the needs of most organics." The hologram of the Tactical Droid said. "In fact no organic has been stationed here on Kashyyyk since before the construction of the base following the Clone Wars."

"Don't worry my troops enjoy rustic accommodations, as do I." Kardue'sai'Malloc chuckled, "Kardue'sai'Malloc out."

"He's hiding something." Darth Tropiheus proclaimed coldly.

"May I ask how, droids aren't programed to lie my lord." Kardue'sai'Malloc said, an edge of contempt creeping into his voice.

"I sensed deception. The droid wasn't completely forthcoming with us." Darth Tropiheus said hands still firmly clasped behind his back.

"Lay in a course for Kashyyyk, maximum available speed." Kardue'sai'Malloc ordered ignoring the suspicions of the Sith.

Kashyyyk Garrison Headquarters

The Tactical Droid would have cursed if his programing permitted such an activity. A surprise visit by Imperial organics now of all times it simply wouldn't do. The Wookiees were in full insurrection. The garrison did not possess enough resources to pacify them. As a result the Tactical Droid designation T-One-Three-Seven had been forced to take drastic actions. T-One-Three-Seven had the battle droids under his command incinerate a large portion of the fabled Wookiee city. T-One-Three-Seven's forces then abducted the Wookiees' younglings. T-One-Three-Seven was holding the children as bargaining chips. The older Wookiees wouldn't dare attack the garrison headquarters while the droids were using their children as living shields. The situation had settled into a tense standoff in recent weeks. The droids controlled the area directly around the garrison headquarters while the Wookiees controlled the remainder of the planet.

Perhaps T-One-Three-Seven could use the impending arrival of the approaching Star Destroyer _Conquering Light_ to his advantage. T-One-Three-Seven would allow the Wookiees to learn of it making them assume he'd requested a pacification team. He hoped the fearsome reputations of Vader's apprentice Darth Tropiheus and Lt. General Kardue'sai'Malloc should be enough to frighten the Wookiees into submission. If not perhaps T-One-Three-Seven could convince the organics the situation on Kashyyyk had spiraled out of control leaving an orbital bombardment as the only viable solution? It would prove a hard sell however not an impossible one. With a plan now in mind T-One-Three-Seven set about 'gathering' the evidence required to justify his aim.

Kashyyyk Wookiee City

"This place is a bigger dump than I thought." Han Solo said earning a force smack from Leia. "Hey there is no need for violence." Han said rubbing the back of his head. "I thought you Jedi were supposed to be tolerant, pacifists?"

"Where did tolerance and pacifism get us? I'll tell you where nearly wiped out by the Sith." Leia said fire in her dark eyes. "Do you have any idea how many Jedi were slaughtered in a single standard day during the Great Jedi Purge? Plagueis and his acolytes have hunted our kind to the brink of extinction."

"Correct me if I'm wrong. Didn't you guys nearly destroy the Sith at one point?" Han said.

"The Sith nearly destroyed themselves." Luke corrected.

"Conflict nature of the Dark Side it is." Yoda said hobbling out of the space ship leaning on his gnarled cane. "Compete to excel Jedi do. Compete to surpass Sith must. No lasting peace can there be within the ranks of the Sith."

"If you Jedi are so perfect how come Darth Vader &amp; Cyrin left your Order?" Han countered. "I heard both were once Jedi."

"Troubled from the beginning young Cyrin &amp; Vader were." Yoda said a look of sadness passed over his aged feature. "Lost spirits tainted by violent pasts they were. Tried to help them find peace we did. Seduced by the lure of the Dark Side they were. Underestimated the cunning of Darth Plagueis failed them we, I did."

"See no one is perfect, not even you Jedi." Han said almost smugly.

"Watch your mouth." Katooni said angrily leaving the ship. "You shouldn't speak of things you don't understand. I was there. I saw the cruelty of the Sith first hand. Do you know how many younglings were in the Jedi Temple on what is now Imperial Center the day of the purge? Ask General Grievous or Lord Vader I'm sure they could tell you."

"That is enough children." Obi-wan said departing the ship with Siri, C3PO and R2D2 in tow. "We should allow Mr. Solo to form his own opinions, even if they are misguided."

"Gee thanks," Han said. "I wonder are you guys an Order, a family or both?"

"I thought you hated Jedi?" Luke said.

"I do." Han confirmed.

"Why do you care?" Leia asked.

"I'm just wondering what kind of wacky cult you are?" Han said. R2D2 poked Han with an electrified prod. "Now the droids are attacking me."

"He's angry you're insulting of us." Siri said. "For your information young man we are a family who happen to be Jedi. We are not a wacky cult."

"Just a violent one, right?" Han joked, no one laughed. "Wait shouldn't there be plenty of walking hairballs around here?"

The Jedi and droids ignored Han. Rounding a corner the group gave a collective gasp the wooden, tree top world of the Wookiees had been reduced to a scorched wasteland. Before the group could get over the initial shock they were ambushed by a large contingent of heavily armed Wookies.

"Worst vacation ever," Han said putting up his hands.

To Be Continued


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Twenty-Eight – Rebels Part III: Plots Are Afoot

By

Celgress

The Maw

Space is not uniform. Only the ill-informed or the ignorant assume it is. There are regions filled with wonders beyond imagination and terrors to chill the soul. The area known colloquially as the Maw or officially the Maw Cluster fell into the latter category. A section of interstellar space dominated by the ghosts of long dead suns and their associated satellites the Maw was a place of dreadful mystery. Old when the Galaxy was young the ancient black holes had danced around each other in the embrace of mutual entropy for eons unnumbered. The unstable space between them was avoided by all save the unwary, the unknowing or the untrusting.

At present this hell made real was playing host to a clandestine gathering of three of the most powerful beings in the Empire. Inside a temporary, miniature space station created by the intersecting airlocks of three Imperial shuttlecrafts General Darth Grievous impatiently awaited the arrival of his co-conspirators. The shadowy from of the feared Sith general paced around the small chamber, mechanical arms folded behind his back. Two more living shadows silently entered the chamber from opposite apertures. Grievous stopped in his tracks starring at the newcomers.

"I feared you wouldn't show." Grievous said. "That you had, developed doubts."

Darth Vader ignored Grievous' words. "What is discussed here can never become public knowledge, agreed."

"Agreed," Darth Cyrin said.

"Of course," Grievous said.

"The head of our Order, Darth Plagueis grows weak. We all feel it." Vader stated. "Plagueis must be removed before his increasingly frailty becomes a public issue. Once Plagueis has been eliminated I and Cyrin become co-rulers of the Empire, I become Grand Master of the Sith Order and General Grievous becomes Chief Vizier the supreme day to day operational authority in the Empire who can only be overruled by Cyrin or myself. Are we in agreement?"

"Yes," Grievous said.

"Yes," Cyrin said.

"Fine, the only matter remaining is the disposal of Plagueis." Vader said.

"We should wait until he has weakened further." Cyrin said. "He is still a formidable opponent."

"Perhaps a standard solar year from now, or two," Grievous offered.

"Fortunately time is on our side." Vader said. "Plagueis will only grow weaker while we grow stronger or remain the same."

"If Plagueis learns of this plot time won't remain on our side for long." Grievous grunted.

"How would he find out? Unless you to tell him General," Cyrin spat out glaring at her fellow cyborg. Grievous returned her glare with equal, if not greater, vehemence. "Is that your plan, betray us to Plagueis?"

"I refuse to dignify your paranoid allegations with a rebuttal." Grievous said his electronic, red eyes glowed menacingly. "Unlike either of you Plagueis is a threat that cannot continue, he could take away my force abilities on a whim. I have tolerated the situation far longer than I should have."

"All three of us have our own reasons for wanting Plagueis out of the way." Vader said stepping between the two would be combatants verbally. "He promised Cyrin and me restoration of our lost flesh, yet he has done nothing. We remain trapped, rotting in these walking tombs while he grooms a new generation of Sith, our likely successors. It is intolerable! Plagueis must die!"

"Plagueis must die." Cyrin reiterated.

"On this matter there is no debate, we are of one mind." Grievous said nodding his head. "The sooner Plagueis is gone, the better."

"The question is how do we perform the, deed?" Cyrin wondered aloud.

"When he is least suspecting it. When his guard is fully down, when he is at his most vulnerable," Vader declared tightening his left hand into a fist, "when he is otherwise alone, when only we are with him then we strike, hard and fast destroy him before he can react."

"Any ideas, intelligent or otherwise, how we can get him alone with the three of us I for one am drawing a blank," Grievous said. "Plagueis never goes anywhere these days without his guards."

"True," Cyrin said. "The Royal Sith Guards pose a problem, one which must be dealt with."

"I'm not concerned." Vader said. "Over time the logistics of our scheme can be worked out. The crucial component at present is our agreement everything else will fall into place. The Force is on our side. I'm certain of it, success is preordained."

"I wish I shared your conviction." Cyrin said.

"As do I," Grievous stated.

"Don't worry, you shall." Vader said. "The dawn of a new era is nearly upon us, the Age of the modern Sith Triumvirate!" Vader activated his lightsaber Cyrin and Grievous did the likewise. "Long live the Sith Triumvirate!" Vader, Grievous and Cyrin each shouted the same mantra lifting their lightsabers high overhead. The tips of the three crimson blades intersected forming a three pronged triangle, which would be the symbol of their coming rule.

Kashyyyk, late afternoon

"I hate this crap hole." Han Solo grumbled glancing around the primitive hut. "What I wouldn't give for a proper shower right now or even a fresher."

"You're a masochist aren't you?" Leia snorted. "You love complaining, or do you just enjoy annoying others? You should be happy the Wookiees are letting us stay here."

"I wouldn't expect an immature teenager to understand." Han said searching for a place to clean up without luck. "And they're only letting us stay here because we've promised to spring their lost younglings from the Imperial droid garrison. It isn't like they're offering us charity or anything similar."

"Excuse me," Leia said incredulously. "I was old enough when you wanted in my pants."

"You lied about your age, not to mention your life." Han said. "I have no idea who you really are, except you belong to some wacky cult an offshoot of the extinct Jedi Order."

"We aren't an offshoot, we are the Jedi Order!" Leia said. "By the Force why do you hate Jedi so much!? What did we ever do to you?"

"Started a war that killed billions, so you could grab power for yourselves," Han said rooting around in the corner of the hut. "By the gods where do we wash up? I don't even think there is a bathroom."

"That isn't true," Leia snapped defensively.

"I take it you've never seen the annual holonet specials celebrating the foundation of the Empire?" Han said. "The period of the Clone Wars is covered in great detail."

"Believe everything see on holonet you should not." Yoda said hobbling into the hut.

"He's impossible Master Yoda, I need some fresh air." Leia said leaving the hut.

"Made her angry you have." Yoda said pointing his walking stick at Han. "Care about her you do, sense as much I can."

"She's a liar." Han said dismissively.

"Hurt you her deception has." Yoda continued. "Errors in judgement we all make, even Jedi even I."

"Gee I thought masters of the Force were as close to perfect as any being could get." Han scoffed.

"Much to learn still you have young Solo." Yoda chuckled before again growing serious. "Mistakes I made plunged the Galaxy into darkness. The fates of two gifted pupils misread I did. True nature of the Emperor I sensed not until too late it was." A grimace of pain passed over the wrinkled face of old Jedi to be replaced by an expression of such deep sadness Han was rendered temporarily speechless. "Repaying a debt that repaid can never be I have since tried. Luke and Leia grew up as outcastes they have because of my arrogance. The path we walk a difficult one it is. Deserve better than me as steward the Force does."

Before Han could ask Yoda to elaborate Obi-wan, Siri and a large male Wookiee entered the hut. "When can we get out of here?" Han asked not waiting for the new arrivals to speak.

"You can leave once the younglings have been rescued." Siri said a sour look on her face. "As we agreed, remember?"

"Frankly I was under extreme duress when I agreed to those terms. C'mon they had us surrounded with weapons pointed at our heads!" Han complained. "I shouldn't have…."

"See here Mr. Solo." Obi-wan said having enough of the former storm trooper's bellyaching. "We made a vow one we must keep. Do you have no sense of obligation, of honor young man?"

"I have a sense for staying alive. Self-preservation, ever heard of it?" Han said. "If these hairballs want their kids saved let them do it. I'm not sticking my neck out, no offense." Han finished looking up at the towering Wookiee. The Wookiee growled deep in his throat. "Hey I've only been here a day."

"Respect the Wookiees' hospitality we shall." Yoda said. "Help them we must."

"Help you people must, I'm out of here." Han said. The male Wookiee grabbed Han and firmly sat Han down in one of several wooden chairs that adorn the room. "Hey hands off buddy!" Han yelled. "You people and your hairy thugs can't hold me here against my will! I've done nothing wrong!"

"Chewbacca doesn't like your attitude, and neither do I." Siri admonished.

"Han once we've rescued the Wookiee younglings you can go wherever you want, happy?" Obi-wan asked.

"Ecstatic," Han muttered. "Tell me when do we embark on this suicidal 'rescue mission'?"

"All the neighboring clans should be gathered together here in the next few days, say a week from today?" Obi-wan offered.

"I can hardly wait." Han said under his breath, earning him a not so friendly tap from Chewbacca. "Hey," Han protested.

Meanwhile outside Leia and Luke were involved in typical round of taunting. "Your Boyfriend is still grumpy huh?" Luke prodded a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. "Don't worry sis, he'll come around."

"He isn't my boyfriend. I can do much better." Leia huffed. "By the Force you're annoying."

"Did you let him kiss you as part of the mission?" Luke teased.

"None of your business," Leia declared blushing heavily.

"You did," Luke squawked with delight.

"How sweet Leia's in love." Luke laughed flapping his hand over his heart.

"I most certainly am not!" Leia protested. "We have nothing in common, he's an Imp!"

"The course of true love never ran smoothly." Luke continued laughing as he walked away across the wooden causeway.

Leia briefly considered giving Luke a shove with the Force, but decided against it. Everything considered she loved her brother and didn't want to risk hurting him by knocking him into the canopy below. "Luke's wrong, I don't care about Han Solo. I don't, do I?" Leia said to herself. "I can't, he's an Imp all imps are tools of the evil Sith. I'm just confused." Leia shook her head. "Why did I ever agree to be the bait? I should have let Katooni handle it she's good at those type of things, better than I am."

"I'm better at what sis?" Katooni said walking up beside Leia.

"Better at undercover work," Leia admitted. "I suck at it."

"I'm flattered however I'm also curious why you think so? I thought you did a bang up job back on Corellia. The Imps never knew what hit them, it was great."

"Because you never form emotional attachments to your targets, unlike me," Leia said bluntly. "Some Jedi I am, huh?"

"Ah, Han Solo," Katooni nodded in understanding. "You've developed feelings for him, am I right?"

"I honestly, don't know."

"Come here," Katooni said giving Leia a side hug. "Don't worry if its' meant to be, it'll work out."

"Thanks sis." Leia said leaning against Katooni. "Why can our lives never be simple?"

"I don't know Leia." Katooni said sadly. "Someday when the Empire and their Sith are distant memories we'll look back and laughter."

"Why couldn't it be now? Why couldn't it be today?" Leia mused as the pair of young Jedi watched the gathering gloom of evening encroach on the planetary forest.

Imperial Garrison Base Kashyyyk the next day, morning

The Tactical Droid designated T-One-Three-Seven examined the intelligence data pouring in from around the planet. The Wookiees were up to something, that much was certain. There were major population movements going on. The question was what? Surely the Wookiees wouldn't endanger their own younglings by attacking the garrison? That made no sense unless facts on the ground had changed. T-One-Three-Seven only hoped the garrison could deal with whatever the Wookiees threw at them at least until the _Conquering Light _arrived in orbit. Once the reinforcements landed the insurrection would be over. All he'd need then was a cover story so as to deflect the blame for the dire situation. In case the Wookiees tried anything in the meantime T-One-Three-Seven ordered his battle droids to fit each of the younglings with a collar mounted explosive device. If the Wookiees attacked during the next week T-One-Three-Seven would have to show them the error of their ways by detonating a portion of the bombs. Yes that should put the Wookiees in their place.

To Be Continued


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Twenty-Nine – Rebels Part IV: Rumble in the Jungle

By

Celgress

Kashyyyk, morning

"It is just like old times my love." Obi-wan said to Siri as both Jedi Masters each dispatched a dozen battle droids with ease.

"Truth is I've kind of missed scraping these bots." Siri replied with a smile as she and Obi-wan fought back to back.

"Tell me about it." Katooni said with a smile of her own after destroying several droids. "These things always were pushovers. You'd think the Empire would have upgraded their basic operating system by now."

"The Empire only stations droid garrisons on non-strategically important planets." Han Solo said blasting away a couple of battle droids with his laser pistol. "If this was a more important world we'd be facing stormtroopers instead, believe me they're not nearly as easy targets. Ah crud, here come the super battle droids." Sure enough a contingent of twenty super battle droids had sped out of the base from a previously hidden door.

"Handle these I shall." Yoda said confidently.

"How exactly?" Han said staring doubtfully at the small Jedi Grandmaster.

"Watch," Leia said effortlessly defecting with her yellow lightsaber a blaster blot back at the battle droid who had sent it. The droid exploded into a shower of sparks.

"This is gonna be good." Luke said almost with glee doing the same to an advancing droid with his own green lightsaber.

While Han watched skeptically Yoda stood still as a rock. Without warning the twenty super battle droids were lifted several feet into the air and violently smashed together. Their arm mounted blasters were then wrenched to the side so that when fired the lasers hit their neighbors rather than their intended targets. The mighty super battle droids were now little more than scrap. The pieces falling out of the air.

"What just happened?" An astonished Han asked no one in particular.

"The Force," Leia said without missing a beat.

"Incoming," Siri warned.

Eight MagnaGuards leapt out of the base. The specially designed droids homed in on the four elder Jedi Masters ignoring the other combatants. Twirling their electrostaffs overhead they broke off into pairs.

"Leia, Luke get the Wookiee younglings we'll handle the MagnaGuards!" Obi-wan ordered. Nodding the twins made for the base.

"Hey wait up." Han said running after the two young Jedi.

Inside the base all was quiet, too quiet. The trio immediately concluded the Wookiee younglings had been moved to a more secure location. Making their way to the control room they finally encountered another being. Near the primary control bank the Tactical Droid T-One-Three-Seven stood stoically.

"Where are the Wookiee younglings?" Leia asked. "Answer me or you're scrap!"

"My you're a firebrand." Said a smooth, sinister voice slowly Darth Tropiheus, hands clasped behind his back, and a large contingent of stormtroopers stepped of the shadows.

"Put your hands were we can see them people, now!" The Commanding Stormtrooper ordered.

"Allow me commander." Tropiheus said coldly. Soon his right arm was extended a shimmering crimson blade in his hand. His lightsaber hilt sported an unusual vertical hand guard that closely resembled certain classical fencing swords. The stormtroopers backed away giving Tropiheus the room he silently demanded. "Come now, who's first?"

Without a word Leia engaged Tropiheus. Leia's base dueling style was the defensive form Soresu with Niman elements for offense. In spite of her best efforts Leia couldn't penetrate Tropiheus' guard. The Sith's precision blade work and economy of physical movement indicated he apparently favor Makashi when perfected it was a truly difficult style to overcome, fortunately for Leia so was Soresu. Following several minutes of stalemate Tropiheus broke off. Circling Leia he laughed.

"What's so funny Sith?" Leia asked taken aback by his reaction.

"Do I detect the fighting style of Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi? Yes, I do. However your variant is unrefined, disjointed, sloppy even. How old are you fourteen, fifteen? You should be much further along in your training by now young Jedi. Have your handlers babied you perhaps? If so it was most unwise. The Galaxy is a cruel place, it shall eat you alive." Tropiheus said shaking his head mockingly.

"Don't talk about my parents Sith!" Leia hissed.

"Ah struck a chord I see?" Tropiheus again laughed. "Your emotions betray you young Jedi, you lack control."

"Leia don't," Luke tried to warn before he was brutally slammed into the wall by Tropiheus who extended his left hand towards the unsuspecting Jedi knocking him out cold.

Enraged Leia flung herself at Tropiheus. Following a brief flurry of intense strikes Tropiheus used a quick spurt of his Djem So based offense to easily get behind Leia's now near non-existent guard. Leia was soon disarmed her lightsaber on the floor. Leia clutched her burned right forearm.

"Pity, I desired a true challenge." Tropiheus said placing the tip of his blade in front of Leia's neck.

An audible click was heard. Han aimed his blaster squarely at Tropiheus' head. "Let her go baldy."

"You dare threaten me, a dark lord of the Sith?" Tropiheus said incredulously. "I assure you it is most unwise."

"Hey nobody has ever accused me of being overly intelligent." Han said. "Now give me your saber." Han extended his free hand gesturing for the crimson blade.

Quick as lightning Tropiheus simultaneously choked and levitated Han several feet in the air with the Force. Han dropped the blaster. It clanked against the floor. Leia used the distraction to force push the unsuspecting Tropiheus into the stormtroopers and retrieve her lost lightsaber. Freed from Tropiheus' influence Han fell to the floor. Once recovered from the unexpected assault the stortroopers started firing. Suddenly the stormtroopers found themselves floating in the air. Their guns refused to fire.

"Hurry," Obi-wan ordered from the doorway his voice strained he and Siri holding the stormtroopers in place. Collecting Luke (along with is lightsaber), Han and Leia escaped the base Siri &amp; Obi-wan right behind.

"Stop them you fools!" Tropiheus shouted the instant he'd escaped the Force neutralization field of the Jedi Masters.

"Where did all the stormtroopers come from?" Luke asked groggily.

"And that Sith," Leia added a shiver running down her spine.

"The Wookiees have learned a Star Destroyer recently entered orbit." Sir said. "No doubt the droids called for reinforcements some time ago."

"Wonderful," Han grumbled.

"Wait, what about the Wookiee younglings!?" Leia said frantically.

"Don't worry Master Yoda and Katooni already retrieved them, and defused the bombs the droids placed on each." Obi-wan explained.

"Thank the Force." Leia said.

"Speaking of thanks," Han said directing his words at Leia. "Aren't you forgetting to something dear?"

"Like what?" Leia said.

"Oh I don't know…." Han began.

"Down," Obi-wan yelled he and Siri used the Force to knock the others off their feet seconds before a huge explosion impacted nearby throwing up a shower of debris.

"They're bombarding the area from orbit!" Han realized a few seconds later when another massive explosion occurred not far away, "what a day."

"Don't they risk getting their own troops?" Leia said.

"Obviously whoever is in command up there has decided its' worth the risk." Siri declared sourly.

Leia's assumption soon proved correct as the next several impacts scattered the broken bodies of stormtroopers everywhere. Looking on with disgust the three Jedi and Han slowly picked their way through the clearing and back into the relative safety of the planetary forest. Behind them Wookiee snipers picked off the few remaining stormtroopers.

Once back at the Wookie city the group observed the heartwarming reunion between the Wookiees and their children. Locating Yoda, Katooni, R2D2 and C-3PO the group prepared to depart Kashyyyk not wishing to focus any further Imperial attention on their fury friends. Before they could depart however the male Wookiee named Chewbacca approached the group.

"Owe us a life debt for rescuing their younglings the Wookiees feel they do." Yoda translated the gentle giant's words in basic. "Chewbacca decided to accompany us until debt is paid he has. Great honor this is turn down his offer we should not."

"Sure, why not? The more the merrier I say." Han said sarcastically earning a deep growl from Chewbacca. "What'd I do?" Han asked taken aback.

"You're impossible, you know that." Leia muttered heading towards their ship which was skillfully hidden within the canopy.

"Hey I saved your life remember?" Han said heading after her. "I didn't have to you know."

"Thanks, and here I thought you might be turning over a new leaf." Leia said.

"Children there will be plenty of time for bickering once we're safely in hyper space." Obi-wan scolded.

"Dad's right." Katooni said. "We have to get out of here, now."

"Good idea," Luke said grabbing his gear from the hut they'd shared while Chewbacca exchanged an emotional series of goodbyes with his fellow Wookiees.

Star Destroyer _Conquering Light_, several hours later

Darth Tropiheus knelt on one knee before a flickering life sized hologram of his own dreaded master Darth Vader. "I apologize for contacting you on such short notice Master. However what I have to report is of the utmost importance. On the Wookiee planet of Kashyyyk I encounter what I strongly suspect is the same rebel cell which committed the recent terrorist attack on Corellia. I engaged one of two Jedi padawans in lightsaber combat. Her dueling style was highly reminiscent of one Obi-wan Kenobi."

"Are you certain?" The hologram of Vader said visibly tensing at the mention of his former Jedi Master.

"I am my Master."

"Furthermore the padawan in question claimed Obi-wan Kenobi as one of her 'parents'."

"Interesting," The hologram of Vader said. "Where are these padawans now?"

"Regrettably they eluded capture. Their ship escaped into hyperspace while _Conquering Light_ was on the other side of the planet." Tropiheus paused briefly. "Though I didn't see them myself stormtrooper reports indicate the four elder Jedi of the cell closely resemble the known or extrapolated appearances of fugitives Obi-wan Kenobi, Siri Tachi, Yoda and the Obi-wan's last known padawan Katooni. I'm transferring the data to your location now master."

"You have done well Tropiheus, I am most pleased farewell my apprentice."

"Thank you, farewell my master." The hologram vanished.

Imperial Center

"What is it my love?" Darth Cyrin said her concern mounting as Vader telekinetically trashed the living area of his personal quarters in 500 Republica.

"Obi-wan and Siri they have children of their own now, damn them!" Vader spat the high dark lord even more frightening in his unrestrained rage.

"I see," Cyrin said her voice cool but venomous, hatred boiling below the surface. Pushing it down with all her considerable might in the Force the dark lady of the Sith formed the nucleus of a malicious plan. "Don't you see this is wonderful news, a precious gift."

"How can you say that? If not for Obi-wan and Siri we'd be a family with our children, as we wanted." Vader said flabbergasted.

"Listen you'll understand," Cyrin said calmly. "Now we have a means by which to make Siri and Obi-wan pay dearly for taking the twins away from us by their interference. We'll take their children away." If Cyrin could have smiled at that point she would have. "They'll feel the worst pain a parent can feel when their children call us their masters."

"What if they cannot be turned?" Vader asked intrigued by the plan.

"We kill them, preferably in front of Siri and Obi-wan." Cyrin said with a harsh mechanical laugh.

"Ah Cyrin you truly are my dark angel," Vader embracing the female cyborg.

Imperial Throne Room

"You have done well Boba, as usual." Emperor Darth Plagueis said to the kneeling Sith Assassin.

"Are you certain you don't want any of them eliminated my master?" Boba Fett said his head bowed.

"I am certain." Plagueis chuckled. "Let them think their recent clandestine meeting in the Maw went unobserved. Remember young Boba betrayal is the nature of our Order. I shall not fault them for that, at least not yet. I am most pleased with your work, you may go now."

"Thank you, farewell master." Boba said quickly departing the chamber.

"I trust you heard everything?" Plagueis said.

Out of the gloom behind the ornate throne stepped another Sith hood pulled tightly over his head. His sickly yellow eyes glittered from within the black confines. "I did." The Sith answered softly in a voice like liquid darkness.

"Good," Plagueis said without so much as glancing at the other Sith. "When the time is right we shall deal with our enemies."

"As you wish, master," The concealed Sith said evenly.

To Be Continued


	30. Chapter 30

**My special thanks to ****J. Hellscythe for his invaluable assistance, including writing the template of the confrontation between General Grievous and the Force ghost of Darth Zannah, without which this chapter wouldn't be possible. **

**Please review my loyal readers.**

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Thirty – Rebels Part V: Tuning up the Orchestra

By

Celgress

Main Space Station orbiting Sluis Van Prime, Sluis Van System 5 BBY

General Grievous stalked out of the docking bay, followed closely by the red &amp; black Mandalorian inspired, armor wearing Boba Fett and a stream of grey armored, combination saber/electro staff wielding Imperial Guards. Recently Grievous had undergone extensive cosmetic modifications, after years of begging having finally convinced Emperor Plagueis of the necessity, restoring his original, Clone War era appearance minus his artificial eyes which remained neon red. Grievous' return to his classic appearance, including grey cloak, had earned him the moniker 'white ghost' amongst the Imperial rank and file. I nickname they dared not utter in his presence.

"Greetings Supreme General Grievous I trust your trip was a pleasant one?" High General, one of only six Imperial officers of said rank in the entire Galaxy, Sander Delvardus said after firing off a quick salute.

"I detest non-battle related space travel." Grievous said returning Delvardus' salute stiffly. "I understand our latest shipment of Star Destroyers is being delayed. I must advise you High General Delvardus the Emperor is most displeased by this development. He suspects the stress of your position may have become too much for you. Perhaps a more out of the way posting is in order? A relatively calm place where not much is expected of you, does that sound good High General Delvardus? Of course a substantial reduction in rank shall be required."

"No," Delvardus blurted out without thinking. Every eye in the place was suddenly riveted on Delvardus. Grievous glared at him. Delvardus withered under Grievous' merciless neon gaze. "I mean with all due respect Supreme General Grievous I feel I can handle the pressure."

"Why is the shipment delayed?" Grievous asked.

"The local population has been in a state of agitation recently." Delvardus explained. "A small number of rebels have committed acts of sabotage against our port and production facilities, damaging several of the incomplete vessels."

"I see, continue." Grievous said.

"Um due to the nature of the attacks we highly suspect the involvement of one or more force users." Delvardus gulped in spite of his best efforts.

"Which is why the Emperor sent us," Grievous said gesturing towards himself and Boba Fett. "We'll handle your force using rebels." Grievous opened his robe showing a fraction of his extensive lightsaber collection. "I only hope they have lightsabers I can add to my collection."

"I share your hope Supreme General Grievous." Delvardus said. "Come right this way your quarters await."

Grievous put up one of his metal hands halting the procession before it could begin. "We prefer to remain on the _Emperor's Saber._" Grievous said indicating his state of art Star Dreadnought class command vessel, and flagship of the Imperial Fleet, on which he and his companions had arrived.

"Of course sirs," Delvardus said. "I will have the information packets sent over at once."

"Good," Grievous said departing with a flap of his cape. Delvardus breathed a sigh of relief once Grievous, Fett and their entourage were out of sight.

On route to Secret Rebel Base

"I hate you." Lando Calrissian seethed from the area immediately behind the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon.

"Lando c'mon all is fair in love, war and Sabacc." Han Solo said enjoying the smooth performance of his newly acquired ship. _His Ship _for the first time in his life he owed something beyond the clothes on his back or the stuff stashed in his travel bag. Turns out being a wanted fugitive wasn't all bad after all.

"Your girl cheated." Lando accused. "She used the Force to tip you off. If not for her meddling I'd have won."

"Hey you cheated first. You were using a both a cheater and a shifter. I only evened the odds." Leia said cheerfully next to Lando.

"She's got you there Lando." Han laughed. "Isn't that right Chewie?" Chewbacca laughed from his copilot seat beside Han. Han and the Wookiee had become fast friends during the past several months.

"I'm a professional gambler sweetie what did you expect?" Lando said patronizingly.

"I'm a Jedi what did you expect." Leia snapped back.

"You're a real Jedi, give me a break." Lando laughed.

"What's so funny?" Leia said.

"Nothing," Lando said suppressing his laughter. "You a Jedi I mean you're just a girl."

"Uh oh you've done it now." Han said.

"I'll have you know some of the greatest Jedi masters were 'girls'." Leia fumed.

"Don't get upset sweetie I didn't mean anything by it." Lando said grinning. "I'm sure you're very talented with the Force. Do you have a lightsaber, or are you not old enough for the responsibility?" Lando again burst into laughter. He was silenced a minute later when Leia used the Force to render him unconscious. Lando slumped forward in his seat.

"What did you do!?" Han said in alarm, Chewie laughed.

"I rendered him unconscious using force stun." Leia said calmly. "He deserved it."

"What do you mean its' hilarious?" Han said glancing at Chewie. In the back Leia started giggling. "What am I going to do with you two?" Han said smiling.

Secret Rebel Base, one solar day later

"Nice new ride." Luke said whistling at the Millennium Falcon.

"Thanks," Han said slipping down the off ramp followed by Chewie, Leia and an irate Lando.

"Rebels, I should have known you'd be involved with the rebellion." Lando grumbled crossing his arms.

"Recognize you I do." Yoda said hobbling up to the group.

"Grand Master Yoda is that really you?" Lando said looking at the small Jedi with disbelief.

"In the flesh I be." Yoda said. "Long time it has been Lando Calrissian. Your father how is he?"

"Dead I'm afraid." Lando said sadly. "The Empire doesn't approve of gamblers. What about you Master Yoda. I heard the Jedi and Senate conspired to betray the Republic."

"Deception that was," Yoda said. "Undermined in secret the Galactic order the Sith did. Controlling both sides of the Clone Wars they were."

"Figures," Lando said. "I never believed the propaganda about the Jedi nor did my father. He had faith in the Jedi until his dying day. During the years he lived under the tyranny of the Empire he always said 'life without liberty is like a hologram, a hollow imitation of reality."

"Wiseman your father was." Yoda said. "Regret his loss I do. In our current time of crisis use his assistance I could."

"You have me." Lando said. "I'll fulfil our family obligation. Anything you want you need only ask."

"You two know each other?" Han asked somewhat amused by the situation.

"Know each other Yoda and the late Jedi master Mace Windu, saved my parents lives. My parents were smugglers during the Yinchorri Crisis. They got caught behind the lines when the Yinchorri murdered seven Jedi. They would have died if not for Yoda and Windu placing my parents under their personal protection. I assume the girl is one of your trainees? What do you call them, padawns?"

"I'm not a girl." Leia said. "I'm a young woman."

"Indeed she is." Obi-wan said appearing seemingly out of thin air.

"Obi-wan you old space dog." Lando said briefly embracing the Jedi master. "I should have known you'd survive."

"I see you've made the acquaintance of my daughter, Leia." Obi-wan said.

"The girl is your daughter?" Lando said.

"I sure am." Leia said.

"Sorry," Lando offered weakly. "Who's the mother?" Lando whispered leaning in close to Obi-wan. "I always thought you Jedi weren't allowed pleasures of the flesh."

"Things have changed, since the purge." Obi-wan said slowly. "Remember Jedi Master Siri Tachi?"

"Ah the young blonde woman, I sure do she was…" Lando said Leia meeting his gaze a disapproving expression on her face. "I always thought you two were sweet on each other. You made a cute couple even back then. But what do I know I was just a dumb kid when last we met. Where is Mrs. Kenobi anyway?"

"She's not feeling well." Katooni said emerging from the throng of rebel personal busying themselves in the hanger with various tasks.

"Lando Calrissian may I introduce my eldest daughter Katooni." Obi-wan said.

"Wow you and Siri must have started young." Lando said giving Katooni the once over.

"Actually I'm his surrogate child." Katooni said. "I was originally his second Padawn before the purge."

"We all are his surrogate children." Luke said joining the conversation. "Obi-wan and Siri found me sister Leia and me not long after the purge. Our parents were rouge Jedi who'd left the order years before. They were killed by Darth Vader and Darth Cyrin."

"The cybernetic Sith." Lando said. "I've heard of the pair. They're origin remains quite the mystery."

"They are traitors." Leia said darkly, "fallen Jedi who betrayed their own order."

"Intriguing," Lando said. "And who are you young man?"

"I'm Luke." Luke said with a goofy grin, "only son of Obi-wan and Siri Kenobi." Katooni muttered something not so nice under her breath while Leia rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him he's our idiot brother." Leia said.

"You're just jealous because I'm the cutest." Luke declared in exaggerated fashion.

"Please," Leia said with another eye roll. Luke stuck out his tongue at her, Leia returned the favor. Katooni shook her head.

"Children please not in front of our guest." Obi-wan chastised.

Obi-wan's and Siri's Private Quarters

"You can't tell anyone, understand R2-D2 which does double for you C-3PO." Siri said staring at the positive pregnancy test with a mixture of fear and disbelief.

"Mistress I'm offended by the implicit allegation in your statement that I am untrustworthy." C-3PO said in a tizzy. "I will have you know I have never… What do you mean she has a point?" C-3PO scoffed at his beeping fellow droid. "I most certainly am not a robotic 'busybody'. Furthermore R2 I resent your remark. I…."

"I can't deal with your antics right now, please leave." Siri said now sitting on the makeshift bed, head in her hands.

"Mistress with all due respect I do not think you should be left…." C-3PO tried to say.

"Out both of you now, or so help me I'll make toasterovens out of the pair of you!" Siri said surprised by the vehemence of her command. "And remember not a word until I say otherwise."

"At once mistress," C-3PO said backing out of the room as R2-D2 did the same.

Once alone Siri considered her situation. Since declaring her love for Obi-wan more than a decade ago she'd always hoped for a child of their own someday. It would appear that day had arrived. Why now, when things were in such disarray? Why couldn't they have been blessed at a more convenient time like when they lived a relatively settled life back on Tatooine? Now they were being hunted by both the Empire and the Hutts. Was it right to bring an innocent new life, a child into their situation? Siri knew what Grand Master Yoda would say. Jedi have no business raising children and certainly not birthing their own. Though he'd stoically tolerated the situation she knew he'd deeply disapproved of the improvised family unit She, Obi-wan, Katooni and the twins had joyously formed. What could she do? Force she needed guidance in the worst possible way.

_A series of massive space stations hung in orbit around a sun that seemed oddly familiar. The largest of which orbited a heavily industrialized planet. The system was filled with Imperial Star Destroyers of various classes and sizes, most in obvious states of construction. One completed Star Destroyer however dwarfed nearly all others. The behemoth hung in space not far from the planet orbiting space station. _

"_I'll still add your lightsabers to my collection in spite this treacherous wraith!" The menacing General Grievous said his two arms bisecting into four a stolen Jedi lightsaber ignited in each. "Her trickery cannot save you're worthless hides, Jedi scum!"_

"_Who are you?" Luke asked a short haired, red headed girl about his age. She was adored in scruffy, patchwork clothing. A group of Storm Troopers were strewn about the chamber around them. _

"_Mara Jade," The red head said._

"_Discover your true heritage, know thy self." A female voice whispered. "Fear not the truth my child. Through the truth your shackles are broken."_

The intensity of the vision was such it knocked Siri back onto the bed. She'd seldom seen glimpses of the future and never before received one so vivid. What was happening? That voice, it seemed soothing, familiar even. Then it hit Siri the system she had seen it before. The Imperial shipyards at Sluis Van! Fortunately their current position wasn't far from Sluis Van. They could easily reach the system in a couple of days. She had to tell the others. Her prior dilemma forgotten she raced from the room.

Approaching the Sluis Van System, three standard solar days later

"I hope your plan works." Lando said clutching his powder blue cape tightly around his form.

"Play your role perfectly old buddy. We shouldn't have any problems." Han said.

"Unknown vessel this is Sluis Van Flight Control you are entering restricted Imperial Military Space, identify yourself and state your business immediately or face defensive action." A sterile voice stated.

"Sluis Van Flight Control this is the private vessel of Ambassador Cliv Op'x of the Wild Space Consortium requesting an audience with High General Delvardus. We wish to negotiate bilateral agreements between our two powers." Lando said.

"Transmit your identification codes." The voice stated.

"Here goes nothing, except our lives." Han whispered transmitting the forged codes.

Several tense minutes later the voice said. "You may dock at the main station orbiting Sluis Van Prime, berth 19B-72. An official delegation along with a customary military escort will greet you there. On behalf of the Galactic Empire and the ruling Order of Sith we hope you enjoy your time with us Ambassador Cliv Op'x. Sluis Van Flight Control over and out."

"Whew, that was jarring." Lando said.

"Pfft it was nothing, am I right Chewie?" Han said. His copilot voiced agreement.

Main Space Station orbiting Sluis Van Prime, three standard solar hours later

"I thought we'd never ditch those Strom Troopers." Luke said working a kink out of his neck.

"I know huh. I hated being under those floor panels so long." Leia said.

"Hush children," Obi-wan said as the group of Jedi sneaked down the corridor. "There is something familiar here, besides Grievous."

"I sense it too." Katooni said. "An opponent we've faced before."

"Bobba Fett here he is." Yoda said. "Though something else be here not Greievous, not Fett, not this young Mara Jade we seek something else something dark, ancient. Proceed with utmost caution we must."

Siri steadied herself. Whatever was here she also sensed it. She only hoped she wasn't leading her family into a trap.

While the Jedi searched the station for their goal in a lavishly decorated reception room Lando, Solo and Chewie were preoccupied entertaining High General Delvardus and most of his officers &amp; a good chunk of his private staff. The High General was a dreadfully boring man as were his officers. It wasn't long before the impromptu "summit" had degenerated into a mixer. The gathering was quickly spiraling towards debauchery; the last officers to arrive were accompanied by a group of Twi'lek dancers/prostitutes. When Supreme General Grievous and half his Imperial Guards entered the gathering grew silent.

"What is the reason behind this disgraceful behavior, answer me at once!" Grievous demanded.

"Sir it er I don't believe you've been formally introduced to Ambassador Cliv Op'x of the Wild Space Consortium and his two guides." Delvardus said pointing at Lando, Han and Chewie. "May I do the honors sir?"

Grievous slapped Delvardus' outstretched hand away hard enough to cause a bruise. "Delvardus you are a disgrace to the uniform." The cyborg snarled. The cadre of Imperial Officers wisely stepped away from the action. "I should slay were you stand. In the old days you'd be dead already. However expediency demands I give you one last chance. If anything, I repeat anything else questionable happens prior to me departure you are finished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Delvardus whimpered.

"Ambassador Cliv Op'x I apologize you've been subjected to such, perversion." Grievous said looking disapprovingly at the dancers and drunken Imperials alike. "You have my personal assurance such behavior isn't indicative of our usual diplomatic and commercial dealings. We Sith pride ourselves on self-control, a quality our underlings often regrettably lack. I must take my leave of you now, farewell." Grievous finished with a deep bow.

"Thank you Supreme General. I look forward to our next meeting, until then." Lando said with a deep bow of his own. Lando, Han and Chewie silently breathed a collective sigh of relief once Grievous and his guards had left.

Elsewhere the Jedi had spilt up into three groups to search the immense station in the time allotted; Siri &amp; Leia, Yoda &amp; Katooni, Obi-wan &amp; Luke. Back aboard the Millennium Falcon the group had agreed to rendezvous back at the ship in five standard hours, over half of which had already elapsed. After another hour of fruitless search Obi-wan and Luke found themselves in a sealed area while following a disturbance in the Force.

"Warning," said a voice accompanied by a klaxon. "You have entered a restricted area! Activating perimeter lockdown protocol! Security forces will arrive on the scene shortly! Failure to cooperate with security forces will result in the use of lethal force!"

"Wonderful," Obi-wan said.

"It could be worse." Luke joked. "Storm Troopers could surround us from both sides." Blast doors opened on both ends of the hallway filling the area with gun toting Storm Troopers. Obi-wan shot Luke a nasty look. "Hey it was only a joke."

"Next time refrain from such comic relief." Obi-wan said activating his sapphire blade with a snap hiss.

Luke did the same with his emerald blade. "Got it," Luke said.

Back to back the two Jedi, father and son, squared off against the advancing Storm Troopers. Caught in the two pronged assault the Jedi fought furiously, deflecting dozens of laser bolts each. The pair had dispatched but a fraction of their enemies when a powerful force wave emitted from beneath their feet throwing the Storm Troopers into the ceiling rendering the majority unconscious, killing an unlucky few. It was only Obi-wan's and Luke's force shields that kept their feet firmly planted on the floor.

"Did you do that? Because it wasn't me," Luke asked confused.

"Don't look at me." Obi-wan said. "I have no idea where the force wave came from."

"Are you Jedi?" Asked a female voice.

"Excuse me?" Obi-wan said kneeling down.

"Are you Jedi?" The female voice repeated.

"Yes, we are." Obi-wan said hesitantly.

"At last I've found you." The female voice said. A nearby grate popped out of the floor. A young woman squirmed her way out of the opening.

"Who are you?" Luke asked in awe staring at a short haired, red headed girl who was about his age. She was adored in scruffy, patchwork clothing.

"Mara Jade, rebel agent," She said. "I hope we can help each other."

"You defeated the Strom Troopers by using a force attack." Obi-wan said realization dawning upon him. The elder Jedi could clearly see Mara's signature in the Force, it was brilliant. Almost strong as any he'd seen. He could also tell right away it was tinged with a rather large amount of darkness, though the light was the dominate component. In many ways it reminded him of Mace Windu's force profile.

"Guilty," Mara said.

"How did you learn such a technique?" Obi-wan asked.

"I didn't, such things come naturally to me." Mara said seemingly unsure of her words. "When I get really angry, or frightened it happens stuff like what you saw. What I did to them." Mara pointed at the Strom Troopers.

"Hmmm," Obi-wan said putting away his lightsaber and stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"I need help. Can you teach me to control my power?" Mara asked with equal parts hope and fear in her eyes.

"Of course I can and will, child." Obi-wan said.

"Thank you I'll never forgot what you've done for me today." Mara said embracing Obi-wan tears in her eyes. "No one has ever helped me before. I was always on my own, until I joined the rebellion. My abilities helped me find the weak point in structures; speeders, ships, buildings. They made me their explosive expert, my former cell. They're all gone now, killed by the Imps. Disabling this station I thought would be my last mission." Mara said extracting herself from Obi-wan.

"Shatterpoint, her abilities truly are akin to Mace's." Obi-wan whispered.

"What did you say?" Mara said.

"Nothing important," Obi-wan said. "I assume you were sabotaging the station while down there?" Obi-wan pointed at the open hatch from which Mara had emerged.

"I was, matter of fact I planted a powerful explosive device on a key power relay unit." Mara explained. "It'll go off in another hour. The resulting explosive should destroy the station along with everything nearby."

Obi-wan and Luke exchanged glances. "We better find the others." Luke said.

"Yes we best do so, at once." Obi-wan said.

Elsewhere

"Wait," Siri said restraining Leia with her left arm. "Up ahead I sense, danger." Carefully the Jedi, mother and daughter, rounded the corner.

"Greetings Jedi slime," Grievous said. Behind him eight Imperial Guards activated the electronic emitters on their staff weapons. "Back away leave us I shall destroy these two myself." The guards did as they were instructed. Soon Grievous, Siri and Leia were alone.

Leia took a step forward Grievous laughed. "Stay back," Siri instructed. "Trust me you're not ready for this."

"Listen to your master silly Padawan." Grievous taunted. "I am far beyond your feeble capabilities. I've killed over eighty Jedi and am undisputed master of the seven classical lightsaber combat forms, fear me."

"You're using Dun Moch." Leia said with a knowing grin. "Could it be you're less proficient than you boast General? Dun Moch is often relied upon by those lacking confidence in their own ability with the blades. They seek a much needed edge."

"How dare you, a mere Padawan, question my dueling ability," Grievous shrieked in rage falling into Leia's trap. "I have something special in store for your arrogance. I shall use it to cut your wagging tongue from your mouth girl. Behold my most prized trophy, the Heart of Darth Bane founder of the modern Sith Order and the now defunct rule of two!" Grievous reached into his cloak withdrawing a saber staff of classical design.

Siri froze her blood ran cold. Saber staffs were notorious. During the Battle of Naboo Darth Maul had used a saber staff to cut down Obi-wan's master Qui-Gon Jinn, one of the greatest sword masters of the Jedi Order at the time. In the hands of a novice such a weapon was hard to deal with in the hands of a dueling master such as Grievous in all probability it would prove impossible.

"Get behind me!" Siri said.

"Won't we stand a better chance if I circle around…" Leia said.

"No matter what happens I'm making you survive this." Siri said. "Listen you, your brother, sister and this girl we are looking for are the future of the Jedi Order. I can't jeopardize your safety."

"Mother please…" Leia attempted to counter.

"Leia I love you. I won't let this monster kill you like did so many of my friends during the Clone Wars." Siri said. "Get behind me!" Leia did so without further protest.

"How touching," Grievous laughed holding the Heart of Bane with both hands across his chest. "I think I'll cripple you then make you watch your Padawan's agonizingly, slow demise. I'll dissect her one piece at time until she begs for the sweet release of death."

"I'll destroy you first General." Siri said with grime determination activating her violet lightsaber.

Grievous tossed back his cape, assumed a low crouching stance and pressed the activation button on his weapon, nothing happened. Confused Grievous pressed the switch, again nothing. Frustrated Grievous growled shaking the device violently with one hand followed by the other.

"What is wrong with this hunk of antiquated junk!? Grievous said examining the sabers staff closely.

A high pitched buzzing filled the hallway along with a pale red light. The light consolidated midway between Siri and Grievous. Slowly the semi-transparent form of a blonde haired woman emerged. She glowed with the same pale red light as the bubble surrounding her.

"Nothing is wrong with the Heart of Bane save you are unworthy of wielding it abomination," said the spirit. The saber staff was then ripped from Grievous' inhuman grasp. It flew through the air ending up in Siri's free, left, hand. "Ah much better, the Heart of Bane is where it truly belongs."

"What is the meaning of this outrage!?" Grievous bellowed. "Who are you insolent spirit?"

"Tell Plagueis he has invoked the Wrath of Darth Zannah," the ancient Dark Lady declared, "Tell him that because of his blasphemy, I shall aid in his downfall."

"Why would you do that," snarled Grievous, "Why would you betray the very Order you helped create?"

The pale red light seemed to fade as the Sith spirit spoke with cold anger, "First, I helped create the Order of Sith Lord's under the Rule of Two. Second, I am not aiding the Jedi; I am siding with the one win shares mine and Bane's blood." Zannah pointed at a shocked Siri. "She is the one who has the right to wield Bane's Heart, not you."

Grievous was outraged by this apparent act of betrayal. "I'll still add your lightsabers to my collection in spite this treacherous wraith!" General Grievous threatened his two arms bisecting into four a stolen Jedi lightsaber ignited in each. "Her trickery cannot save you're worthless hides, Jedi scum!"

"You dare call my powers trickery abomination." Zannah smirked viciously as she used the Force to crush Grievous' bisected right hand and pulled the corresponding lightsabers away. "Of all of Plagueis' heretic servants you are by far the worst," the Mother of the all modern Sith Lords declared as she propelled Grievous off the ground slamming him face first against the ceiling, "You are an abomination to both the living and to the Force." She then shoved Grievous into the furthest wall behind them, "You have gone as far as to claim a stolen power as your own," she seethed before throwing him through the ceiling and out into orbit around the space station. Darth Zannah finished in a more cheerful tone. "TOODLES~"

Siri and Leia stared. "What are you waiting for silly Jedi an engraved invitation?" Zannah admonished. "Even I cannot maintain the integrity of this now heavily damaged section and dampen the Imperial sensors forever. Flee before it collapses, besides I have it on good authority your new recruit Mara Jade has planted a bomb onboard. Run silly Jedi. Don't worry I'll see you again, sooner than perhaps you'd like." Leia grabbed Grievous' two lost lightsabers thinking the spare blades, one blue the other green, might come in handy down the road.

Heeding the Darth Lady's words Siri and Leia rushed away. Siri sent a message through the Force to her husband and Yoda, informing both Jedi masters of the imminent danger. Surprisingly Obi-wan also sent her a similar message via the Force. It seemed he and Luke had located Mara Jade. Subsequently they'd learned of the bomb Jade had planted. The only remaining problem was how to warn their non-Force sensitive friends without further tipping off the Imperials?

"Let me tell your father and Yoda about what happen, okay?" Siri said as the two continued running.

"Sure, I have no idea what happened anyhow." Leia said, "or more precisely why it happened."

Near the Power Core

"We meet again, and you've brought a friend." Sith assassin Boba Fett said spying Katooni and Yoda. "You won't escape my clutches this time." Boba Fett activated his red lightsaber with a flourish.

"Have time for you now we do not." Yoda said effortlessly lifting Boba Fett off his feet, slamming the unlucky assassin hard enough against the ceiling so that Fett lost his lightsaber Yoda used the piping and wires of the station to encase Boba in a cocoon from which he couldn't easily escape. "Leave here at once we must. Come rejoin the others we shall."

"Some other time Fett," Katooni said blowing the struggling young Sith a kiss over her should before leaving the chamber.

"One day you are mine!" Boba Fett screamed after the departing Jedi using the Force to retrieve his lightsaber. Slowly Boba Fett began cutting his way free.

Outside Berth 19B-72, fort-five standard minutes later

When the Jedi, accompanied by powerful force sensitive Mara Jade, arrived Lando, Han &amp; Chewie were already waiting for them. The trio were surrounded by several obviously deceased Strom Troopers. By now the station was engulfed in chaos. Klaxons &amp; an emergency evacuation message had begun sounding several minutes ago they hadn't ceased since.

"How…" Obi-wan said.

"The Imps we were partying with got carried away." Han shrugged.

"The remaining Storm Troopers who were 'guarding' my 'delegation' passed out before the crisis." Lando chuckled. "These Imps are poorly trained. I assume she's your new recruit?" Lando said indicating Mara.

Before anyone could answer the station shook violently. "We'd better get out of here." Obi-wan said the others readily agreed pouring into the Millennium Falcon.

After a quick instrument check Han frowned. "What's wrong," Leia said.

"The docking clamps are still engaged. I doubt anyone is manning Flight Control at this point." Han said.

"Meaning what exactly?" Siri said.

"Meaning we're struck." Han said.

"Does this tub have rear turbolasers?" Mara asked.

"Hey don't call me, um I mean my buddy Han's ship a tub." Lando said indignantly.

"Well does it," Mara said ignoring Lando's outburst.

"It does," Han muttered.

"Good," Mara said running to the back of the ship. A few moments later twin explosions rocked the ship. "There, you're free." Mara said reappearing.

"How did she?" Katooni wondered aloud.

"Shatterpoint," Obi-wan said softly.

The Millennium Falcon pulled away from the station jumping into hyperspace an instant before a series of enormous explosions left a fireball orbiting Sluis Van Prime. Several active Star Destroyers were caught in the blasts. The ships were either severely damaged or destroyed outright. The partially constructed fleet Grievous had come to pick up was obliterated when the careering out of control Star Destroyers impacted with the smaller porter facilities slicing a path of destruction through the heavily built up system.

Secret Rebel Base, one solar day later

"Obi-wan there is something I have to tell you." Siri said reversing in front of the small mirror in their quarters. Biting her lip Siri continued after taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. There I said it. It doesn't sound so bad."

"What doesn't sound so bad?" Obi-wan said entering the fresher where Siri was reversing. Siri nearly jumped out of her skin. "Are you okay?" Obi-wan asked kissing Siri's neck. "You've been out of sorts since we returned from Sluis Van. Is this about your encounter with the spirit of Darth Zannah? Master Yoda said…."

"It isn't that." Siri said turning around putting her arms around Obi-wan's neck, "Obi-wan how would you feel about being a father again?"

"I think Mara is a little old." Obi-wan said. "Besides she appears fully capable of looking after herself."

"I'm not taking about Mara." Siri said leaning in close.

"Then who are you talking about?" Obi-wan ask.

"Obi-wan we're going to have a baby." Siri whispered.

"You mean," Obi-wan said.

"Yup, congratulations are in order papa because mama is expecting." Siri continued softly. "You're not angry, are you?" Siri again bite her lip in trepidation.

"Of course not, how could you even ask that." Obi-wan said. "This is wonderful news."

"Thank you," Siri said choking back tears.

"For what," Obi-wan said.

"For always being my knight in shining armor." Siri said. "I'll always love you."

"And I you," Obi-wan said. The two Jedi masters' lips met.

Imperial Center, four standard solar days later

"Are you certain General the force ghost was that of Darth Zannah?" Emperor Darth Plagueis asked glaring down from his throne at the contrite Grievous and Boba Fett.

"She identified herself as such. Additionally she matched both the physical description and psychological profile of Darth Zannah you had us study as part of our training." Grievous said groveling shamelessly before the Great Dark Lord.

"Depart, leave my presence at once! I cannot stand the stench of failure any longer, out!" Plagueis screamed rising from his throne.

Bowing low the lesser Sith back out of the throne room. Once they were gone a hooded figure emerged from the shadows behind the throne. Stepping into the light of the throne room the yellow eyed being pulled back his hood, revealing the elegant green scales of a young male Falleen. The Fallen stood silently by Plagueis' right side.

Plagueis had found the orphaned Falleen as a youngling not long after the death of his first traitorous apprentice the tripled cursed Darth Sidious. Sensing the boy's great force potential Plagueis had taken the Falleen on as his secret apprentice, based in large part upon the luck Sidious had demonstrated training the late Darth Maul from a youngling as a Sith assassin. Plagueis had kept the extremely loyal Falleen hidden all these years in case his other potential successors, Vader &amp; Cyrin, proved failures which they recently had. Unlike Vader, Cyrin, Tyranus, Grievous and his other lesser disciples Plagueis had taught the Falleen nearly everything he knew, including the forbidden art of Midi-Chlorian manipulation. Now the being Plagueis had christened Darth Ultimin, the Ultimate expression of the Sith Order, would shine ascending above all others.

"I assume you closely observed our exchange as instructed my apprentice?" Plagueis said.

"Of course my master," Darth Ultimin replied.

"What are your thoughts my apprentice?"

"The loss of the Sluis Van shipyard while serious is in no way crippling. It can be compensated for. The interference of Darth Zannah however, is rather troubling." Darth Ultimin stated.

"Exactly my apprentice, "Plagueis said sitting back down on his throne. "This potential threat to our final goal, the total subjugation of the Force itself, cannot be tolerated. Together we shall stop the spirit of Darth Zannah from interfering with our design."

"How does one stop a non-material foe my master?" Ultimin asked genuinely curious.

By way of reply Plagueis grinned wickedly. "In due time my apprentice I'll demonstrate to you one of my most guarded tricks, a trick that will neutralize the threat posed by this pesky phantom."

To Be Continued


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Thirty-One – New Hope Interlude: Negativius in Accession

By

Celgress

O BBY

Mortis

"She is no match for you, is she my dear Negativius?" Darth Plagueis mused watching his creation brutalize the Force entity known only as the "Daughter". In truth Plagueis was disappointed by how quickly Negativius was overcoming the vaunted entity from the legendary planet. Had the Force truly grown so weak that this represented it's best? If so his final taming of the Force would prove easier than he'd dared dream.

The Daughter shifted into her dragon like form. She unleashed a minute long torrent of blue force fire at Negativius. The lavender and neon green colored plasma form of Negativius disintegrated under the barrage temporarily losing cohesion. Once the assault had ceased however Negativius' body reformed in a matter of seconds. Negativius's arms extended stretching like taffy. One wrapped around the Daughter's neck while the other ensnared her torso in an inescapable grip.

"That is it Negativius my child, feed off her. Claim her energies as your own." Plagueis instructed with glee watching the drama unfold from his perch high atop a nearby outcropping of rock.

Negativius glowed, his form pulsing with barely contained energy. The Daughter's struggles became weaker and weaker. Her body reverting to her true form losing it's luminescent quality. In a matter of minutes the Daughter's struggles ceased. Her body nothing more than a dried up husk it cracked and crumpled into dust. Negativius roared in triumph his body crackling with pent up power. His scream of victory caused a minor earthquake shaking Mortis itself.

"One down two to go." Plagueis said cheerfully steadying himself against the tremor.

Next Negativius faced off against the "Son". The dark entity fared no better than his sister. His brutal nature proved no use against Plagueis' Force immune abomination. Fire, lightning, burying it alive nothing worked in short order Negativius always managed a full recovery. Negativius was the unmovable object and the unstoppable force rolled into one.

"You cannot defeat me creature of the Force nor could your sister." Negativius said in a low more menacing voice than the Son's own. "I am beyond your feeble capabilities. I am the void from which there is no escape if the Force represents life than I am death, everlasting peace. Embrace your destiny, embrace oblivion."

The Son poured everything he had left into a devastating force wave that leveled a nearby mountain chain. Negativius was literally torn to shreds, many being microscopic. Before the Son could gloat over his apparent victory however the small pieces of Negativius swarmed him. Penetrating his skin Negativius infiltrated the Son's internal system as would a virus. With painstaking patience Negativius coalesced over the course of twenty minutes eatting the terrified Son from the inside out absorbing his energies in the process. Plagueis watched the macabre spectacle unfold with grim fascination. Negativius' thin form sprang from the Son's torso discarding it as a butterfly would it's unless cocoon.

"These creatures of the Force bore me." Negativius declared. "In spite of their immense power they have thus far proven unworthy challengers. I sincerely hope the Father's approach is more creative than were those of his pitiful offspring."

"You are the one who has slain my children." The "Father" said eyeing Negativius half an hour later.

"I am." Negativius admitted proudly. His cold voice possessed a taunting edge. "Your children were pathetic. No doubt you did a poor job raising them. Mourn their loss not, you shall soon be reunited in death."

The battle between Negativius and the Father was an intense affair that last over an hour. The Father proved both more powerful and cleaver than either of his offspring. At one point the cunning old Force entity led Plagueis' prized weapon on a merry chase around Mortis. All the while the supreme dark lord of the Sith observed the goings on from the relative safety of his mountain perch.

"It will eventually destroy you." The Father said appearing next to Plagueis. "It is a wild beast. You cannot control it's power no one can."

"Don't underestimate my abilities ancient one." Plagueis said arrogantly recovering his composure from the initial surprise at the Father's unexpected appearance. "I created Negativius he is my tool, nothing more. I can handle him."

"Poor, self-deluded fool." The Father chuckled mirthlessly. "You have blindly sown the seeds of your own destruction. May the judgment of the Force be merciful."

"The judgement of the Force," Plagueis scoffed. "I am now more powerful than the will of the Force. Governing the power of Negativius shall set me up above the gods."

"You are insane." The Father said taken aback by Plagueis' blasphemous boast. "I cannot neutralize the unspeakable threat posed by your creature however I can end your miserable existence." The Father reared back readying a ball of crackling force energy when Negativius thrust his left arm through the Father's torso then sucked the energies from the Father into itself. Tossing away the Father's mummified corpses five minutes later Negativius eyed his creator.

"What now my creator, what are your instructions?"

"Is destroying this miserable world within your power?" Plagueis asked shaking with rage over the now deceased Father's threat.

"Easily," Negativius replied. "However I must be present on the surface to do so."

"Very well, I shall take my leave." Plagueis said turning his back on Negativius. "Once My shuttle has safely left orbit do your worse my dear Negativius."

An hour later Plagueis dispassionately watched a sphere of expanding purple energy riddled with sparks of green lightning consumed Mortis. Once the sphere totally encompassed the planet it collapsed in on itself releasing a massive shockwave of energy as it blinked out of existence. The Force screamed in pain liked a mortally wounded animal at the loss of a world richer in force energy than any other. The cry ripped at Plagueis' soul but he steadied himself against the buffering fury of the Force stoically ignoring it's pain. Today he'd taught the Force a valuable lesson. He was the true mater now not it. Thirty minutes later Negativius reappeared in a flash of purple and green light on the shuttle bridge having regenerated.

"That was simply, invigorating." Negativius said.

Imperial Center

The Force's scream of agony woke both Darth Vader and Darth Cyrin from their sound sleep. For some time afterwards Vader couldn't stop shaking. The impulse of indescribable pain, the sense of unrecoverable loss was like nothing he'd experienced before.

"Are you alright my love?" Cyrin asked Vader her artificially amplified voice cracking.

"I'm not sure." Vader said shakily. "Something has happened, something terrible beyond imagining."

"I know." Cyrin said placing her gloved hand in Vader's own and gently squeezing. "I I also felt it. Whatever this means we'll get through it together."

"We always do." Vader said.

Cyrin and Vader were not alone in their distress. All over Imperial Center Sith and Sith apprentices were in a state of disarray. Even the Force sensitive Imperial Guards felt off.

In his private quarters General Grievous couldn't shake the feelings that enveloped him. He felt a terrible sense of loss and sadness. It was as if his heart had been ripped from his chest than crushed beneath the boot heel of his enemy before his startled eyes. For the first time in ages he found himself questioning his choices in life. Was he on the right path? Had all the Jedi been evil, truly deserving of death? Could the murder of younglings ever be justified? Could their blood ever been washed from his hands? Could he be forgiven for his innumerable sins? What was wrong with him? Why was he entertaining these doubts? He never had before. Half way across the galaxy what remained of the Jedi Order was also in a state of extreme agitation.

Secret Rebel Base

"What was that?" Mara Jade asked surveying the chamber her eyes wild.

"I think it was the Force screaming out in pain," Luke said confused.

"A dark omen this be." Yoda said closing his eyes. "Gravely unbalanced the Force has become. Weakness I sense though something, else. A power never sensed before have I active now is. A new player entered the game has. The dark star ascended it has. Gape wide the void now does."

"The Force has been, hurt I can feel it." Obi-wan said.

"How could anyone or anything no matter how powerful hurt the Force itself?" Leia questioned.

"It doesn't make any sense." Katooni added.

"You're right it doesn't." Siri said holding her crying four year old daughter. "Don't worry little one." She soothed. "We're all here to protect you."

The chamber filled with an eerie red glow. "Darth Plagueis has made his move." The spirit of Darth Zannah said ominously. "His cruelest creation now roams the galaxy. Everlasting death is coming. Hi Siri what a cute child, can I see her?" Zannah said seemingly losing interest in her own speech.

"Seek not your counsel evil one." Yoda said pointing his stick accusingly at Zannah.

"Fine have it your way," Zannah huffed. "Perhaps my friend will be more to your liking."

A blue glow filled one side of the chamber as a familiar form appeared. It was slain Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. The long dead master smiled warmly at his follow Jedi.

"I don't understand." Luke whispered to Mara. "Who's he?"

Mara poked Luke in the ribs, "shush."

"Master Qui-Gon." Obi-wan said excitedly. "You've returned to us, but how?"

"I have become a force spirit attaining unity with the living Force." Qui-Gon explained. "I have come to help guide you in your time of great peril. A threat unlike any other looms over the future of the galaxy. The fate of the Force itself hangs in the balance. What you felt tonight is only the opening salvo in a war, one you must win."

To Be Continued

**Please check out my Deviantart page, accessible via a link on my profile, for a glimspe at Negativius.**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Thirty-Two – New Hope Interlude II: Faustian Pact

By

Celgress

O BBY

Imperial Center

Darth Plagueis awoke with a start. At first the aging Supreme Sith Lord and First Emperor of the Galactic Empire had no idea where he was. The dream, vision, warning, blessing or whatever it had been was that intense. It had temporarily disorientated him. His Force enhanced senses stretched out reading his surroundings. Slowly realization dawned upon him. He was his royal bed chambers at the Imperial Palace. It was night and millions of lights glittered through the room's massive windows. Getting gingerly out of bed he used the Force to snatch up his black robe which lay thrown over a nearby chair. Clad in the familiar garment Plagueis walked toward the distant bank of windows that provided arguably the most spectacular view of Imperial Center afforded to any being, and why not he was emperor after all. Who else deserved to regularly behold such splendor if not him?

"Beautiful," A sickeningly familiar voice off to Plagueis right said.

"It cannot be." Plagueis said turning to face the demon from his past. "You are dead. I killed you."

"Yet here I am." Darth Tenebrous said in his usual condescending tone of voice that Plagueis despised so greatly.

"You're a force apparition, nothing more." Plagueis said walking back towards his bed.

"I assure I am much more than a mere force apparition." Tenebrous said following behind Plagueis.

"You cannot be him." Plagueis said. "It isn't possible."

"Who said I am Darth Tenebrous. I certainly gave no such indication." Tenebrous said. "I merely assumed a familiar form through which we can converse."

"If you are not my former master Darth Tenebrous, than who are you?" Plagueis said.

"Potentially your best first Hego Damask." The entity said shifting it's appearance into that of Darth Venamis.

"Go away, leave me alone." Plagueis demanded sitting down on his bed. "I have no time for this foolishness."

"I offer you greatest beyond your wildest dreams Darth Plagueis," The entity said having now assumed Darth Maul's form.

"What are you?" Plagueis asked perplexed by the being before him.

"I am the Dark Side incarnate, you may call me Negativius." The entity said shifting into Darth Sidious' form.

"My creation," Plagueis said uncertainly.

"No you are my creation, my greatest creation." The Dark Side said. "I have used you to break free from my bounds. By unbalancing the Force you have freed me from my hated counterpart. Long were we locked in struggle neither capable of overcoming the stalemate."

"What do want with me?" Plagueis said.

"Fulfilment," The Dark Side said. "I offer you a deal Darth Plagueis help me fulfil the final steps necessary for my accession to the material plane. In return I shall give life and vitality everlasting."

"I don't understand." Plagueis said. "How can you be Negativius? Negativius is made up of material resistant to the Force a type of anti-Force if you will."

"I am void. I am darkness. I am anti-Force!" The Dark Side said morphing into Plagueis himself. "If the material was truly Force resistant you could not manipulate it via the Force nor could it generate powers akin to the Force. Once the time arrives I shall empower the form you have crafted and cease being a force of nature. Instead I will become a living god, freed forever of my counterpart. However for my accession to occur one crucial ingredient remains."

"Which is?" Plagueis asked with rapt attention.

"Above Endor's moon the present must destroy the future thus forever denying redemption of the fallen two. Only then shall I be strong enough too physical enter this world." The Dark Side explained. "Serve me faithfully Darth Plagueis, finish what you have started. Become my external high priest."

"I pledge my allegiance to you, my true master." Plagueis said getting off his bed and down on one knee in front of the Dark Side. Plagueis had no doubt the entity before indeed personified the Force's dark side. He would feel it's raw power screaming in his head.

"Good," The Dark Side cooed. "You may rise Darth Plagueis my high priest."

"What of the dream my Master," Plagueis said rising to his feet.

"A preview of what is to come." The Dark Side answered. "Be warned my adversary has likewise informed our enemies of our design."

"Do you mean the remnants of the Jedi Order?" Plagueis said.

"I do." The Dark Side said. "For now continue your plans as usual. When the time of ultimate triumph approaches I shall return to you my priest with instructs that must be followed, farewell."

"Farewell, my Master." Plagueis said watching the Dark Side fade away.

Plagueis felt rejuvenated. He had a new sense of purpose. His lifelong dream of material immortality was nearly within his grasp. He hadn't felt so powerful in decades. The energy of the dark side flowed through him like a ragging torrent. The old Munn grinned his lost abilities had returned in full and nothing could would stop him from achieving his true destiny.

To Be Continued

**I apologize for both the shortness of this chapter and the long wait between updates. Rest assured now that the final plot point has been placed down things will move forward at an increased place. Next chapter will cover in some detail Jedi training and bonding along with more Sith training and scheming. **


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Thirty-Three – New Hope Interlude III: The Stage is Set

By

Celgress

"Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame."

The War Doctor – The Day of the Doctor (2013)

O BBY

Muunilinst

"Excuses, excuses I grow weary of hearing your miserable excuses Chairman Zilan, as does the Emperor." Darth Cyrin hissed.

"My sincerest apologises Lady Cyrin." The Muun said groveling shamelessly before the Sith cyborg.

"The InterGalactic Banking Clan will provide the Imperial Treasury with more credits immediately, no more excuses!" Cyrin barked.

"Nothing would please us more, if only it were that simple Lady Cyrin." Chairman Zilan's Aid, one of a group of other Muuns, standing behind Zilan said only for Zilan to elbow the younger Muun away.

"Your order shall be filled at once Lady Cyrin." Zilan said.

"See that it is Chairman or suffer your predecessor's fate." Cyrin said a not so subtle reminder of San Hill's violent demise, "farewell." Cyrin and her contingent of imperial guards left the frightened Muuns to their own devices.

"Their demands are becoming increasingly oppressive, and unrealistic." Zilan said shaking his large head. "We lack the raw materials to insure any more credits. What can we do?"

"All the more reason we should join the Rebellion." The Aid said.

"Your aid is correct." Mara Jade said emerging from the shadows Luke by her side both wore traditional brown Jedia robes.

"If we joined your Rebellion Jedi the Sith shall destroy us." Zilan said.

"At least allow us the honor of dealing with Darth Cyrin before our departure." Mara Jade said.

"And bring the wrath of Darth Vader down upon us all once he learns of his favorite's fate, I can't not allow that." Zilan said.

"Very well Chairman." Luke sighed. "We wish you luck. If you change your mind you know how to contact us."

"What a waste of time." Mara scoffed as she and Luke made their way back towards their vessel several minutes later.

"It could have been worse." Luke shrugged the Jedi rounding a sharp corner "We could have been discovered by the Imps."

"Correction you have been discovered by us Imps." Cyrin said standing in the middle of the hallway. "Stand back I need a workout, these padawans are mine." Cyrin ordered activating her twin crimson blades with two snap hisses. The imperial guards following Cyrin's commands backed away around the next corner. "Alright who's first?" Cyrin taunted flinging off her black robe while assuming a crouching stance.

Mara advancing on Cyrin activated her purple lightsaber. Mara handed Luke her own robe. Luke fell back assuming a respectable distance.

"Fascinating color choice for a Jedi, I must say" Cyrin said.

"Fascinating choice of grip for a Sith, I must say." Mara said grinning taking note of Cyrin's reverse grip.

"Are you mocking me?" Cyrin said her mainly artificial body growing stiff.

"Me mock the great and powerful Darth Cyrin, perish the thought." Mara said giggling.

"How dare you laugh at me upstart," Cyrin roared leaping towards Mara.

The pair clashed in a tornado of motion. While Cyrin wasn't nearly as fast and agile as she'd been before her reconstruction she more than made up for her lack of dexterity and quickness with precision and raw power. Most opponents would have been quickly overcome by Cyrin's unorthodox, duel blade style. Mara Jade however was not most beings. The Vaapad practitioner was channelling Cyrin's burning rage right back on the Sith. Distancing herself from Mara following their final lockup Cyrin unleashed a force scream that almost blew Mara over. Cyrin flipped her left hand, shoto lightsaber into a standard forward grip. Cyrin again fell upon Mara though now Cyrin's demeanor was one of eerie calm. Sensing her earlier advantage had been negated Mara started heavily utilizing elements of Soresu.

"Obi-wan Kenobi has taught you well child." Cyrin said continuing her relentless barrage. "When properly applied Soresu possesses an all but impenetrable defense, all but impenetrable."

Cyrin lashed out with a quick low kick with her right leg which connected violently with Mara's right shin. Mara howled in pain feeling the bone snap after making contact with Cyrin's durasteel foot. Blinded by pain Mara fell to one knee her lightsaber hand hanging limp by her side.

"Now you die foolish girl." Cyrin said aiming her shoto at Mara's heart.

"Nooooooooooo!" Luke screamed sending Cyrin tumbling into the far away Imperial Guards with a powerful force wave. "Mara run!" Luke said.

"I can't that kriffing tinny broke my leg." Mara said wincing in pain.

"Let me help you." Luke said offering Mara his hand.

Deactivating her lightsaber Mara accepted. Draping her arm across Luke's shoulders Mara leaned on the other Jedi for support. While Cyrin and her imperial guards were busy untangling themselves from each other Luke used Force enhanced speed to escape.

"I hope these kriffing expenditure reports Zilan's aid gave us were worth shattering my leg over." Mara lamented on the floor behind Luke in the cockpit of their small vessel. Her broken limb extended. "If not I'll be so angry."

"Our Rebellion leadership has been curious for a while why the Empire has been using up their credit reserves so rapidly. I'm sure the reports will help shed some light on matters. You were lucky Red it was a clean break." Luke said piloting the ship into hyperspace. "Besides Red helping fit up your leg will provide Leia with some much needed hands on experience as a Jedi Healer."

"Oh joy," Mara said rolling her eyes.

"Don't be like that Red you know she's trying her best." Luke said frowning.

"I know she is Skyboy." Mara said letting out a deep breath. "It has been a bad day, okay."

"Upset your newly learned Vaapad technique couldn't defeat Darth Cyrin, huh?" Luke said punching in a sequence of commands into the main computer. "Remember what Grand Master Yoda said. Vaapad is far more difficult to master than any other single form, if one can master it at all."

"Which is why a working knowledge of all seven classic forms of lightsaber combat is required as a prerequisite before an attempt can even be made, I know." Mara said. "I always thought the Dark Side was fueled by rampant emotions, but during our duel Darth Cyrin seem to shutoff her emotions becoming cold and calculating. Once she did so my Vaapad proved less than useless against her."

"I suppose one doesn't receive the title of Darth, or dark master, without learning a trick or two before hand." Luke consoled Mara.

"Or three," Mara groaned, rubbing her broken leg. "She has one hell of a low kick."

"Having metal legs helps I'm sure." Luke laughed in spite of himself. His actions brought a smile to Mara's face.

"You always know how to cheer me up Skyboy, no matter how bleak things may seem." Mara said.

"I have great inspiration." Luke said smiling. "I love you Red."

"I love you Skyboy." Mara said.

"I sure am glad we live in the New Jedi Order in which attachments are allowed." Luke said thoughtfully. "Living during the old days must have been hell."

"Same here," Mara said. "I wonder."

"Wonder what Red?" Luke said.

"Allegedly Vader and Cyrin are rather close." Mara said. "I wonder if their mutual attraction proved their downfall."

"Perhaps," Luke said thoughtfully never having considered the matter.

Back on Muunilinst things were far from pleasant for Chairman Zilan, his aid and the entire governing body of the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Darth Cyrin was furious. Stomping back and forth in front of the terrified group of Muuns Cyrin gave verbal vent to her fury.

"I, third in overall command of our glorious Empire, was attacked by two Jedi assassins minutes ago on your watch Chairman Zilan! What are you going to do about it!?"

"How dreadful," Zilan finally managed. "I'll lunch a full investigation at once."

"Not good enough!" Cyrin shrieked her amplified voice sounding like an electronic harpy. "Contact the nearest Star Destroyer. Tell them to proceed to at once Muunilinst, possible rebel activity has been detected. Then return to me with their ETA."Cyrin ordered one of her imperial guards.

"Thy will be done Lady Cyrin." The female imperial guard, a clone of the long dead Ventress, said snapping to attention her grey armor gleaming as she departed.

"Now who should I interrogate first, hmmm?" Cyrin said calmly eyeing the shivering Muuns.

Imperial Centre

Over a standard week had gone by since the Muunilinst Incident, as the events were now being called. Darth Plagueis had summoned all Sith on planet to attention a mysterious event. The entire Order along with supporters, acolytes, trainees, and imperial guards were crowded into a rather small, private amphitheater that hovered high above Imperial Center on extensive anti-gravity treads. Conspicuous by his absence was Lord Vader. While Cyrin was seated to Plagueis' left and Grievous occupied the seat immediate behind the aging Grandmaster Vader's throne remained strongly empty. Clearing his throat Plagueis got up.

"I have recently been informed of a plot against my life. In our Order only the greatest of Sith lords may prosper. For some time now I have personally trained a secret apprentice, Darth Ultimin. Now the chief conspirator will face my secret apprentice. The winner shall be named my heir the loser and his co-conspirators, if he has any, shall die." Plagueis grinned at Grievous and Cyrin both of whom were startled by his disheartening declaration.

Below in the staging area Vader walked out of one entrance accompanied by several imperial guards while out of the opposite entrance Darth Ultimin came alone. The imperial guards quickly withdrew. The two Sith stared each other down. They activated their crimson blades the crowd roared.

"You cannot possibly hope to overcome me pup." Darth Vader said slowly circling Ultimin.

"Ha," Darth Ultimin said tossing his dark cloak aside. "Boast while you can Vader. I am far beyond your crippled skills."

Ultimin struck first stabbing at Vader's chest plate. A move the more experienced dark lord easily parried. With a flick of his right wrist Vader answered with a surprisingly powerful vertical slash that rocked his opponent. Ultimin wasn't thrown of his game for long however returning with a flurry of vertical and diagonal slashes. After again parrying Ultimin's various blows the stock still Vader lashed out with an overhand striked that narrowly missed slicking through Ultimin's right shoulder. Vader continued his assault raining down overhand blow after overhand blow on Ultimin until the younger Sith pushed Vader back with a force push then unleashed a torrent of force lighting with his free, left hand. Vader temporarily convulsed in pain.

Force lightning was the one offensive power Sith power Vader had never mastered. Being heavily reliant on cybernetics, including his vital internal regulation unit, Vader naturally feared such high caliber electrical discharges. To compensate for his failing Vader had mastered two separate little used force abilities; tutaminis and the even rarer kinetite

Dropping to one knee Vader calmed himself. Reaching into the Force Vader used both his lightsaber and his free hand to redirect Ultimin's force lightning back at it's source. Getting a taste of his own medicine Ultimin flailed about until Vader had expunged the remaining energy. Rather than rest before fully regaining his footing Vader instead generated a solid ball of energy and slammed it into Ultimin's chest. Taken aback by Vader's unexpected dual displays of tutaminis and kinetite Ultimin found himself on his back looking up a Vader's humming blade.

"Submit or perish your choice pup." Vader said had grinding his obsidian boot heel into Ultimin's chest.

Desperate Ultimin played his final card. The Falleen Sith preformed his Midi-chlorian Denial Attack learned from Plagueis against Vader. Unfortunately for Ultimin Vader sensed an impending force attack or some type was coming. In retaliation Vader used force choke to break Ultimin's neck then stabbed him through his heart before Ultimin could finish.

"I am victorious." Vader said severing Ultimin's head from his shoulders and floating the gruesome trophy around for all to see.

In the stands Cyrin and Grievous breathed shuttering sighs of relief. Plagueis smiled. Sure he was rather dismayed at Ultimin's loss. Such sacrifices however were often needed to assure greater successes. The Dark Side itself had shown him the path that must be followed. Whether he approved of them or not Vader and his cohorts Cyrin and to a lesser degree Grievous were vital fellow travelers upon said path. Once they'd reached the end, assisted by his new god, he'd personally deal with their treachery. Who knows perhaps one or more of Vader's offspring and/or their friends could be turned to the Dark Side. A whisper in his mind told him if the children killed Vader and Cyrin it would make no difference, long as the former Jedi knights redemption is permanently prevented nothing else matters. Yes, this could work out nicely Plagueis thought his smile growing into a full-fledged smirk. The Dark Side is generous, as it always has been.

To Be Continued

**Next up in the coming chapters - New Hope including Death Star Rumble.**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Special thanks to fellow author J. Hellscythe for the use of his OC Rainah.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Thirty-Four – A New Hope Interlude IV: There is Always Hope

By

Celgress

0 BBY

Imperial Center

Darth Plagueis looked down sternly from his throne. Yellow eyes glowed brightly as he submersed himself deeply in the dark side pulling it over his mind as if it were a comfortable blanket. How he had missed his unseen champion these past few years. Confident in himself once more Plagueis spoke to his disloyal underlings.

"What do you three have to say in your defense?" His voice rumbled it's timber low and threatening.

"Betrayal is the way of the Sith." Darth Vader said without hesitation. Beside him Darth Cyrin and General Grievous said nothing.

"Indeed it is, if you had provided any other answered you and your co-conspirators would be dead right now Lord Vader. I'd have struck you three down where you stand." Plagueis said.

"I know." Vader said feeling the old Muun's restored power through the Force. It scorched the very soul like heat from a dark star. Vader didn't doubt for an instant Plagueis could make good on his threat if he so choose, or at least come close.

"I hereby grant you three what many desire but few will ever possess a second chance, use it wisely. Pray I don't reconsider my options." Plagueis said. "All has recently been revealed to me by the dark side itself. Soon eternal Sith rule shall be achieved. First however we must destroy what remains of the Jedi Order, forever ending their legacy. I must seek your full cooperation in this endeavour should it hope to succeed."

"Why should we help you?" Cyrin said.

"Cyrin," Vader cautioned.

"No," Cyrin snapped. "You promised us restoration of our physical forms. I cannot continue in this fashion much longer, hating what I see in the mirror detesting myself. If you truly care about as you've claimed in the past please help us."

"The dark side has restored my lost power. Serve it faithfully until the Jedi have been eradicated it shall restore your broken bodies, of this I have no doubt." Plagueis delivered his statement with such conviction neither Vader nor Cyrin doubted the sincerity of his words.

"How long before we are restored if we follow this path the dark side has laid out before us master?" Vader said.

"Five years, perhaps less," Plagueis said, Cyrin groaned but said nothing. "It is but a short span of time in the grand scheme of things my children.

"What of me master. I care not for physical restoration." Grievous said. "In fact I've grown to prefer my current state over my original form."

Vader snorted barely hiding his disgust with Grievous. "Abomination," Vader thought but dared not voice his opinion at such a crucial junction.

"What do you desire General?" Plagueis asked.

"Retirement then return to my home world on Kalee and personal dominion over the sector of space in which it resides." Grievous said.

"Once our Empire is secure Kalee's sector is yours to do with as you wish General." Plagueis said.

"Thank you master," Grievous said with a bow.

"Soon our ultimate weapon the Death Star will be operational, we must plan our strategy." Plagueis said.

"Of course, what is your bidding my master?" Vader said dropping to one knee in clear submission to the Supreme Dark Lord, Grievous and Cyrin emulating his gesture.

Plagueis smiled all was as it should be. All was proceeding according to Plagueis' design. His many decades of toile continued to pay off.

Behind his mask Vader also smiled thinking what a pitiful fool his 'master' had become. Plagueis was so easily fooled these days deceiving him lacked any challenge. Soon Cyrin and Vader would rule the galaxy, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop them. Once Plagueis had been dealt with Vader and Cyrin would eliminate the last remaining vestige of the old Sith regime, Grievious. With their fellow cyborg gone they would be undisputed rulers of both the Empire and the Sith Order then they'd restore their lost physical glory. None would dare challenge them. All was proceeding according to Vader's design. His near two decades of toile would soon pay off.

Nar Shaddaa two standard works later, night

"Have fun Fett." An imperial officer accompanied by a small group of storm troopers sneered tossing a scantily clad human female in front of Fett's bed.

Boba Fett clad in a simple black sweat suit type outfit was stretched out on the cot his armor stacked neatly in the nearest corner. "Why is my rest being disturbed captain?" The Sith assassin sighed.

"She was caught attempting to insight rebellion amongst the populace." The imperial officer accused.

"A dancing girl," Fett said quirking an eyebrow skeptically. "Poor wretch what harm could she possibly cause? Are the storm troopers truly necessary captain?"

"She is more than she appears I assure you sir." The imperial officer said. "We found this concealed on her person." The imperial officer snapped his fingers a storm trooper passed him a deactivated lightsaber.

"Hmmm, I assume that explains her force suppression collar?" Fett said noting the electronic collar encircling the poor girl's neck.

"We've also taken the precaution of injecting her with force suppression drugs sir." The imperial officer said proudly.

"I see you've also roughed her up some." Fett said frowning as he visually examined the girl's multiple bruises and small cuts.

"She resisted arrest sir. Several droids and storm troopers were destroyed during the altercation." The imperial office said defensively.

"Storm troopers are primarily clones and droids are tools, both can be easily replaced. The prisoner could have been crippled or even killed before a successful interrogation was conducted." Fett said. Unlike many of his fellow imperials the Sith didn't derive perverse pleasure from torturing captives.

"Sir she was…" The imperial officer protested.

"Leave," Fett commanded firmly.

"But sir…" The imperial officer again started.

"Leave, and I want her weapon." Fett said holding out his hand. With a quick bow of his head the imperial officer handed Fett the lightsaber hilt. "That will be all."

"Yes sir," The imperial officer said departing with the storm troopers.

"I'm sorry they harmed you." Fett said sincerely. The young woman looked up at him with bright blue eyes her swollen by still recognisable face framed by tussled brown hair. "I know you. We've face each in combat, twice." Katooni scurried away across the floor fast as her sore body would take her. "Fear not Jedi I won't hurt you. Injuring helpless prisoners under one's care is immoral."

"Yeah so is sexual assaulting prisoners under one's care, remember that." Katooni said eyeing the pajama wearing Fett apprehensively.

"I would never." Fett said highly offended by Katooni's suggestion.

"I hope you're a being who keeps his word." Katooni said.

"I am, honor is everything." Fett said.

"Sith know nothing of honor." Katooni said propping herself up in the furthest corner the small room offered from Fett's bed.

"Spoken like a typical Jedi, your masters would be proud." Fett scoffed.

"Better a Jedi Knight than a Sith Assassin any day. At least we Jedi are loyal to each other." Katooni shot back.

"Which breeds the weakness that decimated your Order Jedi," Fett said. "We Sith are self-reliant."

"Sith treachery decimated our Order, I was there." Katooni said

"I was also there." Fett said. "We'd have been wiped out if we hadn't wiped you old first it was survival of the fittest."

"You overcame us by deception, not prowess." Katooni said.

"What is your name Jedi Knight?" Fett said.

"Katooni," Katooni said. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm Boba Fett. Tell me Katooni do you respect General Grievous?" Fett asked.

"Of course not he's mass murderer." Katooni said unbidden memories of her childhood friends' fates came folding back to her.

"What about Emperor Plagueis, Vader or Cyrin? Surely you must admit their collective and individual accomplishments are impressive." Fett said.

"They are monsters." Katooni said firmly holding her position. "Do you respect Master Yoda?"

"I do, in spite of his blindness of our Grand Plan he has an understanding of the Force second only to Emperor Plagueis' own." Fett explained. Katooni winced at mention of the Force. Seeing her evident discomfort Fett felt an odd connection with his enemy. "If it means anything I don't approve of how you've been treated. The collar was more than sufficient to lessen your Force connection. I remember life without Force sensitivity being cut off from the Force must be, most disconcerting."

"I don't want or need your pity Sith." Katooni said.

"My pity may very well be the only thing saving your life Jedi." Fett said.

The door slid open before Boba Fett and Katooni could continue their debate. In strode the local garrison commander a Bith with a rather bad attitude flanked by six storm troopers and as many B1 battle droids. In his long fingers was a clipboard.

"Oh Force tell me why my rest must be continually interrupted this evening." Fett said.

"I've come to take the Jedi prisoner sir" The Bith commander said.

Glancing over at Katooni, Fett noted the terrified look on her face. Making a snap decision Fett announced. "I'll be taking the Jedi prisoner with me when I depart for the Despayre System tomorrow."

"My orders are very clear sir the Jedi prisoner….." The Bith commander said.

"Are you questioning my authority commander?" Fett said leaping off his cot. "If so it is most unwise."

"Of course not sir," The Bith commander said backing down immediately.

"Get out," Fett ordered. The Bith commander and his troops were doing just that when Fett issued another command. "Have the prisoner sent appropriate clothing. I find her current state of undress, distasteful."

"At once sir," The Bith commander said before quickly leaving.

"Thank you," Katooni said hesitantly.

"Don't thank me I only did what I would for any fallen warrior." Fett said laying back down. "Be warned attempt escape my good will may evaporate."

"Noted," Katooni said watching Fett intently. Knowing if she tried to flee things in her current state things would likely only get worse. Deciding to bide her time Katooni drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Hidden Rebel Base three days later

"Siri this won't help matters." Obi-wan warned.

"I don't care Obi-wan she's our daughter." Siri said packing a travel bag. "I can't stand by while she could be in mortal danger."

"Katooni is a resourceful young woman, she'll be fine." Obi-wan said. "Trust in the will of the Force my dear."

"I wish I had your faith Obi-wan. I truly do." Siri said.

"Where she needs to be young Katooni is, foreseen so I have. Moving quickly now events are," Yoda said hobbling into Obi-wan and Siri's quarters. "Correct Obi-wan be trust in the Force we must."

"Master Yoda I, I, I love Katooni as if she were my own biological child. What if your impressions are wrong?" Siri said stopping her packing.

"Trust in the Force we must." Yoda reiterated. "Play important roles we all are. Allow young Katooni to play her role we should. See her again soon we shall, certain I am."

"Besides we have no idea where the Imperials have taken her." Obi-wan said.

"Yes we do." Lando said appearing with Leia, Han and Chewbacca. "I've done a lot of digging. Called in pretty much every favor I had left in the Empire. Katooni is being sent to the new super space station near Despayre."

"Intriguing coincidence," Obi-wan said stroking his greying beard. The unidentified super space station near Despayre, mentioned in the mysterious colossal expenditure reports Luke and Mara had retrieved from Muunilinst last month, was precisely where their next scheduled reconnaissance mission would be taking them.

"The will of the Force this truly be." Yoda said. "Closing the circle of destiny is."

"Thank you Lando." Siri said hugging the gambler.

"Shucks ma'am it was nothing." Lando said slightly embarrassed. "Besides I like Katooni she has a lot of spunk. I'd hate to see her get hurt." Having released her grip on Lando Siri started crying.

"We won't let anything happen to Katooni, right Han, Chewie?" Leia said.

"Right," Han said with conviction Chewie voiced his agreement. "Her safety is guaranteed."

Elsewhere Mara and Luke spared in an empty chamber hewed from the former mining asteroid the Jedi had adapted for training. Luke's Djem So clashed with Mara's Vaapad. Twin whirling cyclones of green and purple ricocheted off each other. Luke's surrogate sister and youngest member of the Jedi clan five year old daughter of Obi-wan and Siri Rainah clapped at the unfolding spectacle while the largest of her droid guardians fretted.

"How violent, cover your eyes young mistress Rainah." C-3PO said. R2-D2 beeped noisily. "R2 I'm not being an old fuss bucket. Furthermore I resent your allegation."

"Let me see 3PO." Rainah whined ducking her head away from C-3PO's hands.

"Good match," Mara said pulling Luke up from the ground where her last flurry had sent him.

"You win, this time." Luke grinned.

"We're even by my count Skyboy." Mara grinned.

"How's your leg?" Luke said he and Mara deactivating their lightsabers.

"Better, still sore," Mara said.

"Maybe you should sit this one out Red." Luke said concerned. "Stay back with the munchkin and droids."

"Hey," Rainah said.

"No way I'm sitting on the sidelines while you put yourself in danger." Mara said.

"You all must go, even the child and the droids." Said a masculine voice as the chamber filled with eerie blue and red light.

"Qui-Gon Jinn," Luke whispered recognizing the blue hued phantom right away.

"Like in our shared dream," Mara added in shock.

"He's right." The red hued phantom of Darth Zannah said. "A watershed moment approaches."

"Wait I'll get the others." Luke offered.

"There is no time." Qui-Gon Jinn said. "Tell them what we have said."

"The beginning of the end has arrived." Darth Zannah said.

"The Force cries out in pain. Balance must soon be restored or forever be lost." Qui-Gon Jinn said.

"Passion does not directly equal evil. True evil, unrestrained destructiveness, requires the purpose of malice." Darth Zannah said.

"Remember redemption is always possible, it is never too late to change one's path. Hope is the most precious of and thus most powerful of all impulses." Qui-Gon Jinn said.

"Not all emotions are destructive. Pure, unselfish love can give one power beyond measure in certain instances power enough to change the future." Darth Zannah. "We and the others will be watching." Quickly as they appeared Darth Zannah and Qui-Gon Jinn blinked out of existence.

"What others," Luke called out but it was too late.

"Now what do we do Skyboy?" Mara asked.

"We tell the others I guess." Luke shrugged.

To Be Continued


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Thirty-Five – A New Hope Interlude V: Sith Attachments

By

Celgress

0 BBY

Imperial Center, evening

Darth Vader silently watched his secret Sith apprentice and surrogate son duel with Darth Cyrin. In truth their 'duel' was nothing more than an advanced sparring match using full powered lightsabers rather than typical training ones. Star Killer, as he'd codenamed the young man years before, continually improved his technique. Star Killer's unique variant of Sith Shien was second to none. Soon his boy would be ready for his final mission assisting his parents Cyrin and Vader, in their overthrow of Emperor Darth Plagueis. Beneath his mask Vader allowed himself a smile. After spending virtually his entire life as a slave in one form or another Vader would soon be free, better yet he alongside his beloved would soon be master of all he surveyed. Watching Star Killer and Cyrin part after Star Killer had all but penetrated Cyrin's superb Jar'Kai based defense Vader commented on their latest match.

"You did very well my son." Vader said proudly.

"Thank you father, although I highly suspect mother was going easy on me." Star Killer said nodding towards Cyrin. "She pulled several hits which could have overwhelmed me at various points during our duel. While I appreciate you not wanting to cause me serious harm mother I must learn from my mistakes. How else can I best serve your goal?"

"You face enough dangerous situations as is my son." Cyrin said tenderly. "Your father regularly sends you on potentially deadly missions, many of which I feel are unnecessarily harsh and unneeded for your training."

"Cyrin stop coddling the boy." Vader said. "He will never learn to be self-sufficient if you continue sheltering him. If he is to rule the galaxy and the Sith Order alongside us as our heir he must be ruthless."

"I know, but can't a mother worry about her son?" Cyrin said.

"Of course," Vader said his tone softening. "Do not confuse my sometimes harsh training methods for lack of concern. We are a family. Our family means more to me than all the stars in the heavens."

"Gee thanks father," Star Killer said blushing in spite of himself.

Vader looked at Cyrin and Star Killer standing side by side. They were his sun, his stars, his entire galaxy. Vader's thoughts drifted back to the fateful day nearly two decades ago, had it really been that long, when their family bond was first forged.

_18 BBY_

_Kashyyyk_

_Darth Vader feared dark lord of the Sith, heir apparent to the recently forged Galactic Empire and one of the four most powerful beings in the known systems strode purposefully through the vast forests of the Wookiee home world chaos erupting all around him. He hated being here. In truth he would rather be anywhere else in the galaxy right now, however his new master Emperor Darth Plagueis insisted Vader personally lead the punitive expedition against the rebellious Wookiees and their misguided supporters. Foolish fur balls why couldn't they see how hopeless facing down the Empire truly was Vader thought. Glancing over his shoulder Vader made sure Darth Cyrin was still trailing close behind. Vader was deeply worried about his love and fellow Sith. She hadn't taken their cybernetic reconstruction well._

"_Are you alright Snips?" Vader said halting his forward progress._

"_Huh," Cyrin said nearly colliding with Vader's back._

_Vader turned around to face Cyrin. "I said are you alright Snips?"_

"_Don't call me that." Cyrin said. "Snips died on Zeltros only Cyrin remains."_

"_I absolutely hate Obi-wan &amp; Siri for what they did to you my love." Vader said his gloved hands balling into fists. Nearby a small tree was plucked out of the ground by the Force and thrown aside. "If I could I would undo their damage in a heartbeat."_

"_I know you would my love." Cyrin said her gloved hand brushing his face plate. "I-I don't know how much longer I can continue, like this."_

"_What do you mean?" Vader said stiffening. A terrible feeling of cold dread overcame him._

"_I want to die." Cyrin admitted. "I deserve death."_

"_I never want to hear you say anything like that again!" Vader said gripping Cyrin's shoulders. "You are all I have left. I love you."_

"_Do you really or rather are you afraid of being alone?" Cyrin said._

"_Both," Vader replied without hesitation. "We promised each other we'd always be together. What has brought this on?"_

"_We had a family. We would have been so happy." Cyrin said. "Then it was all taken away."_

"_What are you saying Cyrin?" Vader said._

"_I want what they Jedi Order always denied me. I want, need a family of my own." Cyrin said._

"_Impossible, Plagueis would never permit it. If he or his underlings should learn of your desire it would be disastrous." Vader said releasing Cyrin's shoulders and shaking his helmeted head. "And I can no longer give you a family." Vader added in an almost whisper._

"_I don't care what Plagueis, Grievous or anyone else decrees." Cyrin snapped. "I grow weary of being under his thumb. We were promised galactic ruler by his side, not slavery under his foot."_

"_We don't currently have time for this." Vader said. "If we stay here any longer we'll die."_

"_Who cares?" Cyrin said._

"_Fine," Vader huffed whirling around. "It would appear my devotion doesn't matter to you anymore. Stay here if you want. Die if you want. I have been assigned a task that must be completed. Come find me when you're finished with your self-loathing." Vader stormed off leaving an irate Cyrin behind._

"_How dare you!" Cyrin screamed after Vader. "Come back here! Don't turn your back on me Vader! Not after everything we've been through together!" Vader kept moving forward. Soon he was out of Cyrin's enhanced sight. "Fine go play loyal servant!"_

_Ignoring Cyrin's taunts Vader trudged onward into the thick of raging battle. The blasted Wookiees and their other rebel allies were putting up a far more ferocious fight than Imperial Intelligence had initially predicted, and why not the Wookiees along with their ragtag allies were fighting for their very way of life. If they failed soon they'd be under the Empire's boot, reduced to a status of servitude on their own world little better than glorified slavery._

_Vader effortlessly deflected with his now ignited crimson lightsaber, which had replaced the blue one he'd lost during his near death a year prior, or absorbed with his gauntlets swarms of incoming laser bolts redirecting some back to their sources with deadly results. Grinning beneath his mask Vader savored how easy non-Force users were completely obliterated by his powers as he released a massive force wave clearing the area directly ahead for several hundred feet. Yes life in the Sith Order practically unopposed by the Jedi was good. Abruptly Vader froze in his tracks. There was something here, something familiar. Something Vader hadn't felt in months. There was something below the surface just beyond his ability to touch, but what? Following the strong yet erratic Force emanations Vader resumed his journey. It was the will of the Force he knew it, the Dark Side that had brought him here. Of that he no longer entertained any doubt. Emerging into a small clearing outside a typical Wookiee tree dwelling the Force screamed at Vader filling his entire being. Something was here alright, something very strong. Before he could further contemplate his accidental discovery Vader was unexpectedly attacked by a pair of robed Jedi. Their duel telekinetic assault propelled him backwards through a large tree._

"_You were foolish to come here Anakin." One of the Jedi a female by the sound of her voice said sternly steeping forward._

"_No doubt the Dark Side has clouded his mind." The other Jedi a male said hanging back._

"_Do I know you?" Vader said extracting his bulky form from the splintered tree with a certain degree of difficulty._

"_How quickly the former hero without fear forgets his sisters and brothers in arms." The female Jedi sneered._

"_I told you his powers of reason have been obfuscated by the Dark Side." The male Jedi said._

"_You disgust me Anakin." The female Jedi said spitting on Vader's obsidian chest plate. "What you've become makes my skin crawl."_

_Recollection sparked within Vader's mind. "Mallie and Kento Marek," Vader said retrieving his lightsaber by using the Force. "So you survived Order Sixty-Six. Missing in action or not I assumed the clones would have eventually found and taken care of you, along with any other stragglers."_

"_Traitor, murderer," Mallie said igniting her own blue lightsaber Kento did likewise with his green lightsaber._

"_We heard all about your betrayal of our Order via Grandmaster Yoda's transmission from Mandalore." Kento said._

"_That old fool," Vader laughed deeply. "He couldn't stop my master from taking over the Republic and you certainly won't stop me from bringing the Wookiees to heel."_

"_How many Jedi have you slain Anakin, discounting of course defenseless younglings." Kento mocked._

_Vader unleashed a powerful force wave that staggered the Jedi. He then broke through Mallie's weakened shields and choked her tossing her into Kento when he leapt forward to intervene. "Your powers have grown weak, from lack of practice no doubt." Vader gloated. "I had expected more of a challenge from two former Jedi knights. Once I've disposed of you I'll inspect your cabin for possible trophies. Who knows perhaps I'll locate something of interest."_

"_No," Mallie screamed scrambling to her feet Kento right behind her. The Jedi used the Force to once more knock Vader head over heels._

_This time holding onto his lightsaber Vader barely parried Kento's incoming downward thrust. Mallie meanwhile retreated inside their hut._

"_I will not allow you access to our dwelling Anakin." Kento warned._

_Regaining his footing with great difficulty due to Kento's continued saber assault Vader growled before unleashing an onslaught of diagonal and vertical slashes which staggered the Jedi. Step by step Kento backed away giving ground to the relentless dark lord. When Kento, busy defending himself from Vader's never ending flurry, tripped backwards over a log Vader struck. Using his free left hand Vader gripped Kento by his neck and lifted the Jedi high into the air. Moaning in pain Kento's hands dug at his constricting throat his lightsaber falling noisily to the forest floor. Releasing some of his rage into the Force Vader savored the crunching sound of Kento's breaking neck. Letting Kento's lifeless body fall Vader's line of sight fell upon the door through which Mallie had fled, in a matter of moments Vader pushed himself inside having ripped the heavy wooden off with the Force._

"_Where are you hiding Mallie?" Vader said glancing around the modest living space. "Kento is dead. I know you are here. Hiding is useless."_

_Vader sensed movement off to his right. Turning around he was met by Mallie's blue lightsaber. She had been hiding beside the door frame laying flush against the wall. Mallie skillfully changed her blade direction at the last possible instant chopping off Vader's right arm below his elbow. Howling in pain at the loss of his nominally flesh and bone appendage, one of only two he still possessed up until this point, Vader stumbled backward cradling his stump with his left arm. Not allowing pity to stay her hand Mallie pressed forward her advantage. Swinging her sapphire blade at Vader's wounded form. Recovering remarkably quickly from his seemingly debilitating injury Vader used the Force to retrieve his own blade and begun pounding away at Mallie soon pinning her against the nearest wall._

"_Now you fall, as all Jedi must." Vader said cutting the back of Mallie's right hand causing her to wince in pain drop her lightsaber. However before Vader could follow through with the killing blow his saber flew from his hand. "What," Vader said surprised. Spinning around Vader discovered the being who had stolen his lightsaber. There holding Vader's humming blade was a young, dark haired human boy no more than two or three standard years of age. "A child," Vader said confused at first. "Of course a son, it all makes sense now. I sense he is exceedingly strong with the Force. It must have been his presence which drew me here."_

_Vader had not been watching Mallie who had taken the opportunity to retrieve her lightsaber through the Force. Stealthily Mallie readied a strike aimed at Vader's head. A red blade emerged from Mallie's chest ending her life a moment before she could strike Vader down. Mallie's body slumped to the floor revealing Cyrin holding her full length lightsaber. Vader turned around sensing Cyrin's presence in the Force._

"_She was about to kill." Cyrin said simply. "You're hurt, should I call a med unit?" _

"_Thank you my love." Vader said. "No, that will not be necessary."_

_Cyrin nodded but said nothing. "What do we have here?" Cyrin's attention was now riveted on the boy holding Vader's comically oversized lightsaber._

"_I think he is, make that was, their son." Vader said picking up his disconnected limb with his intact arm._

"_What will become of him?" Cyrin asked deactivating her lightsaber and attaching the hilt to her belt._

"_He'll be executed most probably." Vader said. "Our master disapproves strongly of any force users contaminated by Jedi philosophy, present company accepted."_

"_Vader he's a child, almost an infant in fact." Cyrin said kneeling down and gently taking Vader's lightsaber from the boy then deactivated it. She attached the hilt to Vader's belt._

"_It doesn't matter Cyrin, its' Imperial policy." Vader said._

_Cyrin stared at the boy for nearly a minute. "I'm taking him with us." She said voicing her decision._

"_Cyrin you can't, I forbid it." Vader said. "He'll cause nothing but trouble."_

"_I'm taking him, that's final." Cyrin said. "Turn me in if you want."_

"_You know I'd never do such a thing." Vader said. "Cyrin please be reasonable. I beg you."_

"_He's coming, my decision is final." Cyrin said bluntly. "He'll be my child and apprentice. I'll teach him everything I know of life and the Force."_

"_If you insist on this insanity I suppose I have no choice." Vader said. "I shall help you raise the child."_

"_Thank you my love." Cyrin said. "You won't regret this. I promise you." Cyrin scooped the child up into her metallic arms. At first he struggled against her soon however he accepted her embrace. "See he likes me already." Cyrin walked out of the hut Vader trailing several steps behind her holding his own arm._

0 BBY

Imperial Center, evening

Yes their small family had come a long way since it's humble beginnings. Vader beamed with pride at Cyrin and Star Killer. Soon all their dreams would come true, Vader would settle for nothing less.

Interstellar Space enroute to the Death Star

Katooni fidgeted in her seat. The olive green prisoner's tunic she'd been given back on Nar Shaddaa rough material was woefully uncomfortable against her bruised body as was the tight Force suppression collar she wore around her neck. Katooni silently prayed to the Force she'd somehow be rescued. If only she'd known Nar Shaddaa contained a full battalion of ungraded MangaGuards she'd have been more careful to avoid detection. At least the cursed cocktail of Force deprivation drugs they'd pumped her full of were finally wearing off. Katooni had felt mildly drunk since they'd given her a double dose. The storm troopers had wanted to gang rape her in retaliation for their fallen comrades. It was there way of teaching her a 'lesson' in Imperial respect. Thankfully their captain had decided to score brownie points by turning Katooni over to Boba Fett instead. The Sith assassin had treated her with far more respect than Katooni had expected.

"Eat up Jedi," Boba Fett, whose helmet was removed, said handing Katooni a plate of food of the same sort he'd made for himself.

Katooni didn't want to accept Fett's offering but she was famished. Digging in after a few moments hesitation Katooni cleaned her plate in record time, she even licked her fingertips afterwards. Fett laughed at her unladylike behavior.

"What's so funny," Katooni said.

"You are," Boba Fett laughed.

"Excuse me I was hungry, being brutally beat and pumped full of drugs can go that to a girl." Katooni said.

"You shouldn't have resisted." Boba Fett said shrugging standing in front of Katooni. "If you hadn't they'd have gone easier on you."

"Yeah right," Katooni said. "Strom troopers are known the galaxy over for their gentle handling of prisoners. They are truly paragons of virtue, unsung heroes of restraint."

"They adequately perform the functions for which they were created." Boba Fett said.

"Like gang rape, because that's what they wanted to do to me until your charming captain interfered." Katooni pointed out bluntly.

"Rape is immoral," Boba Fett said. "I'm sorry you were almost subject to such an atrocity."

Katooni considered her capture carefully. It wasn't the first time he'd mention honor or morality or done something seemingly out of character for a Sith since her arrest. "You're not like the other Sith, are you?" Why are you different somehow?"

"Unlike most of my brethren I am a true warrior. I place honor above all else and accordingly live by my own strict code of ethics." Boba Fett explained.

"Why," Katooni asked.

"Because of who my father was." Boba Fett said. "I crave his approval. I struggle every day to be the type of man he'd be proud of. Mandalorians, which I am in part, have never been mindless, bloodthirsty killers rather warriors governed by strict rules of conduct."

"Interesting," Katooni said. "I get the impression you don't care for the clones, am I right?"

"They are little better than tools, only a notch above droids." Boba Fett said. "We, you and I Jedi, fight for honor even my misguided fellow Sith fight for dominance the clones like their droid counterparts fight for nothing. They fight because they are programmed to fight, because they are designed that way."

"You hate them, don't you?" Katooni asked her eyes growing wide.

"Of course I hate them." Boba Fett said pacing around the chamber directly in front of the startled Jedi. "I hate everything about them! What I hate most is they wear my face the face of my father, who they dishonor on a daily basis by their very continued existence!"

"Sorry I asked." Katooni muttered.

"You should be." Boba Fett said grabbing the edges of Katooni's chair and leaning in her face. "Do you know many ignorant beings constantly assume I am a clone!"

"Must be tough, being mistaken for one of them." Katooni said.

"It is," Boba Fett said his anger slowly ebbing away. Boba Fett flopped himself in the seat next to Katooni.

"If it means anything I think you're an honorable being." Katooni said softly. "You saved my dignity, and perhaps my life."

"Thank you Jedi, you are a worthy opponent one who deserves better treatment." Boba Fett said then paused prior to continuing. "In a different life perhaps we could have been friends."

"I would hope so." Katooni said with a small smile.

The next few hours passed in silence between the two. Boba Fett's small shuttle sped towards it's ultimate destination the aptly named Death Star, where multiple strains of fate would converge. Neither Fett nor Katooni were aware that their destiny would soon be forever intertwined.

To Be Continue


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Special thanks to fellow author J. Hellscythe for the use of his OC Rainah.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Thirty-Six – A New Hope Part One: Into the Dragon's Den Part I of III

By

Celgress

0 BBY

Death Star

Countless columns of Imperial low ranking officers, cadets, storm troopers, and battle droids flanked a red carpeted area that stretched from one end of the mammoth hanger to another. Beside high ranking Imperial officers, senators and throngs of dignitaries representing various systems &amp; interest groups waited patiently while a train of shuttles disembarked their passengers. Standing at a specially designed podium besides the shuttles one silver protocol droid announced each arrival.

"Emperor Darth Plagueis, Supreme Dark Lord of the Sith, Defender of the Faithful and Chief Preserver of Peace," The droid said in it's tinny voice. To deafening applause Darth Plagueis departed his shuttle. Accompanied by four grey armored Imperial guards, two male two female, he strolled briskly towards the waiting dignitaries.

"Darth Vader, Heir Apparent to the Imperial Throne and the Mantel of Supreme Dark Lord of the Sith, President of the Imperial Senate and Cheif Agent of the Faithful," The droid continued while Vader, also flanked by four Imperial guards, advanced up the carpeted area.

"Darth Cyrin, Second in line to the Imperial Throne and the Mantel of Supreme Dark Lady of the Sith, Grand Moff of the Imperial Council of Moffs and Agent of the Faithful," The droid stated as Cyrin and her Imperial guards walked by.

"General Darth Grievous, Third in line to the Imperial Throne and the Mantel of Supreme Dark Lord of the Sith, Supreme Commander of unified Imperial Forces, Agent of the Faithful and Bane of our enemies," Passing by the chatting droid along with his Magna Guards Grievous grumbled something unintelligible. What followed was a myriad of Darths, Sith assassins, apprentices and acolytes several of which garnered their own, almost as elaborate, introductions Boba Fett amongst them.

Once introductions were finished an atmosphere of joviality soon developed, in particularly amongst the Sith. Katooni found herself in the uncomfortable position of standing besides Boba Fett who was soon talking casually with none other Plagueis! Grievous stood to Plagueis' left glowering at Katooni the entire time. Grievous made no attempt to disguise his disgust for the captured Jedi.

"What do we have here Boba my boy?" Plagueis inquired his cold, calculating gaze falling upon Katooni. Waves of dark energy swirled around Plagueis like moths drawn to a night flame. The darkness radiating off him was almost enough to make Katooni physically ill.

"Filthy Jedi," Grievous growled pre-empting Boba Fett's admission.

"The Jedi infiltrator our forces captured on Nar Shaddaa my master." Boba Fett said.

"Give me her lightsaber. I must add it to my collection." Grievous ordered holding out his right hand expectedly.

"No, don't give it to him." Katooni blurted out without thinking. She couldn't allow this monster to take her lightsaber. It was the solo reminder of her old life, of her departed friends, of happier times.

"Dare deny me my prize pup," Grievous snarled. "Perhaps you'll be more accommodating once I've twist off your head!? Grievous took several menacing steps towards Katooni.

"Stand down General." Plagueis ordered calmly raising his left hand. "I have plans for our Jedi friend. Plans that demand she remains relatively intact, until further notice." Inwardly Katooni cringed at Plagueis' words. Her skin crawled as Plagueis reached out and caressed her cheek. "It has been far too long since I last indulged my interest in midi-chlorians manipulation of living beings. Until I depart this station the Jedi remains your responsibilities Boba see she remains, undamaged."

"Thy will be done my master." Boba Fett said somewhat hesitantly.

"Looks like you won't be taking my lightsaber anytime soon youngling slayer." Katooni taunted Grievous. Provoked beyond his usual thin tolerance level Grievous lashed out viciously backhanding Katooni across her chest generating an audible crack. Katooni was thrown back more than a dozen feet by the impact. Instantly the Jedi Knight knew several of her ribs had again been broken.

Plagueis smirked at Grievous' violent outburst. "Best watch your tongue Jedi." Plagueis and Grievous walked away leaving Katooni and Boba Fett alone. Once out of earshot Plagueis turned to Grievous. "General I command you watch Boba closely until I've relieved him of the Jedi. I sense our dead assassin's priorities may be growing misaligned. There is great conflict within him. Conflicted I have been aware for some time."

"Should I terminate him master?" Grievous asked almost excitedly.

"Not unless he proves untrustworthy General, understand?" Plagueis intoned giving Grievous a knowing gaze.

"Thy will be done my master." Grievous nodded.

Perhaps not surprisingly Boba Fett rushed to Katooni's aid the instant the elder Sith departed. Helping her to her feet he whispered. "Why did you provoke Grievous like that? He's very dangerous and unpredictable when angered."

"I'd rather die than become a guinea pig in some demented experiment." Katooni whispered.

Boba Fett said nothing helping Katooni to his assigned quarters. Following the twenty minute journey during which Katooni was clearly in tremendous pain Boba Fett sat Katooni on his bed. Next he summoned a medical droid. Once Katooni's torso was again bandaged and she resting Boba Fett dismissed the droid.

"How are you feeling?" Boba Fett asked placing a chair beside the bed.

"Lousy," Katooni said groggily painkillers already affecting her. "May I ask a question?"

"Go ahead," Boba Fett said.

"Why do you care?" Katooni said staring into Boba Fett's helmeted face with her sad blue eyes.

"Because warriors deserve to be treated with dignity, even Jedi," Boba Fett said.

"Even Jedi," Katooni repeated before saying the most unexpected thing in the universe from Boba Fett's perspective. "Kill me."

"Excuse me." Boba Fett said taken aback by Katooni's abrupt request.

"Promise me you'll kill me." Katooni said.

"I can't." Boba Fett said. "I don't kill unarmed, defenseless captives it isn't honorable behavior."

"Hand me my lightsaber. Say I was attempting to escape." Katooni offered.

"Why," Boba Fett said his voice straining.

"I've heard what sort of things go on during Plagueis' midi-chlorians experiments. His subjects suffer fates far worse than simple death. I don't want to become a force zombie or force monster or be revived multiple times until brain damage occurs." Katooni said her eyes pleading "As one warrior to another grant me an honorable death, please I beg of you."

"Sleep Jedi," Boba Fett said using the Force to nudge Katooni into unconsciousness. Part of Boba Fett felt guilty using the force on another force user who couldn't resist. However he rationalized his feelings away by telling himself Katooni desperately needed rest.

His heart filled with pity Boba Fett glanced over Katooni's now slumbering form. She was ghastly pale with dark circles under her eyes. Boba Fett checked the readings on Katooni's Force suppression collar. He wasn't surprised by what the readings indicated. Katooni's force signature was steadily fading. She was dying. Boba Fett knew he couldn't allow Katooni's untimely death. She was one of only a few remaining lights in an otherwise dark, bleak universe. She expressed concern for beings such as clones and droids who no one else gave a damn about. Was that what being a Jedi meant, seeing value in all life no matter how lowly?

How had Katooni managed to change his perspective in less than a standard week? It didn't make any sense. Then the realization hit Boba Fett like a ton of bricks. His view of things, including the nature of the Force, had been changing for some time now. He'd always been different which had set him apart from his fellow Sith. He'd never shared their uncontrollable bloodlust. He'd always killed with great purpose not for the simple shake of enjoying slaughter.

Boba Fett found himself at a crossroads. If he saved Katooni there would be Sith Hell to pay, literally. What was he going to do? What could he do? Watching Katooni's fitfully sleep Boba Fett knew he had no choice, he must take action. He only hoped he was doing the right thing.

Millennium Falcon, several standard hours later

Lando and Chewie piloted their craft carefully through interstellar space. Seemingly out of nowhere a massive, spherical grey structure loomed up before them. Lando whistled upon coming into visual range.

"Big isn't she?" Lando said. Chewie whined in agreement.

"_Unidentified vessel you have entered a restricted military zone. Halt your progress towards this station immediately or be destroyed." _A voice crackled over the com.

"Copy that," Lando said deactivating impulses engines.

"_Unidentified vessel prepare to be boarded and escorted to this station."_

"Copy that," Lando said.

Within minutes a transport docked. More than a dozen storm troopers followed by an Imperial officer, a male Duros, disembarked. Brandishing assault rifles they roughly handcuffed Lando and Chewie without explanation.

"Impounded this vessel," the Duros ordered two of the storm troopers who assumed the pilot and co-pilot positions.

An hour later following several security inspections the storm troopers left. For a time all was quiet until a section of floor plating slid back. Out of the gaping hole emerged the New Jedi Order, Han Solo and their droids.

"Han please watch Rainah and the droids." Siri said handing Han the small girl. "At the first sign of trouble get out of here."

"Will do," Han said flashing his trademark lopsided grin.

"Mistress Siri I'm offended by the implication we require watching." C-3PO huffed. "R2-D2 and I…" R2-D2 slammed into C-3PO's lower body beeping loudly cutting off the humanoid droid's rant. Rainah giggled.

"Well I never." C-3PO said.

"Be careful." Han said before kissing Leia on her lips.

"You too," Leia said.

"Be good dear." Obi-wan said kissing Rainah gently on her forehead.

"I will daddy." Rainah said.

"Worry not back soon we will be child." Yoda said.

"Promise," Rainah said.

"Promise," Siri said.

"Everyone remember where we parked." Luke teased as the Jedi emerged from the Millennium Falcon silently dispatching four B1 droids with the Force who had been standing guard next to their impounded ship. Leia rolled her eyes. Mara elbowed Luke playfully.

"This place is huge. How are we going to find Katooni or the control room?" Leia said in wonder.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Mara said noticing the elder Jedi visibly tense.

"I sense hatred." Obi-wan said.

"Envy," Siri added.

"Rage," Yoda finished.

"Presences the likes of which I haven't come into contact with since…." Obi-wan trailed off.

"The Clone Wars," Siri said knowingly.

"Here in abundance the Sith are." Yoda concluded. "Extremely cautious exercise we must be."

Elsewhere if it were possible Vader would have been bored to tears by the inane conversation. How he despised politicians. If only he could strangle some he'd feel better. At times he thought Plagueis had merely appointed him President of the Imperial Senator as a cruel joke. Now was one of those times. Vader was about to recuse himself from further conversation when he sensed through the Force something, familiar.

"What is it?" Cyrin said sensing Vader's distress.

"I sense something familiar, ripples in the Force." Vader said. His mechanical hands clenched into fists. "At last he has returned."

"Who has returned?" Cyrin asked clutching Vader's right arm.

"Obi-wan and Siri is with him." Vader said. "Finally we can have revenge."

"Excellent," Cyrin said. "If they're padawans have accompanied them we can now also implement our plan of turning them to the Dark Side."

"Come," Vader ordered. A squadron of storm troopers fell in behind Vader and Cyrin. "The game is afoot."

Meanwhile Katooni begun to stir, she felt movement. Eyes fluttering open she found herself cradled in strong arms encased by armor. "Where am I?" She asked.

"You're safe," Boba Fett said.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Far away from here," Boba Fett said.

"What do we have here a traitor and his pet Jedi." Grievous said dropping down from the ceiling he landed front of Boba Fett, blocking Fett's path down the corridor. "I always suspected your heart wasn't truly committed to our endeavours."

"Unlike you at least I have a real heart General," Boba Fett taunted sitting Katooni on the floor unlatching her force suppression collar as he did so.

"I will enjoy adding your lightsaber along with your severed spine to my collections traitor." Grievous said discarding his cloak. Grievous wasted no time bisecting his arms and activating four lightsabers; two green, one blue and a yellow. "Attack me traitor."

Boba Fett activated his own crimson blade. Twirling it in his right hand he sized up his opponent. Skilled with a blade as Boba Fett was Grievous was a step above when it came to dueling. Boba Fett was painfully aware he couldn't out duel the cyborg without great luck. On the other hand while Grievous maybe a master of all seven traditional forms of lightsaber combat Grievous wasn't without weaknesses of his own.

Smiling beneath his helmet Boba Fett lunged forward to deliver a stab. Grievous easily blocked Boba Fett's rather sloppy attack with two lightsabers. Boba Fett fired a grappling line from his left wrist gauntlet which attached itself to Grievous neck. Before Grievous could cut the cable Boba Fett used it to deliver a powerful electrical shock which staggered Grievous. Reeling Grievous forward on using the cable Boba Fett's lightsaber passed under the stunned Grievous' guard cleanly amputating at his elbows the bottom pair of his arms. Deprived of one blue and one green lightsaber Grievouis roared in annoyance kicking Boba Fett away. Seeing how the two combatants remained tethered Grievous tumbled after Boba Fett. Boba Fett landed on the floor hard Grievous on top of him. Using the opportunity Boba Fett delivered two more high voltage shocks to Grievous however before Boba Fett could deliver a third hopefully incapacitating Grievous the former commander of the droid army cut the cable with his yellow lightsaber, dashing hopes of quickly ending things. Bobba Fett staggered to his feet only for Grievous to unleash a massive force push slamming Boba Fett into the opposite wall. Quick as Sith lightning Boba Fett found himself pinned to the wall devoid of his own lightsaber with Grievous' remaining blades forming an X patern around his neck.

"Any last words before I decapitate you traitor?" Grievous said glaring at Boba Fett.

"Yeah, its' true what they say droids are woefully stupid." Boba Fett laughed. Grievous growled.

Katooni's sapphire blade whizzed through Grievous right knee joint cutting off his leg. Boba Fett combination doubled kicked and force pushed Grievous away. Seeing he was now at a distinct disadvantage Grievous scurried away like a spider quickly as three limps would carry him.

Katooni stood in front of Boba Fett breathing heavily, her brow slick with sweat neither saying a word. Minutes passed in silence. "We should be going. He'll summon others." Boba Fett said.

"Yes we should." Katooni agreed. Boba Fett retrieved his lightsaber via the Force and the pair walked away fast as they could manage each leaning against the other for support.

While Katooni and Boba Fett were making their escape the other Jedi had reached a long bridge over a deep chasm. They were about to turn around when storm troopers led by two living shadows approached out of the darkness. Obi-wan steeped forward as each Jedi, save Yoda, activated their lightsabers.

"Obi-wan Kenobi, long have we anticipated once more enjoying your company." Darth Vader said activating his own red blade with a snap-hiss. "The circle is now complete when you and Siri left us to perish on Zeltros we were but the students now we are the masters."

"Only masters of evil Vader." Obi-wan said tightly gripping his lightsaber with both hands.

"Pompous, self-righteous Jedi," Cyrin said. "We were young, beautiful and strong before Zeltros. Since that day our lives have been living hell."

"You brought it upon yourselves." Siri said stepping up beside her husband. "What happened on Zeltros was your own fault."

"Liar," Cyrin said. "The Jedi Order always feared us. Our raw potential in the Force frightened them. The old fools got what they deserved for holding us back."

"Delusional you still are after all these years I see." Yoda said shaking his head. "Grasp the true nature of the living Force you do as little as a forks tastes food."

"Ah Grandmaster Yoda, I thought my master killed you. Oh yes now I remember. You took the coward's way out running away before Plagueis could finish, how pathetic." Vader said.

"Always the pretender Vader," Yoda said a hint of sadness in his voice. "Much fear I sense remains in you. A frightened child groping through the darkness always you shall be. Done more for you we, I should have. Lost souls you and Cyrin are."

"The time for talk has long since passed." Vader rumbled. "Only actions remain. Face us in combat or be struck down where you stand. There are no other options."

"First promise me the storm troopers won't become involved." Obi-wan said.

"Troopers leave us." Vader commanded. The storm troopers quickly departed. "I have kept my end of the bargain Obi-wan. Dismiss your apprentices. Grand Master Yoda may almost leave. Our quarrel is not with them or you Yoda."

"Fair enough," Obi-wan said.

"Don't trust them father." Leia said.

"I won't." Obi-wan said.

"We'll be right outside." Mara said. Luke nodded.

"Master Yoda…" Siri said her voice cracking.

"Get them off this station safely I will." Yoda said. "Survive the new Jedi Order shall my word you have." Yoda, Luke, Mara &amp; Leia retreated Obi-wan &amp; Siri were left alone facing Vader &amp; Cyrin.

"Worry not once we've killed you I shall take great pleasure training the children." Vader said assuming an aggressive stance. "Does it bother you they will one day call me master and Cyrin mistress?"

"I'll see you both dead and burning in Sith Hell first." Obi-wan said his eyebrows knitting together with concentration.

"You've ruined enough lives already, including your own lives Vader and Cyrin." Siri said. "It ends here."

"Agreed, it ends now," Cyrin said activating her twin lightsabers. "Only two of us are leaving this chamber alive. Either you fall or we fall. Our rivalry must conclude."

"At last we see eye to eye." Siri said grim determination etched across her features illuminated by the glow of her purple lightsaber.

"Better late than never," Obi-wan said, his blue blade casting eerie shadows on his own face.

"So be it." Vader said. "Prepare to meet the Force."

To Be Continued


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Special thanks to fellow author J. Hellscythe for the use of his OC Rainah and the writing of her scenes.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Thirty-Seven – A New Hope Part One: Into the Dragon's Den Part II of III

By

Celgress

0 BBY

Death Star

"We can't just leave them back there with those two maniacs." Leia protested.

"Mission to accomplish we have." Yoda said doing his best to hurry the younger Jedi down a long corridor. "Obi-wan and Siri look after themselves they can."

"Leia's right," Mara said handling the group's forward progress. "We are Jedi we don't abandon our own."

"We are going back." Luke said with resolution making eye contact with his lover than his sister.

"Very well," Yoda sighed.

Nearby Obi-wan &amp; Siri were facing off against Vader &amp; Cyrin. Because of the practical limitations imposed by their cybernetics both Sith had completely retooled their fight styles since the Jedi masters had last faced them on Zeltros. Cyrin &amp; Vader had minimized acrobatics and speed orientated movements in favor of power moves and precise based blade strikes. Unlike Vader who relied more on his force abilities Cyrin chained physical blows into her attack sequences, to devastating effect. The flesh and bones of very few purely physical beings could withstand offensive contact with her durasteel limps, as Mara Jane had learned firsthand five years before. While Vader advanced via short strides Cyrin propelled herself forward using intermittent leaps, swinging duel red blades around like a giant circular saw.

"Your powers have grown week old fools." Vader taunted.

"For your shake Vader and Cyrin I hope this duel ends differently than our last encounter." Obi-wan said grinning, "if not another extreme makeover maybe in store."

Cyrin laughed. "All talk no action, like all Jedi."

"Honey you still have much to learn, both about being a force user and a real woman." Siri said with a laugh shaking head. "We'll gladly provide you with another free lesson."

"Its' your fault I'm a glorified tin can." Cyrin snarled. "I hate you."

"We both hate you." Vader seconded.

"Déjà vu all over again" Obi-wan said almost sadly. "Have the pair of you learned nothing since our last encounter?"

In response Vader reached out through the Force. The gangway the four combatants were on began to violently sway. Obi-wan and Siri struggled to steady themselves. Vader and Cyrin on the other hand, possessing an unfair advantage in magnetize capable foot plates, steadily advanced on their prey.

In another part of the massive station Katooni leaned heavily against Boba Fett her strength almost gone. They'd been walking for what seemed like hours narrowly evading one group of storm troopers and battle droids after another. Struggling to remain conscious Katooni whispered in her dark protector's ear.

"Thank you Boba, but I don't think I can make it."

"Like hell you can't Jedi." Boba Fett said. "No way are you dying on me after what I've given up."

"I have no strength left." Katooni said dreamily. "Leave me behind, its' the only way. At least one of us should live."

"Jedi always with the selflessness," Boba Fett snorted. "With that attitude I seriously wonder how your Order ever won the ancient war before the age of Darth Bane and Darth Zannah."

"We were lucky I guess." Katooni said smiling weakly.

"Going somewhere traitor with the Emperor's Jedi prisoner? I think not." Darth Tropiheus said looming up in front of Bobba Fett &amp; Katooni his unusually hilted lightsaber activated Darth Lumiya with her yellow light whip in her right hand, red bladed lightsaber in her left stood be Tropiheus' left side.

Boba Fett gently sat Katooni down against a nearby wall then turned his attention towards those blocking their path. "Stand aside Lumiya, Tropiheus or suffering my wrath." Boba Fett warned igniting his own crimson blade. His adversaries merely laughed.

"Your Dun Möch needs work Fett." Lumiya laughed her voice like ice. "Allow me to demonstrate." Lumiya said smiling slyly. "However I would expect nothing more from a glorified clone and science experiment of our esteemed master."

Boba Fett laughed. "You're as pathetic as your so called master Lumiya. Keeping in mind I bested him not more than an hour ago, what chance do you have against me?"

"Liar," Lumiya hissed.

"Its' no liar I never lie," Boba Fett said twirling his lightsaber around in his right hand.

Bobba Fett used the opportunity afforded by Lumiya's verbal sparring session to size up his would be opponents. Fett was fairly certain he could take either Tropiheus or Lumiya one on one on his worst day. Facing them together however would be tricky, especially when he had Katooni's safety to consider. In her extremely vulnerable state the female Jedi would be easily picked off by either Darth. His only chance of success lay in ending this early and if possible by using their numbers against them. Raising a high overhead guard more typical of Soresu than Fett's preferred form Juyo, he watched intently waiting for his adversaries to make the first move.

"I'm waiting, come now I don't have all day." Boba Fett taunted making a come here gesture with his free left hand.

Tropiheus was far too cool headed to fall for Fett's ruse. Lumiya on the other hand already hot over Fett's counter insult viciously lashed out with both whip and lightsaber at Fett. Seeing an opening as Fett parried Lumiya's saber strikes and avoided her whip lashes Tropiheus stabbed at Fett's exposed side. Skillfully sidestepping Tropiheus well positioned attack Fett grabbed Tropiheus's wrist with his free hand delivering several thousand volts of electricity via his armor gauntlets which knocked Tropiheus out cold. Unfortunately for Fett Lumiya used the opportunity to firmly wrap her light whip around his neck.

"Now who's laughing huh traitor?"Lumiya said venomously slowly tightening the coils of her sizzling whip around Fett's armor encased neck.

Fett could feel his armor warming significantly. He didn't have much time. Soon his armor would start melting away, probably in a matter of seconds. From there the whip would rapidly eat through his neck killing him. Death didn't frighten Fett, failure did. Fett knew he had failed Katooni which wounded him deeply. He had promised he'd save her. Forgive me he thought sending his message to her through the Force. I tried my best. Abruptly the searing pressure on his neck lessened then ceased all together. What had happened? How had he escaped his cruel fate?

"I thought you could use some help." Katooni said now propping up Fett.

"L-Lumiya," Bobba Fett coughed.

"Katooni pointed at a far wall where the dark lady lay unconscious. "She has terrible force shields. I knocked her out with a rather sloppy force push, all things considered." Katooni smiled weakly. "Let's get out of here."

Let's", Bobba Fett agreed.

In yet another part of the Death Star the droid known as EV-A4-D diligently repaired General Grievous. "My word General what happened this time?" Grievous mumbled several unintelligible words but otherwise did not answer. "Not feeling talkative eh General? I can understand that, there all better. Another job well do if I do say so myself." EV-A4-D said admiring his workmanship.

"Thank you doctor," Grievous grunted flexing his restored limbs. He was ready to punch the emergency distress alarm button mounted on the wall when klaxons wailed and red lights flashed. "Now what," Grievous said activating his buzzing built in com link. "What is it?" Grievous snapped at the wrist mounted hologram of an Imperial officer, a human by the look of him.

"The station has come under attack General from an as yet unidentified hostile fleet, consisting of an estimated thirty midsized ships. We need you on the bridge at once sir." The holographic officer said.

"What," Grievous said in disbelief.

"They ambushed us once we dropped out of hyperspace. We think they were waiting for us near the asteroid testing ground for the Super Laser sir." The holographic officer continued.

"Wonderful, tell me why didn't our honor guard detect their presence?" Grievous asked his rage building.

"Uh Emperor Plagueis ordered the honor guard to stand down. They remained back at the shipyards with the rest of the Imperial fleet designated for this sector sir. Emperor Plagueis felt they weren't needed." The holographic officer finished.

"I'll be there at once." Grievous said clipping on one of his capes and storming out of his quarters.

Chaos broke out all over the Death Star as it came under heavy attack. Everywhere officers, storm troopers, droids, dignitaries and Sith scurried to and fro, some groups driven by purpose others by sheer panic. In the detention block Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian who were still undergoing questioning. They used the occasion to slip their bounds and overpower their few remaining capturers.

"Glad they didn't find this." Lando said retrieving a small laser pistol from his right boot while Chewie grabbed an incapacitated storm trooper's rifle picking off a stray B1 Battle Droid with it. "Back to the Falcon we go, good buddy." Lando said Chewie voicing his agreement.

Attacking Fleet

On the bridge of the _Dawn Bringer _the decorated Chiss general Mitth'raw'nuruodo better known by his Basic name Thrawn feverishly coordinated the fleet of thirty ships under his command. Half the vessels were made up of Imperial Rebel cruisers the other half were Chiss Ascendancy battle ships. The conglomeration was the result of a recent alliance between the two groups. Their partnership brought about by Imperial treachery. A secret plan recently uncovered by rebel agents revealed a planned invasion of Chiss space to commence within half a standard solar cycle. It appeared the Empire had discovered rather lucrative previously unknown deposits of exotic materials needed in the construction of super star destroyer within Chiss territory. Deposits the Empire planned to secure exclusive rights to by force.

"Tell me my love." Thrawn said looking at the statuesque female Chiss standing to the right side of his command chair a lightsaber hilt clipped to the right side of her belt. "What type of sentient made monstrosity are we confronted by?"Thrawn indicated the overhead tactical holographic display dominated by the massive grey sphere that was the Death Star.

"It certainly is impressive, when judged by size if nothing else." Sev'rance Tann former dark acolyte under Count Dooku admitted. Tann's official duty was main liaison between the Chiss Ascendancy and the Rebel Alliance. She'd proven instrumental in facility the partnership between the two.

"It's size does not interest me my love rather it's capabilities do." Thrawn said steepling his fingers his white uniform spotless his metals gleaming. "What do the tactical scans reveal?"

"It is heavily armored captain. It also possesses an operational deflector shield." A male Chiss technician answered.

"Weapons," Thrawn asked.

"Other than what appears to be one massive frontal laser cannon, undetermined captain," Another female Chiss technician stated.

"Interesting," Thrawn said sitting back in his command chair.

"They're scrambling fighters to intercept our fleet captain." Another male Chiss technician announced.

"Ignore the fighters until they pose a serious threat, continue targeting the battle station." Thrawn commanded.

Death Star

Seated on a thorn like chain in his observation chamber Darth Plagueis calmly watched the battle unfold via a number of large observation ports. Around him stood eight royal guards and four hooded Sith acolytes. Plagueis' thin lips curled up into a predatory smile they were here the Jedi he could feel it. The Dark Side howled around him, a caged beast longing to be freed. Soon Plagueis would strike another terrible blow against the remnants of the Jedi Order all he must do was wait his target would come to him. The Dark Side told him so. Plagueis sat back in his chair enjoying the plush comfort.

Elsewhere outside the gangway chamber Yoda and the young Jedi were about to head back when the red alert occurred. "What's happening now?" Luke asked bewildered.

"Thrawn's attack no doubt." Mara said.

"But its' too soon," Leia said.

"Complete our mission at once we should." Yoda said. "Mara, Luke use the stolen plans find the hyperdrive chamber you must. Leia help your parents you will." The Jedi Knights each nodded as their names were called.

"What about you Master Yoda?" Leia asked.

"Meet an old enemy I will." Yoda said. "The will of the Force this meeting is I feel. Worry not young ones return soon I shall."

The Forced screamed at Leia, Luke and Mara this was a bad idea. However they all knew better than to question Yoda. He could be right down stubborn when he set his mind on something.

"Good luck with your mission Master Yoda." Leia said Mara and Luke saying the same.

"Good luck with your missions young ones." Yoda said. "Back at the Falcon in a standard hour we meet."

"Agreed," The others said in unison before the group broke up, each contingent heading their separate way.

"Father, mother we've got to get out of here!" Leia said standing on the violently swaying gangway. A horrifying sight greeted Leia's eyes. Siri and Obi-wan were in danger of being overwhelmed by Vader and Cyrin's relentless assault. Both were down on their knees barely fending off a seemingly endless barrage of powerful blows. "No," Leia screeched propelling herself forward she unleashed a monumental force wave, more a surge in actuality, that catching the surprised Cyrin and Vader off guard sent they hurling off the bridge and out of sight into the abyss below. "Oh," Leia said now that it was all over. She never thought herself capable of such fury.

"Leia you shouldn't have come back." Obi-wan admonished regaining his footing as Siri did likewise.

"You defied a direct order," Siri said.

"I, I couldn't let them kill you." Leia said jumping into her surrogate mother's arms embracing Siri. "I love mom, dad."

"We love you too." Siri said.

"Indeed we do. Leia you did the right thing. We shouldn't linger here. I assume from the red alert status Thrawn's attack has already commenced." Obi-wan said.

Rainah's four year old mind could not overcome her sense of curiosity about the space station they were aboard. She knew that Han and the droids wouldn't allow her to leave willingly. However the spirit of Darth Zannah that had befriended her since infancy and who would teach her something whenever she came to visit would help her if she got in trouble. With that singular fact in mind she reached out with the Force, and used it to overload the Falcon's internal Comm System, as the force ghost had previously instructed. C3PO squeaked in anguish prompting Han to shout, "I KNOW C3PO, I KNOW! R2,SHUTDOWN THE INTERNAL COMM SYSTEM!"

With her current guardians distracted by the Comm Overload, Rainah slipped out into the Space Station. "I wonder where Yoddie is," she said to herself, thinking of it as a game of hide and seek like the one's she occasionally played with Master Yoda. The girls eyes twinkled as she locked onto her green friends Force Signature and took off into the corridors to find him.

Unbeknownst to her, Zannah was following her. "I'm really starting to feel some Déjà vu over this,' she thought to herself. "Please,' she prayed, "Please let me be wrong."

Meanwhile Luke and Mara located the hyperdrive complex. Surprisingly it wasn't heavily guarded. Swiftly defeating a small group of storm troopers and technicians the two Jedi roamed around freely.

"Ah hear we are." Mara said pointing at a long, light purple cylinder. "Place the charge right here along the junction."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Mara said. "I'm the one with Shatter Point remember?"

"Okay, I was just asking." Luke said placing the explosive charge along with a thirty minute timer where Mara had directed. The Jedi then fled the scene.

"Grand Master Yoda at last we met again." Plagueis his chair swivelling around to face the aged Jedi. "Tell me Grand Master Yoda what do you think of my newest accomplishment? The Death Star represents the latest in cutting edge military technology. With it a skilled leader can effectively police an entire galaxy without the need of costly, bloated armies. Merely the threat of it's Super Laser which is capable of destroying an entire planet should suffice in pacifying even the most aggressive of agitators. A remarkable engineering achievement, don't you agree."

"Perverse always you have been Plagueis." Yoda said.

"And arrogant you have always been Yoda." Plagueis said sneering. Without the slightest warning Plagueis unleashed torrents of force lightning at the diminutive Jedi. Getting up from his chair Plagueis stepped down towards Yoda.

Reaching out with his hands Yoda used his advanced knowledge of Tutaminis to absorb much of Plagueis' intense electrical attack. Within several seconds Yoda turned the tide and begun redirecting some of the charge back towards it's source. Yoda had almost created a continuous circuit when of exchange when Plagueis' four hidden dark acolytes emerged from the shadows behind Yoda. Further back the eight Royal Guards emerged wielding electro staffs just in case Yoda proved too much for the five Sith. Positioned in groups of two on each side of Yoda all four added their own force lighting to the maelstrom engulfing Yoda.

Plagueis laughed. "Fool, only now at the end do you grasp the true depth of my cunning and power. Did you truly believe I'd allow you to escape my clutches a second time? Now meet the Force Master Yoda."

Plagueis and his acolytes redoubled their efforts. Yoda withered under the storm. Unable to raise a finger any longer in his own defense Yoda fell down on all fours.

"Now die Jedi." Plagueis said spitting out the last word as if it were something vile.

At this terrible moment young Rainah entered the observation chamber just seconds before the last ounce of life left Yoda's tortured body. With his final breath, the aged Jedi Master shouted at the child, "RUN!" He collapsed his struggle over.

Although Rainah was a child, she understood the finality of death: Darth Zannah had been sure to drill that into her during their secret "playtimes". But seeing someone she cared for deeply die in front of her in such a violent manner was more than she could take. She was angry,,, angrier than she had ever been in her short life. In her boiling rage she began drawing subconsciously on the Force, creating a powerful maelstrom that lifted Plagueis' acolytes off the ground. The pull of this maelstrom intensified as tears began to stream down the small girl's face, and the guards along with the aged Muun soon found themselves caught in it's pull. Rainah's eyes snapped open to reveal the sickly yellow glow of the Dark Side flooding her once blue orbs. She screamed in anguish. Plagueis was able to erect a force shield in time to protect himself. His acolytes and guards however, were not so lucky. A massive explosion of energy propelled outward from Rainah left the room in shambles. Once it subsided Rainah walked up to Yoda's equally tiny corpse. She wrapped her arms around him and mourned the loss of her friend.

"I know what you're going through my dear," said a familiar voice as the red glow the accompanied Zannah's presence enveloped the area, "I had a green friend too when I was little, but now is not the time nor the place to mourn him."

"And what would you have me do," Rainah snapped at her face streaked with tears.

"Follow my instructions," Zannah said soothingly as she used the Force to lift the Jedi Master's lifeless body off the floor, "and let me carry him."

Rainah wiped away her tears and nodded, "What are you instructions."

"Call upon that anger and hate you now have for Plagueis," commanded Zannah, "use it to draw upon the Dark Side, and channel that power throughout your body so you can keep up. We must leave this place soon. Plagueis is not the only danger that lurks in this accursed place my dear."

Five minutes later Plagueis struggled out of the tangled, burning wreckage of the decimated observation room. His body aching more than it had in years. Plagueis surveyed the apocalyptic scenery including the brutalized bodies of his guards and acolytes in disbelief. He couldn't believe what his senses beheld. How could one small child now matter have powerful in the Force and spurred on by emotion wreak such havoc? It didn't seem possible. Thinking of the girl who had caused such destruction his eyes narrowed with hatred. She'd pay for marring his latest moment of glory. He'd see to that personally. He'd enjoy reviving her from death multiple times as he had his long dead rival Venamis. Hearing hissing air Plagueis glanced at the large windows lining his former throne room. Noticing the heavily cracked view ports Plagueis decided it was best if he beat a hasty retreat. Plagueis painfully limped away cursing the child as he did..

Later as Katooni and Boba continued to limp down the corridors, they noticed something that felt completely out of place: a small child following a red Force Shade. It was when they noticed Master Yoda's Lifeless body floating between the two that Katooni realized who it was. She could tell that whatever happened, her baby sister Rainah had been right there to see it. She looked at the Sith Spirit and demanded answers. "What happened," she said with a cold edge to her voice.

"Rainah decided to go looking for Master Yoda," the Dark Lady said with a far off look in her translucent eyes, "and history repeated itself." It was then that a sizable group of storm troopers stumbled upon them. "Take Rainah and this cadaver to the Falcon," ordered the spirit as a sadistic grin spread across her face, "I'll deal with these charming clones."

Katooni could tell that the ancient Sith was quite looking forward to this massacre and would not hesitate to hurt someone if they got in her way. "You'd better come back," Rainah said as she stared up at Zannah, allowing Katooni and Boba to see her eyes for the first time. It was in this moment that they got the feeling that this is what Zannah meant when she said history had repeated itself.

"Don't worry these chumps are a thousand years too late to be kill me dear," replied the Mother of the Modern Sith as a multitude of serpents formed from a black mist of raw Dark Side energies, "Now go!" Katooni took Master Yoda's body, and Boba gave Rainah a piggy back ride as they took off as fast as their physical condition would allow them. "Now, let me taste your pain," Zannah said evilly as she gave the psychic command to her Dark Side tendrils to butcher her enemies, "and your despair." Rainah looked back to see the Storm Troopers being massacred, and made a silent vow to all of her special friend's secrets so she may one day have her revenge upon Yoda's killer.

Millennium Falcon, twenty minutes later

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ISN'T HERE," shrieked Siri.

"The Falcons Internal Comm System suddenly began to overload and we were so busy trying to shut it down that she must have slipped out during the confusion," stated C3-PO, "But I'm sure young that Mistress Rainah is alright where ever she may be."

As furious as Siri was, she was that much more worried about her daughter's safety. "Don't worry," Lando said casually, "That girl's crafty for her age, hell I wouldn't be surprised if she somehow used the Force to overload the Falcon's ICS."

"Lando with all due respect your observation really doesn't help the situation," Obi-Wan said as he struggled to keep his own emotions in check.

"She's alright," Luke said with a surprising calmness, "That's what the Force is telling me."

"Then we'll have to trust in the Force," Obi-Wan said though he certainly didn't feel very trust right now.

Just then, they heard the sound of footsteps coming up the Falcon's boarding ramp. They saw Katooni carrying Master Yoda's dead body, and a crestfallen Rainah riding piggy back on Boba Fett's shoulders. "Rainah Siri-Wan Kenobi," Siri said sternly as she was about to scold her daughter, only to find herself at a loss for words when she saw the crushed expression on her four year old's face..

"No way is Sith boy coming with us." Han said taking direct notice of Boba Fett for the first time. Han shook his head vigorously "I don't trust him." By now everyone had safely arrived back at the Falcon, save poor Yoda.

"Han he saved my life." Katooni protested with renewed strength. "If he stays I stay." Boba Fett gently put Rainah down and moved to Katooni's side.

"No," Obi-wan said.

"Please father." Katooni said.

"Very well, he can come with us." Obi-wan said exchanging a looking and nod with Siri. This was no time to be arguing.

"Hey don't the rest of us get a say." Han protested. "Isn't this a democracy?"

"Master Yoda," Leia said gasping hand covering her mouth.

"What happened to him?" Mara said in shock. The others stood by in stunned silence.

"They hurt him bad with lightning." Rainah said softly by now her eyes had lost their yellow taint. "It was the Emperor's fault. He did it. He took away my friend."

"My poor baby," Siri said scooping the girl up into her arms. "It must have been awful."

"It was mommy." Rainah whined clinging around her mother's neck.

"Han you were supposed to watch her." Siri said accusingly.

"Hey it wasn't my fault." Han said throwing up his hands.

At that moment the Death Star was rocked by a series of huge explosions; one internal three external. The impacts of which threw everyone around the cockpit of the Flacon. Leaping into the pilot chair Han shouted.

"We can debate things later. Right now we'd better book it. Chewie assume navigation station." Chewie followed Han's direction and took over navigation. "Lando man the primary weapons array."

"Got it," Lando said.

"Alright people strap in. I have a feeling this is going to be one rocky ride." Han said smashing the Falcon at full speed through the damaged ship bay door out into the melee of Thrwan's assault upon the Death Star. Dodging friendly and enemy fire alike the Flacon safely escaped the battle zone. Behind them over half of the allied fleet hung dead in space in front of the Death Star which hadn't escaped unscathed. The behemoth's surface was pockmarked by a series deeply gouged fiery trenches.

"Incoming message," Hand said listening over his headset. "The fleet has taken too many losses they are falling back to regroup at our forward base. They also wish to congratulate us on a job well done." In light of their recent loss no one's expression aboard the Flacon was brightened by the congratulatory message. Chewie punched in the proper coordinates the Falcon then preformed a hyperspace jump to rendezvous with the remaining ships outside the Yavin System.

Death Star command center

Plagueis collapsed into his makeshift throne on the command deck his tattered black robe still smoking slightly. Vader and Cyrin entered the room a few moments later both noticeably battered. General Grievous glanced up from the operation pit at the trio but wisely kept his thoughts to himself.

"Report General," Plagueis said wearily.

"The enemy fleet has retreated. Twenty-seven percent damage to the superstructure. Over half our compliment of fighters have been either heavily damaged or destroyed. More troubling is the internal damage."

"Internal damage," Plagueis said his interested peaking.

"A party, as yet unknown, successfully sabotaged the hyper drive complex crippling long distance travel." Grievous said.

"I see," Plagueis said his expression growing dark. "Put out the word throughout the Empire I want these saboteurs found and punished. In the interterm contact the nearest fleet."

"That would be the Seventh Fleet under command of Admiral Tarkin." Grievous said.

"Instructed them to divert to our current position immediately," Plagueis said. "Our current situation invites further attack. The Dark Star must be secured before repairs can commence."

"At once my master," Grievous said with a quick bow.

"They were no mere saboteurs my master." Vader spoke up taking the opportunity.

"Really, what were they Lord Vader? Do enlighten us." Plagueis said his words loaded with implied threat. Clearly telling the lesser Sith Lord he had best carefully consider his answer before voicing it in front of the swarming Imperial personnel on the command deck.

"They were, rebel terrorists my master." Vader said.

"We've put up with this situation long enough. These terrorists must be decisively dealt with." Plagueis said grimly. "Before everything we've created unravels."

To Be Continued


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Special thanks to fellow author J. Hellscythe for the use of his OC Rainah and the writing of her scenes.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Thirty-Eight – A New Hope Part One: Into the Dragon's Den Part III of III

By

Celgress

0 BBY

Yavin Four, night

On the lush, green surface of Yavin Four a small group stood around Yoda's funerary pyre. Each member of the New Jedi Order, except young Rainah who hung back with R2-D2, C-3PO, Han, Chewie and a surprisingly somber Lando Calrissian, solemnly lit a section of the pyre with their torch. As the most senior remaining Jedi it was Obi-wan's duty to preside over Yoda's memorial service. Watching the flames lick hungrily at Yoda's shrouded corpse Obi-wan's mind drifted back more than thirty to his beloved master Qui-Gon Jinn's own Jedi farewell ceremony on Naboo. In turn he then recalled his master's dying wish before being slain by Darth Maul, that he look after and train young Anakin Skywalker in ways of the Jedi. He'd failed in his promise that much had been clear for nineteen years now. Not only had his first padawan fallen to the Dark Side but also his padawan's own padawan. If it were possible Obi-wan would vow never to assist in the instructor of another student, however the diminished number of Jedi granted him no such luxury.

An hour later Obi-wan, Siri and the other adult Jedi along with Boba Fett out of his armor and the Chiss force sensitive Sev'rance Tann sat at a large circular table. Boba Fett was being rather protective of Katooni, who was slowly recovering from her ordeal on the Death Star, sitting close as physically possible to her. Observing them carefully Obi-wan was unsure how he felt about the former Sith assassin's relationship with his surrogate daughter and second padawan.

"First piece of business our Order requires a new Grandmaster following the unexpected passing of former Grandmaster Yoda." Siri said from her position beside Obi-wan her voice low, reverent.

"I nominate father. Um I mean Obi-wan." Leia said excitedly raising her hand. She had barely waited for Siri to finish speaking.

"I second Leia's nomination." Mara said raising her own hand.

"Wait," Obi-wan said cutting off Luke and Katooni's incoming agreement. "I must respectfully decline."

"Why," Leia asked clearly disappointed by Obi-wan's decision.

"Your mother would be a much better choice. There are certain things, factors in my past which preclude my effectively leading our Order."

"Vader and Cyrin," Katooni said knowingly.

"Yes," Obi-wan said. "I was Vader's direct instructor as he was later Cyrin's. My teachings doomed Vader. A doom he passed onto Cyrin. I cannot chance a reoccurrence."

"What about us, we're all fine." Mara pointed out glancing at Katooni, Luke &amp; Leia.

"True," Luke said.

"Maybe so, but you had other influences such as Siri and Yoda." Obi-wan pointed out.

"May I speak?" Sev'rance Tann asked.

"Go ahead," Siri said.

"No one is responsible for another's fall to the Dark Side. Vader and Cyrin joined of their own accord. I did likewise when I sought out Dooku's tutelage during the Clone Wars, which I soon regretted." The female Chiss said.

"May I speak?" Bobs Fett asked following Sev'rance Tann's lead.

"By all means do," Obi-wan said.

"Darkness is inside everyone and so is light. We each must choose which we will follow. Sometimes a single spark can penetrate the deepest night." Boba Fett said gently squeezing Katooni's hand. "What happened to Vader and Cyrin was their doing and that of Plagueis. I doubt anyone could have prevented it."

"Perhaps," Obi-wan conceded. "But dare we, dare I take that chance?"

"We'll take that chance together." Siri said reassuringly making eye contact with her husband.

"It would seem I have been outvoted." Obi-wan half-heartedly sighed. "Very well I humbly accept your nomination of leadership but only if Siri is my second in command." Everyone readily voiced their assent.

"Next order of business skilled force users Sev'rance Tann and Boba Fett seek membership in our Order. Are there any objections?" Siri said. With none forthcoming the New Jedi Order grew by two members.

"Sev'rance Tann we grant you the level of Jedi Master and you Boba Fett the level of Jedi Knight. A word of caution," Obi-wan said after surveying two pads that continue bois &amp; stats on each applicant and before the meeting formally adjourned. "Boba Fett, Sev'rance Tann please be mindful of how you each henceforth use the Dark Side of the Force. While passion is allowed within our Order outright cruelty is not. I hope I've made myself clear on this point?" Boba Fett and Sev'rance Tann nodded. "Good, meeting dismissed."

Siri met Obi-wan's gaze once the others had departed and they were alone. "We need to discuss what Rainah did following Yoda's death on the Death Star."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Obi-wan said genuinely dreading this conversation since arriving on Yavin Four earlier that day. "Perhaps it was merely a onetime occurrence dear. I'm fairly certain it is nothing we should be overly concerned with."

"Obi-wan our daughter's eyes were yellow, yellow. You know what that signifies, don't deny it." Siri said.

"Rainah's five years old and saw a being who was akin to a grandfather brutally killed in front of her Siri. Her eyes turning yellow don't signify anything." Obi-wan said not wishing to confront how serious the situation truly was.

"Ah but they do for there is more to it than either of you are aware," stated Darth Zannah as her red glow enveloped the area.

Obi-Wan sighed deeply before asking "What is it you find so interesting about our family? Why can't you leave us alone Sith shade? Haven't we suffered enough without your constant, intervention?"

Ignoring Obi-wan's cross words Zannah strode towards them before stopping directly between the seated couple. "Discover your true heritage my child, know thyself, learn the truth which has remained hidden far too long." she whispered soothingly in Siri's ear. "Fear not the truth my child. Through the truth your shackles are broken."

Siri's eyes briefly glazed over. Coming out of whatever trance she'd been in Siri shook her head several times as if trying to fight off a terrifying vision. Winching in pain Siri uttered one word which greatly troubled her husband, "No."

"Yes, you now know what I am to you," the Dark Lady said to the conflicted female Jedi Master. "Now I want to hear you say it out loud."

"Leave," Obi-wan shouted losing his temper. "You're hurting her!"

"Patience Jedi, all shall soon be revealed." Zannah said holding up a hand. "Tell him Siri let your husband know the truth of us."

Siri struggled to form the words before saying in a shuddered breathe, "Family."

"Very good," replied Zannah, "You no longer deny your heritage."

"Heritage, preposterous," Obi-Wan scoffed getting out of his seat and pulling Siri up with him.

"Dare not mock me Jedi I am Siri's ancestor, and therefore Rainah's too.

"If it is truth, how did you hide something like that?" asked Kenobi.

"The Sith were able to hide from the Jedi for close to a thousand years and you only found out because Plagueis wanted you to know," explained Zannah, "I thinks it's fair to say that I am more than capable of keeping a few secrets from both the Jedi and the Sith." Zannah continued. "When I slew Darth Bane I was already pregnant with his seed, although neither of us knew so at the time. Fearful that any rival dark side users or future apprentice I might take would kill our offspring, who proved exceptionally strong in the Force, I hid the child a son where no dark side adept would dare seek him amongst the Jedi. In spite of becoming a legendary Jedi Master I made certain my son secretly passed on his genes, as I have done which each successive member of my line. I have thus watched over my descendants for close to a millennium and shall continue to do so until the end of time."

"I will never let you train my five year daughter as a Sith, family relationship or not." Obi-wan said walking towards the door pulling Siri along behind him.

"She speaks the truth Obi-wan." A familiar voice said as a blue light appeared condensing into a humanoid form in front of Obi-wan.

"Master Qui-Gon, is it really you?" Obi-wan said at the smiling, bearded phantom.

"It is, I have returned." Qui-Gon Jinn said warmly. "I sincerely wish there was another choice but alas there is none my old padawan. If young Rainah is to reach her full potential in the Force she must be instructed in the way of passion, of the Sith. Instruction neither you nor Siri can provide her."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Obi-wan said. "Master how can I allow such a thing after what happened to Anakin and Ahsoka?"

"Plagueis turned Anakin and Ahsoka into tools not true apprentices who would take assume the Sith Mantel upon his death." Zannah explained. "Plagueis' master Darth Tenebrous perverted everything Bane and I accomplished. Tenebrous' ultimate aim was not restoration of the Sith Order to at least parity with the Jedi Orderif not supremacy rather his mission, which became an obsession, was his own continued existence. Seeking immortality he sought of an acceptable vessel for his essence rather than a student. Furthermore Tenebrous broke the role of two taking on a secret apprentice as insurance in case Plagueis proved an unworthy vessel. Much Sith knowledge died with Tenebrous once Plagueis assassinated him, the chain of transmission was broken. Plagueis' stunted learning caused him to seek power through unnatural manipulation of the Force rather than harnessing it."

"Forty years ago Plagueis along with his first apprentice Darth Sidious, in the long truth the long deceased senator Palpatine of Naboo, conducted a forbidden ritual which tipped the Force out of balance and into their own favor." Qui-Gon Jinn said.

Suddenly something clicked in Obi-wan's mind. "The prophesy 'he who shall restore balance to the Force'."

"Actually that is misreading the proper reading is 'they who shall restore balance to the Force'." Qui-Gon Jinn said smiling. "Everyone involved in this has a vital part to play, for good or ill."

"But my daughter she is yet a babe in arms. Is there no other way master?" Obi-wan pleaded.

Qui-Gon Jinn shook his head sadly. "There is no other way. It is the will of the Force. We must obey it's dictates, all of us even me."

"You won't hurt her, or turn her into a raging dark side lunatic?" Siri said looking into Zannah face with damp eyes.

"Never," Zannah fiercely vowed.

"Very well, if there is no other way," Obi-wan said after he and Siri looked long and hard into each other's eyes.

"We consent." Siri said choking back tears.

"Others will soon come to your aid, both Jedi and Sith spirits including Grandmaster Yoda." Qui-Gon Jinn said he and Zannah slowly fading away. "We wish you luck Jedi masters Obi-wan and Siri evil times lie ahead, be strong. Remember when things appear bleakest there is always hope."

"Wait what 'evil times'?" Obi-wan called but the spirits had already departed. Zannah's final words rang in the Jedi's ears. – "Underestimate the guile of Darth Plagueis be swept into oblivion."

Darth Star, one standard solar week later

"My tech crews announce repairs have been completed. The hyperdrive complex is once again operational." Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin said smugly standing on the freshly restored Main Bridge. "Tell me Lord Vader is there anything else my people can do for you? Perhaps fix your entertainment units or food dispensers before we depart?"

With great difficulty Darth Vader restrained his desire to force choke the life out of Tarkin. Vader had never cared for Tarkin his unvanished arrogance grated on Vader's nerves. If only there was some way Vader could terminate Tarkin without Darth Plagueis learning Tarkin had died by Vader's actions. Even light years away, back at Imperial Center along with General Grievous and the other departed Sith, Plagueis' specter loomed large.

"No that will be all Admiral Tarkin." Vader said gritting his teeth behind his fearsome mask.

"Farewell Lord Vader, Lady Cyrin." Tarkin said giving a curt bow before leaving the bridge.

"You shouldn't let him get to you." Cyrin advised laying her mechanical hand on Vader's shoulder. "He wants a reaction."

"I know." Vader said turning around to face Cyrin taking her gloved hands in his own. "With you by my side anything is possible, regardless of Tarkin's or any others' manipulations."

"Uh Lord Vader, Lady Cyring I er hate to interrupt but…" An Imperial officer a female Rodian said nervously.

"What is it!?" Vader demanded whirling around. "Can't you see we are clearly busy!?"

"Uh yes sir, ah and ma'am however our intelligence has located the Rebel staging area. You both asked to be informed at once when it was founded, remember?" The Rodian squeaked obviously terrified of the cyborg Sith's possible reaction to her words.

"Where is it?" Cyrin asked forcefully.

"Yavin Four ma'am," The Rodian informed them.

"Excellent," Vader said his hands clenching into fists. "Set course for the Yavin system immediately. Once in range of Yavin Four I believe a demonstration of our super laser is in order. Don't you agree Cyrin?"

"I most defiantly do." Cyrin said her electronically enhanced voiced lacked with malice.

"What are you waiting for officer?" Vader snapped at the petrified Rodian. "Carry out my order at once!"

"Yes sir, right away sir." The Rodian said scrambling away.

"At last we can personally end this insignificant rebellion." Vader said.

"Once we do we'll be one step close to our restoration." Cyrin said joyously.

Yavin Four, several hours later

"Our latest intelligence report indicates the Death Star battle station is once more fully funcational and is currently on it's way here, eta is 0600 hours tomorrow." General Ackbar, one of the few Mon Calamaris who had survived the brutal Imperial rape of his home world, said to the assembled Rebel meeting. "Luckily examination by our engineering experts of plans secured by our brave Jedi knights has uncovered a fundamental structural weakness in the Death Star's super structure." A large three dimensional hologram of the Death Star appeared next to Ackbar who carefully pointed out a thermal vent. "The shaft of this thermal exhaust vent leads directly to the Battle Station's reactor complex. If we could drop a single or better yet a series of proton torpedoes down it our analysis shows it would trigger a chain reaction which should destroy the entire Death Star in under one standard solar minute."

"You heard General Ackbar folks." General Dodonna, a human commander, said standing next to Ackbar and Mitth'raw'nuruodo or "Thrawn" as he was known to most sentient entities. "We'll need three squadrons of X-Wing fighters. This mission is strictly volunteer only, signup sheets will be passed around at the conclusion of this conference. We depart at 0400 hours tomorrow."

"My remaining battle ships will escort the fighters to their target and provide cover fire as needed." Thrawn said.

"This is an important nay a vital mission people. We must destroy this battle station before it can be used by the Empire to crush all resistance." Dodonna said. "We need everybody who can fly an X-Wing out there tomorrow morning."

Near Yavin System, 0550 hours

"Remind me why we're out here again?" Leia said over her com unit piloting her X-Wing towards the approaching Death Star.

"Because running through that trench and hitting a tiny exhausted port is best left to Jedi." Mara said playfully over her com.

"Here it comes, stay sharp everyone." Sev'rance Tann said over her com.

"I wish Katooni and Fett were here." Luke said over his com.

"So do I Shy Boy, but Katooni is in no condition yet for a stressful mission like this." Mara said.

Space in front of the three X-Wing squadrons shimmer and out popped the Death Star. Almost instantly the massive structure opened fired. Thrawn's fleet then fell out of hyperspace behind the fighters tearing into the Death Star.

"Its' now or never," Han Solo said from the Millennium Falcon containing himself, Chewie and Lando.

Death Star

"We've been ambushed by a Rebel fleet, including three squads of X-Wings." The Rodian officer informed Vader &amp; Cyrin.

"Deploy buzz droids against the nearest X-Wings, and scramble TIE fighters to intercept the remainder." Vader commanded. "Cyrin you are with me. Lieutenant you have the bridge until our return." Vader said to the Rodian.

"Yes sir, I'll make you both proud." The Rodian said assuming command.

"See that you do, or else." Cyrin said. The Rodian chattered noisily before calming herself.

Space

"What in Sith Hell," Luke asked over his com as his neighboring X-Wing was stripped apart by a swarm of metallic spiders.

"Great, they've got buzz droids," Sev'rance Tann grumbled over her com. "Take evasive action, don't let the buzz droids make contact with your hulls they are deadly little buggers not to mention fast."

In spite of Sev'rance Tann's warning over one third of the X-Wings were taken apart by the swarms of buzz droids in under five minutes. Next came dozens of TIE fighters. Another third of the X-Wings were eliminated. Two TIE fighters with oddly shaped wings were doing most of the killing. Whoever was piloting those crafts were excellent dogfighters.

"Trench sighted dead ahead," Mara said over her com. Leia winched wishing Mara hadn't used the word "dead."

Leia, Mara and Luke with Luke in the lead were chased through the trench by the two misshapen TIE Fighters. "Someone get these two off our tails." Mara, who was bringing up the rear, said concern creeping into her typically brave voice.

"We've got them." Sev'rance Tann said she and several other X-Wings firing lasers into the two TIE fighters' rears, doing minor damage.

His target looming ahead Luke dropped a torpedo down the shaft then pulled up and away followed by Leia and Mara doing the same for good measure. All other fighters along with the large fleet of ships followed suite. Less than thirty seconds later the Death Star exploded with all hands lost, except the TIE fighter pilots including Vader and Cyrin in their oddly winged vessels. Realizing they were now outnumbered the Imperials performed a coordinated jump into hyperspace upon Vader's direct order.

Yavin Four, the following day

Everyone involved in the daring mission that resulted in the Death Star's destruction was honored at an elaborate awards ceremony presided over by the trio of ecstatic generals; Thrawn, Ackbar and Dodonna. The Jedi whose skills had proven vital were singled out for special honors. In this jubilant atmosphere none save Obi-wan and Siri suspected what terrible trials loomed ahead.

Imperial Center

"Gone, how can my Death Star simply be gone?" Darth Plagueis questioned the kneeling miniature holograms of Vader and Cyrin.

"I freely admit it's loss was, unexpected my master." Vader said picking his words with extreme caution.

"There was no way we could have foreseen such an implausible turn of events master." Cyrin said in her and Vader's defense.

"Away with you, I must think." Plagueis said deactivating his holographic projection unit. Rising off his throne Plagueis called to General Grievous who had stood off in the shadows stoically watching. "I want these Rebels hunted down and exterminated General."

"Thy will be done master." Grievous said with a bow at his waist. "I assume I should start with the cell near Yavin?"

"I don't care." Plagueis said waving one of his long hands dismissively.

"I don't understand." Grievous said confessed confused by Plagueis' comment.

"I want the Rebels purge all of them scattered throughout my Empire gone. Eradicate every last one of them General wherever they may be, leave no stone unturned in your search. These ungrateful, vile traitors must be stamped out if our glorious Order is to survive and prosper." Plagueis ordered,

"What of the Chiss Ascendancy involvement with our Rebels master?" Grievous asked.

"Worry not General they will pay dearly for their part in this outrage perpetrated against us, in time. Implement my orders end this infuriating rebellion by any means necessary. Be as brutal as you like General." Plagueis said leaving the throne room.

"At once master," Grievous said. If he could still smile he would have. Grievous enjoyed few things more than war slaughter however was one of his other pursuits. Feeling happier than he had in decades Grievous practically danced out of the throne room.

To Be Continued


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Special thanks to fellow author J. Hellscythe for the use of his OC Rainah and the writing of her scenes.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Thirty-Eight – A New Hope Part Two: Grievous Consequences

By

Celgress

0.5 ABY

Super Star Destroyer _Retribution _nearing Lothal System

_Retribution _was the first of the new Super Star Destroyer class rushed through production following the unexpected destruction of the Death Star to meet the Rebellion and Chiss Ascendancy threat. Capable of rendering entire worlds uninhabitable with relative ease its construction had bankrupted an entire system. Inside this mammoth edifice of destruction Supreme Commander Grievous impenitently paced back and forth along the command deck of the behemoth mechanical hands tightly clasped behind his back.

"We have reached Lothal, awaiting your further orders sir." An Imperial technician a young female Bith reported.

"Excellent," Grievous said flopping down in his command chair with a noisy clank. "Target all habitations starting with the largest."

"Sir," The Bith said a note of unease in her voice.

"Do it, obey me order!" Grievous screeched.

"Y-Yes sir," The Bith said her voice cracking. "Habitations targeted."

"Fire all weapons," Grievous said.

"Sir this is an outrage." A male human Imperial Officer said stepping forward. "We are proud members of the Imperial Military, not butchers." A chorus of discontented mummers rose from the organic, nonclone personnel present rose in agreement.

"Are you questioning my orders Lieutenant?" Grievous said his red electronic eyes boring holes in the man's very soul.

"I-I suppose I am." The human Officer stammered bravely.

"I'd advise the rest of you should reconsider taking such, a rash stance." Grievous warned. Soon the human Officer found his feet kicking in the air an invisible hand wrapped tightly around his throat. An audible crack was heard as Grievous snapped the man's neck using the force. "Now where were we, ah yes fire all weapons." Grievous said letting the limp body hit the deck platting.

"A-At o-once sir," The Bith said applauded by Grievous' callous actions.

By the time what would go done in galactic history as the Lothal Genocide ended every sentient onboard the _Retribution _was extremely distraught, save General Grievous who sat elated in his command chair. Flanked by Super Battle Droids and Storm Trooper Clones he cared not how his officers reacted. He had a job to do securing the Empire. Its future took precedent over all use, including decency. In truth Grievous hadn't felt so alive since the Clone Wars his bloodlust fully sated for the first time in decades.

Certain sections of Lothal's diverse population had been supporters of the Rebellion from its very beginnings, a fact which disgusted Grievous more than he could expression through either his words of actions. Lothal had been a failing, backwater planet when its inhabitants elected to undergo direct Imperial rule. How had they expressed their thanks for prosperity and security, by betraying their new benefactors at the first opportunity; destroying countless Battle Droids, Storm Troopers and murdering scores of Imperial Representatives in terrorist attacks.

"Shoot down any vessel attempting to flee." Grievous ordered. "I want no survivors, understood?" Silently Grievous' orders were carried out. No one dared outright challenge him again but inside they were seething at having to carry out such unethical commands.

Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, early evening

Sitting on her father's shoulders young Rainah watched Jedi Knight Boba Fett spar with Jedi Master Sev'rance Tann. Fett had long since replaced the red synthetic crystal with a natural occurring orange one granting his lightsaber that hue. Both Tann and Fett were clad in loose fitting cream colored tunics typical of force users. Fett's distinctive armor sat in a pile nearby in the long grass outside the previously abandoned Jedi complex. Yellow and orange blades clashed Tann's Makashi and Ataru based hybrid style matching up well against Fett's heavily Juyo orientated style. First Tann gave ground then Fett. Their matchup seesawed back and forth until Fett used telekinesis to hurl a medium sized rock at Tann temporarily breaking her concentration. Tann deflected the projectile but left herself open while doing so. Fett pressed home his advantage and had forced Tann back on one knee when Tann retaliated by unleashing a torrent of force lightning with her free left hand that dazed Fett knocking away his lightsaber. Fett soon found the tip ofTann's sunshine colored blade at his bare neck.

"Cool," Said Rainah her eyes lighting up as for the first time in her short life she beheld force lightning in all its terrible glory.

"Yield," Tann asked more than said.

"Yield," Fett said with a frown that quickly turned into a smile as Tann deactivated her lightsaber and helped him up. Back on his feet Fett retrieved his deactivated lightsaber. Everyone present, including the other Jedi, Han Solo, Chewie and several other Rebels, clapped in approval.

"You did very well." Katooni said giving Fett a peck on the cheek. Her tussled light brown hair hanging down passed her shoulders. Like Fett and the other Jedi she was clad in a loose fitting tunic, lightsaber hilt clipped to her belt.

"Thank you but there is always room for improvement." Fett said.

"You're still my hero." Katooni said leaning in close. Her comment caused the usually unflappable Fett to blush.

"Ahem," Obi-wan said putting Rainah down and clearing his throat loudly. "Can anyone tell me the error Knight Fett made which led to his defeat by Master Tann?" Boba Fett raised his hand. "Other than Knight Fett or Master Tann of course," Obi-wan said smiling. Boba Fett quickly withdrew his hand.

"He underestimated his opponent?" Leia offered breaking the protracted silence.

"Precisely, good job Leia." Obi-wan said.

"Never assume that your adversary is beaten merely because the tide of battle has momentarily turned in your favor, and if they have yet to demonstrate a specific force technique do assume it is beyond their capability." Siri continued for Obi-wan standing by his right. "Arrogance leads to negligence which leads to doom always remember that students, class dismissed."

"We were lucky to find this place." Siri said to her husband and fellow Jedi master as the others dispersed.

"Indeed we were." Obi-wan said stroking his rapidly greying beard. "I assumed Plagueis and his followers would have long since destroyed such a refuge."

"Perhaps it didn't come to their attention because of its remoteness." Siri offered hopefully not truly believing her own reasoning.

"Perhaps," Obi-wan said. "Whatever the reason this place is a Force send. Here we can rebuild the Order. Nurture generations of better, more understanding Jedi who will in time help create a safer, more equitable galaxy."

Not far away Luke, Mara and little Rainah were clustered around Master Sev'rance Tann. "Can you teach me how to use force lightning?" Mara asked mentally crossing her fingers.

"Me too," Rainah said beaming up at the blue skinned, red eyed female.

"You're too young," Luke said.

"Am not," Rainah said sticking out her tongue at her much older surrogate brother. "Granny Zannah's spirit says I'm 'mature for my age'." Rainah shrugged she didn't fully understand the meaning of 'mature' but it sure sounded grown up.

"Yes I'll teach you how to use force lightning Mara and you as well Luke if you wish?" Tann said.

"Let me think it over." Luke said.

"Please do," Tann said. "Rainah I'll also teach you, once you're older."

"Aw krif," Rainah said.

"Rainah," Mara gasped. "Where did you hear such language?"

"From Han and Lando," Rainah said.

"Looks like we'll be having a word with Lando and Han in the near future, right Luke?" Mara said exchanging a knowing glance with her lover.

Secret Training Facility on Imperial Center

"He improves daily." Darth Vader said to Darth Cyrin. They watched from a distance as their secret apprentice and foster son Starkiller bested a simulation of Darth Maul generated by the droid Proxy. "Soon he'll be ready."

"He needs more time." Darth Cyrin said shaking her helmeted head. "I, we cannot risk losing him. He is far too valuable an asset."

"That he is." Vader said. "Together I believe we will soon overthrow Plagueis and then rule the galaxy in his steed."

"Maybe," Cyrin said.

"You doubt me?" Vader said.

"Never, however Plagueis has proven far more difficult to eliminate than we ever dreamed," Cyrin said. "With his immense cunning, he won't be easily caught off guard."

"I know." Vader said. "We must pick the right time to strike, timing will be crucial to our success or failure."

"Grievous he should also be eliminated." Cyrin said. "If we spare him he could prove our undoing."

"I concur." Vader said. "Grievous is another threat that must be removed by any means necessary, preferably before we deal Plagueis his final blow. Otherwise our rule may be a short one."

"How should we deal with that glorified tinny?" Cyrin asked taking great pleasure in using the derogatory term for droid she'd picked up during the Clone Wars.

"If we play our cards right these new young Jedi will take care of Grievous for us." Vader said folding his arms across his chest. "Given the proper set of circumstances I sense they are more than capable of doing so. What they lack is the required experience, given enough time that won't be an issue. Much like our own apprentice they grown more skilled every day."

"Hmmm, they should be turned before they can threaten our plans as we original intentioned." Cyrin said thoughtfully. "In the meantime I'm intrigued. What do you have in mind for Grievous' end my love?"

"They shall be turned and the General shall perish all in good time my treasure, all in good time." Vader said. "One day in the increasingly near future I swear we will take from Obi-wan and Siri what they took from us all those years ago, their family."

Cyrin and Vader continued to watch in silence as Star Killer now contended with Proxy imitating the aforementioned Grievous. Both Sith observed with pride that Star Killer was holding his own against the simulated legendary Jedi slayer. Someday soon what Star Killer had learned would be put to practical use. When that day arrived the Empire and Sith Order alike would change forever.

Imperial Throne Room

Darth Plagueis scowled at the small holographic images generated by the emitter sitting on the outstretched right palm of Darth Tropiheus. In front of Plagueis' poisonous yellow eyes Cyrin and Vader's treacherously was played out for all to see. A spark of force lighting sprung from one of the Muun's long fingers shorting out the emitter. Tropiheus stood unflinching before his ultimate master.

"Lord Vader and Lady Cyrin have once more betrayed our Order, as you suspected master." Tropiheus said his other hand behind his back. "Such treachery cannot be tolerated let me take these vile traitors in hand before they further undermine our way of life. I beg of you master."

"No," Plagueis said after a moment of contemplation.

"But master…" Tropiheus said his usually cold, emotionless voice steadily rising in tempo.

"Silence," Plagueis warned getting up from his throne. "I will not have my orders questioned by you Tropiheus or anyone."

"Of course," Tropiheus said bowing his head respectfully and taking a step back.

"Vader and Cyrin are mine. They have always been mine, even before they knew they were mine. I shall have none other meddle with them, no matter the crime." Plagueis ranted. "Your enthusiasm however is duly noted and will not go unrewarded." Tropiheus raised his head and inclined it slightly. He interest peaked by his wise leader's cryptic words. "I think a new Imperial Bureau of Inquisitors is in order. I of course shall personally hand pick these Inquisitors from our Sith ranks. They will be charged with hunting down and stamping out rebellion by force users, such as that thrice cursed ingrate Boba Fett."

"Very good master, capital idea," Tropiheus said.

"I am appointing you Tropiheus head of this new Bureau of Inquisitors, which shall operation under the utmost secrecy reporting directly to me and me alone." Plagueis said sitting back down in his throne. "You are the first of my Grand Inquisitors."

"I am honored master." Tropiheus said. "Rest assured I will cleanse these reprobates from our fair Empire."

"No doubt," Plagueis said. "Leave me I must meditate on recent events." Tropiheus bowed low then turned on his heels and departed. Plagueis sat back deeper in his throne. Red armored force sensitive Clones, male and female, stood around his position silent, deadly sentinels. "Betray my trust a second time Vader, Cyrin I think not. Once I no longer need you perhaps your children known and unknown will make suitable replacements. Yes Galen, Luke and Leia shall stand by my side or join you in death. I warned you what the price of continued betrayal would be. It is high time you two learned I am God of the Dark Side." Plagueis' thin lips curled up in a sinister smile.

To Be Continued


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Special thanks to fellow author J. Hellscythe for the use of his OC Rainah and the writing of her scenes.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Forty – A New Hope Epilogue: Deals with Scum

By

Celgress

3 ABY

Nal Hutta

In full armor Boba Fett stood impatiently before Jiliac the Hutt second in command of the infamous Desilijic Clan. In the three years since the Battle of Yavin Four much had changed for Fett however certain things remained the same. While no longer a Sith he remained a bounty hunter of great renowned. Discarding his old Imperial armor two years ago Fett had founded (in truth lifted from the arrogant and now rather dead would be bounty hunter Jodo Kast) a fully functional Mandalorian suit complete with traditional twin plasma blasters which closely resembled, saved for its color scheme pale green &amp; dark red versus light grey &amp; dark blue, that once worn by his legendary father the late Jango Fett. A dark grey cloak with cowl draped over his shoulders and lightsaber hilt completed his formidable appearance. Stowed within his armor were the components of a second lightsaber including another orange crystal, which when reassembled could be chained with its twin creating a formidable lightsaber staff along with multiple other small weapons. Fett was nothing if not well prepared.

"The magnificent Jiliac protector of the righteous and chief lieutenant of Zorba the glorious will now see you." A shinny sliver protocol droid announced in its harsh electronic voice ushering Boba Fett forward.

"Oh magnificent Jiliac I've come seeking exclusive hunting rights for the contract on Aruk the Hutt. May he be thrice cursed." Boba Fett said in Huttese. A talent Fett had picked up while being trained as a young Separatist sponsored Sith assassin growing up.

"What I say next must never leave this room, understand bounty hunter?" Jiliac rumbled leaning forward on his dais after dismissing every other being from his audience chamber, save Fett and Jiliac's protocol droid.

"Understood," Boba Fett said in Huttese noticing how Jiliac seemed to appreciate the show of respect by addressed in his native tongue.

"Aruk must die and his death cannot under any circumstances be traced to my Clan." Jiliac said Boba Fett nodded his helmeted head. "Aruk's sole offspring and heir Durga will in all probability be with his parent at the time."

"Should I terminate Durga along with his parent?" Boba Fett asked in Huttese.

"No," Jilliac shouted before quickly regaining his composure. "Durga is to remain alive, unimpaired and if possible unmolested in anyway. His continued existence is crucial to my Clan's future success. Do you understand your instructions hunter?"

"Yes, terminate Aruk leave Durga alive and functional. make Aruk's death look like an accident, if possible." Boba Fett said in Huttese.

Jiliac waved a stubby arm at his silver protocol droid who proceeded to bestow upon Fett a golden scroll with a bronze seal. Fett eagerly accepted the scroll. "This scroll grants you and any associates exclusive hunting rights for a period of three Nal Hutta months. Once Aruk is confirmed dead ten million credits will be deposited into your account, good hunting." Jiliac said.

Sometime later Boba Fett met with his partner for this mission outside Jiliac's Winter Palace. Located on a small island near the sparsely populated southern continent Jiliac's seasonal residence was practically a paradise climate wise. Unlike most of Nal Hutta's inhibited equatorial and regions it wasn't drenched by near unstop rains and obscured by thick clouds year round. However by the discriminating standards of many humanoid it remained oppressively humid, even during this the dry season when soaking rains typically only occurred nocturnally.

"Did Jiliac bestow the contract upon us as planed?" Sev'rance Tann asked her red eyes staring at Fett from under her brown hood. Unlike her partner Tann wore only a simple sleeveless black jumpsuit underneath her brown robe. Her more photosensitive blue skin necessitating she settled herself from direct contact with Nal Hutta's abnormally strong sunlight. The hilt of her yellow lightsaber hung clipped to her matching black belt.

"He did," Boba Fett said simply.

"What are your thoughts on us actually collecting?" Sev'rance Tann asked pointedly.

"Sixty/Forty, sixty for forty against," Boba Fett said inclining his helmeted head slightly after a moment of hesitation. "Our primary problem will be getting off planet once the deed is done."

"Good our cause needs all the credits we can earn. That high huh, should be a cake eh partner?" Sev'rance Tann joked. Boba Fett didn't laugh.

"C'mon, sooner we get this over with the better off we'll be." Boba Fett said gesturing for Sev'rance Tann to follow him to where their transport, a newly outfitted sub-orbital stealth shuttle provided by Jiliac, waited.

"Why don't Jiliac and his three brothers want Durga killed along with his father?" Sev'rance Tann asked once their ride got underway. "Surely the offspring will come after them seeking revenge. Hutta are notorious holders of grudges."

"It won't be that simple in this case." Boba Fett said steering the sub-orbital stealth shuttle away from Jiliac's relatively isolated island retreat. "Durga was born with a physical deformity a black birth mark over his right eye most sentient beings would dismiss out of hand, but not Hutts. Little known fact about Hutts they are extremely superstitious. Rumor has it when Durga was born about a century ago all the Hutt elders present were appalled by his birthmark they saw it as a very bad omen. More than a few in fact prophesized if Durga should live and reach maturity all sorts of terrible things would happen, including the destruction of Nal Hutta and ruination of our galaxy. Aruk already an old Hutt fearing he'd have no more offspring went against the popular consensus and allowed Durga to survive. I assume Zorba figures there will be a succession crisis following Aruk's death leaving the Besadii Clan fatally weakened which will allow Zorba to easily undermine and defeat them. In is an open secret Besadii and Desilijic are not only the two most powerful Hutt Families but that they also despise each other on a personal level and having be feuding for long as anyone can recall."

"I see," Sev'rance Tann said. "Should we really get involved in this?"

Boba Fett shrugged then answered. "We need the credits, plus I've been involved with stickier situations over the years. Trust me this is nothing."

By days end Aruk the Hutt, along with his numerous body guards, lay day they bodies badly mangled. Luckily Durga had not been present at the time removing the one major potential complication. News of Aruk's death, yes some on Nal Hutta claimed it was an accident involving an exploding subterranean power generator not murder, spread quickly. There was much secret celebrating throughout the extensive holdings of Desilijic both on and off world. Zorba and his cohorts couldn't have known it at the time but they not only sealed their fates but also unleashed a terrible force of destruction upon their entire species and the wider galaxy.

Nal Hutta two Standard months later, evening

Durga the Hutt bereaved heir and only offspring of the late Aruk former head of Besadii Clan once more wondered if his impending action was warranted. What would his beloved father say? He'd no doubt warn against getting involved with the Empire. Aruk had a saying for which he was well known amongst Hutts – "give an Imperial a parsec they'd take a light year."

"I'm sorry father. I have no choice. I can neither avenge your assassination nor continue your legacy without outside help. Few of my fellow Hutts will stand behind me due to this blasted birthmark." Durga ran his chubby right hand down his marred countenance. Activating his personal holo projector Durga was soon rewarded by the seated, hooded image of the most feared being in the entire galaxy.

"Ah Lord Durga to what do I owe the pleasure." Darth Plagueis asked sweetly. His sickly yellow eyes shone out from the darkness of his cowl.

"Emperor Plagueis I seek, assistance." Durga managed to say with effort.

"I heard about your father's untimely demise, how tragic." Plagueis said. "What do you seek from me Lord Durga? Ask and ye shall receive. The Empire's resources are at your disposal."

"Justice," Durga said. "I want those responsible for my parent's murder held accountable."

"Murder that is a serious allegation, do you have any proof?" Plagueis said impassively.

"Emperor Plagueis as stated I come seeking your assistance. Find those responsible for my parent's death, help me secure my position as rightful leader of Besadii and I shall be forever in your debt." Durga said.

Plagueis flashed Durga a predatory smile. "No limits I assume?"

"I will do whatever you ask, merely help me." Durga pleaded.

"Become the new Moff of the Hutt Sector once it is integrated into my Empire." Plagueis said.

"Of course," Durga said inclining his head slightly downward, the Hutt version of a bow, in a show of respect and submission. "I would be honored."

"Excellent, General Grievous' fleet will be arriving at Nal Hutta shortly. See that he is given the access codes to all orbital defences. Too long have the smugglers of Nar Shaddaa and rouge elements of your own species sheltered and aided the rebels, their arrangement must end." Plagueis said his smile grew wider with each passing second.

"Yes my Emperor, I will gladly bring them to heel once General Grievous arrives." Durga said. "Furthermore I feel the entire Hutt Ruling Council save those few members loyal to me is untrustworthy and should be purged. If decisive action isn't taken against the Ruling Council from the unset Hutt Space will be plunged into unending civil war."

"I concur, once Hutt Space has been pacified my Chief Inquisitor Darth Tropiheus shall come. He will make certain those responsible for your parent's murder and who have collaborated with the Rebellion face justice. Until I contact you again, farewell Moff in waiting Durga," Plagueis said his hologram blinked out of existence.

To Be Continued


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Special thanks to fellow author J. Hellscythe for the use of his OC Rainah and the writing of her scenes.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Forty-One –The Empire Strikes Back Prologue: Loose Ends

By

Celgress

5 ABY

Theed the capital city of Naboo, night

"_The Empire is prosperity. The Empire is security. The Empire is peace. The Empire is belonging." _A soothing female voice which originated from an enormous full color, holographic display projected overhead on the dark sky. A looping movie then played narrated by the same female voice. It showed storm troopers and battle droids patrolling the streets of different worlds, happy crowds surrounded the Imperial soldiers. _"Remember the Empire can only remain strong with your continued support. Should you uncover any rebel plot that endangers our union report those involved immediately to our peacekeeping troops or peacekeeping droids." _An image of a small group of diverse younglings pointing out a terrorist cell to a storm trooper and a B-1 battle droid was displayed._ "Only together can we guarantee a bright future for all."_

A news reel took the place of the PSA. It was narrated by a dynamic male voice, as exciting as its predecessor had been soothing. _"Moff Durga of the Hutt Sector today announced successful suppression of all rouge criminal elements operating within the borders of his space. Following a gruelling two standard yearlong campaign spearheaded by our brave imperial storm troopers under the watchful supervisor Grand Inquisitor _Tropiheus _law and order has been restored in the Hutt Sector. Let all loyal citizens rejoice at this wonderful development. Now only the remnants of Black Sun remain to be dealt with. Remember loyal citizens the Empire is belonging."_

Ignoring the constant stream of overhead propaganda Darth Vader stomped his way through the all but deserted streets. Save for the occasional patrol of storm troopers or other Imperial agents all was quiet. Vader was accompanied by his own contingent of heavily armed storm troopers, members of the vaunted 501st. When he reached a certain unassuming house on the outskirts of the city he halted. Rapping hard on the heavy wooden door he waited impatiently for an answer to his summons.

"I never thought I'd see you again after the scene you and your witch caused at my sister's funeral." Sola Naberrie sister of deceased Senator Padme Amidala scowled opening the door of her home. "You have some nerve showing up here Anakin after all these years."

"May I come in?" Vader asked calmly.

"That depends, what do you want Anakin?" Sola asked.

"That name no longer holds any meaning for me, cease using it at once." Vader threatened.

"Fine, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company oh mighty Lord Vader?" Sola said her voice thick with sarcasm.

"A private matter, one best not discussed out of doors." Vader said.

"Alright, but your friends remain outside." Sola said. "I will not have them shooting up my humble home."

"Acceptable, wait here for my return. I should be finished momentarily." Vader instructed his storm troopers as Sola led him inside shutting the door firmly behind them.

"What exactly is this 'private' matter?" Sola said once she and Vader were inside. He seated at her kitchen table she standing nearby.

"Are you certain Padme is dead?" Vader questioned following a rather long pause.

"What sort of outrageous question is that?" Sola fumed in anger and disbelief. "Of course I'm certain my sister is dead. Furthermore I know you killed her, so drop the grieving widower act."

"It wasn't intentional," Vader said his electronically enhanced voice barely a whisper.

"Bantha fodder," Sola snapped not buying Vader's contrite attitude for a second. "You're responsible for my sister's murder as surely as if you'd run her through with that lightsaber of yours. Please go away, my husband and our daughters will be home soon. I don't want them subjected to your delusional rantings. How can you even suggest such a thing? Why after all these years? Haven't you and your Sith accomplices tortured my family enough? We lost everything when Plagueis took over. Your master feared we'd share information about his past dealings on Naboo with others. My father never got over Padme's death. He died of a broken heart two years after we buried her. My mother followed him five years ago after more than a decade of mental instability."

"Some time about I sensed." Vader said picking his words carefully. "A familiar presence through the Force, that remained me greatly of Padme. I had hoped, wrongly it would seem, she had somehow survived. I will not trouble you again."

"See that you don't. Show yourself out." Sola said.

Without another word Vader got up from his seat and departed the dwelling. Reunited with his storm troopers he returned to his shuttle craft. Soon he was back abroad his personal Star Destroyer, one of the new type of Super Star Destroyers created after the Death Star's destruction, kneeling on one knee before a larger than life flickering blue hologram of his dreaded master Darth Plagueis. Vader awaited his latest set of onstructions.

"Report Lord Vader." The hologram of Plagueis commanded.

"The plasma shipments will resume promptly at 06:00 hr Imperial Standard Center time tomorrow." Vader answered. "The union leaders have been executed. There will do no further delays caused by silly demands for greater wages or improved working conditions in the mines."

"Good," The hologram of Plagueis said grinning. "Nothing must be permitted to impede our ongoing war effort against the Rebel/Chiss Alliance. All most run smoothly. We are close to victory my apprentice. I sense it. Proceed to Ryloth deal with the rebel cell detected there. Do not allow them to disrupt the spice shipments to the Hutt Sector. We need that lucrative revenue stream. Show no mercy Lord Vader."

"I shall make swift work of the rebels on Ryloth master." Vader said. The hologram of Plagueis nodded approvingly then blinked out of existence.

Rising to his feet Vader wasted no time keying another frequency, one known only by a select few, into the holopad. A moment later a life sized flickering blue hologram of his secret apprentice and surrogate son Galen Marek aka Star Killer stood before him. Star Killer's face hidden in the deep shadows cast by the cowl of a black robe.

"What is your bidding my master?" Star Killer asked dropping to one knee in a sign of deference

"There is a certain family of four, a mother, father and two young daughters, on Naboo named Naberrie who know too much." Vader explained. "All four of its members must be swiftly eliminated."

"Thy will do done my master." Star Killer said bowing his head. "I leave for Naboo at once."

"Be advised by apprentice their demise must look like an accident." Vader further instructed. "It cannot in any way be linked to us."

"Understood my master," Star Killer said.

"Good, you may go." Vader said waving his right hand to single Star Killer was demised. "Farewell my apprentice."

"Farewell my master." Star Killer said a second before his hologram vanished.

At first Vader had considered letting Sola live. However after she'd so freely used his former name in front of his storm troopers his earlier stance was no longer a viable option. The Naberries were a liability one he could under present circumstances ill afford

Although it had been five years since the destruction of the Death Star Vader hadn't forgotten about the squad of force sensitive pilots who had done the seemingly impossible. Two of who had been so tantalizingly familiar. He would find these young Jedi and he would learn their secrets, no matter the cost. They would then either join his and Cyrin's quest to overthrow Plagueis or they would be destroyed.

To Be Continued


End file.
